Pour notre enfant
by Lia Angelique
Summary: La princesse Lia ou Ria avait déjà décidé de son futur avant même d'être confrontée par ses deux familles, pour elle qui était hantée par sa mort tragique dans sa précédente vie, il était impossible de prendre part à une guerre, où l'enfant qu'elle portait en son sein serait mis en danger. Sa vie appartenait déjà à cette nouvelle vie qui grandissait chaque jour en elle.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour notre enfant**

 **Disclaimer:** Fire emblem ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une licence de Nintendo.

Cette fiction n'a pas de rapport avec ma fiction La princesse stratège, elle se déroule dans des univers différents, même si l'avatar de Fates ici nommée Lia est encore une fois la réincarnation de celle d'Awakening. Ici, je tenterai d'écrire un texte avec un peu plus d'angoisse et de drama, qui ne suivra dans les tous premiers chapitres aucune route du jeu. Pour les pairings, je verrais au fur et à mesure, mais pour l'instant il n'y a rien de certain, notre héroïne pourrait même finir avec quelqu'un d'autre que le père de son enfant, tout dépendra de la direction que je suivrais par la suite. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira et que vous laisserez des commentaires!

PS: L'apparence de Lia est la même que celle de Marie dans La princesse stratège pour ceux qui veulent être fidèles à l'univers de Fates et de Fire Emblem, pour les autres vous pouvez imaginer ou googleliser Sheryl Nome de Macross Frontier, avec des yeux rouges et des oreilles pointues en plus pour rester un tantinet fidèle à Fates.

 **Chapitre 1** : un nouveau départ dans le plan astral

Lia avait déjà pris sa décision, et cela bien avant de se retrouver devant les deux princes héritiers des royaumes d'Hoshido et de Nohr entourés par leurs frères et sœurs respectifs, les deux camps se revendiquant comme sa véritable famille. Même avant l'attaque de la capitale. Sa décision, elle l'avait prise dès que la reine Mikoto, sa propre mère, l'avait examiné et lui avait ainsi annoncé qu'elle attendait un heureux évènement. À cet instant, elle le savait, elle ne pourrait jamais retourner en Nohr, auprès de lui, mais elle ne serait sûrement pas acceptée en Hoshido non plus. Elle avait commencé ses préparations dès qu'elle avait finalement pu se retrouver seule dans sa chambre en Hoshido, elle avait bien sûr fait promettre à sa mère de ne parler à personne de sa grossesse, et avait ainsi pu en toute sécurité appeler Lilith pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. La dragonne avait été très heureuse par cette heureuse annonce et avait promis de préparer dans le plan astral tout ce qui lui serait nécessaire durant sa grossesse. Lia avait pleuré à chaudes larmes devant tant d'attention, et elle avait serré Lilith dans ses bras avec affection.

La joie de sa grossesse s'effaça dès le lendemain, lorsque la grande place d'Hoshido fut attaquée par de mystérieux ennemis partiellement invisibles, sa propre mère était morte en la protégeant et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Hoshido elle avait pu ressentir le lien mère et fille qui les unissait. L'action de sa mère avait renforcé ses convictions et sa décision, la marche jusqu'aux plaines hoshidiennes où se trouvaient les armées nohriennes lui avait brisé le cœur à de multiples reprises, mais n'avait pas ébranlé son choix. Sa vie désormais n'appartenait plus seulement qu'à elle, il y avait une nouvelle vie qui grandissait en elle et tout comme sa mère l'avait fait pour elle, elle ferait tout pour la protéger. Même si pour cela elle devait priver son enfant de son père.

Oh, elle aimait le père, bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait, il avait été tant pour elle, à la fois figure fraternelle, paternelle, puis enfin amant. Il lui avait enseigné tant de choses, l'escrime, la justice, le devoir, mais aussi l'amour, et aux yeux de Lia sa dernière leçon était la plus belle, car elle avait mené à la création de la nouvelle vie qui grandissait en elle. Dans sa précédente vie, Lia n'avait pas pu connaître le bonheur d'être mère, elle avait été enceinte, mais n'avait pas pu accoucher, elle était morte bien avant la fin de sa grossesse. Poignarder en plein cœur par celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami. Elle en faisait des cauchemars depuis qu'elle était enfant, mais la peur l'avait empêché de parler, de se confier à qui que ce soit même ses frères et sœurs. Elle s'était cru coupable, un monstre à corps humain qui mettait le monde en danger rien qu'en respirant. Elle avait tut la vérité, mais poussée par la peur et un sentiment de culpabilité croissant elle avait fait des recherches sur ses cauchemars, c'était comme cela qu'elle avait conclue à la théorie de la réincarnation, seule possibilité qui correspondait à la nature de ses cauchemars. Ses cauchemars ne cessaient que lorsqu'elle dormait avec le père de son enfant, en son absence ils la hantaient sans pitié. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, cela restait innocent, elle était sa petite sœur qui dormait avec lui, car elle faisait des cauchemars. En tant que grand frère s'était son devoir de prendre soin d'elle et de chasser les cauchemars. Mais au fil des années, ils ne dormaient plus seulement côtes à côtes, ils s'endormaient en s'embrassant, trouvant dans les bras de l'autre un doux réconfort, ils se donnaient des baisers en évitant tout d'abord la bouche, mais après un certain temps leurs lèvres finirent par se toucher, et puis un jour ils étaient passés à l'acte. Le lendemain de son action, il était livide, s'excusant pour sa perte de contrôle, pour l'ignominie qu'il avait commise, et Lia l'avait simplement embrassé sur la bouche tout en se serrant contre lui. Lorsqu'elle s'était enfin détachée de lui, elle s'était mise à pleurer tout en le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner. Sa réponse avait été de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui murmurer avec amour à l'oreille qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Au final, c'était-elle qui l'abandonnait et pas l'inverse, mais ce n'était pas pour elle, mais pour l'avenir de leur enfant. _Pour notre enfant, je renoncerai à tout ce que j'ai de plus chère !_ , elle était totalement déterminée à protéger le fruit de leur amour, même contre lui, si le destin décidait de se montrer encore une fois cruel envers elle. Et il était cruel, il lui imposait déjà de choisir, de briser le cœur de ses deux familles, qui désiraient seulement être heureuse avec elle. Mais elle n'avait déjà plus la liberté de choisir, car maintenant elle avait un devoir, son devoir de mère de protéger son enfant.

Alors, en face de ses deux frères aînés, l'un étant davantage pour elle, elle prononça les mots qui allèrent changer le monde entier, pas seulement les deux familles royales.

_ Je ne participerai pas à cette guerre et je ne rejoindrai aucun des deux camps. Ma vie est déjà dédiée à la protection d'une personne, prendre part à cette guerre ne ferait que mettre en danger cette personne si chère à mon cœur. Ne comptez donc pas sur moi pour choisir entre vos deux familles, je vais suivre ma propre route, déclara Lia gravement devant les regards éberlués des deux familles, avant de leur tourner le dos et de quitter la plaine.

Tous avaient effectivement le cœur brisé, aucun ne parvenait à comprendre son choix, et parmi eux l'un souffrait mille fois plus que tous les autres réunis. Son cœur avait éclaté en des milliers de morceaux, la colère et le chagrin l'avait envahi à cause de ce qu'il considérait comme une double trahison. Non seulement elle leur tournait le dos à lui et leur pays, mais en plus elle le faisait pour une autre personne qui lui était chère. Cela était impardonnable pour lui, elle l'avait doublement poignardé en plein cœur, ne le rendant capable de ressentir que haine à son égard.

Elle était presque arrivée à l'orée de la forêt lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs figures au loin se rapprochant d'elle. Elle s'arrêta un moment, car elle avait l'impression de les reconnaître. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle put discerner qui étaient les nouveaux arrivants, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de reconnaître ses trois jeunes vassaux. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur leurs identités, les tenues de majordome et de domestiques étaient reconnaissables entre milles, et les trois couleurs de cheveux : bleu, blanc et rose l'étaient elles aussi. Lia décida d'agiter le bras pour leur faire signe, elle craignait qu'ils ne l'aient pas remarqué, mais la réponse immédiate de Felicia la détrompa. Elle attendit encore un peu en s'asseyant au sol, le temps que ses vassaux la rejoignent. Elle en profita pour caresser son ventre encore plat pour l'instant, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excitée par la perspective que dans plusieurs mois son ventre serait bien rond, témoignage de la vie qui grandissait en elle.

Elle caressait toujours son ventre, lorsque ses vassaux arrivèrent finalement jusqu'à elle, tous trois plutôt essoufflés.

_ Dame Lia, dieu soit loué ! Nous vous avons retrouvé !, s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

_ Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de vous revoir en bonne santé, mes amis, répondit Lia à leur exclamation.

_ Nous allons enfin pouvoir vous ramener à Nohr, madame, déclara Jakob en souriant pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été séparé de sa maîtresse.

_ Je suis désolée, Jakob, Felicia et Flora. Je ne peux pas retourner en Nohr, rétorqua Lia avec regret.

_ Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi madame ?!, demandèrent-ils tous abasourdis.

_ Je suis enceinte, déclara-t-elle simplement en les regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Quoi ?! Mais de qui ?!, demandèrent les jumelles sous le choc.

Jakob lui restait silencieux et regardait sa maîtresse avec tristesse. Lia comprit immédiatement qu'il était au courant de l'identité du père, mais elle n'en fut pas surprise, Jakob avait toujours été l'un de ses vassaux les plus attentifs à son bien-être avec Gunter, il n'y avait absolument rien d'étrange à ce que lui et Gunter aient remarqué le changement dans sa relation avec Xander. D'ailleurs, elle se rappelait que le lendemain de sa première fois avec Xander, Gunter lui avait dit qu'il était à la fois fière et triste qu'elle ait tellement grandi et qu'elle ne soit plus une enfant, mais une femme. Gunter avait toujours été une sorte de grand-père pour elle et tous ses vassaux, même Jakob bien que celui-ci ne l'avouera jamais, il les avait tous élevés et vus grandir, il avait donc tout de suite constaté le changement qui s'était opéré en elle.

_ Xander est le père, et si le roi Garon venait à apprendre que je portais l'héritier de son fils dans mon ventre, je ne doute pas qu'il nous tuera mon enfant et moi-même, répondit-elle gravement en se refocalisant son attention sur ses vassaux.

_ Le prince Xander ?!, répétèrent encore plus abasourdies les jumelles.

_ Oui. C'est pourquoi je viens tout juste de tourner le dos à Nohr et à Hoshido, je ne peux pas retourner en Nohr, mais jamais je n'affronterai Xander et mon frère et mes sœurs, alors que je n'ai pratiquement aucun souvenir d'Hoshido, expliqua Lia avec tristesse.

Les jumelles se turent, ne sachant quoi dire pour réconforter leur maîtresse, Jakob décida donc de prendre la parole.

_ Madame, si je puis me permettre qu'allons-nous faire ? Et je puis vous assurer que quelque soit votre choix, je vous suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde, demanda Jakob en souriant.

_ Moi aussi, Madame, je vous servirai toujours !, déclara Felicia avec enthousiasme sous le regard hésitant de sa sœur.

_ Felicia ! Tu ne peux promettre une telle chose, pense donc à notre tribu !, déclara Flora en réprimande.

_ Mais Flora ! N'es-tu pas toi aussi heureuse de servir Dame Lia ?, demanda Felicia en boudant.

_ Oui, bien sûr que je suis heureuse d'être au service de Dame Lia, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester pour toujours à son service, nous avons un devoir envers la tribu des glaces, en tant que filles de leur chef, l'une de nous deux sera un jour amenée à diriger notre tribu, sermonna Flora gravement.

_ D'ailleurs, Flora pourrait tu me dire pourquoi vous en êtes toutes les deux venues à me servir ? Si votre père est le chef de tribu, pourquoi êtes vous toutes les deux devenues mes domestiques ?, demanda Lia, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle pensait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, par rapport à la présence des jumelles à ses côtés. D'autant plus qu'elles n'avaient pratiquement aucunes libertés dans la forteresse tout comme elle.

Flora ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais devant les regards curieux de sa sœur et de sa maîtresse, sans compter celui extrêmement soupçonneux de Jakob, elle craqua.

_ Pour être honnête, Madame, nous n'avons pas choisi de devenir vos servantes. Tout comme vous, ma sœur et moi-même sommes des otages que le roi Garon a enlevés pour maintenir sa domination sur notre tribu, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Ses trois interlocuteurs gardaient le silence digérant ses révélations, la première à prendre la parole fut Felicia.

_ Flora, est-ce vrai ?, demanda timidement Felicia.

_ Oui, soupira-t-elle.

_ Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit la vérité ?, s'exclama Felicia en pleurs.

_ Au début, je ne voulais pas que tu ais toi aussi à supporter un tel poids, et puis plus tard tu semblais si heureuse malgré les circonstances que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te dire la vérité, pardonne-moi, murmura Flora au bord des larmes.

Lia s'approcha de sa servante aux cheveux bleus et la prit dans ses bras pour lui témoigner son soutien.

_ Tout va bien, Flora, tu peux pleurer, tu n'as plus à supporter ce fardeau seul, murmura la princesse gentiment à son oreille.

Felicia fit de même et enlaça sa sœur de dos pour la consoler, seul Jakob n'avait pas bougé et n'avait aucune envie de suivre le mouvement.

Les deux femmes ne relâchèrent Flora qu'une fois que celle-ci ait séché ses larmes et leur ait assuré se sentir bien mieux, la servante aux cheveux bleus tenta de reprendre sa posture de domestique dès qu'elle fut libérée de leur étreinte sous le regard amusé de Lia.

_ Flora, je présume que si ta sœur et toi venait à disparaître avec moi, votre tribu serait en péril, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda finalement Lia après avoir réfléchi calmement.

_ Oui, il y a de grandes chances que le roi Garon cherche à l'éliminer. Notre tribu ne supporte plus depuis des années d'être oppressée par le roi, soit elle tentera de fuir, soit elle se battra… mais elle sera sûrement…, répondit Flora avant de s'arrêter de peur de se remettre à pleurer.

Le sens implicite du silence de Flora fut compris par ses trois interlocuteurs, Felicia commença à trembler au bord des larmes et Lia la prit dans ses bras pour la soutenir. Jakob resta silencieux, ne sachant quelles paroles prononcer ou ne pas prononcer.

_ Flora, Felicia, je pense avoir une idée pour mettre à l'abri votre tribu, déclara soudainement la princesse.

Flora et Felicia la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, elles ne comprenaient pas ce que leur princesse pouvait bien y faire, si ce n'est mettre sa vie et celle de son enfant en danger.

_ Je vais vous montrer quelque chose, mais pour cela nous devons attendre quelqu'un, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

À peine avait-elle parlé qu'une lumière apparut à côté du groupe, laissant voir Lilith sous sa forme draconique.

_ Lilith ! Tu tombes à pic, s'exclama Lia heureuse.

_ Pardon ? C'est Lilith ? Notre Lilith ? La fille d'écurie ?, demanda Felicia abasourdie.

_ Oui, c'est elle, répondit simplement la princesse.

_ Oooh… Quand est-elle devenue si, euh… mignonne ?, interrogea Felicia s'attirant ainsi les regards surpris de Jakob et Flora.

_ C'est une longue histoire, que je vous raconterai dès que nous parviendrons à notre destination. En route ! Je veux vous montrer quelque chose, déclara Lia.

Une lumière apparut encerclant la totalité du groupe, les transportant ainsi dans le plan astral.

_ Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda Felicia.

_ Et où sommes-nous ?, compléta Jakob, Flora était restée silencieuse mais avait la bouche ouverte en contemplant le plan astral.

_ Pardon de vous avoir fait peur, je vais vous expliquer, dit Lilith qui se lança ainsi dans ses explications, les mêmes que celles qu'elle avait donné à Lia.

_ Dame Lia, vous pouvez parfaitement vivre ici avec votre futur enfant aussi longtemps que vous le désirez et accueillir au tant de personnes que le souhaitez. Ce plan astral regorge de veines dragunaires vous êtes libres d'en faire usage pour transformer le fort et ses environs à votre guise, proposa Lilith qui avait compris l'idée de la princesse avant même qu'elle n'en parle.

_ Merci encore, Lilith. Sans toi, je ne saurais où aller, ta gentillesse et ton soutien me touchent beaucoup, remercia chaleureusement la princesse.

_ Je vous en prie, je vous suis seulement tout aussi loyal que le reste de vos serviteurs, déclara Lilith avec fierté.

_ C'est vrai, Lilith vous remontez dans mon estime, vous êtes vraiment loyal à notre maîtresse, commenta Jakob en hochant la tête avec un air appréciateur.

_ Les jumelles, Lilith vient de nous confirmer que nous pouvions sans problème accueillir d'autres personnes ici. Alors que pensez-vous de l'idée de transporter votre tribu entière ici ?, demanda la princesse avec un doux sourire envers les jumelles.

Elles étaient toutes deux sous le choc en entendant la proposition de leur princesse, au bout de quelques secondes elles se mirent à contempler les alentours avec attention, tentant d'imaginer leur tribu vivant ici, mais leur première réponse fut d'enquérir sur la sécurité du plan astral et c'est Lilith qui répondit.

_ Nous devrions être en sécurité ici, seul un autre dragon pourrait avoir la capacité de mener une attaque contre nous, répondit Lilith.

_ De toute façon, votre tribu est composée de bons combattants, si je ne me trompe pas ? Avec leur futur aide, protéger le plan astral ne sera sûrement pas trop dure, commenta Lia se rappelant de ses discussions avec les jumelles lorsqu'elles étaient toutes plus jeunes.

_ C'est vrai ! Nos guerriers ne sont pas à prendre à la légère !, répondit Felicia avec fierté et enthousiasme.

_ Et bien, s'il n'y a pas de problème, nous allons commencer à organiser leur installation. Je vais tout d'abord écrire une lettre formelle d'invitation à résider dans le plan astral pour votre père, les filles, dedans j'y exposerai les règles et la future organisation du plan astral, exposa Lia en posant sa main sur son menton.

_ Dès règles ?, demanda Felicia avec curiosité.

_ Si nous vivons tous ensemble avoir des règles pour préserver la tranquillité la vie privée de chacun est important. D'autant plus qu'avec la guerre entre Hoshido et Nohr, il est possible que nous accueillions d'autres réfugiés. Je ne pourrais jamais en bonne conscience abandonner des civiles en danger, j'espère que vous me comprenez…, expliqua Lia gravement.

Ses trois vassaux et Lilith hochèrent la tête en souriant, ils reconnaissaient bien là leur douce et compatissante princesse.

_ Je vais aller écrire la lettre et une fois qu'elle sera finie, les filles je compte sur vous pour la remettre à votre père, avec ma grossesse je préfèrerai que Jakob reste à mes côté, vous devrez donc vous y rendre seules, Jakob ira vous chercher des chevaux et des provisions pour votre voyage dans l'un des villages d'un autre plan astral avec l'aide de Lilith. Pendant ce temps, les filles faîtes la visite des environs et ensuite faîtes moi le rapport de tout ce qui peut être intéressant à savoir ou bien ce qu'il faudra que je construise grâce aux veines dragunaires, ordonna la princesse avec une autorité et un charisme naturels.

Tous acceptèrent leurs ordres et partirent les exécuter immédiatement. Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis, Lia se dirigea vers sa maison-arbre qu'elle contempla pendant quelques instants.

 _Il faudra que je me construise une nouvelle maison, celle-ci ne sera bientôt pas pratique avec ma grossesse. Je pourrais faire des plans pour ma future maison dès que j'aurais fini la lettre,_ songea la princesse avec satisfaction juste avant de grimper à l'échelle.

Dans sa demeure, Lia s'installa au bureau que Lilith avait pensé à recréer et qui heureusement pour elle disposait de papier et d'encre. Elle se mit immédiatement à réfléchir à la tournure de sa lettre avant de l'écrire. Elle ne commença à écrire qu'une fois pleinement satisfaite du contenu qu'elle avait imaginé. Voici la lettre qu'elle écrivit pour le chef de la tribu des glaces.

 _Cher Kilma, chef de la tribu des glaces_

 _Je vous écris cette lettre pour vous inviter vous et votre tribu à vous installer dans mon lieu de résidence actuelle, où vous serez en sécurité loin de porté de l'ire du roi Garon. J'ai eu vent de la menace que le roi Garon posait pour votre tribu par votre fille aînée Flora. Je suis sûrement moi-même vue comme un ennemi par le roi, puisqu'il a essayé de me tuer à deux reprises. Mais j'ai pour ma part la chance de pouvoir échapper à l'armée nohrienne, et je souhaite donc partager avec votre tribu mon havre de paix, loin des conflits entre Hoshido et Nohr. Ce lieu, je préfère donner à vos filles l'opportunité de le décrire, puisqu'elles en viennent elles-mêmes, je me doute que ma parole ne vaut pas grand-chose à vos yeux, mais je pense que celle de vos filles pourront vous convaincre de ma bonne fois. Le procédé d'installation sera extrêmement rapide dès que vous et votre tribu aurez accepté ma proposition, nous pourrons ainsi formellement nous rencontrer. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs de vous communiquer mon offre par écrit, mon état m'empêche de faire le voyage jusqu'à vos terres, je n'ai pu que demander aux jumelles de jouer les messagères. Je souhaite d'ailleurs vous remercier vous et votre femme d'avoir donné naissance à Flora et Felicia, elles ont été pendant près de quinze ans mes meilleures et seules amies dans la forteresse où nous étions toutes trois enfermées. Je vous prie d'agréer à l'expression de mes salutations distinguées._

 _Respectueusement._

 _Princesse Ria Byakuya d'Hoshido._

Lia laissa l'encre de sa lettre séchée sur le rebord du bureau, elle prit d'autres feuilles vierges et un crayon pour commencer à dessiner plusieurs plans pour sa maison et des bâtiments qui pourraient être nécessaires plus tard. Après plusieurs heures, la princesse blonde vit ses vassaux se rassembler sous son arbre, elle décida donc de les rejoindre sans oublier la lettre.

_ Avez-vous des rapports à me faire ?, enquerra la princesse avec son sourire habituel.

Ils hochèrent la tête à l'affirmative et chacun fit son rapport à tour de rôle.

Jakob fut le premier à prendre la parole, il affirma avoir complété sa tâche sans aucun problème, montrant d'ailleurs comme preuve les deux chevaux portant plusieurs sacs de provisions trottant derrière lui. Felicia prit ensuite la parole avec enthousiasme, elle raconta avoir fait le tour de la forêt et pouvait assurée qu'elle était plaine de gibier ainsi que de fruits et légumes, ils ne risquaient pas de mourir de faim. Flora avait d'ailleurs ajouté qu'elle avait trouvé une grande rivière pleine de poisson de l'autre côté de la forteresse, qu'il y avait de nombreuses terres inutilisés qui pourraient sûrement être cultivées, et qu'elle avait même visité une grotte pleine de pierres précieuses. Lia les félicita tous pour leur excellent travail et donna la lettre aux jumelles qui décidèrent de ne pas perdre davantage de temps et de partir immédiatement. Lilith grâce à son pouvoir put les rapprocher de leur destination en les déposant à l'Abîme Éternel, à l'endroit même où plusieurs semaines auparavant elle avait déposé Lia. La magie de Lilith fonctionnait étrangement, elle ne pouvait transporter quelqu'un que dans des endroits qu'elle avait magiquement « marqué ». En fait, elle ne pouvait transporter qu'à un endroit où elle a laissé une trace magique de son passage, comme cela était le cas pour l'Abîme, puisqu'elle s'y était transformée et avait déjà fait le voyage de l'Abîme au plan astral, elle pouvait de même renvoyer Lia et ses vassaux dans la chambre de la princesse au palais Shirasagi ou dans les plaines hoshidiennes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas transporter quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, dans un endroit où elle n'avait pas laissé sa marque. Si elle pouvait voyager seule sans entrave, avec un compagnon cela était plus compliqué, au moins elle pouvait rejoindre à n'importe quel moment ses compagnons, il suffisait de crier son nom, si elle ne les surveillait pas avec sa boule de cristal.

Une fois que les jumelles furent parties, Lia décida d'aller voir les lieux que ses vassales avaient remarqués en compagnie de Jakob. Elle fit ainsi un tour partiel du plan astral et prit ses propres notes sur son environnement. Ils ne retournèrent au fort que lorsque la nuit était déjà tombée, Lia souhaita bonne nuit à Jakob et rentra dans sa maison.

Dans sa chambre, elle prit quelques minutes pour transcrire à l'écrit ses observations et les idées qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit pour améliorer le plan astral. Elle ne se coucha qu'après avoir fini et recommença à caresser son ventre avec tendresse.

Avant de s'endormir, elle murmura avec amour à son ventre.

_ Mon enfant, ta mère te fait la promesse de faire de ce plan astral le meilleur endroit du monde, un havre de paix où tu pourras grandir heureux à mes côtés.

* * *

Dragonna, si tu lis cette fiction, j'espère que la taille des paragraphes te conviennent, j'ai essayé d'éviter les trop longs paragraphes, donc dis-moi si cela te va!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour notre enfant**

 **Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une licence Nintendo.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Siegbert et Katerina, prince et princesse d'** **É** **lysée.**

 _J'humais doucement une berceuse tout en travaillant sur d'importants dossiers que Chrom m'avait confiés. Mon meilleur ami était un excellent combattant, mais un déplorable politicien et fonctionnaire, j'étais donc chargée de toutes les affaires du royaume à sa place depuis la mort d'Emmeryn. Le souvenir de la mort d'Emmeryn me revint en mémoire et me fit arrêter d'humer. Malgré les quelques mois qui sont passés depuis le décès de la précédente Sainte-reine d'Ylisse, je me sentais toujours aussi coupable d'avoir failli à la sauver, mes stratégies n'ont malheureusement pas suffit à contrecarrer les plans de Gangrel, qui disposait d'une carte qui nous était inconnue. Et je me blâmais pour ne pas avoir envisagé la possibilité que Plégia puisse contrôler les ombres et qu'elle prévoit des forces spécialement contre nos chevaliers pégases. Cette guerre contre Plégia avait pris un trop lourd tribut à Ylisse, même si nous l'avions finalement emporté, i peine deux mois. Deux mois déjà que la guerre était finie, mais les réparations dans tous le pays n'en étaient qu'au point de départ, et c'était moi qui pour l'instant les supervisait à travers mon travail de haute-fonctionnaire d'Ylisse._

 _« Dans quelques mois, je ne pourrais peut-être plus m'en chargée, il vaut mieux que travaille le plus possible tant que j'ai encore le temps », songeais-je en me secouant la tête et en caressant mon ventre qui s'était arrondi depuis le début de ma grossesse._

 _J'étais tombé enceinte vers la fin de la guerre, peu après la mort d'Emmeryn, j'étais à la fois heureuse et paniquée quand Libra m'apprit ma grossesse. C'était normal, j'étais heureuse de devenir mère, mais on était encore en guerre et j'étais la stratège d'Ylisse, cette grossesse ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Mon époux Lon'zu avait ressenti exactement la même chose, lorsque je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle. Un mélange d'excitation et de peur d'échouer à nous protéger notre enfant et moi-même. Mais au final, tout s'était bien passé, la guerre s'était rapidement terminée grâce à l'impact dès dernières paroles d'Emmeryn avant sa mort avait créé chez les Plégiens. Les troupes ennemies avaient subi de fortes désertions, les paroles de paix et de compréhension d'Emmeryn avaient poussé les soldats plégiens à renoncer au combat, et personne n'en fut plus surpris que Chrom._

 _Aujourd'hui, j'étais seule dans ma chambre à travailler, Lon'zu avait été appelé par le Khan Basilio à Regna Ferox pour aider à l'entraînement de ses troupes. Le khan avait conclu après la guerre que ses hommes devaient varier davantage leurs entraînements pour être prêt à plus d'éventualité, il avait d'ailleurs demandé à Ylisse de lui confier quelques uns de leurs mages et chevaliers pégases pour ces entraînements. Lon'zu avait prévu de rentrer un peu avant la fin de ma grossesse, mais pour pallier à son absence, il m'avait écris de nombreuses lettres que j'avais conservé avec soin. D'ailleurs les deux Khans aussi m'avaient écris une missive, et le plus drôle était que le contenu de leurs lettres étaient pratiquement le même. Tous deux me félicitaient pour ma grossesse, me demandaient de mes nouvelles, m'invitaient à venir à Regna Ferox une fois que l'enfant serait né et aussi avaient unilatéralement décidé que mon enfant deviendrait leur champion une fois adulte. J'avais éclaté de rire à ce moment-là et leur avais à tous deux répondu que leur homologue avait demandé la même chose et que je laisserai mon enfant choisir._

 _J'étais en train d'avancer dans mes dossiers, quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte, immédiatement je dis « entrez » et posai ma plume._

 _Chrom entra dans ma chambre dès qu'il m'entendit, il portait la même tenue que d'habitude, malgré les supplications de sa femme Sumia et de Maribelle, qui voulaient qu'il s'habille davantage en roi._

 __ Chrom, je suis content que tu viennes me voir, j'ai des dossiers à te donner, déclarai-je en lui tournant le dos pour ramasser une pile de dossiers que j'avais posé par terre._

 _Soudain, je sentis une effroyable douleur transpercée ma poitrine, je baissai les yeux et vis la pointe de Falchion sortant de ma poitrine. Du sang coulait de mes lèvres, je sentais mes forces disparaître, mais je me tournais tout de même pour faire face à Chrom demandant au moins à savoir pourquoi je devais mourir en emportant mon enfant._

 __ Pourquoi Chrom ?, demandai-je en m'effondrant au sol, crachant du sang, mais en gardant mes yeux rivés sur celui que j'appelais mon meilleur ami._

 __ Je suis désolé, Robin, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser vivre ton enfant et toi, Marth m'a dit toute la vérité, tu es l'hôte de l'être qui détruira notre monde. Comprends-moi, je dois protéger mon pays, répondit le roi en tentant de rester digne et de ne pas trembler malgré son geste._

 _Je sentais ma vie s'éteindre rapidement, et un profond regret naquit en moi. Si au moins j'avais pu mettre mon enfant au monde et le confier à son père, et bien je serais morte satisfaite, mais malheureusement je mourrais en emportant une autre vie dans ma tombe._

La reine Lia se réveilla en sursaut de son cauchemar, en tremblant elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine là où Chrom avait transpercé Robin dans son rêve. Elle n'avait aucune blessure, aucune cicatrice. Lia tenta d'apaiser les battements erratiques de son cœur, elle prit quelques secondes pour respirer et inspirer doucement afin de se calmer. Mais malgré cela, elle n'avait pas retrouvé toute sa contenance et son calme, elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir avant d'avoir vérifié que ses bébés étaient en bonne santé et sains et saufs. Elle sortit de son lit et enfila ses chaussons, avant de quitter sa chambre pour se rendre dans la nurserie, là où dormaient les jumeaux.

Elle entra silencieusement dans la chambre de ses enfants, craignant de les réveiller et qu'ils se mettent à pleurer. Elle s'approcha dès deux berceaux installés l'un à côté de l'autre et contempla ses enfants tranquillement endormis. Les deux enfants d'à peine six mois étaient profondément endormis chacun en serrant leur peluche préférée, l'aîné Siegbert enlaçait un cheval en peluche, un cadeau du cavalier Silas peut après son installation au plan astral, renommé Élysée par Lia avec l'autorisation de Lilith, Katerina elle dormait en écrasant sa peluche en forme de lapin, cadeau d'Azura. Les deux enfants étaient blonds, mais de teintes différentes. Siegbert avait hérité de la couleur blond or et des yeux rubis de sa mère, tandis que Katerina avait la couleur de cheveux et d'yeux de Xander. Mais le reste de leur physique était bizarrement hérité de leur second parent, il n'y avait aucun doute que Siegbert ressemblait physiquement à son père, alors que Katerina avait plutôt pris de leur mère. Lia était rassurée après les avoir vu, elle décida donc de retourner se coucher, elle avait une journée chargée et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être épuisée.

Un léger coup contre sa porte tira Lia de son sommeil, elle se redressa et donna la permission d'entrer à celui qui venait de la réveiller. Jakob entra avec Felicia derrière lui, il tenait un plateau avec son petit-déjeuner tandis qu'elle avait des vêtements propres en main.

_ Bonjour, Madame, avez-vous bien dormi ?, demandèrent-ils en chœur.

_ Malheureusement non, j'ai encore fait un cauchemar qui m'a réveillé en pleine nuit, répondit tristement la princesse.

_ Encore, Madame ? Est-ce toujours le même ?, vérifia Jakob gravement.

_ Oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me sens suffisamment bien pour travailler, répondit Lia avec un petit sourire pour les rassurer.

Au même moment, Flora entra dans la chambre avec les jumeaux installés dans une poussette en bois offerte par Anna, il s'agissait d'une invention venue d'un autre monde, qui était rudement pratique pour déplacer seul, mais en même temps les jumeaux. Flora rapprocha la poussette du lit, pour que Lia puisse voir ses enfants après que Jakob est déposé le plateau de nourriture sur le lit. Lia caressa les cheveux de ses deux enfants puis commença à manger son petit déjeuner. Jakob sortit de la chambre avec le plateau dès qu'elle eut fini, pour qu'elle puisse allaiter les jumeaux. Les jumelles placèrent les deux enfants à chacun de ses seins pour qu'elle puisse les nourrir. Dix minutes plus tard, Lia était en route pour les termes, après avoir confié ses enfants à ses vassaux. Elle se lava et s'habilla très rapidement, elle devait encore retourner dans sa chambre pour que Flora s'occupe de ses cheveux. La tenue qu'elle portait, différait du style de vêtement qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle vivait encore dans la forteresse. Sa tenue était toujours de style nohrien, mais il s'agissait d'une longue robe verte avec une jupe évasée à motif floral, elle avait été confectionnée par Flora et Jakob, tout comme le reste de sa nouvelle garde robe, pour convenir à sa nouvelle position de reine d'Élysée.

Élysée était le nom donné par Lia, ses vassaux et la tribu des glaces, au plan astral, lorsqu'ils ont décidé d'en faire un véritable petit État. Le plan astral faisait pratiquement la taille d'un pays comme Izumo, qui était d'ailleurs leur allié, et il était riche en ressources inexploitées, il était donc une terre parfaite pour créer un nouveau pays. Après qu'ils se soient tous mis d'accord pour fonder ce nouvel État, il restait encore une question en suspens. Quel type de régime mettre en place ? Tous ne connaissaient que le système monarchique héréditaire, mais ils ne savaient qui devait prendre le trône, finalement grâce au vote de la majorité, elle fut choisie comme reine d'Élysée. Le nom était de toute façon l'une de ses propositions, ses souvenirs de son existence passée étaient extrêmement vivides dans son esprit et elle s'était rappelée avoir lu dans des récits mythologiques que certaines civilisations croyaient en un lieu où les âmes des défunts étaient envoyées. Ceux qui avaient été justes et bons durant toutes leurs vies y étaient ainsi récompensés, ils étaient envoyés aux Champs Élysées, un endroit où ne l'on ressentait aucune souffrance et où on pouvait vivre heureux pour l'éternité. Son explication avait séduit tous le monde et sa proposition avait été adoptée à l'unanimité.

Elle était ainsi devenue leur reine et devait se conduire comme telle, cela passait donc par un changement vestimentaire, elle avait donc choisi un style nohrien mais avec peu de fioritures, préférant la simplicité et des motifs agréables, aux mètres de dentelles, aux pierres précieuses et perles que portaient les vrais nobles nohriens selon Jakob, Azura et les jumelles. Elle n'apportait un soin particulier qu'à sa longue chevelure blonde, qu'elle ne confiait qu'à Flora, sa vassale était la plus douée du trio lorsqu'il s'agissait de la coiffer, elle lui créait de magnifiques coiffures, qui lui donnait davantage d'élégance et de maturité. Elle trouvait que son physique faisait trop jeune pour inspirer le respect à ses sujets, mais il est vrai qu'elle n'avait qu'à peine vingt ans et qu'elle avait conservé la jeune apparence de la fin de son adolescence, pour y palier elle jouait sur ses coiffures et ses vêtements pour paraître plus mure et royale. Elle retourna rapidement dans sa chambre où Flora l'attendait avec brosse et peigne à porté de main, ainsi que plusieurs accessoires pour cheveux. Sans un mot la reine s'assit sur la chaise en face de sa coiffeuse, et Flora se mit immédiatement au travail. Gentiment, elle brossa ses cheveux pour se débarrasser des nœuds, une fois cela fait, elle repassa avec un peigne pour être certaine qu'il n'y ait plus de nœuds et pour séparer sa longue chevelure. Elle laissa de chaque côté de quoi faire deux tresses, et commença à tresser l'arrière de sa chevelure dans une longue natte où elle disposait ici et là quelques pinces avec des petites décorations florales. Une fois la longue natte terminée, elle s'attela à tresser les mèches qu'elle avait laissé de côté, elle les réunit finalement dès qu'elle les tressa jusqu'au milieu de l'arrière du crâne, les attachant avec un ruban bleu ciel dont les pointes se terminaient en boucles d'oreilles. La partie non tressée des deus nattes fut ensuite utilisée pour entourer la longue natte arrière. La touche finale fut de mettre les boucles d'oreilles collées aux bouts du ruban.

_ Encore une fois, Flora tu as fais de l'excellent travail, j'aime énormément cette coiffure, félicita la reine en souriant à sa vassale.

_ Vos compliments me touchent Votre Majesté, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, répondit Flora dans un salut impeccable comme à son habitude.

_ Je te remercie Flora, je te souhaite bonne chance à toi aussi, répondit Lia à son tour, se rappelant que l'aînée des jumelles suivaient aujourd'hui des cours avec ses parents pour se préparer à son futur rôle de chef de la tribu des glaces.

Lia sortit de sa chambre puis de sa demeure, elle ne vivait plus dans la maison arbre, mais l'avait conservé et laissé à la disposition des enfants vivants à Élysée pour qu'ils puissent s'y amuser. Pour plus de sureté, on avait installé un système de plate-forme à coulisse pour éviter les chutes en montant à l'échelle pour les plus jeunes.

Elle marcha avec grâce et dignité jusqu'à la forteresse, où était installée la salle du trône ainsi que toute l'administration du pays, bureaux, salles de réunions, salles d'archives, mais aussi une grande bibliothèque (celle de la forteresse nord qui n'était plus habitée) à la disposition de tous. Elle se rendit immédiatement en direction de son bureau où l'attendaient la sorcière Nyx mais aussi Anna la marchande. Les deux femmes avaient été de grandes aides pour Élysée depuis qu'elles s'étaient installées, Anna avec ses contacts avec d'autres mondes avait permis la fondation du pays, en fournissant graines et produits agricoles au plan astral et en parlant dans d'autres univers d'une terre isolée sans guerre et offrant de nombreuses libertés. Grâce à Anna, la population avait rapidement augmenté accueillant ainsi des réfugiés d'autres mondes en guerre, mais aussi des aventuriers. Lia avait ainsi donné à Anna la position de ministre de l'économie et du commerce, et lui confia aussi la direction d'une guilde de marchands pour développer davantage le pays et faire affaire avec Izumo.

L'alliance avec Izumo avait été l'idée d'Azura après que celle-ci les ait rejoint au tout début de la création du pays. La princesse avait été miraculeusement sauvée par Lia et ses alliées, alors qu'ils se rendaient dans des villes hoshidiennes pour acheter des armes et des sceptres pour préparer le plan astral à toutes éventualités, les villages des autres plans astraux n'en vendaient pas et Anna n'avait pu leur procurer que des armes de style nohrien, Lia trouvait qu'élargir leur arsenal était plus prudent et ils étaient donc partis avec un groupe de combattants expérimentés dans le monde normal pour faire le plein d'armes. Lia et ses compagnons s'étaient ainsi retrouvés à proximité d'une bataille entre les forces de Nohr et d'Hoshido, la reine et ses hommes s'étaient cachés pour espionner le combat et venir en aide si possible aux survivants. Le combat était rude, mais Nohr avait clairement l'avantage, les troupes nohriennes étaient numériquement supérieures et impitoyables. En partie isolée du reste du combat, Azura se battait seul contre trois adversaires, et dès que Lia la vit, elle ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre pour lui venir en aide, ses vassaux et le reste de ses compagnons sur les talons. Son groupe arriva juste à temps pour sauver la chanteuse, elle était déjà grièvement blessée, et n'aurait jamais survécu à une autre attaque ou sans soin. Lia et ses hommes disposèrent des Nohriens rapidement et elle ordonna à Felicia de soigner Azura, Felicia était la meilleure soigneuse parmi le trio de serviteur, et elle parvint à guérir les blessures d'Azura avec son bâton cure sans grande difficulté. Une fois que son amie avait repris ses esprits, elles avaient discuté de ce qui leur était arrivé depuis le choix fatidique. Lia avait parlé d'Élysée et de sa grossesse, choquant ainsi la chanteuse, et Azura avait parlé du chagrin de la famille royale après sa décision, mais elle avait aussi expliqué sa présence en ce champs de bataille, la princesse aux cheveux bleu avait été kidnappée par un groupe d'Hoshidien qui ne lui faisait pas confiance et croyait qu'elle les trahirait à la première occasion. L'intervention de Lia l'avait ainsi doublement sauvé, Lia lui avait ensuite proposé de venir avec elle pour vivre à Élysée là où elle serait à l'abri. Azura avait accepté, puisqu'elle ne se sentait plus capable de continuer à vivre en Hoshido après cet enlèvement.

Et le groupe avait commencé à s'éloigner discrètement du lieu des combats avec Azura, mais ils furent interpelés par un cavalier nohrien avant d'être suffisamment loin pour appeler Lilith. Heureusement pour eux, ce cavalier n'était autre qu'une ancienne connaissance de Lia nommée Silas, qui après avoir reconnu sa meilleure amie et constaté qu'elle était enceinte, avait immédiatement déposé les armes et écouté la reine. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup d'explications pour convaincre Silas de se joindre à eux, il était tout aussi loyal à Lia que ses vassaux. Ils étaient finalement rentrés avec deux nouvelles additions au plan astral, et Lia n'a pour l'instant jamais regretté sa décision. Silas était profondément loyal et altruiste, il avait facilement gagné la confiance de tous les habitants, et sans le vouloir avait contribué à créer autour de Lia l'image d'une reine compatissante et clémente, en racontant comment elle lui avait sauvé la vie, quand ils n'étaient que des enfants. Pour sa part, Azura avait eu plus de difficulté, elle était plutôt solitaire et n'était pas du genre à chercher la compagnie des gens, mais Lia lui avait donné l'opportunité de se faire accepter en organisant un concert où Azura avait chanté et dansé pendant qu'elle l'accompagnait au piano. La voix enchanteresse de la princesse avait touché le cœur de toute la population et avait amélioré son image, mais Lia craignait qu'Azura continue à fuir les gens, elle lui avait donc donné la responsabilité d'instruire les enfants du plan astral et avait construit une grande école où les enfants pouvaient apprendre à lire, écrire, compter et d'autres éléments d'instruction de base. Et il fallait bien le dire, Azura s'en sortait à merveille dans son rôle de professeur. Elle était aussi l'une des conseillères de Lia, lui offrant les informations qui manquaient à la reine sur les différents pays de l'autre monde, et notamment Izumo qui pouvait selon elle être un bon allié pour Élysée.

Izumo était un pays neutre dirigé par l'archiduc Izana, l'archiduc était connu pour être le descendant des dieux et le gardien des prophéties, et pour maintenir une position neutre et pacifique dans le conflit Hoshido-Nohr. Si Izumo acceptait d'entretenir des relations commerciales avec Élysée, le plan astral pourrait obtenir des produits inaccessibles, tout en vendant des produits rares à Izumo. Azura avait même encouragé Lia à signer un pacte d'assistance mutuel en cas d'agressions par un autre pays ou une force ennemie. La proposition d'Azura avait été présentée au conseil d'État, où elle fut acceptée à l'unanimité. Le conseil d'État était une idée de Lia, pour éviter que le pouvoir royal soit absolu, la reine pouvait proposer des lois et veillait à les faire appliquer, mais elle ne pouvait pas les instaurer seule. Toutes les propositions de loi ou les grandes décisions pouvant mettre en danger le pays devaient être soumises au vote du conseil, et elles n'étaient adoptées que lorsqu'elles avaient l'approbation de la majorité. Le conseil était composé de la reine, du chef de la tribu des glaces Kilma (en tant que représentant de sa tribu), d'Anna (ministre de l'économie et des finances), de Silas (qui s'est vu confié le rôle de commandant des forces armées d'Élysée), de Mozu ( la seule survivante d'une attaque de Sans-Visage, que Lia avait recueilli et qui s'était montrée une formidable agricultrice, Lia lui avait donné le poste de ministre de l'agriculture et Mozu excellait dans son job), de Nyx (la sorcière avait croisé la route de la reine alors qu'elle cherchait comment rompre sa malédiction et Lia lui avait proposé de les rejoindre, en lui donnant le travail de ministre de la magie et de la recherche) et enfin Azura qui assumait le rôle de conseillère et ministre de l'éducation. Lia avait prévu d'élargir par la suite le conseil en y intégrant les futurs chefs de guilde et de tribu qui s'installeraient à Élysée par la suite. Mais pour l'instant tous les sept prenaient les décisions, et ils s'en sortaient admirablement.

Suite au vote, Lia s'était rendue en personne à Izumo malgré l'opposition de ses vassaux et de ses conseillers, car elle était enceinte de plus de sept mois et devait éviter de telles efforts, mais Lia les avait ignoré et avait rencontré Izana en personne, où tout du moins celui qui se faisait passer pour Izana. Lorsque Lia arriva à Izumo avec ses vassaux, Silas, Azura et quelques autres combattants, ils furent extrêmement bien accueillis par celui qu'il pensait être l'archiduc, mais qui se révéla être un mage nohrien du nom de Zola, qui tenta de tous les tuer, mais qui échoua devant la force de Lia et ses compagnons. Et la reine remerciait tous les dieux d'avoir eu l'intelligence de s'être entraînée à la magie avec Nyx et les mages de la tribu des glaces, elle avait en quelques mois retrouvé le niveau de magie de Robin pouvant utiliser des tomes et des parchemins de rang B. À cause de sa grossesse, elle ne pouvait que se battre à longue distance pour éviter tous les coups, elle avait pour sa protection un garde du corps assigné qui tranchait tous ceux qui se rapprochaient un peu trop d'elle, elle menait depuis l'arrière ses hommes et avait facilement coincé Zola. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interroger quelqu'un élimina le mage noir.

Celui qui avait fait irruption dans le palais d'Izumo n'était autre que son petit frère, le prince Leo, qui regarda éberlué son ventre rond. Il s'était même frotté les yeux à plusieurs reprises pour vérifier qu'il ne voyait pas trouble, et avait au final décidé de vérifier de la plus simple des manières qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple hallucination.

_ Grande sœur… je me trompe ou tu as pris beaucoup de poids depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? Serais-tu… enceinte ?, demanda Leo avec appréhension.

_ Je suis bel et bien enceinte Leo, je ne me suis pas juste goinfrée pour grossir autant, tu sais !, répondit-elle en faisant sembler de bouder.

_ Grande sœur… enceinte, grande sœur… enceinte, murmurait inlassablement Leo le regard vide.

_ Oups, je crois que je l'ai cassé… Azura, tu as une idée maintenant ?, avait demandé Lia.

_ Laissons le tranquille et cherchons le véritable Izana, il faut vérifier qu'il va bien, avait proposé la chanteuse.

_ Bonne idée, séparons-nous en groupe de trois pour aller plus vite, Félicia et Silas venez-avec moi, Flora et Jakob suivez Azura, avait ordonné Lia.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient libéré Izana et ses serviteurs, mais aussi Takumi et ses deux vassaux. Et étrangement, Takumi avait réagi de la même façon que Leo, il avait répété inlassablement : « Grande sœur… enceinte », avec une tête de mort-vivant. Lia avait décidé de laisser Azura et les deux vassaux de Takumi s'occuper du deuxième prince pendant qu'elle discutait avec Izana, sur la raison de sa venue en Izumo et le combat contre Zola. Izana avait accepté la proposition de Lia avec joie, et il l'avait invité à séjourner au palais, le temps qu'ils finissent leurs négociations. Quelques jours plus tard, les deux pays avaient signés un pacte de non-agression et d'assistance mutuelle en cas de danger, en plus d'avoir déblayé le terrain pour préparer de futurs échanges commerciaux. Izana et Lia étaient devenus pendant ses quelques jours de bons amis, suffisamment pour que Lia lui révèle l'identité du père de son enfant et qu'Izana accepte de laisser Lilith laisser plusieurs de ses marques à travers tout le pays pour faciliter les transports. D'ailleurs, Izana avait été invité à de nombreuses reprises à Élysée, notamment durant la fête célébrant la naissance du prince Siegbert et de la princesse Katerina d'Élysée, tous avaient été surpris par la naissance de jumeaux, tous sauf Izana qui clamait haut et fort qu'il savait déjà qu'elle attendait des jumeaux.

Les relations avec Izumo étaient donc excellente, et avaient accélérer grandement le développement du pays qui avait pu se procurer des matières premières notamment pour le textile. L'aide d'Azura avait aussi été précieuse, car elle avait allégé la part de travail de Lia dans les constructions où le pouvoir de contrôler les veines dragunaires était nécessaire. Avec la participation d'Azura, tous les logements et bâtiments nécessaires avaient pu être construit au fur et à mesure. Et en plus, son aide avait permis de développer davantage de zones habitables et cultivables pour faire face à un futur afflux de population. Azura était donc considérée par la population comme la princesse d'Élysée et Lia partageait leur opinion, et pour témoigner sa reconnaissance elle avait accordé le titre de princesse d'Élysée à Azura et lui avait accordé si elle venait à mourir la garde de ses enfants jusqu'à leur majorité ainsi que la position de régente. Lia avait adopté Azura comme sa propre sœur, au même titre que les jumelles même si celles-ci refusaient de porter un titre officiel.

Tout allait donc très bien pour le pays, mais aussi pour Lia qui n'avait jamais été plus heureuse qu'à la naissance de Siegbert et Katerina. Elle avait choisi leur nom en voulant leur donner au moins un lien avec leur père, Siegbert était inspiré par Siegfried l'épée de Xander, et Katerina était le nom de la mère de Xander. Bien sûr, les jumeaux avaient aussi deux autres noms comme il était coutume dans la noblesse, et pour montrer qu'Élysée était une terre d'égalité qui passait outre les frontières, elle avait donné à ses enfants des noms à sonorité étrangère et même hoshidienne. Les deux autres noms de Siegbert étaient Sumeragi et Lon'zu honorant son défunt père et l'époux de Robin, pour Katerina, c'était Mikoto et Qian Meng*. Tout allait pour le mieux et Lia ne regrettait absolument pas son choix, même si Xander et le reste de sa famille lui manquait terriblement. La seule ombre au tableau était les cauchemars de sa mort en tant que Robin, qui la hantait inlassablement sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les faire disparaître complètement. Lia n'avait aucun doute sur qui elle était et avait tiré une trace sur son passé en tant que Robin, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, s'était pouvoir finir ses jours en paix avec ses enfants à Élysée.

La réunion avec Anna et Nyx portait sur le développement de nouveaux tomes de magie élémentaire et noire, Lia avait été choqué de découvrir qu'il n'existait que très peu de types de tomes, surtout de magie noire, le seul connu était nosferatu qui était un tome de base dans sa vie précédente. Avec l'aide de Nyx, elle était parvenue à recréer les tomes qu'elle avait connus ainsi que des tout nouveaux tomes et Anna souhaitait pouvoir les vendre à Izumo, mais aussi dans d'autres univers, Lia et Nix avait donné leur autorisation à condition d'avoir fini la production pour Élysée auparavant. Le reste de la matinée fut tout aussi calme et productif, Lia avait réglé les papiers nécessaires pour la construction de routes pour relier les différentes villes du pays, mais avait aussi surveillé les progrès de développement des régions les plus éloignés, là où se trouvait actuellement Azura, en compagnie de Silas. Lia sourit à cette pensée, elle voyait déjà les deux ensemble dans les prochains mois ou semaines.

 _D'ailleurs, Jakob aussi cherchait à se marier, mais pour les mauvaises raisons_ , se lamenta intérieurement la reine. Son majordome lui était bien trop dévoué, à tel point qu'il avait pris la décision de chercher une épouse uniquement pour avoir un ou deux enfants qui deviendraient les majordomes de Siegbert et Katerina. Bien sûr, Jakob ne donnait jamais de faux espoirs aux prétendantes et leur disait très clairement ses intentions, les faisant fuir immédiatement. Seule Flora n'avait pas été découragée, mais elle n'osait pas avouer ses sentiments à l'élu de son cœur depuis tant d'années, malgré les encouragements de sa sœur et de Lia. La reine souhaitait sincèrement que ses vassaux parviennent tous à trouver le bonheur, mais vu comme c'était parti, cela risquait de prendre beaucoup de temps….

 _Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas forcer l'amour_ , songea-t-elle amusée, avant de se remettre au travail, elle avait encore beaucoup de dossiers à lire avant de pouvoir retourner auprès de ses deux bout de choux.

C'était encore un jour calme et agréable pour le plan astral.

Bonus : réaction à l'annonce de la grossesse de Lia du côté de Nohr et Hoshido :

Les prochains paragraphes ne sont qu'une énième preuve des similarités entre les deux familles.

Nohr :

Le second prince de Nohr était retourné immédiatement à Krakenburg après avoir quitté Izumo. Il murmurait encore les mêmes paroles au grand désarroi de ses deux vassaux qui ne savaient quoi faire pour qu'il retourne à la normale. Ils étaient ainsi mis d'accord sur l'idée que l'un d'entre eux devait partir devant pour réunir le reste de la famille royale, sauf le roi Garon, afin qu'il puisse aider leur seigneur, et puis la nouvelle qu'ils devaient annoncer était potentiellement dangereuse, il valait mieux laisser le prince Xander et ses sœurs choisir quoi en faire. Niles était donc parti en avant pour parler avec le frère et les sœurs du prince Leo, tandis qu'Odin restait pour assurer la protection de leur prince.

Une fois arrivé à Krakenburg, Niles avait réussi tant bien que mal à convaincre les membres de la famille royale de le suivre, son visage grave sans son habituel rictus moqueur avait sérieusement alarmé les trois nobles. Pour éviter que leur conversation soit entendue, ils avaient tous les quatre quittés le palais en compagnie du reste des vassaux pour retrouver Leo et Odin. Il ne fallut même pas une demi-heure pour rejoindre le duo, qui avait avancé à une allure lente depuis que Niles les avait quittés.

_ Leo ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, demanda Xander avec inquiétude en descendant de son cheval pour marcher jusqu'à son frère, ses sœurs faisant de même.

Sa famille s'était approchée suffisamment près de lui, pour finalement pouvoir entendre ce qu'il marmonnait inlassablement.

_ Grande sœur… enceinte… Grande sœur… enceinte, répétait-il sans vie.

Son frère et ses sœurs se figèrent sur place à ses paroles, Xander et Elise se tournèrent en même temps vers Camilla pour regarder attentivement son ventre avec suspicion. Camilla commença à rougir devant leur regard.

_ Je ne suis pas enceinte !, s'emporta-t-elle violemment avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus doux.

_ Si j'attendais un enfant, je vous en aurai déjà parlé et puis de toute façon je n'ai personne en ce moment…, se défendit-elle.

_ Mais, si tu n'es pas enceinte, je ne vois pas quelle autre grande sœur pourrait…, commença Xander avant de s'arrêter, en réalisant la vrai raison derrière l'état de choc de Leo.

Le prince héritier niera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours la réaction qui va suivre, à l'annonce de la grossesse de Lia, mais je puis vous assurer que c'est bel et bien ce qui est arrivé.

Le prince héritier de Nohr, l'un des meilleurs guerriers du pays, qui avait même réussi le test du sage de l'iris, le prince Xander était immédiatement tombé dans les pommes, lorsqu'il réalisa que SA Lia était enceinte. Oui, je ne mens pas, il s'est évanoui, vous comprendrez que pour préserver son image, il dût nier les faits jusqu'à sa mort. Un prince héritier qui tombe dans les pommes en apprenant la grossesse d'une de ses sœurs, n'a absolument rien de glorieux.

Elise et Camilla se précipitèrent à son chevet dès qu'elles le virent s'effondrer au sol, tentant de le réveiller en l'appelant.

Mais cela fut sans succès, après quelques minutes les deux sœurs choisirent de parler de la nouvelle de Leo, qui était toujours aussi prostré.

_ Youpi ! Je vais devenir tata !, s'était exclamée Elise avec joie, en sautant sur place.

_ Hmm, moi aussi je suis heureuse pour ma petite Lia, mais je compte bien éliminer celui qui a eu l'audace de mettre enceinte ma petite chérie sans mon accord, déclara Camilla en souriant, ignorante du fait que celui qui était devenu sa cible prioritaire n'était autre que son grand-frère évanoui par terre.

_ Grande sœur, penses-tu qu'on pourra voir son enfant une fois qu'il sera né ?, demanda Elise avec inquiétude, leur père avait déclaré Lia comme une traîtresse, elle n'était plus la bienvenue à Nohr.

_ Je l'espère Elise, je l'espère… murmura Camilla avec tristesse en prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

Hoshido

Le second prince d'Hoshido était au même moment exactement dans le même état que le prince Leo, il marmonnait les mêmes mots en boucles, inquiétant énormément ses deux vassaux qui ne savaient plus quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. Ils étaient retournés immédiatement au palais Shirasagi pour demander l'aide du reste de la famille royale, ils avaient tout tenté pour le faire revenir à la normale, et n'avaient plus d'autre choix.

Ils furent tous trois accueillis par le prince Ryoma, les princesses Hinoka et Sakura, ainsi que tous leurs vassaux, Yukimura, Orochi et Reina. Dès qu'ils virent l'état du prince, son frère et ses sœurs se précipitèrent vers eux pour enquérir de la cause de son état.

_ Vos Majestés, pour être tout à fait honnête, vous n'avez qu'à écouter le prince Takumi pour comprendre pourquoi il est comme cela, cette nouvelle il vaut mieux que ce soit lui qui vous l'annonce, répondit Oboro plus que mal à l'aise.

Les trois nobles tendirent l'oreille pour comprendre les marmonnements de leur frère. Ils entendirent tous distinctement « Grande sœur… enceinte… », tout comme la famille royale nohrienne au même moment.

Et tout comme leurs équivalents Nohriens, ils se figèrent sur place, le prince Ryoma et la princesse Sakura regardèrent tous deux le ventre d'Hinoka avec appréhension. Les joues d'Hinoka devinrent aussi rouges que ses cheveux et la princesse commença à nier en bloc.

_ Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je ne suis PAS enceinte !, rugit-elle morte de honte, s'attirant ainsi les regards de tous ceux qui les entouraient, et qui imitèrent leur prince et princesse en contemplant son ventre plat.

_ Puisque je vous dis que JE NE SUIS PAS ENCEINTE !, rugit-elle à nouveau.

_ Hinoka, si tu es enceinte, il n'y a aucune honte à nous le dire, bien sûr nous ne pourrons pas te laisser accoucher sans être mariée, mais je pense que nous avons encore le temps pour organiser une cérémonie de mariage. Il suffit juste que tu nous dises qui est le père, déclara Ryoma complètement convaincu de la grossesse d'Hinoka, oubliant aussitôt l'état de son frère, la naissance d'un futur prince ou une future princesse améliorera sûrement l'humeur de la population.

_ Ryoma, écoutes-moi bien parce que je n'ai pas envie de me répéter davantage. JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. ENCEINTE !, répéta Hinoka en accentuant chaque mot.

_ Hinoka, tu as bien entendu Takumi, pourquoi continuez à nier ?, soupira le prince héritier.

_ Ryoma, si j'étais enceinte, ne crois-tu pas que je serais la première au courant ? En plus, je n'ai encore jamais…, rétorqua Hinoka en rougissant et détournant le regard.

Tout le monde comprit ce qu'elle essayait de dire sans qu'elle n'ait à le formuler. Mais Ryoma lui était perdu et ne comprenait pas la situation.

_ Hinoka, si tu n'es pas enceinte, qui donc pourrait…, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre surpris par deux nouvelles hypothèses.

Et encore une fois, les deux familles royales étaient étrangement semblables, puisque le prince héritier d'Hoshido eut la même réaction que le prince héritier de Nohr, il tomba dans les pommes. Cependant contrairement à Xander qui avait immédiatement deviné que Lia était celle qui était enceinte, Ryoma hésitait entre Lia et Azura.

Ses deux sœurs vinrent immédiatement à son chevet pour tenter de lui faire reprendre conscience. Toutes les deux étaient parvenues aux mêmes conclusions que Ryoma et se tournèrent vers les vassaux de Takumi.

_ Est-ce Lia ou Azura ?, demanda Hinoka avec appréhension.

_ Il s'agit de Dame Lia, répondit Hinata sur un ton sérieux inhabituel pour lui.

Ryoma qui venait de commencer à reprendre conscience, retomba immédiatement dans les pommes en entendant la réponse d'Hinata.

Les deux princesses, elles, étaient heureuses pour leur sœur, mais tristes de ne pas pouvoir voir leur futur neveu ou nièce tout comme les princesses Camilla et Elise de Nohr.

Ils avaient beau dire et nier à tout va, mais les deux familles étaient vraiment similaires dans leurs personnalités...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Laissez des reviews!

* La personne qui trouve d'où vient ce prénom gagne le droit de choisir quel personnage de l'univers de Fire Emblem (sauf Fates et Awakening) va venir s'installer à Elysée.

PS: la robe de Lia est une version verte avec des motifs floraux de roses bleu ciel, de la robe rouge de Lia de Beaumont dans l'anime Le chevalier d'Eon, le nom de l'avatar est aussi une référence à ce personnage que j'adore!

Je remercie Dragonna de m'avoir signaler la faute dans le titre du chapitre, je viens de la corriger!


	3. Note (mais il ne s'agit pas d'un hiatus)

**Notes de l'auteur pour la suite de la fiction.**

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs ! Je vous demande toute votre attention !

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne poste pas ce message pour vous dire que cette fiction sera en hiatus, je souhaite juste mettre au point les informations nécessaires pour comprendre mon récit et mes futurs plans pour la suite. Je vais donc commencer par faire un petit récapitulatif de certains éléments clés qui ont été révélés et sous-entendus, en suite je vous donnerai les pairings que j'ai établi mais qui peuvent être modifié selon votre opinion.

 **Notes récapitulatives :**

_ Mon avatar a été nommée Ria par Hoshido, mais en Nohr on prononce son prénom et l'écrit comme Lia. Les deux pays ne savent pas pour le quiproquo par rapport au nom de l'avatar, puisqu'il se prononce pratiquement pareil, et Lia elle-même n'est en fait pas au courant. Elle écrit donc son prénom Lia.

_ Lia est la réincarnation de Robin, l'avatar d'Awakening, mais l'arrière plan Awakening ne se limite qu'à elle, le trio de Nohr, celui de la seconde génération d'Hoshido et Morgan (fille) qui est actuellement prénommée Katerina et aura plus âgé une apparence différente de celle d'Awakening, mais toujours la même personnalité.

_ Lia ne sait pas qu'elle était l'hôte de Grima lorsqu'elle était Robin, elle est morte après la fin de la première guerre contre Plégia et Gangrel, elle n'a donc pas connu la guerre contre Valm et ne connait pas la vérité sur Validar, Grima et la futur génération de Veilleurs. Le dernier personnage jouable qu'elle a rencontré, est Olivia, elle ne connait donc pas tous ceux qui dans le jeu arrivent par la suite. Et elle ne sait pas que Marth est Lucina la fille de Chrom.

_ Elle a été tuée par Chrom alors qu'elle était enceinte de Morgan (fille), c'est pour cela qu'elles se sont toutes les deux réincarnées. Chrom l'a tué avec Falchion après que Lucina lui ait avoué la vérité et ses doutes sur Robin, le choix de Chrom peut paraître étrange quand on connaît sa personnalité, mais ici il pense agir pour sauver la monde quitte à faire des sacrifices et il est encore hanté par la mort d'Emmeryn tout comme Robin. Puisqu'il a agit avant la guerre contre Valm et donc avant de rencontrer Tiki et Naga, il ne sait pas qu'il aurait pu sauver le monde d'une autre manière.

_ Le mari de Robin était Lon'zu, qui se trouvait à Regna Ferox au moment où Chrom a tué Robin et leur enfant. À mes yeux, sa seule réaction envisageable est de couper tous ses ponts avec les Veilleurs et Ylisse pour rester auprès de Basilio, puisqu'il a perdu sa femme et leur enfant à cause de Chrom. Il ne se lancera pas dans une vendetta, mais sera immergé par la culpabilité d'avoir failli par deux fois à protéger ceux qui lui étaient chères et le ressentiment envers Chrom, il ne combattra donc pas avec les Veilleurs, mais seulement avec Basilio et Flavia qui eux aussi entretiennent des relations tendues avec Ylisse après la mort de Robin.

_ Encore pour Awakening, il faut comprendre que chez les Veilleurs la réaction à la mort de Robin varie selon les cas, certains comme Donnel, Nowi, Gregor, Palne, Tharja, Gaius et Olivia ont quitté les Veilleurs et même Ylisse, car ils n'ont pas pu admettre la justice derrière l'acte de Chrom, d'autres une fois que la vérité a éclaté ont manifesté de la peine pour Robin mais n'ont pas renoncé à leur travail pour autant, même si cela a crée une certaine distance entre eux et le reste qui ont applaudit le geste de Chrom. On a donc des Veilleurs extrêmement désunis pour faire face à Valm, surtout qu'ils n'ont même plus de stratège, alors face au Grima venu du futur, ils n'ont eu aucune chance et donc au final ils ont perdu et leur monde fut lui aussi détruit.

_ Lia possède ses souvenirs en tant que Robin depuis qu'elle a été kidnappée par Garon, en perdant ses souvenirs de sa famille hoshidienne, elle a gagné la mémoire de Robin. Mais comme elle était encore une enfant, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'étaient ces souvenirs, d'autant plus qu'elle voyait une femme lui ressemblant en train de mourir dans ses cauchemars. Ses cauchemars devenant un obstacle à son sommeil, elle a cherché du réconfort et la protection de son grand frère pour les faire fuir durant des années. Une chose en entraînant une autre et avec en plus sa puberté, elle s'est retrouvée dans une relation amoureuse avec Xander. (J'explique le choix de Xander, elle ne connait vraisemblablement que cinq hommes : Garon, Xander, Leo, Gunter et Jakob, elle est une enfant qui fait un cauchemar et puisqu'elle ne vit pas au palais, elle ne peut pas être réconfortée par son père, Leo est trop jeune pour inspirer le sentiment de protection, Jakob ne crée pas non plus un tel sentiment, et Gunter semble difficile à approcher parfois, le seul choix possible comme homme est Xander, il est le grand frère et en plus il est fort aux yeux de Lia, il a tout du protecteur.) Lia a vraiment des sentiments pour Xander, mais ils sont fortement influencés par l'image qu'elle a de lui depuis qu'elle est enfant. Elle ne connaît pas Xander en tant que commandant qui peut se montrer parfois sans scrupule, elle l'a vu ainsi pour la première fois que lorsqu'ils se sont battus quand elle tentait de sauver Kaze et Rinkah. Elle a une image idéalisée de Xander en quelque sorte.

_ Les souvenirs de Robin lui ont apprit l'existence de portails vers d'autres mondes et des Anna, elle est donc partie à la recherche d'une Anna avec Jakob après le départ des jumelles vers leur village natal. Elle a aidé la Anna qu'on peut obtenir dans un DLC et celle-ci a accepté de travailler pour elle en remerciement. Lia savait qu'une Anna pourrait les aider pour obtenir tout et n'importe quoi, puisqu'elles peuvent voyager à travers les univers.

_ Azura a révélé le lien de parenté qui l'unit à Lia, elles savent donc qu'elles sont cousines, mais se considèrent comme sœurs. Azura est donc une princesse d'Élysée et ses enfants des princes et princesses au même titre que Sieg et Katerina. Ils auront donc des vassaux.

_ Les Kitsune et les Wofskins vont s'installer à Élysée, Selkie et Velouria seront donc des Élyséennes, tout comme leur parent.

_ Shura aussi va s'y installer et il se mariera avec Nyx, auront un fils aux cheveux noirs avec l'apparence de son père qui finira cavalier archer et premier vassal de Katerina. Je n'ai pas encore choisi son nom, j'attends donc vos propositions, tout comme pour l'enfant des couples Yukimura x Reina (un fils machiniste comme son père), et celui du couple Izana x Anna (fille ou garçon peu importe il faut juste que le prénom finisse par Ana ou Anna).

_ Notre trio d'Awakening est arrivé à Nohr lorsqu'il a voyagé dans le temps et qu'Anankos les a séparé du reste du groupe, tous les trois ne sont donc pas au courant des actions de Lucina, ni même de la tragédie qui est arrivée.

_ Des OC seront créés afin que tous les royaux aient deux vassaux et grâce à Anna, je peux les faire venir d'autres univers avec de nouvelles armes, si vous avez des idées de personnages d'animé/manga/jeu qui pourraient facilement s'inclure dans cet univers, je suis preneuse. Déjà, je suis sûre d'inclure Saber de Fates Stay Night, et peut-être d'autres perso de cette licence.

 **Pairings actuels, et les enfants qui en résultent :**

 **Pour Élysée :**

_ Lia x Xander (ancienne relation amoureuse) : Siegbert, classe cavalier puis paladin Katerina, classe stratège puis maître stratège.(prince et princesse)

_ Silas x Azura (mariés) : Shigure, classe chevalier céleste puis chevalier faucon Sophie, classe cavalier puis paladin. (prince et princesse)

_ Jakob x Flora (mariés) : Dweer, classe troubadour puis Tacticien. Vassal de Siegbert.

_ Kaden x Felicia (mariés) : Selkie, kitsune puis grand kitsune. Vassale de Sophie.

_ Keaton x Mozu (mariés) : Velouria, Wolfskin puis lord Wolfskin. Vassale de Shigure.

_ Shura x Nyx (mariés) : ? , classe hors-la-loi puis cavalier archer. Vassale de Katerina.

 **Pour Izumo :**

_ Anna x Izana : ?, classe voleur, puis baladin. (Awakening)

 **Pour Hoshido :**

_ Ryoma x Orochi/ Scarlett/ Rinkah/Lia: Shiro, classe lancier, puis maître lancier. (Le pairing pour Ryoma dépend de votre opinion parmi ses quatre prétendantes)

_ Hinoka x Saizo : Asugi, classe ninja, puis maître ninja. (prince)

_ Takumi x Hana : Kiragi, classe archer, puis archer d'élite. (prince)

_ Hayato x Sakura : Rhajat, classe devin, puis onmyoji. (princesse)

_ Hinata x Oboro : Hisame, classe samouraï, puis bretteur. Vassal de Kiragi.

_ Setsuna x Azama : Mitama, classe gardienne, puis prêtresse. Vassal d'Asugi.

_Subaki x Kagero : Caeldori, classe chevalier céleste, puis chevalier kinshi. Vassal de Rhajat.

_ Yukimura x Reina: ?, classe apothicaire, puis machiniste.

 **Pour Nohr**

_ Xander x Lia : Katerina et Siegbert (mais ils vivent à Élysée, loin de leur père)

_ Camilla x Benny : Ignatus, chevalier, puis général. (prince)

_ Leo x Severa: Forrest, troubadour, puis tacticien. (prince)

_ Elise x Odin: Ophelia, mage noir, puis sorcier. (princesse)

_ Laslow x Peri : Soleil, classe mercenaire, puis cavalier archer. Vassale d'Ignatus.

_Niles x Charlotte: Nina, classe hors-la-loi, puis aventurier. Vassale de Forrest.

_Artur x Effie : Percy, chevalier wyvern, puis Lord wyvern. Vassale d'Ophelia.

En gros, voici, ce que j'ai prévu, mais je suis prête à faire des changements, si vous le souhaitez. Pour le cas de Ryoma, j'hésite énormément entre le mettre dans une relation avec l'une des prétendantes du côté d'Hoshido que j'ai listé, et ils auraient donc ensemble Shiro qui serait son héritier, ou lui faire avoir une courte liaison avec Lia, qui se rendrait compte une fois de retour à Élysée, qu'elle est à nouveau enceinte. Ici, Shiro serait son troisième enfant et le petit frère des jumeaux Sieg et Kate, pour Kana M ou F le père serait celui qu'elle marie en fin de compte, cela peut donc être un troisième homme, on dit bien jamais deux sans trois…

Après, il y a Kaze, j'hésite à le faire rejoindre Élysée pour compléter le groupe des vassaux de Lia, Midori serait donc une potentielle vassale pour Shiro ou un autre royal. Dîtes-moi ce que vous préférez et je suivrais votre avis.

 **Mes Propositions pour la suite de cette fiction :**

Contrairement à La Princesse Stratège, ma précédente fiction, j'ai trois possibilités pour la suite de cette fic et je souhaite donc savoir laquelle de mes propositions vous plait le plus, chacune sera numérotée et pour voter vous n'aurez qu'à mettre le numéro, comme cela pas besoin de réécrire les résumés que je vais vous proposer :

1) Ma première idée était de faire une ellipse de plusieurs années pour que la seconde génération puisse avoir un vrai rôle et participer à la guerre pour de vrai, car ils en connaissent les causes et effets. Il s'agirait de donner la voix à la seconde génération pour les prochains chapitres, en donnant aux enfants des trois camps l'opportunité de se rencontrer pour la première fois, ainsi ils découvriraient leur lien de parenté et pourraient tenter de passer outre les préjugés qu'on leur a transmis, avec Izumo comme cadre géographique (pays neutre, donc la possibilité qu'ils s'y rendent sans leurs parents n'est pas nulle, en plus ils ne pourront pas combattre sous la surveillance d'Izana et son enfant qui joueront les médiateurs.) Cette première rencontre faciliterait par la suite, le passage à une route révélation avec les trois camps s'alliant pour vaincre Anankos. Shiro peut ici tout à fait être le fils de Lia, celle-ci aurait revu plusieurs années plutôt Ryoma, ils auraient été attiré l'un par l'autre, seraient passés à l'acte et puis un matin Lia disparait sans un mot pour retourner à Élysée. Ryoma serait dans ce cas-là père, sans le savoir et se croirait donc sans héritier direct, il devra donc choisir entre ses trois neveux et nièce, qui sera son successeur, tout comme Xander d'ailleurs puisqu'il n'aura toujours pas rencontré ses enfants. Garon serait en vie et la guerre entre Hoshido et Nohr aurait empiré à tel point que les autres pays à part Izumo seraient aux aussi impliqués. D'ailleurs, la raison de la présence de la seconde génération nohrienne à Izumo pourrait être qu'elle ait reçue l'ordre d'envahir Izumo et les Hoshidiens seraient venu proposés leur aide, mais ils auraient été pris de vitesse par les Élyséens.

2) La seconde idée est que peu après que les enfants de chaque pays soient nés, les attaques Vallites commencent à devenir plus sérieuses forçant Azura à révéler à Lia et compagnie la vérité en les amenant à Valla. Lia décide donc de tenter de discuter avec Hoshido grâce à sa connexion avec Izumo, pour les prévenir du danger et de les appeler à l'union contre le vrai ennemi. Là, on suivrait le schéma de révélation avec des membres des deux camps qui la rejoindraient au fur et à mesure en se rendant compte du vrai danger. On pourrait y développer une sorte de triangle amoureux Ryoma/Lia/Xander, les deux hommes se battant pour son amour. Les enfants ne participeraient par contre pas, car je n'aime pas les Babyrealms, je veux dire les mondes oubliés. Ils seraient encore tout mignons et baveux.

3) La dernière idée est qu'Anankos ne soit pas le véritable ennemi, mais bien au contraire un allié contre le vrai ennemi : Grima. Celui-ci après avoir détruit le monde d'Awakening s'attaquerait à celui de Fates, et aurait amélioré sa technique en créant des soldats invisibles. Anankos serait un Manakete comme Tiki qui se serait mis sur son chemin, pour protéger Lia (sa fille) ainsi que le monde, il serait depuis qu'il a amené nos trois gugusses, coincé dans Valla. (Lilith serait sa fille aînée et la demi-sœur de Lia puisqu'elle est la fille d'Anankos sans qu'il ne soit devenu fou, (the power of love !).) Grima pourrait même utiliser les corps des Veilleurs pour se battre à sa place, et jouir de son apparence proche de celle de Lia pour jeter le trouble dans les camps.

Dites-moi ce que vous préférez et j'essaierai d'écrire une suite qui vous plaise ! Vraiment, laissez un commentaire, même juste le chiffre pour donner votre avis !


	4. Chapitre 3: vacances à Izumo

**Pour notre enfant**

Très long chapitre en perspective avec beaucoup de politique, mais bon il y a aussi un peu de romance et de fluff.

 **Chapitre 3 : Vacances à Izumo, Ryoma et politique.**

_ Lia, es-tu sûr de n'avoir rien oublié ? As-tu pensé à prendre de l'argent et tout le nécessaire de toilette, ha et aussi suffisamment de provisions et de vêtements pour plusieurs mois ?, demanda à nouveau Azura comme une mère poule après son poussin.

La comparaison fit sourire Lia qui se rappelait son enfance à Nohr, à l'époque Camilla était si mère poule… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle disait !... Camilla n'avait jamais changé pendant toutes ses années, elle était toujours une mère poule la dernière fois qu'elle s'était vu.

_ Ha ha ha ! Ne t'inquiète pas grande sœur, tout est prêt et Jakob a vérifié dans les moindres détails les préparatifs tous les jours depuis plus de deux semaines, répondit en riant Lia, touchée par l'inquiétude de celle qui était plus sa grande sœur qu'une cousine.

_ Ne rigole pas, Lia, je suis juste dubitative devant ta décision de prendre des vacances de plusieurs mois à Izumo, et puis imagines si quelque chose vous arrivait à tous les trois, qu'arriverait-il à notre pays ?, rétorqua Azura sur un ton toujours aussi inquiet.

_ Azura, calme-toi, si le pire devait vraiment nous arriver à mes enfants et moi-même, Élysée pourra toujours compter sur toi et tes enfants pour prendre le trône, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?, répondit Lia sur un ton calme et sérieux.

La seconde princesse d'Élysée resta silencieuse sachant qu'aucune de ses paroles ne pourrait faire changer d'avis, celle qui était devenue sa petite sœur. Elle se promit juste de demander à Lilith de surveiller le plus possible la reine et les jumeaux pendant leurs vacances, afin de s'assurer de leur sécurité.

Pour comprendre la raison des vacances de la famille royale d'Élysée, il fallait revenir plusieurs semaines en arrière. La reine Lia avait à peine 24 ans et devait assumer de nombreuses tâches en l'absence d'Azura qui visitait des villes et des villages récemment bâtis, mais aussi en l'absence d'Anna qui vivait désormais à Izumo avec son mari l'archiduc Izana et leur fille Hanabi. Personne ne comprenait le pourquoi du comment, mais une chose était claire, les deux énergumènes étaient tombés follement amoureux et avaient décidé de se marier, les rumeurs évoquaient une histoire d'argent et de marchandises, mais bon il s'agissait d'Anna, quand n'y avait-il jamais de lien avec l'argent dans toutes les rumeurs qui l'entouraient ? Rapidement l'excentrique duo avait donné naissance à leur premier enfant, une fille nommée Hanabi par Izana, au grand malheur d'Anna qui souhaitait lui donner son nom pour continuer la tradition familiale, mais Lia était soulagée qu'Izana l'ait emporté, deux Anna rendraient difficile de distinguer dans les conversations de laquelle on parle. De toute façon, la petite fille était déjà une miniature d'Anna, son amie lui avait d'ailleurs écrit avec joie que le premier mot de la petite Hanabi avait été « Argent », l'enfant suivait dans les traces de sa mère…

Mais le vrai problème de ce mariage était qu'Anna avait dû démissionner de son poste de ministre pour s'installer à Izumo, où elle continuait à travailler avec la guilde de marchands Élysée-Izumienne. Si elle était toujours en charge de cette guilde depuis sa résidence à Izumo, son poste de ministre du commerce était toujours vacant et toute cette charge de travail lui était revenue à elle. On pouvait critiquer comme on veut Anna et sa personnalité de grippe-sou, mais Lia ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était une vraie bosseuse, lorsqu'elle dut remplir son rôle à sa place. Cela faisait deux ans et demi qu'Anna vivait et travaillait à Izumo, laissant à la reine son travail de ministre d'économie et du commerce, personne n'avait été assez compétent pour remplacer la marchande durant ses deux ans et il avait fallu tout ce temps pour qu'une autre Anna accepte de reprendre ce poste. La nouvelle ministre était arrivée il y a quatre semaines et s'était immédiatement mis au travail à la grande joie de Lia, qui pouvait finalement respirer. Comble du bonheur Azura était revenue de sa tournée d'inspection et avait repris son travail dans l'administration. C'était là que l'idée de vacances loin, très très loin de la paperasse, lui était venue à l'esprit. La surcharge de travail de ses deux dernières années et l'absence de trois mois d'Azura avaient extrêmement fatigué la reine, et avaient entraîné la dégradation de sa relation avec ses enfants. Elle avait constaté avec tristesse à quel point les jumeaux avaient grandi sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, car elle était bien trop concentrée sur son travail pour passer du temps avec eux.

Elle avait donc décidé de partir quelques mois en vacances avec seulement ses enfants pour reforger le lien familial. Et elle avait choisi Izumo pour pouvoir vraiment se reposer loin de son travail et permettre aux jumeaux de visiter un lieu qui leur était inconnu en toute sécurité. Si son choix avait entrainé un grand remue-ménage parmi ses conseillers, elle n'avait pas cédé et avait réussi à obtenir l'approbation du conseil. Elle avait ainsi confié temporairement le trône à Azura, avait redistribué certaines de ses tâches à d'autres ministres, notamment un nouveau venu nommé Shura qui avait épousé Nyx, et avait eu un enfant Styx avec elle, et qui connaissait mieux que quiconque la part sombre de certains pays.

En parlant de mariage, il y en avait eu plusieurs parmi ses proches, notamment celui tant attendu d'Azura et Silas, le couple avait d'ailleurs eu des jumeaux eux-aussi : Shigure et Sophie Jakob et Flora étaient eux-aussi finalement marié et Lia et Felicia leur avaient crié, « il était temps ! » lors de l'annonce, le couple avait eu un fils Dweer qui sera plus tard le vassal de Sieg ou Katerina, avait déclaré Jakob avec fierté. Felicia, elle aussi, s'était mariée, elle avait épousé le chef de la tribu des Kitsunes nommé Kaden, et avait une petite fille prénommée Selkie, la tribu des Kitsunes ainsi que celle des Wolfskins avaient été sauvées par un groupe mené par Azura et Silas grâce aux indications de Lilith, les deux tribus s'étaient ensuite installés à Élysée, les Kitsunes vivaient dans une forêt et les Wolfskins dans une montagne. La jeune Mozu avait d'ailleurs épousée le leader des Wolfskins, Keaton et le couple aussi avait une fille, Velouria.

Les jumeaux adoraient passer du temps avec les autres enfants et plus particulièrement les enfants de ses proches, en fait on pouvait presque dire que Dweer était leur petit frère, puisque Jakob et Flora s'occupaient des trois enfants pendant que Lia travaillait. Les jumeaux voulaient d'ailleurs selon les dire de Jakob avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur à eux, mais ils n'osaient pas en parler à leur mère de peur de la fâcher. Lia n'avait jamais su quoi répondre à cette annonce de son majordome, elle doutait être capable de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que Xander, alors avoir un autre enfant il y avait peu de chance. Mais bon tout pouvait arriver, peut-être allait-elle rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, qui l'aimerait les jumeaux et elle, et avec qui ils pourraient fonder une grande famille.

Lorsque Lia avait parlé de son projet de vacances à trois aux jumeaux, les deux enfants avaient été tous deux très excités par l'idée de passer du temps seuls tous les trois dans un autre pays et avaient même commencé à préparer leurs bagages immédiatement. Tous les jours, ils lui parlaient au diner de leur futur voyage et de ce qu'ils voulaient voir et faire, et Lia les écoutait un doux sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de leur bonheur. Leurs bagages avaient été préparés par Jakob et Flora en prévision du lieu de leur séjour, Lia avait demandé à Izana la permission de loger dans une petite maison près d'un lac qui lui rappelait l'endroit où elle avait pour la première fois rencontré Azura. Elle avait visité l'endroit avec Lilith, lorsque la dragonne, qui grâce à Nyx pouvait maintenant reprendre forme humaine, avaient marqué différentes régions d'Izumo pour faciliter les transports entre les deux pays. Il s'agissait d'une demeure inhabitée de villégiature pour la famille royale, mais Izana ne l'utilisait pas, elle se situait en face d'un lac au cœur d'un petit bois et à dix minute d'un village. Lia avait été immédiatement séduite la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu et avait tenu à la visiter, ce jour-là malgré les énormes couches de poussière, elle avait adoré l'intérieur de la maison, la décoration était simple mais chaleureuse, mêlant parfaitement le style nohrien et hoshidien. Elle s'en souvenait encore dans les moindres détails, même si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quatre ans.

Pour ses vacances, Lia avait décidé de rester incognito avec sa famille et ils avaient donc préparé une garde robe spéciale pour cette occasion, Elle n'avait pas prit ses longues robes à dentelles, mais des vêtements beaucoup plus pratiques et communs pour se fondre plus facilement dans la masse, même chose pour les jumeaux. Elle avait opté pour des tenues passe-partout mais toujours dans des teintes majoritairement verte et bleu, les couleurs d'Élysée. Leur séjour devait se dérouler ainsi, la première semaine ils resteraient au palais royal d'Izumo pour discuter avec Izana et sa famille des relations entre les deux pays. Ensuite, ils se rendraient dans leur maison de vacances où ils pouvaient rester plusieurs mois, dès qu'ils souhaitaient finir leurs vacances, ils n'avaient qu'à appeler Lilith et celle-ci viendrait les récupérer.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de leur départ et Azura en vraie mère poule venait s'assurer que tout était prêt avant de leur dire au revoir.

_ Bon, si tu es sure que tout est prêt, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et Lia, profites en pour te reposer convenablement, déclara Azura en les embrassant un à un.

_ Merci, Azura, toi aussi prends soin de toi, mais aussi de Silas et les jumeaux!, remercia Lia en enlaçant sa cousine, puis le mari de celle-ci et ensuite son neveu et sa nièce.

_ Au revoit tante Azura, déclara timidement Siegbert sur un ton extrêmement poli lorsque sa tante le prit dans ses bras, il serra ensuite la main de Silas et prit ses deux plus jeunes cousins dans les bras.

_ Au revoir tata !, s'exclama Katerina avec entrain en enlaçant d'elle-même sa tante, puis la famille de celle-ci, donnant même un bisou sur chacune des joues de ses cousins.

Après les au revoir avec sa cousine et sa famille, la reine et ses enfants avaient reçu les vœux des vassaux de la reine et de leur famille. Katerina avait d'ailleurs tenté de convaincre une dernière fois sa mère d'emmener Dweer avec eux.

_ Maman, s'te plait, laisse Dweer venir avec nous, il va s'ennuyer sans nous !, avait demandé la princesse avec insistance.

_ Encore une fois Katerina, Dweer est trop jeune pour rester aussi loin de ses parents aussi longtemps, et il ne sera pas seul puisque Shigure, Sophie, Styx, Selkie et Velouria sont toujours là, avait rétorqué Lia sur un ton catégorique.

_ Mais maman !, boudait la petite fille en la regardant avec ses grands yeux de chien battu, qui combinés avec son apparence angélique, la rendait pratiquement irrésistible aux yeux de tous.

Et il fallait savoir que malgré son apparence, Katerina était en vérité une sadique en devenir, si Siegbert était très timide et sage, sa sœur au contraire avait déjà un fort caractère, elle ne laissait à personne la possibilité de lui dire non et avait développé une forte attirance pour les spectacles d'humiliation du quotidien, mais toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Voir quelqu'un se prendre un râteau était son divertissement préféré, par exemple. Lia blâmait l'influence de Jakob sur ce point, la seule différence entre sa fille et son majordome, était que malgré son sadisme sa fille était très sociable et avait de nombreux amis. Elle aimait tout particulièrement Selkie et Velouria, parce qu'elle adorait caresser leurs oreilles et leurs queue, elle les appelait même Foxy et Wolfy pour plaisanter, et rêvait de rencontrer une tribu pouvant se transformer en lapin, elle voulait aussi un Bunny*1 dans sa collection, avait-elle un jour déclaré à sa mère qui avait immédiatement pensé à Palne, la taguel. Katerina était donc la complète opposée de son frère et était la meneuse dans leur duo, Siegbert était bien trop timide et incertain pour s'opposer au désir de sa sœur jumelle. Mais il n'était pas le seul, tout le monde cédait face à Katerina, qui n'avait qu'à utiliser le regard qui tue chez les jeunes enfants, les yeux de chien battu, encore plus efficace avec son apparence de poupée innocente grâce à ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés et ses yeux améthyste hérités de son père. Katerina était déjà extrêmement intelligente pour son jeune âge et adorait étudier. Lia se demandait souvent comment Xander réagirait s'il rencontrait les jumeaux, serait-il heureux que son fils lui ressemble tant physiquement et même dans sa personnalité au même âge, serait-il fière de la forte personnalité de sa fille ? Elle n'était jamais certaine de la réponse, mais savait que pour leur propre sécurité, elle ne pouvait laisser les jumeaux voir leur père, Xander était trop contraint par son statut de prince héritier pour garder secret à Garon l'existence des jumeaux et elle n'accepterait jamais de laisser ses enfants devenir des pions pour Garon.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que Katerina renonce en grommelant, voyant que sa carte maîtresse n'avait pas d'effet sur sa mère, et qu'elle se résout à dire au revoir à Dweer, en le serrant longuement dans ses bras et en lui promettant de lui rapporter des souvenirs. Il pouvait finalement partir, direction Izumo avec la Lilith magicline.*2

L'arrivé du quatuor à Izumo ne prit que quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce où Izana et sa famille les attendaient déjà. Tout de suite, les deux familles se saluèrent chaleureusement, prenant des nouvelles de chacune. Les jumeaux s'étaient immédiatement approchés d'Anna, qui tenait Hanabi dans ses bras, pour voir la fillette d'un an.

_ Coucou, Hanabi !, disait Katerina avec excitation à la plus jeune enfant.

_ Rina ! Rina !, babillait le bébé avec joie en voyant la princesse.

_ Bonjour, Hanabi, saluait Siegbert sur un ton beaucoup plus poli et calme que sa sœur.

_ Zig ! Zig !, babillait Hanabi, trop jeune pour pouvoir prononcer correctement d'autres mots qu' « argent », « or » et « lingot », il parait qu'il s'agissait d'une tradition dans la famille Anna.

_ Hanabi a vraiment bien grandi, et elle te ressemble de plus en plus Anna, commenta la reine avec douceur en caressant l'une des joues de l'enfant.

_ C'est ce que tout le monde dit, elle sera comme sa mère plus tard, et le futur d'Izumo sera ainsi assuré, Hanabi ne laissera jamais le pays faire banqueroute !, rigola Izana avec humour, il n'était absolument pas jaloux du fait que sa fille ressemble plus à sa femme qu'à lui, il se rattraperait sur leur prochain enfant, pensait-il.

_ Les jumeaux aussi ont bien grandi, les enfants à cet âge grandissent tellement vite…, déclara Anna en riant.

_ Tu as parfaitement raison, je me suis faite exactement la même réflexion, il y a quelques semaines, d'où la nécessité de ses vacances, plaisanta à son tour Lia.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à parler pendant quelques minutes, avant que le groupe ne sorte enfin de la salle pour se rendre dans le bureau d'Izana pour les adultes et dans la chambre de la future archiduchesse pour les trois enfants.

_ Bon, je pense que nous devrions parler de la situation actuelle du continent, as-tu des nouvelles à m'annoncer Izana ?, demanda Lia sur son ton sérieux de reine, l'heure n'était plus aux plaisanteries et aux badinages.

_ Malheureusement, oui, et comme tu t'en doutes, la situation a empiré, soupira Izana dépourvu de son habituel ton farceur.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?, enquerra Lia calmement, même si son estomac était en faite noué.

_ Mokushu a officialisé son alliance avec Nohr et envoie ses ninjas à Hoshido, Chève et même ici à Izumo. Ces ninjas sont de terribles adversaires, même si leur puissance est inférieure à une cavalerie, leurs techniques de combats sont spécialisées dans la furtivité et l'assassinat. Ainsi ils lancent des attaques sournoises en se cachant dans l'ombre, ce qui rend extrêmement difficile de les appréhender, ils n'hésitent pas à utiliser le poison et toutes sortes de pièges pour affaiblir les troupes que j'envoie pour les capturer, heureusement que notre pays excelle dans la médecine, sinon je ne sais pas comment on aurait pu sauver les soldats empoisonnés, expliqua Izana en retenant sa colère.

Il était évident que les actions de Mokushu contre Izumo avaient profondément énervé l'archiduc qui avait pourtant une personnalité extrêmement joviale en tant normal et même dans les moments difficiles.

_ Le daimyo de Mokushu se nomme bien Kotaro ?, demanda Lia, se rappelant l'une de ses discussions avec Shura.

_ En effet, il s'agit bien de Kotaro, cet homme avait déjà montré une volonté d'extension territoriale il y a plus de vingt ans, lorsqu'il avait envahi et détruit l'ancien pays de Kohga*3, mais on dirait que cela ne lui suffit plus…, répondit sombrement Izana.

_ J'ai entendu parler de lui grâce à l'un de mes subordonnés qui était un ancien noble de Kohga, je suis sûre que Shura sera ravi de venir en renfort pour aider Izumo tout en s'opposant à ce Kotaro. Je vais appeler Lilith pour qu'elle prévienne Azura, elle chargera Shura de préparer une troupe pour venir soutenir Izumo. As-tu des préférences dans les types de soldats qu'elle devrait envoyer en renfort ?, proposa Lia après avoir réfléchi quelques instants.

_ Ton aide est extrêmement bienvenu, mon amie, ce Shura pourra sûrement nous aider à nous préparer contre les attaques ninjas, parce que franchement mes hommes et moi n'avons aucune expérience contre de tels adversaires, répondit Izana avec un petit sourire.

_ Je me porte garante des talents de Shura, c'est un ancien ninja de Kohga, il a de l'expérience dans ce domaine, d'autant plus qu'il connaît Kotaro, affirma Lia avec assurance, elle avait une grande confiance en son subordonné et ses talents, il était le mieux placé pour gérer ce problème.

_ Pour les soldats en renfort, Izumo ne manque pas de devins, de chevaliers célestes et de soigneurs, nous avons aussi un bon groupe de samouraïs et de lanciers, avec de talentueux archers, mais nous manquons de combattants mobiles, autres ceux chevauchant des pégases, avoir l'aide d'une cavalerie serait sûrement un atout de taille pour coincer ses ninjas, expliqua Izana en analysant les soldats sous son commandement.

_ Bon choix, il est difficile de coincer à pied un groupe de ninjas expérimentés, ils sont très agiles et difficiles à poursuivre. Des combattants avec des montures ont plus de chances de les trouver et les appréhender. Je demanderai à Azura d'envoyer deux cavaleries et deux troupes aériennes de chevalier pégase noir, lord wyvern et belliciste pour renforcer vos unités aériennes, proposa finalement Lia.

_ Je te remercie Lia, et j'espère que nous parviendrons à stopper ces attaques, remercia Izana en souriant à son amie et collègue.

_ Je l'espère aussi, le récit de Shura sur la destruction de Kohga me fait craindre le pire si l'on ne stoppe pas les actions de Mokushu immédiatement, il pourrait mettre à feu et à sang Izumo, comme il l'a fait avec Kohga. As-tu d'autres nouvelles à m'annoncer ?, déclara Lia sombrement en posant sa main sur son menton d'un air las.

_ Oui, cela concerne la rébellion de Cheve. Te souviens-tu que je t'avais dis qu'Hoshido s'était allié aux rebelles ?, répondit Izana.

_ Oui, je m'en souviens, tu m'avais dis que Ryoma et Takumi combattaient aux côtés de la résistance, et qu'Hinoka et Sakura étaient restées à Hoshido, n'est-ce pas ?, se rappelait Lia.

_ C'est exact, mais la situation a empiré, il semblerait que les forces de Garon aient installé un blocus autour de Cheve, qui affecte énormément Cyrkensia qui se trouve à proximité. La zone de combats s'est élargie et les civils sont particulièrement touchés, d'ailleurs ils sont eux-mêmes divisés entre ceux qui soutiennent la résistance et ceux qui veulent juste la fin des combats, quitte à rester sous la domination de Nohr, expliqua Izana avec tristesse.

_ En temps de guerre, ce sont toujours les civils qui paient le plus pour les actions d'une poignée d'individus…, soupira Lia, elle n'avait aucun doute que l'intervention d'Hoshido n'avait fait qu'empiré la situation aux yeux des Chevois.

_ Tu as raison, l'action d'Hoshido a permis à Garon de se montrer encore plus impitoyable avec Cheve, puisque les habitants sont maintenant libellés comme des traîtres à la patrie, si l'armée du prince Xander pouvait avoir quelques scrupules auparavant, maintenant elle n'en a plus aucun et le conflit devient de plus en plus violent chaque jour, poursuivit Izana en fermant les yeux.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas. Je suppose que l'escalade du conflit a entraîné une augmentation des flux de réfugiés en direction d'Izumo et d'autres territoires neutres, conjectura Lia.

_ Tout juste, nous avons d'ailleurs accueilli les trois quart de ces nouveaux réfugiés, soupira Izana.

_ Avez-vous besoin de davantage de ressources pour y faire face ou même souhaiterais-tu qu'Élysée en accueille une partie ?, demanda Lia avec empathie.

_ Je crains effectivement un potentiel problème de nourriture, mais nous n'avons pas de problème de place pour l'instant, répondit Anna.

_ D'accord, Anna pourrais-tu préparer un rapport listant ce dont vous aurez besoin et en quelles quantités ?, demanda Lia.

_ Pas besoin, j'en ai déjà préparé un hier, je me doutais que tu nous offrirais ton soutien sur cette question, répondit Anna en souriant tout en brandissant un dossier de quelques pages.

_ Tu as eu raison, mon amie, ne perdons pas davantage de temps et appelons Lilith. Lilith !, appela la reine blonde à haute voix.

Tout d'un coup, une puissante lumière apparut dans le bureau d'Izana, la dragonne sous sa forme humaine sortit de l'halo lumineux en saluant les trois nobles.

_ Puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit ?, demanda Lilith poliment.

_ Oui, Lilith, j'aimerai que tu donne ce rapport à Azura et que tu lui dises d'envoyer des troupes sous le commandement de Shura, deux cavaleries et deux troupes de chevaliers pégases noirs, lord wyverns et belliciste pour soutenir Izumo contre les attaques de Mokushu. Ha ! Et qu'elle envoie aussi les mercenaires de Greil*4, cette troupe de mercenaire est très talentueuse en plus d'être fiable, leur aide ne pourra qu'être un avantage, expliqua Lia.

_ Je m'en charge votre Majesté, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Autre chose ?, répondit Lilith.

_ As-tu quelque chose à rajouter Izana ?, demanda Lia à son homologue.

_ Non, je pense que tout est bon, répondit-il en souriant.

_ Parfait, je compte sur toi Lilith, déclara la reine d'Élysée.

_ À votre service !, affirma Lilith avant de disparaître encore une fois dans un halo de lumière.

Le reste de la semaine au palais d'Izumo s'était passé très calmement, Lia et les jumeaux s'étaient promenés ensemble dans la capitale, visitant le marché et achetant des petites bricoles pour leurs proches. Les jumeaux avaient acheté un oreiller particulièrement doux et agréable pour Dweer, l'enfant aimait faire la sieste plus que de raison, et Lia et les jumelles blaguaient sur le fait que comme son père, l'enfant détestait les matins. Lia avait acheté des accessoires pour cheveux de style hoshidiens pour ses amies, et des grains de café hoshidiens pour Jakob, qui souhaitait apprendre l'art culinaire hoshidien. Elle avait trouvé d'adorables kimonos avec des motifs similaires mais dans deux teintes différentes pour Shigure et Sophie, elle savait à quel point Azura était attaché à la culture hoshidienne, malgré ce qui était arrivé.

Leurs promenades avaient été extrêmement agréables et riches en découvertes pour ses deux enfants, qui connaissaient davantage la culture nohrienne, puisqu'elle était la plus représentée à Élysée. Ils avaient goûté à de nouveaux plats et Katerina avait insisté sur le fait que Jakob et Flora devaient absolument apprendre à faire les mochis et les dangos, Lia avait bien ri devant le visage complètement sérieux de sa fille. Ses yeux s'étaient pratiquement transformés en dango, s'était dire à quel point la première princesse avait adoré le dessert. Siegbert s'était montré beaucoup plus réservé dans ses sentiments, il était toujours aussi timide, et il avait définitivement hérité cela de son père, Lia n'avait jamais été connue pour sa timidité, mais sa mère avait constaté un net progrès chez son fils, qui partageait davantage son avis, au lieu de laisse sa sœur prendre toutes les décisions. En tout cas, ils étaient tous les deux justes adorables !

Leur première semaine de vacances était terminée et il était temps pour le trio de se rendre dans leur maison de vacances. Ils y avaient été accompagnés par Greil et ses mercenaires, car le groupe avait été affecté à la surveillance de cette zone. Leur journée avait été très agréable avec les mercenaires, Katerina suivait à la trace le jeune mage Soren, la princesse était fascinée par sa magie et voulait absolument devenir un mage plus tard, Siegbert lui admirait en cachette les entraînements de Greil et son fils, Ike, ainsi que ceux de la paladin Titania. Il leur avait fallu quatre jours pour parvenir à leur résidence, c'est là que la petite famille se sépara des mercenaires, au grand malheur de Katerina qui voulait rester avec Soren pour apprendre la magie et la stratégie. Lia était sûre après ces quatre jours que Katerina aurait adoré son oncle Leo, qui était à la fois un puissant mage et un excellent stratège. Lia prit ainsi la décision de parler avec Nyx dès leur retour, pour qu'elle puisse devenir la tutrice en magie de Katerina, et aussi demander à Silas d'enseigner aux jumeaux le combat à l'épée. Lia voyait déjà sa fille en future stratège, comme elle l'avait été lorsqu'elle était encore Robin. Quand à Siegbert, il semblait suivre les traces de son père, Silas en tant que grand chevalier était le plus à même de lui enseigner le combat à cheval.

Dès leur séparation avec les mercenaires, la petite famille avait vidé leurs sacs et aérer leur maison, même si Izana avait envoyé quelqu'un préparer la maison à leur arriver à Izumo, la grande demeure avait encore besoin d'être aérée, car elle sentait clairement le refermer. Ils choisirent tous leurs chambres où ils rangèrent leurs affaires avant de diner puis de se coucher, car ils avaient décidé d'aller se baigner dès le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, ils avaient pris un léger petit-déjeuner avant de se changer pour aller nager dans le lac. Lia avait emmené plusieurs maillots de bain, qu'elle avait acheté en compagnie de son groupe d'amie. Lia n'avait jamais avant la création d'Élysée nagé dans un lac ou dans la mer. Elle ne savait donc absolument pas quoi mettre à l'époque, et avait suivit les recommandations de ses amies, pour au final acheté six maillots différents, chaque maillot étant la recommandation d'une de ses amies. Pour aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de mettre le bikini vert et bleu que Flora lui avait choisi, il s'agissait d'un modèle très simple à motif floral bleu ciel, qui la mettait en valeur sans paraître trop osé. Lia n'avait peut-être pas le corps de Camilla ou de son ancienne harceleuse Tharja, mais elle avait bien plus de formes qu'Azura ou Hinoka par exemple. Elle était donc plutôt séduisante, même si son physique n'était pas aussi développé que celui de la première princesse de Nohr. Pour les jumeaux, elle avait choisi un caleçon de bain noir pour Siegbert et un maillot une pièce rose avec une petite jupe pour Katerina. Ils étaient tous les deux à croquer et Lia dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas déblatérer sans limite sur à quel point ils étaient choux.

Le trio était ensuite allé s'installer à la plage, ignorant du fait qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir des visiteurs inattendus, qui allaient chambouler leur petite famille.

Du côté d'Hoshido, l'humeur était maussade chez les membres de la famille royale. Les quatre enfants de feu Sumeragi avaient dû subir une réunion du conseil d'Hoshido et celui-ci s'était montré plus que critique envers les actions du jeune roi. Ryoma avait été récemment couronné, malgré son opposition à cause de la guerre en cours, il pensait attendre la fin de la guerre pour prendre officiellement le trône, mais une menace du conseil le força à revenir sur sa décision. Ses conseillers avaient été particulièrement critiques vis-à-vis de son implication dans la résistance chevoise, qui avait entraîné de lourdes pertes hoshidiennes. Le roi et son conseil ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur la question de Cheve, Ryoma souhaitait absolument poursuivre le combat, tandis que la majorité de ses conseillers étaient contre et prônaient le retrait d'Hoshido dans ce conflit.

_ Votre Majesté ! Pensez un peu à notre peuple et à ses familles qui perdent leurs proches pour un combat qui n'a jamais été le nôtre !, avait plaidé un vieux conseiller qui siégeait déjà du temps de Sumeragi.

_ Que dîtes-vous ! La résistance de Cheve partage notre ressentiment et colère envers Nohr, les abandonnez ainsi serait une véritable trahison à notre cause !, rugit Ryoma.

_ Dans un premier temps, Votre Majesté vous n'auriez pas dû vous mêler des problèmes de Cheve, depuis que nous les soutenons, Nohr s'est montré beaucoup plus cruel envers eux et les civils chevois sont ceux qui paient le plus notre implication dans le conflit, tenta d'expliquer une femme conseillère appointée par la défunte reine Mikoto.

Ryoma resta silencieux, il ne le savait que trop bien, il avait vu en personne l'escalade de violence dans l'armée nohrienne. Mais Hinoka ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle-même n'avait pas fait l'expérience de ce conflit, et répondit à la place de son frère.

_ Dame Satsuki, pensez-vous vraiment ce que vous dîtes ? Si Ryoma n'était pas intervenu cela ferait bien longtemps que la résistance aurait été massacrée et que le peuple de Cheve serait encore sous la domination de Nohr, rétorqua Hinoka.

_ Dame Hinoka, je comprends votre point, mais le problème s'est que les pertes subis par la résistance et notre pays sont bien plus importantes que celle qu'aurait subie la résistance seule. En fait, il s'agit d'un cercle vicieux, notre intervention a permis de renforcer les rangs de la résistance, grâce à l'ajout de nos hommes et de volontaires Chevois, qui ont vu dans notre aide une forme d'espoir de sortir de la domination de Nohr. La réaction de Nohr n'a pas traîné, non seulement ils ont libellés tout Cheve comme des traîtres à la patrie, mais ils ont énormément augmenté les effectifs de leur armée punitive, qui maintenant ne prennent plus aucun gant et utilise même la violence contre les civils. Les civils qui jusqu'alors vivaient en paix malgré la suprématie de Nohr, se retrouvent maintenant impliqués dans le combat. Est-ce que vous comprenez notre point ?, expliqua plus en détail la dénommée Satsuki.

Hinoka garda le silence, elle ne pouvait absolument rien répliquer à la logique de la conseillère, les autres princes et princesse se turent eux-aussi, perdus dans leur réflexions.

_ Le problème, c'est que si on abandonne Cheve maintenant, il n'y a aucun doute que Nohr exterminera toute la ville, pas juste la résistance, pour en faire un exemple pour le reste de leurs territoires, déclara Ryoma en prenant finalement la parole.

_ Votre Majesté, il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire, évacuer le plus possible de Chevois vers d'autres pays, afin de limiter les victimes parmi les civils. Il faudra organiser une évacuation rapide avec des soldats pour protéger les civils au cas où les Nohriens s'apercevraient de notre tactique et tenteraient d'attaquer les fuyards, déclara un conseiller qui était jusque là rester silencieux.

_ Messire Yashiro a raison, si vous voulez sauver les Chevois, c'est la seule solution. Une fois l'évacuation terminé, nous pourrons nous atteler au problème Mokushu, leurs attaques terrorisent notre population, votre Majesté, nous devons nous occuper de ce fichu Kotaro avant qu'il ne fasse à Hoshido, ce qu'il a fait à l'ancien royaume de Kohga, renchérit un autre conseiller.

Au final, il avait été décidé qu'Hoshido allait mener l'évacuation de Cheve, et qu'ensuite l'armée serait affectée à la protection du territoire et à une offensive contre Mokushu, où s'était déjà rendue Kagero pour récolter des informations.

Mais, ce qui avait le plus perturbé Ryoma était les paroles que lui avait directement adressé l'un des conseiller, celui-ci l'avait ni plus ni moins rabroué sur sa relation qu'il croyait amoureuse avec son amie, Scarlett, la chef de la résistance. Ryoma était resté abasourdi en voyant que le reste de ses conseillers semblait partager son opinion, et croire que Scarlett et lui était plus que des compagnons d'armes. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait que nier une telle relation, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi il n'y aurait jamais rien avec la lord wyvern. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas leur dire, qu'il était encore attiré malgré toutes ces années par celle que tout le monde pensait être sa seconde petite sœur. Non, il ne pouvait rien dire, cela reviendrait à trahir sa promesse envers son père et celle qui avait été sa mère pendant presque vingt ans.

Il avait toujours eu des sentiments pour Ria, même lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il pensait à l'époque qu'il ne s'agissait que d'amour fraternel, mais il avait tort, son adolescence l'avait éclairé sur ses vrais sentiments, mais celle envers qui ils étaient destinés, n'était plus là. Enfant, il adorait sa petite sœur, si énergique et charismatique, même s'il jalousait aussi son talent inné de meneuse, Ria était adorable et personne ne pouvait rien lui refuser, encore moins lui. Faire le cheval pour elle ? Il se mettait immédiatement à quatre pattes et hennissait même pour lui faire plaisir. Jouer la poupée pour elle ? Il lui tendait de lui-même la brosse à cheveux et sa boîte à chouchous et autres accessoires pour cheveux. Un petit creux ? Il se démenait pour lui trouver à manger, quitte à devoir cuisiner lui-même pour la satisfaire*5. Il n'avait jamais agi de la sorte pour le reste de sa famille, elle était la seule qui avait droit à ce traitement spécial et s'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait négligé après son enlèvement le reste de sa famille, tout particulièrement Takumi et Sakura, qui avait grandi dans l'ombre d'une sœur absente pendant toutes ces années. Lorsqu'il était entré dans l'adolescence, il avait finalement compris la vrai nature de son amour pour Ria, au début il n'avait pas fait attention, mais les femmes qui l'attiraient physiquement étaient toutes des blondes aux cheveux longs, avec des yeux de couleurs proche du rouge rubis de Ria, les traits de leurs visages et leurs physiques se rapprochaient aussi de ceux de sa sœur perdue. Le pire était que lors de sa première fois, il avait appelé le nom de sa sœur durant l'acte, heureusement pour lui sa partenaire ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais à ce moment-là, il avait compris et ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence, il aimait sa sœur, il aimait Ria.

Les années qui suivirent, il chercha désespérément à trouver une femme à aimer, qui serait digne de devenir un jour la reine d'Hoshido, mais malheureusement, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé. Et puis un jour, Kaze était revenu de mission extatique, malgré le fait qu'il avait frôlé la mort, il avait rapporté avoir été fait prisonnier par les soldats de Nohr et avoir été fait prisonnier avec Rinkah, la fille du chef d'une tribu alliée, et deux de leurs samouraïs. Le roi Garon les aurait gardé prisonniers pour les utiliser afin de tester les progrès au combat d'une de ses filles. Ils auraient tous les quatre affronté cette princesse et ses deux vassaux, mais malgré leur avantage numérique auraient perdu face aux stratégies de la jeune femme d'à peine dix-huit ans. Celle-ci leur aurait par la suite sauvé la vie en s'opposant à l'ordre d'exécution donnée par le roi Garon, quitte à devoir affronter le prince Xander pour les protéger. L'intervention magique du second prince avait permis à Rinkah et lui-même de passer pour morts aux yeux de Garon. Le prince Xander et la princesse les auraient ensuite laissé fuir du palais. Ryoma avait eu du mal à en croire ses oreilles, et il n'avait pu y croire qu'après avoir entendu le nom et la description de cette princesse. Son nom était Ria, elle était blonde aux yeux rouge rubis et avait des oreilles pointues. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun doute, cela ne pouvait être que sa sœur, sa bien-aimée petite sœur.

Un peu plus tard, à la suite d'une attaque à l'Abîme Éternel, Rinkah avait réussi à capturer cette princesse et l'avait ramené au palais en compagnie de Kaze. Il avait enfin pu la revoir après plus de dix ans. Leur retrouvailles avaient été riches en émotion de tous côtés. Lui-même avait été stupéfait de voir une Ria adulte en face de lui, elle n'était plus du tout la petite fille de cinq ans avec un visage d'angelot, mais une magnifique jeune femme avec un visage et des formes d'enchanteresse, il avait dû user de toute sa force mentale pour ne pas la traîner immédiatement dans ses quartiers là où ils pourraient être seuls et personne d'autre ne pourrait la contempler. Heureusement, leur mère était arrivé et avait pris le relais pour tout lui expliquer, et c'est là où son cœur se mit à saigner… Elle avait oublié, tout oublié de lui et de son enfance avec eux. Et il ne savait pas s'il devait en pleurer ou être heureux. Par la suite, elle l'avait accompagné secourir leurs sœurs, et il avait finalement pu la voir au combat. Et là encore, elle l'avait charmé, malgré son manque d'expérience évident et ses lacunes au combat, il ne pouvait que difficilement détourner les yeux de sa silhouette exécutant des acrobaties malgré sa lourde épée, elle était belle et mortelle tout comme une rose, et à ce moment-là il se fichait de ses épines, ne souhaitant que l'embrasser complètement. Elle lui avait aussi montré ses talents de meneuse et de stratège, prenant avec une rare aisance le commandement de Kaze et Rinkah, on aurait dit qu'elle avait fait cela toute sa vie et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer leur enfance et son autorité naturelle de l'époque.

Et puis plusieurs jours plus tard, tout s'était précipité, la capitale avait été attaquée, leur mère était morte, et Nohr avait profité de la disparition de la barrière pour lancer leur armée sur Hoshido. Et là, il avait pris la pire décision de sa vie, il avait laissé Ria les accompagner au lieu de la laisser en sécurité au palais, là où elle n'aurait pas pu s'échapper. Malheureusement, elle était venue avec eux et avait choisi de tourner le dos aux deux pays, elle l'avait abandonné pour quelqu'un d'autre, il citait les propres mots de Ria « Je ne participerai pas à cette guerre et je ne rejoindrai aucun des deux camps. Ma vie est déjà dédiée à la protection d'une personne, prendre part à cette guerre ne ferait que mettre en danger cette personne si chère à mon cœur. » Il s'était senti trahi, il s'avait cela ridicule, mais il n'y pouvait rien, elle avait été la maîtresse de son cœur et l'avait écrasé impitoyable. Il n'était plus capable de rester au palais par la suite, son absence en ces lieux le détruisait, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de s'éloigner quelques temps, d'où son expédition à Cheve pour rencontrer la célèbre résistance.

Et puis peu après son retour au palais, afin de discuter d'une augmentation des fonds alloués au support de la résistance, Takumi était revenu d'Izumo complètement bouleversé, presque sans vie, répétant inlassablement les mêmes mots « _Grande sœur…. Enceinte_ ». Ryoma avait d'abord cru qu'Hinoka était la future maman et en avait été heureux, il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle pour Hoshido, mais celle-ci avait violemment réfuté ses allégations, ne laissant que deux autres possibilités : Azura et … Ria. Il était immédiatement tombé dans les pommes.

Inconscient, il avait prié pour qu'Azura soit la future maman, et que Takumi puisse leur donner des nouvelles de leur sœur kidnappée par leur propre peuple. Mais ses vassaux avaient anéanti ses espoirs, Ria était enceinte, d'un autre homme que lui. Il était retombé dans les pommes.

Il avait fallu une semaine pour que Takumi retrouve son état normal et leur raconte tout ce qui s'était passé. Lui et ses vassaux s'étaient arrêtés à Izumo, où ils avaient été piégés par un mage nohrien nommé Zola, qui s'était fait passer pour l'archiduc Izana. Ils avaient tous les trois été enfermés dans des cellules, là ils avaient rencontré le vrai Izana qui lui aussi avait été enfermé. Ils furent libérés quelques jours plus tard par un groupe de combattant mené par Ria et Azura, qui avait affronté et vaincu l'imposteur. Takumi et ses vassaux avaient à ce moment-là constaté le stade avancé de la grossesse de leur sœur, qui en était déjà au septième mois. C'était ce qui avait choqué aussi profondément Takumi et l'avait transformé en zombie. Ses vassaux avaient ensuite complété l'explication en leur transmettant un message de la part d'Azura. Celle-ci assurait être saine et sauve après avoir été sauvée par le groupe de Ria. Elle avait décidé de rester avec elle, parce qu'elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité à Hoshido après son enlèvement, mais elle les aimait tous toujours et espérait qu'eux aussi la voit encore comme une sœur, malgré leur séparation. Elle leur promettait aussi de veiller sur Ria et son futur enfant, leur souhaitant bonne chance pour l'avenir, même s'ils ne pourraient peut-être pas garder le contact par la suite.

Ses sœurs avaient été rassurées d'avoir des nouvelles des deux autres princesses et étaient toutes deux heureuses pour la grossesse de Ria. Mais lui était furieux, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour compter et recompter encore et encore, mais arrivant toujours au même résultat. Si Ria était enceinte de sept mois, le père de son enfant était un Nohrien, elle avait soit aimé un Nohrien, soit dans le pire des cas été forcée par un Nohrien. Mais dans les deux cas, sa haine envers Nohr s'était accrue, il ne pouvait pas pardonner à un autre homme de l'avoir touché. Un peu plus tard, ce même jour il s'était rappelé l'une de ses discussions avec la jeune femme sur sa vie à Nohr, elle lui avait certifié avoir été coupée du monde, vivant dans une forteresse en compagnie de ses quatre vassaux : deux sœurs jumelles de son âge, un vieux chevalier et enfin un majordome de quelques années son aîné. En dehors de ses vassaux, les seuls visiteurs autorisés étaient les quatre princes et princesses de Nohr. En d'autres termes, le père de son enfant ne pouvait être que ce majordome, ou l'un des deux princes, mais le majordome était sûrement le coupable, si Ria avait été élevée comme la sœur des deux princes, il y avait peu de chance que leur relation ait pu devenir amoureuse.

Ryoma avait ainsi fait de notre pauvre Jakob son pire ennemi, imaginant les pires tortures possibles et inimaginables qu'il utiliserait s'il venait à le rencontrer. Ignorant le fait que l'idée qu'il avait mise de côté était en faite ce qui était arrivé.

Peu après cette maudite réunion, Ryoma était retourné à Cheve en compagnie de Saizo et Kaze, qui remplaçait Kagero encore en mission. Ils avaient dû voyager en toute discrétion pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les troupes nohriennes qui encerclaient la ville, mais ils avaient réussi à rejoindre leurs alliés de la résistance, il ne lui restait plus qu'à parler avec Scarlett.

_ Scarlett, je suis désolé, mais nous n'avons plus d'autre choix que de mener une évacuation de la ville, les forces de Nohr ne faiblissent pas, alors que nous nous subissons les attaques de Mokushu en plus des leurs, si cela continue il y a des chances que les ninjas de Mokushi trouve notre QG, expliqua Ryoma incapable de regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu as raison Ryoma, mais qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Que les habitants fuient pour Hoshido, est-ce qu'au moins ils seront acceptés ?, demanda en soupirant Scarlett.

_ Bien sûr, que nous les accepteront, mon pays dispose de suffisamment de ressources et de places pour vous accueillir, répondit Ryoma en froissants les sourcils, il lui avait semblé évident qu'Hoshido se proposait comme terre d'accueil.

_ Ryoma, comprends-moi, Hoshido n'est pas connu pour accepter facilement les étrangers, même les réfugiés de pays alliés, déclara la chef de la résistance en soupirant à nouveau.

_ De quoi parles-tu Scarlet ?, demanda Ryoma les sourcils toujours froissés.

_ De Kohga, bien sûr. L'une de mes vieilles connaissances qui vivait encore il y a peu à Nohr, était un réfugié d'une noble famille de Kohga, il m'a dit avoir tenté de s'installer à Hoshido, mais l'accès lui avait été refusé, c'est pourquoi il a dû s'installer dans les tréfonds de Nohr, et devenir le chef d'une bande de voleurs, expliqua Scarlett en repensant au passé de Shura.

Ryoma resta silencieux, il était encore jeune lors de la destruction de Kohga, il ne savait donc pas ce qui était arrivé aux rares survivants qui avaient pu s'enfuir, est-ce que tous avaient été rejetés par Hoshido ?

_ Je ne savais pas que mon pays avait fait une telle chose…, dit-il finalement embarrassé.

_ Pas de problème Ryoma, je voulais juste que tu comprennes mes hésitations, je ne souhaite pas forcer mes compatriotes à fuir sans savoir où aller par la suite, poursuivit Scarlett en souriant.

_ Je te promets Scarlett d'accueillir tous ceux parmi tes compatriotes qui souhaitent s'installer à Hoshido, déclara Ryoma sans hésitation.

_ Merci Ryoma, répondit la lord wyvern en souriant.

Ils avaient ensuite planifié l'évacuation et les distractions nécessaires pour cacher leur plan aux Nohriens. Hoshido enverrait davantage de troupes pour permettre la fuite des civils, une fois bien avancé dans leur fuite, ils battraient en retraite progressivement pour protéger l'arrière. C'était un plan risqué mais la seule possibilité pour permettre une évacuation complète. Ils avaient commencé leur opération la semaine où Lia et ses enfants étaient arrivés à Izumo, d'où le fait qu'Izana ne soit pas au courant de la véritable situation de Cheve.

L'évacuation avait été un succès malgré les nombreuses pertes hoshidiennes et dans la résistance, l'armée nohrienne n'avait pas poursuivi les fuyards à travers la frontière. Ils étaient ainsi arrivés à Izumo, là où Ryoma devait s'entretenir avec l'archiduc pour obtenir la permission de traverser son territoire.

L'accueil de l'excentrique Izana avait été plutôt calme, son mariage et sa paternité en avaient fait un autre homme, avait pensé le roi d'Hoshido.

_ Archiduc, je suis désolé de me présenter ainsi à vos portes, vous obligeant à intervenir dans ce conflit alors que vous êtes neutres, s'excusa Ryoma en premier lieu, il savait qu'en l'aidant ainsi Izana risquait de subir des représailles de Nohr.

_ Non, Non, non ! Il n'y a pas de problème mon pote ! Vous souhaitez juste retourner à Hoshido avec ces réfugiés, n'est-ce pas ? Izumo est une terre d'asile qui rejette la guerre mais cela ne veut pas dire, que nous allons fermer nos portes à ceux dans le besoin, vous savez ? Nous avons déjà accueilli un bon nombre de réfugiés d'ailleurs, répondit Izana sur son ancien ton jovial et familier.

_ Je vous en remercie, archiduc, savoir qu'Izumo reste ouvert aux immigrants, est une bonne nouvelle, déclara Ryoma sur un ton moins dure que d'habitude.

_ Cependant, il y a un problème sur lequel j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous, roi Ryoma, demanda Izana sur un ton grave.

_ Quel problème ?, enquerra le roi sur son ton sérieux de tous les jours.

_ Mokushu, répondit simplement le dirigeant d'Izumo.

_ Vous aussi vous êtes attaqués par leurs ninjas ?, demanda surpris le roi, il ne pensait pas que Mokushu ferait une telle chose alors qu'Izumo prônait la neutralité et la paix.

_ Oui, depuis que Mokushu a officialisé son alliance avec Nohr, leur daimyo Kotaro lancent des séries d'attaques sur mon pays et d'autres régions neutres, je crois même que les tribus du feu et du vent sont elles aussi touchées par ces attaques, expliqua gravement Izana.

_ Que souhaitez-vous faire ?, demanda finalement Ryoma.

_ Je vous propose de combiner une partie de nos forces pour réduire la menace Mokushu ? Mon pays a désormais suffisamment de force pour se protéger, mais je refuse de laisser Mokushu continuer ces attaques qui terrorisent mon peuple. Cette alliance ne sera valable que contre Mokushu, et ne devra jamais être rendu publique. J'espère que vous comprenez que je ne souhaite pas prendre les armes contre Nohr, exposa Izana complètement sérieux.

Ryoma réfléchit pendant une minute aux paroles de son homologue, s'il avait compris Izana souhaitait anéantir les forces de Mokushu, mais cela sans revendiquer leur participation dans cet acte, afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Nohr.

 _Hmm, Izana est un bien meilleur politicien que je ne l'aurais cru, mais il serait stupide de refuser leur aide, juste parce qu'il refuse d'assumer sa coopération,_ songea Ryoma.

_ Je ne vois pas de problème à votre proposition, mais laissez-moi quand même en parler avec mes conseillers, répondit Ryoma.

_ J'espère que nous pourrons nous entendre, mais avant que vous ne repartiez, j'aimerai vous présenter celui qui commandera les renforts que je vous fournirai contre Mokushu. Entre Shura !, appela l'archiduc.

Immédiatement la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer un homme d'âge mur les cheveux bicolores noir et gris, il semblait d'origine hoshidienne même s'il était vêtu dans un style davantage nohrien. Saizo et Kaze postés derrière Ryoma se mirent tous deux sur leur garde. Shura s'avança pour se poster derrière Izana, mimant la posture des deux ninjas.

_ Pas besoin d'être sur vos gardes à cause de Shura, il sera celui qui servira d'intermédiaire entre nos deux pays pour lutter contre Mokushu, présente-toi Shura, demanda Izana sur un ton jovial.

_ Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer Votre Majesté, je me nomme Shura et je suis actuellement au service de l'archiduc pour mener ses troupes contre Mokushu, je suis un ancien ninja et je connais la manière de combattre des troupes de Kotaro, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris le commandement des actions militaires contre ses ninjas, expliqua Shura pour gagner la confiance des trois hommes.

_ Vous êtes un ancien ninja de Mokushu ?, demanda Ryoma avec incertitude.

_ Non, votre Majesté, je suis un ancien ninja d'un clan de Kohga ayant servi votre famille avant l'anéantissement de mon pays, réfuta Shura un ne masquant pas son dégoût à l'idée qu'il puisse être de Mokushu.

_ Vous serviez ma famille ?, demanda incrédule Ryoma.

_ En effet, vous pourrez vérifier cela avec un stratège de la cour nommé Yukimura, il m'avait il y a bientôt vingt ans engagé pour retrouver votre sœur enlevée puis il m'a demandé de kidnapper l'un des enfants de Garon pour pouvoir procéder à un échange, raconta Shura.

_ Vous êtes donc celui qui nous a amené Azura…, marmonna Ryoma en repensant à la princesse solitaire aux cheveux bleus.

_ En effet, répondit simplement Shura, l'ancien voleur avait d'ailleurs présenté ses excuses à la princesse lorsqu'il était arrivé à Élysée, mais celle-ci les avait refusé et l'avait au contraire remercié de l'avoir enlevé.

_ Je vérifierai vos dires avec Yukimura, une fois de retour à Hoshido, affirma Ryoma.

_ Votre Majesté, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer les troupes sous le commandement de Shura, déclara Izana en se levant de sa chaise pour se préparer à sortir de son bureau.

Le groupe l'avait suivi dans les casernes du palais, là où résidaient les troupes izumiennes mais aussi les renforts Élyséens. Ryoma et les deux ninjas avaient été surpris par la grande diversité des classes de guerriers d'Izumo, certains combattants semblaient même Nohriens. Izana dut se retenir de rire en voyant leurs visages de poisson frit. Shura lui éprouvait de la sympathie comprenant la raison de leur choc.

_ Camus*6 ! Eldigan*7 ! Minerva*8 ! Tanya*9 !, appela Shura lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le gros des troupes, les quatre interpellés sortirent des rangs et se présentèrent chacun aux trois Hoshidiens.

Camus et Eldigan étaient tous deux des paladins blonds et ressemblaient d'ailleurs beaucoup au prince Xander de Nohr, il commandait chacun une troupe de cavalerie et parlaient sur un ton extrêmement courtois, mais qui ne suffisait pas à faire disparaître un étrange sentiment de rancune chez le roi d'Hoshido. Minerva était une belle femme aux cheveux rouge coupés courts, elle était une belliciste, et s'était elle-aussi présenté poliment. Le dernier membre du quatuor était Tanya, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus foncés qui était un chevalier pégase noir et leur avait parlé avec davantage d'entrain et d'énergie que le reste du quatuor. Une fois les présentations faites, les trois Hoshidiens avaient pu inspecter les rangs et Ryoma avait été extrêmement soulagé d'avoir accepté la proposition d'Izana, Hoshido manquait énormément d'unité mobile en dehors de leurs unités aériennes et leurs ninjas. Poursuivre les ninjas de Mokushu s'annonçait compliquer pour les seules forces d'Hoshido, mais avec les deux cavaleries et les deux troupes d'unités aériennes d'Izumo cela serait beaucoup plus aisé.

Ryoma et les deux ninjas avaient ensuite quitté le palais d'Izumo, pour rattraper le groupe de réfugiés, qui avaient repris la route dès qu'ils avaient eu l'approbation d'Izana. Ryoma était resté au palais deux jours de plus pour mettre au point le pacte qu'il présenterait à son conseil, spécifiant les termes de l'alliance, le nombre de troupes alloués et d'autres détails afin de bien établir les conditions de la coopération. Ryoma avait discuté des questions économiques avec l'archiduchesse, qui s'était révélé une experte en négociation, Ryoma avait entendu les rumeurs sur l'archiduchesse et son amour pour l'argent, mais il n'y croyait pas jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait aussi rencontré la jeune princesse qui avait le même âge que ses neveux Asugi et Kiragi et sa nièce Rhajat. L'enfant était adorable malgré sa manie de répéter les mots « argent », « or » et « lingot », et rappelait à Ryoma son désir de devenir père à son tour.

Leur trajet pour retourner à Hoshido les avait amenés à passer à travers une forêt où se trouvait un petit lac, Ryoma avait ordonné une pause pour se rafraîchir et ils s'étaient donc dirigés tous les trois vers le lac.

C'est là qu'il l'avait entendu, cette voix qui lui avait tellement manqué pendant ses années, cette voix qui hantait ses nuits et ses rêves les plus inavouables.

Une chanson*10 lui parvint à l'oreille.

Kusamura ni na mo shirezu  
Saiteiru hana naraba  
Tada kaze wo ukenagara  
Soyoideireba iikeredo

Watashi wa bara no sadameni umareta  
Hanayaka ni hageshiku ikiro to umareta

Bara wa bara wa... Ketakaku saite  
Bara wa bara wa... Utsukushiku chiru

Dono hoshi ga meguru toki  
Chitteyuku watashi darou  
Heibon na jinsei wa  
Kanaerarenai mi dakeredo

Watashi wa bara no inochi wo sazukari  
Jounetsu no moyashite ikiteku itsudemo

Bara wa bara wa... Ketakaku saite  
Bara wa bara wa... Utsukushiku chiru

Watashi wa bara no inochi wo sazukari  
Jounetsu no moyashite ikiteku itsudemo

Bara wa bara wa... Ketakaku saite  
Bara wa bara wa... Utsukushiku chiru

Les roses se fanent en beauté

Des fleurs sans nom  
Éclosent dans le champ,  
N'entendant que les murmures du vent  
En se balançant doucement.

Je suis née avec le destin des roses,  
Née pour vivre dans la splendeur et la passion.  
Les roses, oh les roses éclosent avec gloire.  
Les roses, oh les roses se fanent en beauté.

Quand les étoiles s'approcheront,  
Peut-être que je dériverai loin.  
Je ne peux vivre une vie ordinaire,  
Tel est mon destin.

J'ai la chance d'avoir le cœur des roses,  
Toujours plein de vie, brûlant avec passion.  
Les roses, oh les roses éclosent avec gloire.  
Les roses, oh les roses se fanent en beauté.

J'ai la chance d'avoir le cœur des roses,  
Toujours plein de vie, brûlant avec passion.  
Les roses, oh les roses éclosent avec gloire.  
Les roses, oh les roses se fanent en beauté.

À la demande des jumeaux, Lia s'était mise à chanter installée au bord du lac, les deux enfants s'attachant à chacun de ses côtés. Ils l'écoutaient avec attention, buvant chacune de ses notes avec avarice, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas chanté pour eux. Et même si Lia n'avait pas le talent de chanteuse d'Azura, elle était une excellente pianiste*11 et chantait d'une voix agréable et chaude. Les deux enfants étaient aux anges de pouvoir entendre leur mère leur chanter une chanson comme elle le faisait avant. Mais leur bonheur fut rudement interrompu par des bruits de pas provenant des arbres.

_ Est-ce que la personne qui se trouve dans ses bois peut en sortir, pour se montrer à nos yeux ?, demanda Lia d'une voix forte tout en se couvrant avec une robe légère qu'elle avait apporté pour se couvrir dans un tel cas.

Personne ne répondit mais les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, Lia sortit un tome du panier qu'elle avait emmené, elle avait pris la précaution de s'en munir à cause de la possibilité qu'ils soient attaqués par des brigands. Elle ouvrit le grimoire et se mit en position pour attaquer au moindre signe de danger.

L'intrus sortit finalement du bois, flanqué de chaque côté d'un ninja shurikens en main. Et Lia malgré toutes ces années n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître, il ne pouvait s'agir que de son frère Ryoma et des jumeaux ninjas Kaze et Saizo. Ryoma s'approcha d'elle et de ses enfants, faisant signe à ses gardes du corps de ranger leurs armes et elle suivit elle-aussi le mouvement posant son tome sur la serviette où ils étaient tous les trois installés.

Le roi d'Hoshido se trouvait juste en face d'elle, la main levée comme hésitante craignant qu'elle ne soit qu'une illusion, ses yeux la contemplaient entièrement, buvaient les moindres détails de son image, et Lia discerna dans son regard une émotion qui lui semblait cruellement familière.

_ Ryoma…, l'appela-t-elle finalement, brisant ainsi le silence et toute trace d'hésitation chez le jeune roi.

Immédiatement celui-ci la prit dans ses bras, murmurant son nom les larmes aux yeux.

_ Ria… Ria… Tu es vraiment là, ce n'est pas un rêve…., déclara-t-il en la serrant possessivement contre sa poitrine.

Son cœur pleurait des larmes de joie pour la première fois depuis près de six ans.

* * *

Notes :

1) Référence au support C entre Morgan et Yarne dans Awakening.

2) Jeu de mot avec l'anglais airline, je pense que c'était évident mais on ne sait jamais.

3) La fiche sur le personnage de Shura devrait être lue pour comprendre ce passage et d'autres moments dans ce chapitre. Pour ceux qui comprennent un minimum l'anglais, je vous envoie sur le wikia de Fire Emblem Fates.

4) Les mercenaires de Greil sont des personnages de FE 9 et 10, le plus connu de ces combattants est Ike qui est gagnable grâce à son amiibo.

5) Ryoma peut sembler un petit peu OC, mais c'est simplement pour montrer l'intensité de ses sentiments à l'égard de Ria.

6) Personnage du premier opus Fire Emblem, il était un ennemi mais on ne peut pas en faire un vrai villain, d'ailleurs il réapparait sous d'autres noms dans les jeux 2,3 ,11 et 12 de Fire Emblem.

7) Personnage non-jouable de Fire Emblem 4, il est le père d'Arès et le demi-frère de Lachesis qui eux sont jouables.

8) Personnage jouable de Fire Emblem 1,3, 11 et 12, la première princesse de Macédon, dans le jeu original elle est promue en lord Wyvern, mais puisqu'elle est une princesse, elle peut être une bonne unité magique à mes yeux.

9) Personnage de FE8, princesse de Frelia et sœur d'Innès, meilleure amie d'Eirika, sacrément courageuse car elle n'a pas hésité à partir secourir son amie dans les premiers chapitres du jeu.

10) Opening japonais de La rose de Versailles ou Lady Oscar, le titre est Utsukuchiku chiru, en dessous j'ai mis la traduction.

11) Référence à des propos tenus par Kaze, lorsque vous l'invitez dans votre chambre, je n'ai rien inventé, et ne cherche pas à en faire une Mary-sue. Lia est toujours aussi nul en cuisine, ne savant faire que des plats basiques. D'où la présence de Kaze pour sauver nos jumeaux.

* * *

Finalement le chapitre 3 est fini après plus de 9000 mots, honnêtement je n'en voyais pas le bout et je m'excuse pour ceux qui l'attendait avec impatience. En tout cas, j'espère que la longueur vous satisfera et que les thèmes politiques abordés ne vous décourageront pas de lire la suite. Pour ceux qui lisent La Princesse Stratège ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis en train d'avancer sur le prochain chapitre. Laissez des reviews ou envoyez moi des PM, je prends toujours le temps de les lire, en fait ils me mettent toujours de bonne humeur, et me donne envie d'écrire davantage ! ^_^

Bonne soirée !


	5. Chapter 4: une famille

**Pour notre enfant**

 **Disclaimer : Fire emblem ne m'appartient pas, pareil pour les références à d'autres œuvres que vous pourrez repérer dans mes textes.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Une famille**

Ryoma était sourd à tout autre son que les battements du cœur de Lia contre son torse, il était aveugle à toute autre image que le visage de celle qu'il se devait d'appeler « petite sœur ». Tous ses sens étaient focalisés uniquement sur la femme dans ses bras, qu'il souhaitait pouvoir étreindre jusqu'à sa mort. Délicatement, il posa l'une de ses mains sur la chevelure de la blonde afin de pouvoir lui caresser les cheveux. Il s'agissait d'un geste très intime et empreint d'affection, ce qui perturba Lia, car elle n'aurait jamais pris Ryoma pour un homme témoignant publiquement son affection familiale par ses gestes, elle pensait qu'il était beaucoup plus discret et réservé, et bien elle fut détrompée.

Lia releva discrètement les yeux pour regarder le visage de celui qui aurait dû être son frère aîné, il semblait si heureux de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, son visage semblait si soulagé et libéré, elle n'avait pas le cœur de se dégager immédiatement de son étreinte, craignant de faire disparaître son soulagement et sa quiétude. Mais si elle était une personne sensible et avec beaucoup d'empathie, cela n'était pas le cas de sa fille Katerina.

_ Monsieur ! Si vous faîtes un câlin à ma maman, vous devez m'en faire un aussi ! Je veux un câlin !, déclara Katerina en boudant, avant de se jeter sans aucun scrupule sur le flanc de Ryoma.

Saizo avait failli intervenir quand il avait vu la fillette bouger, mais il avait été retenu in extremis par son frère, qui retenait ses deux bras depuis sa position arrière. Kaze l'avait restreint craignant qu'il n'attaque l'enfant qui ne souhaitait très clairement que jouer.

_ Oh ! Et qui es-tu ?, demanda Ryoma en entrant dans le jeu de la fillette qui ressemblait tant à Lia, il ne l'avait pas remarqué au début, elle et l'autre enfant, car il ne voyait que sa princesse, mais en la regardant il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elles étaient mère et fille. Ryoma masqua avec difficulté la colère qui bouillait en lui, et lui fit un sourire.

_ Je m'appelle Katerina !, s'exclama la petite avec énergie et un soupçon de fierté.

_ Katerina ? Ce prénom te va très bien, répondit Ryoma en gardant son faux sourire, le prénom nohrien de l'enfant avait en fait rouvert la plaie sur son cœur.

_ Merci !, s'écria la fillette en se jetant à nouveau sur lui pour lui donner un câlin en remerciement.

_ Ha ha ha, tu es très énergique, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?, demanda Ryoma au petit garçon du même âge que l'enfant l'étreignant.

Siegbert ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais regarda sa mère pour lui demander son autorisation.

_ Présente-toi à ton oncle Ryoma, mon ange, déclara-t-elle.

_ Je me nomme Siegbert, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance oncle Ryoma, salua le jeune prince en suivant les consignes de son cours d'étiquette.

_ Quel enfant bien élevé et poli ! Je suis moi aussi heureux de te rencontrer Siegbert, je suis ton oncle Ryoma comme tu viens de l'apprendre, répondit Ryoma sur un ton similaire à celui employé par le jeune prince.

Siegbert commença à rougir et à fuir le regard de son oncle, il était mal à l'aise devant un inconnu, contrairement à sa jumelle qui avait forcé Ryoma à s'installer sur leur serviette (juste à côté de Lia), et s'était ensuite assise sur ses genoux sans lui demander la permission, une fois bien installée elle lui offrit son plus magnifique et innocent sourire. Cela va sans dire, Ryoma n'eut pas le courage de s'opposer à l'enfant et la laissa agir à sa guise. Le sourire de Katerina était vraiment une arme dévastatrice….

_ Es-tu bien installée ?, demanda Ryoma en se retenant de rire.

_ Très bien ! Tonton, tu es très confortable, je pourrais rester ainsi pendant des heures !, répondit l'enfant l'air satisfait.

_ Katerina, ce n'est pas poli de s'asseoir ainsi sur quelqu'un, tu aurais dû demander l'approbation de ton oncle avant de t'asseoir…, sermonna Lia en secouant la tête devant l'attitude de sa fille.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, puisque je suis son oncle, intervint Ryoma s'attirant ainsi la reconnaissance de sa nièce toujours assise sur ses genoux.

_ Ryoma, tu es trop gentil avec Katerina…, soupira Lia en repensant aux ruses et tactiques de sa fille.

_ Dis, oncle Ryoma, qui sont ces messieurs ?, demanda la princesse en regardant son oncle droit dans les yeux, tout en pointant les deux ninjas du doigt.

_ Oh, ce sont mes subordonnés : Saizo et Kaze, ils sont frères et jumeaux, tu sais, répondit Ryoma en se focalisant sur Katerina.

_ OOOHHHH ! Sieg et moi aussi sommes jumeaux !, s'exclama-t-elle avec énergie en direction des deux ninjas.

_ C'est vrai ? Quelle coïncidence !, déclara Ryoma en riant devant l'exubérance de Katerina.

Katerina contempla avec une extrême attention le visage de son tout nouvel oncle, elle posa son doigt sur son menton à la façon d'Anna, comme si elle délibérait, après une vingtaine de secondes, elle prit la parole.

_ Hmm, c'est décidé ! Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup oncle Ryoma. Tu pourras peut-être même devenir mon tonton préféré si tu sais préparer à manger !, s'exclama-t-elle finalement en bouffant sa poitrine.

_ C'est vrai ? Mais le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas un super cuisinier… Oh ! Mais Saizo et Kaze se débrouillent bien en cuisine, eux !, répondit le roi avec un faux soupir las.

_ C'est vrai ? Dis, tonton, tu crois qu'il pourrait essayer de nous cuisiner quelque chose ? Parce que maman n'est pas très douée en cuisine pour être honnête…, murmura l'enfant à l'oreille de son oncle, mais pas suffisamment bas pour que Lia et les deux ninjas qui avaient une ouie très développé, ne puissent pas l'entendre.

_ J'ai tout entendu !, s'offusqua en boudant sa mère, même si elle était la première à admettre qu'elle n'avait aucun talent de cuisinière.

_ Oups !, dit sa fille en se grattant la tête.

_ Hmm, je suis sûr que Kaze et Saizo peuvent essayer s'ils ont les ingrédients nécessaires, répondit Ryoma en riant encore une fois, le roi avait quasiment oublié sa jalousie depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler avec la petite fille si énergique et exubérante.

_ Youpi ! Allons-y !, s'écria Katerina en se levant subitement pour ensuite se mettre à courir en direction des ninas.

La princesse, une fois devant eux, se saisit d'une main de chacun des deux pour pouvoir les tirer en direction de leur résidence de vacances. Lia rigola devant l'impatience de sa fille tout en rangeant leurs affaires dans leur panier, pour pouvoir les suivre.

_ Et bien Ryoma, puisque ma fille vous invite, suis-moi !, déclara la reine en continuant de rire.

 _Jusqu'au bout du monde !_ , pensa le roi, le cœur serré en se levant pour suivre sa sœur.

Sa sœur et son fils avaient pris un peu d'avance, mais il les rattrapa très vite pour marcher à côté d'eux.

_ En fait Ryoma, avec l'interruption de Kate, je n'ai pas pu te demander des nouvelles. Est-ce que les autres et toi allez bien ?, demanda Lia en tenant son fils par la main.

Ryoma mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que Lia lui avait posé une question, il était trop occupé à la contempler dans sa petite robe légère verte et dorée.

_ Oh, nous allons tous bien, notre frère et nos sœurs sont même mariés et ont chacun leur propre enfant, répondit Ryoma en lui souriant gentiment.

_ C'est vrai ? Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Et toi Ryoma ?, demanda Lia, bien qu'elle sache déjà la réponse grâce à Izana.

Ryoma se tut un moment, son regard se voila de tristesse, mettant mal à l'aise Lia qui pensait avoir posé une question peut-être trop indiscrète.

_ Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore trouvé la femme de ma vie, déclara-t-il finalement.

 _Non, je mens, mon cœur t'a déjà choisi et personne ne peut te remplacer….,_ songea-t-il intérieurement.

_ Hmm, je suis sûre que tu finiras par trouver ta future reine, parfois il ne suffit que d'un peu de temps…, répondit Lia en lui offrant un doux sourire, qui fit battre son cœur à deux cents à l'heure.

_ Peut-être. Et toi, Ria ?, interrogea-t-il sur un ton nonchalant, tentant de ne pas montrer à quel point il était curieux de savoir qui était l'homme qu'il devait tuer.

_ Hmm, je suis mère célibataire, je n'ai personne pour l'instant, répondit Lia en lui souriant faiblement.

Ryoma s'arrêta de marcher et dès que Lia l'aperçut immobile, elle s'arrêta à son tour. Le roi sentait ses pulsions meurtrières s'accroître aux paroles de sa sœur, il désirait encore plus mettre la main sur le *bip* qui avait mis Lia enceinte puis l'avait abandonné.

Lia n'ayant pas compris que son frère avait tiré de mauvaises conclusions, n'eut pas la possibilité de le détromper, et de lui expliquer qu'elle avait quitté le père des jumeaux sans le mettre au courant de sa grossesse.

_ Ria, reviens à Hoshido !, déclara subitement Ryoma en lui prenant les mains et en la regardant dans les yeux.

_ Quoi ?, s'exclama sa sœur surprise par sa réaction soudaine.

_ Ria, je te promets de vous protéger tes enfants et toi au péril de ma vie, retourne avec moi à Hoshido et je t'aiderai à te venger de celui qui t'a fait souffrir !, proposa le roi en s'approchant davantage d'elle, de sorte qu'il y avait à peine vingt centimètres de distance entre eux deux.

_ Ryoma, de qui voudrais-tu que je me venge, au juste ?, demanda Lia perplexe.

_ Du géniteur des jumeaux, bien sûr !, répondit son frère immédiatement.

Lia ne savait pas quoi dire, mais préféra demander à Siegbert de rejoindre sa sœur et les deux ninjas dans le manoir, son fils obéit sans discuter courant pour rattraper le trio.

_ Ryoma, je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagine exactement, mais je n'ai aucun désir de vengeance contre le père de mes enfants, je l'aime toujours autant qu'auparavant et ne souhaite que son bonheur même si nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre, affirma Lia en achevant sa déclaration sur un ton doux empreint d'affection et de tendresse.

_ T-t-tu l'aimes ? Cela veut dire que tu n'as pas été, heu, forcée par un Nohrien ?, vérifia son frère extrêmement mal à l'aise.

_ Bien sûr que non !, s'exclama-t-elle, sous le choc que son propre frère ait pu croire une telle chose.

_ Pardon, Ria, je me suis précipité dans des conjectures… Mais si tu as des sentiments pour cet homme, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui ?, demanda-t-il, il ne savait pas s'il y avait encore un espoir pour qu'elle puisse un jour devenir sa femme, ou bien s'il ne pouvait que renoncer.

Sa sœur se tut et ferma les yeux, Ryoma craignait qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer alors qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment il pourrait la consoler. Soudainement, elle rouvrit les yeux et commença à parler.

_ Si je reste seule, c'est tout simplement parce que je me dois de protéger les jumeaux, même si pour ce faire, il faut que je les sépare de leur père. Pour leur sécurité, je dois me tenir éloignée d'Hoshido et de Nohr, je privilégierai toujours la vie de mes enfants à l'amour que j'ai pour leur père, expliqua-t-elle la voix brisée par le chagrin.

_ N'as-tu jamais pensé à tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ?, demanda Ryoma dès qu'elle eut fini son explication.

_ Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas si je serais capable d'aimer un autre homme, il compte tellement pour moi…, soupira Lia en regardant le ciel.

_ Ria… Qui est le père des jumeaux ? Je t'en prie… dis-le-moi…, supplia Ryoma qui commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

Le roi avait pu observer les deux enfants auparavant, et il avait été choqué par la ressemblance flagrante de Siegbert avec les deux princes de Nohr, il priait tous les dieux pour que son pressentiment ne soit qu'une fausse alerte, mais la réponse de Lia détruisit tous ses espoirs.

_ Xander… leur père est Xander, le prince héritier de Nohr…, répondit-elle en tremblant.

Lia était certaine que maintenant qu'il connaissait l'identité de son amant, Ryoma allait la haïr et être dégouté par la relation qu'elle avait entretenu avec celui qu'elle pensait être son grand-frère. Elle n'osait même pas le regarder en face et elle baissa les yeux, fixant ses sandales à la place.

Ryoma brûlait de jalousie, il détestait déjà Nohr et leur famille royale pour avoir enlevé et maintenu Ria prisonnière, durant toutes ces années. Mais maintenant, il haissait plus que quiconque son homologue nohrien pour avoir volé le cœur de la femme qu'il aimait. Il se promit de le lui faire payer la prochaine fois qu'ils s'affronteraient. Ryoma apaisa avec difficulté les flammes ardentes de la jalousie qui s'étaient immiscées dans son cœur, pour pouvoir réconforter Ria, qui continuait de trembler de peur et d'appréhension. Le roi fit disparaître en un instant la distance entre leur deux corps en l'enlaçant subitement. Il déposa avec tendresse la tête de son amour sur son torse et caressa ses cheveux pour la calmer.

Lia se crispa à cette réaction inattendue, elle pensait qu'il allait la rejeter, mais au final contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, il cherchait à la réconforter. Lia ressentit un fort soulagement, et elle approfondit leur étreinte en se collant davantage à son corps et en posant ses mains sur le dos de son frère. Ses gestes ne passèrent pas inaperçus et Ryoma se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés encore un petit moment avant que Lia ne le lâche et recule de quelques pas, séchant quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

_ Pardon, Ryoma, je ne voulais vraiment pas pleurer alors qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver après toutes ces années, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, s'excusa la reine en rougissant d'embarras.

Ses joues toutes rouge d'embarras la rendaient encore plus mignonne et adorable aux yeux de Ryoma, qui dut mettre sa main devant sa bouche et détourner le regard pour ne pas dire quelqu'un chose qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite.

_ Il n'y a pas de problème, Ria, tu compte énormément à mes yeux, le plus important pour moi est de déjà pouvoir te voir, avoua-t-il les joues rouge à son tour.

_ Ryoma… Merci !, remercia Lia chaleureusement en lui faisant un magnifique sourire, similaire à celui de sa fille.

_ Allons rejoindre les autres, ils risquent de s'inquiéter, s'ils ne nous voient pas arriver…, déclara Ryoma, en prenant son courage à demain pour se saisir de la main de sa sœur.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux les mains enlacées, et quiconque ne les connaissant pas personnellement, en les voyant ainsi, penserait qu'ils formaient un couple. Ria n'était absolument pas embarrassée par ce contact avec Ryoma, au contraire elle en était ravie, car elle n'avait pas pu apprendre à le connaître davantage durant son court séjour à Hoshido. Pour elle, il s'agissait d'une occasion de rattraper ce temps perdu et elle le guida gaiment en direction de sa résidence.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le manoir, les regards des quatre autres personnes présentes se posèrent tous un instant sur eux avant que les ninjas ne détournent le regard pour continuer à cuisiner, et que les jumeaux retournent à leur discussion. Lia et Ryoma prirent tous deux places autour de la table à manger, et Katerina se colla immédiatement à Ryoma.

_ Tonton, pourquoi vous étiez si longs ?, demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

_ On parlait juste un peu mon petit cœur, répondit Lia en prenant de vitesse Ryoma.

_ Hmm… Et bien, en tout cas, monsieur Kaze a dis qu'il allait nous faire des omelettes avec de la viande ! J'ai vraiment hâte !, s'exclama l'enfant avec impatience.

_ Tes manières, Katerina, n'oublie pas tes manières à table, soupira sa mère.

Katerina ne lui répondit qu'en lui faisant son plus beau sourire ce qui ne rassura pas beaucoup la reine.

Ils attendirent un petit moment que Kaze ait fini de cuisiner pour pouvoir manger tous les six ensembles. Le repas préparé par Kaze était simple mais délicieux et les deux enfants avaient spécialement aimé, Katerina avait même décidé que Kaze était maintenant son oncle Kaze, ce qui fit sourire tous les adultes sauf Saizo.

Une fois le repas fini, Lia envoya ses enfants joués dans leur chambre pour qu'elle puisse parler tranquillement avec les trois Hoshidiens, sans être dérangés par les antiques de sa fille. Elle mena les trois hommes dans un petit salon où se trouvait plusieurs fauteuils et canapés, ainsi qu'un petit cabinet rempli de bouteilles d'alcool venues de tous les pays, la reine les invita à s'asseoir avant de parler et leur proposa à boire, mais ils refusèrent.

_ Je vous prie d'excuser ma fille pour vous avoir poussé à cuisiner Kaze, Katerina peut-être extrêmement autoritaire, égoïste et dominatrice lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose, s'excusa Lia envers Kaze pour ne pas avoir réussi à stopper sa propre fille.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, cela n'était pas grand-chose et nous avons même pu manger nous aussi un vrai repas, je devrais plutôt vous êtes reconnaissant, rétorqua Kaze gentiment mais sur un ton très sérieux.

_ Merci quand même Kaze. Cependant, je ne nierai pas que je suis très surprise de vous retrouver tous les trois ici à Izumo, vu les tensions de ces derniers temps j'aurais cru que vous seriez à Hoshido pour renforcer vos défenses contre Mokushu, Nohr et les Sans-Visages…., poursuivit Lia en affichant un air ignorant devant ses invités.

_ Nous retournions justement à Hoshido, lorsque j'ai entendu ta voix, tu étais en train de chanter et j'étais très curieux de ton état…, expliqua Ryoma.

_ Vous m'avez entendu chanter ?! Ô mon dieu, je suis morte de honte !, déclara-t-elle en cachant son visage rouge dans ses mains.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être gênée, tu chantais vraiment très bien, tu sais ?, ria gentiment Ryoma, accompagné par un hochement de tête comme confirmation de la part de Kaze.

Lia releva la tête et le remercia pour son compliment, mais avant qu'elle ne put reprendre la parole Saizo intervint.

_ Dame Lia, comment êtes-vous au courant pour la menace de Mokushu ?, demanda Saizo sur un ton suspicieux, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de Ryoma et un soupir de la part de Kaze.

_ C'est très simple, je travaille pour l'archiduc Izana, je lui offre mon aide en échange de sa protection. C'est pourquoi je suis au courant des actions de Mokushu, leurs ninjas s'attaquent quasiment à tous les pays, vous savez ?, répondit-elle sur un sincère.

Saizo ne répliqua pas mais continua de la surveiller, Ryoma décida de prendre la parole pour en savoir plus sur la vie de sa sœur.

_ Alors comme cela, vous vivez tous les trois à Izumo ?, demanda-t-il en fixant sa sœur.

_ C'est exact, Izana a accepté de m'accueillir à Izumo, mentit-elle.

_ Tu ne souhaites donc vraiment pas revenir à Hoshido ?, soupira son frère.

_ Non, nous n'y serions pas en sécurité tous les trois. J'espère que tu me comprends, Ryoma, répondit la reine en le regardant d'un air désolé.

Ryoma ne répondit pas, mais il comprenait les doutes de sa sœur, si l'identité du père des jumeaux venait à être connue, beaucoup de gens tenterait de se servir d'eux pour affaiblir Nohr ou même les tuerait par vengeance… Alors qu'ici à Izumo, ils pouvaient vivre tous les trois en paix.

_ Bien, je n'insisterai pas sur ce point, je vous souhaite à tous les trois d'être heureux ici, déclara Ryoma en masquant son chagrin.

_ Merci, Ryoma.

À peine avait-elle répondu que les jumeaux apparurent devant la porte du salon, Katerina en tête. La fillette fonça immédiatement sur sa mère affichant un visage pale et inquiet, qui alarma sa mère.

_ Maman ! Tonton Ryoma et tonton Kaze ne vont pas partir, dis ?, demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes en s'accrochant au bras de sa mère.

_ Tes oncles ont d'autres choses importantes à faire, donc je suppose que si, ils vont bientôt reprendre la route, répondit Lia perplexe.

Katerina commença à trembler, elle se détacha de sa mère et fonça sur Kaze s'accrochant à sa taille avec désespération.

_ Tonton Kaze ! S'te plait, ne pars pas ! Reste avec nous !, commença-t-elle à pleurer.

Siegbert jouait avec ses doigts sous l'effet de la nervosité, il ne parla pas, mais regarda avec des yeux suppliants Kaze.

_ Je-je-je…., bégaya le ninja aux cheveux verts en regardant paniqué les trois autres adultes.

_ S'te plait tonton ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir sans toi ?! Maman est une catastrophe en cuisine, elle pourrait même nous empoisonner sans s'en rendre compte, tu sais ? Tu dois rester !, déclara Katerina sur un ton résolu et grave, derrière elle Siegbert hochait la tête pour renchérir les propos de sa sœur.

Les trois hommes étaient complètement stupéfaits par les raisons données par la fillette et Ryoma pensa en riant que Lia devait partager son manque de talent en cuisine avec Hinoka. Lia, elle, était entourée par une aura lugubre et déprimante, murmurant sans vie « une catastrophe en cuisine » et « empoisonner ». Ryoma se leva de son siège sans réfléchir et s'approcha de sa sœur pour l'enlacer, afin de la consoler.

_ Petite sœur, on ne peut pas être bon partout tu sais, en plus tu n'es pas la première dans notre famille qui serait une piètre cuisinière, Hinoka aussi n'a aucun talent dans ce domaine, expliqua le roi pour réconforter sa sœur.

Saizo eut un petit sourire, il connaissait mieux que quiconque les horreurs que sa propre femme pouvait cuisiner, d'ailleurs il était sûr que la passion de son très jeune fils pour les sucreries était dû au fait que c'était la seule nourriture mangeable que Hinoka pouvait donner à leur fils sans l'empoisonner, puisqu'elle ne les avait même pas cuisiné. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui cuisinait la plupart du temps pour leur famille, et il imposait déjà un régime strict à Asugi pour le préparer à son futur rôle de Saizo.

Kaze ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait son devoir envers son roi, mais il ne pouvait pas en bonne conscience abandonner les deux enfants, surtout si Dame Lia était aussi inapte en cuisine que la princesse Hinoka, la propre belle-sœur de Kaze. Il jeta à nouveau un regard suppliant à son roi comme pour lui demander des ordres.

_ Kaze, tu vas rester quelques temps avec ma sœur et ses neveux, et te charger de leur repas, s'il te plait, ordonna Ryoma en soupirant.

Si le roi d'Hoshido haïssait l'idée que la femme qu'il aimait, ait eu des enfants avec son pire ennemi, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il haïssait ces enfants pour quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas contrôler. Ryoma, bien au contraire les aimait déjà, et s'il avait pu trouver le courage d'avouer son amour à Lia, et qu'un jour elle partage ses sentiments, et bien il aurait été heureux de devenir le beau-père des deux enfants. Le roi était parfaitement près à les élever comme ses propres enfants, tout comme son père l'avait fait avec Lia, leurs personnalités respectives les rendaient extrêmement adorables à ses yeux. Il était évident que Katerina était la meneuse des deux, elle était exubérante, énergique et exultait une grande confiance en elle-même, alors que son jumeau était beaucoup plus calme, timide même, poli et respectueux, un enfant très réservé devant des inconnus, qui se laissait diriger par sa sœur.

Ryoma devait se retenir de se précipiter pour les prendre dans ses bras, lorsqu'ils faisaient un geste ou montraient une expression adorable. Plus que jamais, il ressentit un vide dans son cœur et le désir de devenir père grandir en lui. C'est ce jour-là qu'il prit la décision de reprendre des recherches pour trouver une épouse, afin d'avoir son propre enfant et sa propre famille, puisque jamais il ne pourrait devenir le père des jumeaux et le mari de Lia.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu pour prendre des nouvelles de chacun, Lia lui parlant de sa grossesse mais aussi de certaines anecdotes sur la vie d'Azura, et Ryoma avait été surpris d'apprendre que la princesse solitaire était mariée et avait elle-aussi des jumeaux : Shigure et Sophie. Lia avait parlé de l'époux d'Azura, un Nohrien dénommé Silas, qui n'était autre que son meilleur ami lorsqu'elle était enfant et vivait isolée dans la forteresse. Katerina avait d'ailleurs interrompu la conversation à ce moment-là pour vanter les mérites de son oncle Silas.

_ Tonton Silas est vraiment très gentil, il me laisse toujours monter à cheval avec lui et il joue souvent avec nous !, déclara la petite avec énergie de sa place, les genoux de Kaze, la fillette avait refusé de s'éloigner de lui de peur qu'il ne disparaisse subitement.

_ Elle est donc heureuse avec lui…, dit Ryoma en souriant.

_ En effet, ils nagent en plein bonheur et ont une relation très forte. Et les jumeaux sont vraiment adorables, ils ont tous deux hérités de la couleur des cheveux et des yeux de leur mère, mais Shigure partage aussi les traits de son visage, alors que Sophie ressemble plus à son père, expliqua Lia.

_ J'aimerai vraiment les rencontrer, et je suis vraiment triste qu'Azura n'ait pas cherché à nous contacter, affirma le roi avec un soupir las.

_ J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Azura sur ce point et je pense vraiment qu'elle a peur de tous vous revoir. Elle s'est vraiment sentie trahie par cet enlèvement, elle considérait Hoshido comme sa maison et être enlevée par ceux qu'elle voyait comme des compatriotes, l'a vraiment blessé. À cause de ça, elle craint une confrontation avec le reste de la famille, surtout qu'elle ne sait pas si vous l'accepterez toujours, maintenant qu'elle est mariée à un Nohrien, exposa la reine avec regret.

_ Je souhaiterais vraiment la voir pour pouvoir lui présenter des excuses, et je peux t'assurer qu'Hinoka, Sakura et moi la voyons toujours comme notre sœur, répondit Ryoma sans aucune hésitation.

_ Si tu souhaites lui parler, je te conseille de passer par Izana, Azura vit aussi à Izumo et travaille pour lui, donc si tu reviens à Izumo, tu pourras peut-être la voir, proposa Lia gentiment.

_ Bonne idée. Est-ce que je pourrais aussi revenir vous voir, les jumeaux et toi ?, demanda Ryoma avec espoir.

_ Si tu le souhaites, il n'y a pas de problème, mais je te préviens que je ne reste dans cette maison que pour un ou deux mois, nous sommes en pleine vacances les enfants et moi, mais après nous retournerons à la capitale, donc je te conseille de passer par Izana dans ce cas-là. Et si possible, garde le secret de ma présence ici, ne mets au courant que notre famille, je ne souhaite pas que Nohr nous trouve…, répondit sa sœur.

Ryoma promit de ne pas divulguer sa présence en dehors de leur famille, et se leva ensuite pour partir avec Saizo.

_ Kaze, je te confie la protection de ma sœur et ses enfants. Je vous souhaite à tous les trois de bonnes vacances, et je vous promets de repasser vous voir le plus vite possible !, promit le roi en guise d'au revoir, Saizo lui resta silencieux et ne fit qu'un petit geste d'au revoir à son frère.

Les jumeaux et Lia prirent tous les trois Ryoma dans leur bras pour lui souhaiter un bon retour, et Katerina lui murmura à l'oreille de revenir vite pour jouer avec elle, ce qui lui valut un rire de la part du roi, qui la souleva dans les airs à la grande joie de l'enfant.

_ Je te jure que la prochaine fois, nous jouerons ensemble !, déclara-t-il en riant avant de la reposer au sol.

Les deux hommes repartirent ensuite vers Hoshido, après avoir terminé les aux revoir.

La première chose que fit Ryoma une fois de retour au palais Shisaragi, fut convoquée son frère, ses sœurs et leurs familles respectives pour discuter de sa rencontre avec Lia. Ils entrèrent un par un, environ une demi-heure après avoir été convoquées, et Ryoma attendit qu'ils soient tous là avant de leur parler de la raison de leur présence.

_ Bon, puisque nous sommes tous réunis, je vais pouvoir commencer. Déjà, vous devez être au courant que l'évacuation a été un succès, même si nous avons tout de même beaucoup de victimes chez nos soldats. En passant par Izumo, nous avons reçu une proposition inattendue de la part de l'archiduc, il voudrait créer une alliance non-officielle avec nous pour s'occuper de Mokushu, il semblerait qu'Izumo soit aussi une victime des attaques en traître de leurs ninjas… Je lui ai offert une première réponse favorable, mais j'attends l'avis du conseil avant de m'engager…, déclara Ryoma pour entamer la discussion.

_ Ryoma, qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends lorsque tu parles d'alliance non-officielle ?, interrogea Takumi les sourcils froncés.

_ L'archiduc ne veut pas rendre publique notre alliance, il souhaite éviter une confrontation avec Nohr, si cela est possible, répondit tout de suite Ryoma.

_ Pff, il veut rester dans les bonnes grâces de ces ordures nohriennes, quel lâche…, commenta Hinoka de mauvaise humeur.

_ Je peux comprendre sa position, Izumo a toujours été neutre, le simple fait que ce pays nous propose de l'aide contre Mokushu est un miracle, intervinrent Takumi et Sakura pour calmer leur sœur.

_ En tout cas, si Izana nous propose des renforts, il n'y a aucune raison d'hésiter, déclara Takumi gravement.

_ Saizo et moi avons pu inspecter les hommes qu'Izana nous enverrait en renfort, et franchement j'étais surpris par sa force militaire, non seulement il dispose des meilleurs soigneurs et devins, mais en plus son armé rassemble aussi des combattants de type nohrien. Nous avons pu voir ses deux cavaleries et deux troupes aériennes composés de wyverns et de pégases inconnus sûrement d'origine nohrienne, raconta Ryoma.

_ Ryoma, es-tu sûr que l'on peut faire confiance à Izana, si ses troupes comptent des Nohriens ?, demanda Hinoka dubitative à cause de la description de ces troupes.

_ Je pense que oui, même si je peux comprendre tes doutes, je vais d'ailleurs vous passer les différentes conclusions auxquelles nous sommes parvenus, répondit le roi en faisant passer les documents relatant les décisions qu'il avait prise avec l'archiduc et sa femme.

Il attendit un moment pour que sa famille en prennent connaissance, pendant que lui en profitait pour réfléchir à comment il allait évoquer sa rencontre avec leur sœur. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix de Takumi.

_ Izana nous propose vraiment au tant de renforts et même des fonds ?, demanda le prince incrédule.

_ Oui, je me suis d'ailleurs mis d'accord avec sa femme pour ces fonds, et je peux vous dire que les rumeurs sur l'archiduchesse semblent être parfaitement fondées, répondit le roi en se rappelant sa discussion avec Anna.

_ Cet argent nous est donné pour les frais de leurs troupes, l'archiduc ne nous proposera pas d'autres soutiens financiers avant que nous ne commencions le combat, il se propose de payer pour des achats militaires par la suite, mais seulement si son représentant juge cela nécessaire. Il ne souhaite pas que Nohr puisse l'accuser de financer nos campagnes contre eux, expliqua le roi.

_ Ce n'est pas un grave problème… Au moins nos dépenses militaires n'augmenteront pas trop, malgré l'augmentation de soldats. Il faudra le remercier de financer ses troupes lui-même…, commenta Takumi.

_ Tu as raison Takumi et je l'ai déjà remercié pour cela, d'autres questions ?, enquerra Ryoma.

_ Comptes-tu proposer au conseil de faire passer Mokushu comme l'ennemi prioritaire ?, interrogea Hinoka insatisfaite.

_ Oui, Izumo souhaite en finir immédiatement avec leur terreur et je le comprends. Leurs ninjas doivent être neutralisés le plus vite possible pour que nous puissions nous concentrer sur Nohr par la suite, répondit Ryoma.

Hinoka se tut, bien qu'elle fût contrariée que leurs actions se tournent vers Mokushu plutôt que Nohr.

_ J'ai autre chose à vous dire et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas convoqué Yukimura et nos vassaux, lorsque nous étions en route pour rentrer, nous avons croisé Ria, avoua l'aînée de la famille royale.

Son aveu surpris grandement ses interlocuteurs, et tout particulièrement son frère et ses sœurs qui lui demandèrent de raconter leur rencontre.

_ J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, vous vous souvenez surement qu'il y a plusieurs années Ria était enceinte ?, commença le roi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Takumi se rappelant son état à l'époque, celui-ci rougit d'embarras et détourna le regard.

_ Oui, nous nous en souvenons. Alors au final, dis-nous s'agissait-il d'un neveu ou d'une nièce ?, demanda Hinoka avec impatience.

_ Tout simplement les deux, une pair de jumeaux : Siegbert et Katerina, qui doivent avoir environ cinq ans, répondit Ryoma en souriant à sa sœur.

_ Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Tu aurais du les ramener à la maison, mon frère, on aurait ainsi pu nous aussi les rencontrer, lui reprocha Hinoka légèrement.

_ Siegbert et Katerina ? De vrai nom nohriens… cela ne m'étonne pas si leur père est lui-même Nohrien, bougonna Takumi en croisant les bras.

Ryoma ne répondit pas, puisqu'il savait que le père des jumeaux était bel et bien Nohrien. Mais Saizo se racla la gorge comme pour demander la parole, et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

_ Messire Takumi, je me dois de vous informer du fait que les enfants de Dame Ria n'ont pas seulement un prénom d'origine nohrienne, Dame Ria leur a donné à chacun trois prénom, et je pense que vos serez heureux du fait qu'elle n'a pas oublié votre famille, puisque leur prénom en entier sont Siegbert Sumeragi Lon'zu et Katerina Mikoto Quian Meng, déclara Saizo.

Tout le monde était surpris par ce choix et Ryoma lui se demandait comment son vassal avait appris une telle chose.

_ Saizo, comment as-tu apprit cette information ?, s'enquerra le roi.

_ Mademoiselle Katerina en a parlé à Kaze lorsqu'elle le trainait en direction de leur manoir et je l'ai entendu, expliqua le ninja.

_ Je suis sûr que mère et père seraient heureux du choix de notre sœur, commenta à voix basse Sakura.

_ C'est vrai ! Leur donner ses prénoms s'est sa manière de garder son lien avec notre famille, renchérit Hinoka sur un ton joyeux.

_ Mais il reste le problème de l'identité du père… Est-ce que tu as pu en parler avec elle ?, interrogea Takumi.

Ryoma soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à répondre à cette question, mais il savait qu'il devait être honnête avec leur famille.

_ Ce que je vais vous dire ne devra jamais sortir de ces murs, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?, déclara-t-il gravement.

Tous acceptèrent de garder secret la suite de ses paroles et il prit son courage à deux mains avant de parler.

_ Le père des jumeaux est le prince héritier de Nohr, Xander, avoua Ryoma figeant ainsi sur place tous ses interlocuteurs.

Les réactions à cet aveu furent variées, Hinoka et Sakura s'évanouirent toutes les deux, obligeant leur époux respectif à s'occuper d'elle en tout premier lieu, Takumi avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts comme un poisson, sa femme Hana était livide, et les trois jeunes enfants eux ne comprenaient pas et donc continuaient à babiller.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Ryoma pour ravoir la situation sous contrôle. Ses deux sœurs eurent un peu de mal à reprendre conscience, et Hinoka une fois réveillée entra dans une rage noire.

_ Ce *bip* de *bip* de *bip* ! La prochaine fois que je le vois, j'en ferais de la nourriture pour mon pégase ! Comment a-t-il pu forcer notre sœur à faire une telle chose !, s'énerva-t-elle en vociférant des insultes et des menaces.

_ Hinoka, tais-toi ! Tu as mal compris la situation, Ria n'a jamais été forcée, elle l'aime encore aujourd'hui !, rétorqua Ryoma en haussant le ton, ce qui interrompit Hinoka immédiatement.

_ Quoi ?! Ria… aime cette ordure nohrienne ?!, s'exclama-t-elle complètement abasourdie.

_ Oui, elle l'aime, si elle ne vit pas avec lui à Nohr, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle craint pour la vie des jumeaux, expliqua son frère aîné.

Le silence s'installa parmi ses interlocuteurs qui réfléchissaient à ses mots.

_ Pour conclure cette réunion, je dois vous dire d'autres choses, Kaze est resté auprès de Ria et elle est d'accord pour nous rencontrer discrètement, mais pour cela nous devrons passer par Izana, pour qui elle travaille. C'est la même chose pour Azura, qui s'est mariée et a aussi des jumeaux, elles vivent toutes les deux à Izumo, acheva le roi.

_ Azura aussi ?!, répéta Sakura sous le choc.

_ En effet, répondit simplement Ryoma.

La réunion se termina très vite par la suite, et Ryoma retourna dans ses quartiers en attendant la réunion des membres du conseil.

Deux semaines plus tard, Ryoma et ses sœurs étaient en route pour rencontrer Izana à Izumo, mais avant cela ils s'étaient tous les trois mis d'accord pour aller voir Lia et ses enfants. Accompagnés par Saizo, Subaki et Hana, ils avançaient dans la forêt ou se situait le manoir de leur sœur.

La première chose qu'ils virent une fois qu'ils furent parvenus à leur destination, était Kaze coiffé avec des rubans dans les cheveux et un collier autour du cou, en face de lui une dinette et la jeune Katerina qui bavardait gaiment. Hana ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, tandis que les autres avaient dû mal à contenir leur fou rire. La réaction d'Hana attira l'attention du ninja et de l'enfant qui se tournèrent immédiatement vers eux. Dès que Katerina reconnut Ryoma, elle se précipita vers lui et enlaça sa jambe parce qu'elle était trop petite pour atteindre sa taille.

_ Tonton Ryoma, tu es revenu !, s'exclama la fillette avec sa joie évidente marquée sur son visage.

Ryoma s'abaissa immédiatement pour pouvoir la soulever et la porter dans ses bras, en riant.

_ Bien sûr que je suis revenu, je te l'avais promis, n'est-ce pas ?, répondit-il finalement.

_ Hum hum ! Tonton, qui sont ces gens ?, demanda la fillette satisfaite mais curieuse de l'identité des personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

_ Oh, je vais te les présenter, ma chérie. Voici tes tantes Hinoka, Sakura et Hana, l'autre monsieur est le protecteur de ta tante Sakura, expliqua Ryoma en faisant les présentations.

_ Youpi ! D'autres tatas ! Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Katerina, mais appelez-moi Kate !, salua la fillette avec énergie.

Tous lui dirent bonjour, tout en se présentant à leur tour.

_ Katerina, maintenant que tu connais tout le monde, allons-voir ta maman et ton frère, d'accord ?, demanda Ryoma à l'enfant dans ses bras, qui lui donna tout de suite son accord.

Le roi d'Hoshido avança vers le manoir, ses compagnons de voyage derrière lui, mais il n'eut même pas à entrer, car Lia, Siegbert et Kaze sortirent du manoir pour les rejoindre. Sa sœur était vêtue d'un kimono très simple gris et marron, ses cheveux étaient attachés lâchement et placés sur son épaule droite, mais même sous cet aspect légèrement négligé, elle était magnifique aux yeux de Ryoma, qui dut faire de grands efforts pour se contenir devant sa famille, il était tellement concentré sur elle, qu'il ne remarqua même pas Katerina le regarder puis sourire malicieusement.

_ Bonjour à tous ! Je suis surprise de vous revoir ici, mais je suppose que j'aurais dû m'y attendre après ma rencontre avec Ryoma…, salua Lia en prenant la parole pour briser le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

_ L-L-L-Lia !, s'exclama Hinoka en se précipitant finalement sur elle et en la serrant dans ses bras.

Lia se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise à cause du geste d'Hinoka, elle ne savait pas comment y répondre, elle se résolut à ne pas agir et à laisser la rousse faire à sa guise. Hinoka mit plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à relâcher sa sœur.

Tout comme lors de leurs retrouvailles six ans plutôt, Hinoka s'excusa pour son émotivité dès qu'elle la relâcha, Lia lui pardonna sans problème et les invita tous à l'intérieur pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Le groupe entra dans le manoir après elle, Katerina était toujours confortablement installée dans les bras de Ryoma et elle en avait profité pour poser sa tête contre son torse. En les voyants ainsi, on pouvait croire qu'il s'agissait véritablement d'un père et de sa fille. Lia les dirigea vers le salon où elle avait discuté auparavant avec Ryoma et les invita tous à s'asseoir avant d'entamer la conversation. Kaze lui était parti préparer du thé pour leurs invités.

_ Je suis heureux de voir qu'il n'y a pas eu de problème durant mon absence, commença Ryoma pour éviter le silence.

_ C'est Kaze qu'il faut remercier, s'il n'était pas là, je ne sais pas si nous serions encore en vie…, rigola Lia.

_ Je suis content qu'il ait pu vous sauver de ton affreuse cuisine, répondit Ryoma en plaisantant à son tour.

_ Toi non plus, tu ne sais pas cuisiner, Lia ?, demanda Hinoka surprise.

_ Selon ma fille, je suis une « catastrophe en cuisine », je pourrais même les « empoisonner sans le vouloir », d'ailleurs elle surnomme ma cuisine « poison cooking », avoua Lia en faisant semblant de bouder.

_ Ha ! Tu n'es pas la seule dans la famille à être une affreuse cuisinière, tu sais ? Moi aussi je ne suis pas un chef cuisinier et Saizo m'interdit même d'entrer dans la cuisine !, déclara Hinoka en rigolant.

_ Je suis au courant de cela, Ryoma m'en a parlé la dernière fois pour me rassurer sur mon inaptitude à cuisiner, ria la reine d'Élysée.

_ Ryoma !, s'indigna la rousse outrée que son frère ait pu en parler sans le lui dire.

Tout le monde rigola, sauf Siegbert qui était extrêmement embarrassé devant ces inconnus. Katerina remarqua la gêne de son frère et décida de l'aider, elle se dégagea de l'embrasse de Ryoma, marcha jusqu'à son frère puis lui prit la main pour pouvoir lui présenter leurs invités. Katerina s'avançait à chaque fois vers l'un d'entre eux, faisait rapidement les présentations, puis passait au suivant. Les quatre Hoshidiens suivirent gentiment le mouvement de Katerina, en se présentant poliment à Siegbert qui en fit de même.

Tous comprirent instantanément que Ryoma avait bel et bien cerné les personnalités des deux enfants, Katerina était clairement la meneuse de leur duo, tandis que Siegbert était très timide. Ils les trouvèrent tout simplement adorables et durent se retenir pour ne pas les enlacer.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini sa tâche Katerina retourna en sifflant à sa place précédente, se réinstallant contre le torse de Ryoma, sous le regard jaloux d'Hinoka qui aurait bien aimé la prendre dans ses bras, elle-aussi. La proximité entre la fillette et son oncle fit sourire tous les autres, Kate était juste trop mignonne, d'autant plus qu'elle ressemblait à une version miniature de sa mère, ce qui la rendait encore plus adorable à leurs yeux.

Katerina soudainement releva sa tête pour regarder droit dans les yeux son oncle, elle réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

_ Tonton, tu veux bien venir jouer avec moi et Sieg ?, demanda-t-elle finalement en le regardant avec ses yeux de cocker.

Ryoma ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard et il accepta de suivre la fillette et son frère dans leur chambre. Ils montèrent tous les trois à l'étage, où étaient situées les chambres, puis entrèrent dans une des pièces.

La chambre des enfants était remplie de jouets d'un côté et de l'autre bien rangé, Ryoma n'eut pas de mal à deviner à qui appartenaient les affaires qui trainaient par terre. Katerina le guida vers son lit et le fit s'asseoir, pour ensuite reprendre sa place sur ses genoux, juste avant de prendre la parole.

_ Dis tonton, est-ce que tu as une femme ?, demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, choquant ainsi son oncle qui prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_ Non, je ne suis pas marié. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir une telle chose ?, répondit-il finalement.

_ Cool ! Cela veut dire que tu peux épouser maman et devenir notre papa !, s'exclama Kate avec une grande joie et impatience.

La réponse de l'enfant choqua davantage le roi, qui se sentit devenir rouge cramoisi, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Siegbert prit immédiatement la parole.

_ Kate ! Tu ne peux pas demander une chose pareille à notre oncle aussi soudainement !, s'indigna le garçon, une expression qu'il ne manifestait que très rarement.

_ Mou ! Pourquoi attendre ? Si on attend trop longtemps avant de lui demander, rien ne nous dit qu'il voudra toujours devenir notre papa !, répondit sa petite sœur en boudant.

_ Mais peut-être qu'il ne veut même pas l'être aujourd'hui !, rétorqua son frère.

_ Tonton aime maman, j'en suis sûre donc il n'a aucune raison de dire non !, répliqua sa jumelle en affichant un air supérieur devant son frère dubitatif.

Ryoma était complètement paralysé, il avait suivi la conversation des deux enfants, mais avait toujours dû mal à croire ce qu'il entendait.

 _Ils voudraient que je devienne leur père ?! Je n'arrive pas à croire… Ces deux-là…_ , pensa le roi sous le choc.

Il mit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que les jumeaux attendaient sa réponse et il se prit à vouloir fuir loin de cette chambre et du regard plein d'espoir des deux enfants.

_ Je je je …. C'est impossible… les enfants… votre mère ne voudra jamais m'épouser, bégaya Ryoma en baissant les yeux.

Katerina le serra dans ses petits bras et lui dit.

_ Tonton, si tu aimes notre maman, je suis sûre qu'elle ne te rejettera pas ! Tu sais, notre maman se sent très très seule, même si elle ne le dit pas. Je crois que notre papa lui manque, mais elle ne peut pas le revoir, donc pourquoi ne pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Toi, par exemple ?, expliqua la gamine sur un ton complètement convaincu.

Siegbert hocha la tête pour approuver les propos de sa jumelle, puis lança un regard plein d'espoir à leur oncle, avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

_ Tonton, à la maison il y a maman, Kate, oncle Jakob, tante Flora, Dweer et moi, mais on n'a pas de père, contrairement aux autres, et cela nous rend très triste ma sœur et moi. Quand tu étais venu la première fois, tu nous traitais comme un papa, c'est pourquoi on voudrait que tu deviennes vraiment notre papa…, raconta Siegbert embarrassé.

Ryoma sentit son cœur saigné aux mots de Siegbert, lui-même se souvenait des années qu'il avait vécu après la mort de son père, et à quel point cela avait été difficile pour lui. Les jumeaux eux n'avaient jamais connu leur père, c'étaient une personne qu'il ne pouvait que s'imaginer en rêve, c'était normal qu'ils désirent avoir un père auprès d'eux. Malgré tout, Ryoma savait qu'il ne pouvait pas satisfaire les deux enfants, son devoir envers Hoshido l'empêchait de se lier à la femme qu'il aimait et à sa famille.

_ Les enfants, j'aurais aimé pouvoir être votre papa, mais c'est impossible même si j'aime votre maman. J'ai mon devoir de roi, mon peuple compte sur moi pour le protéger, je ne peux pas tout quitter…. Je suis désolé…, s'excusa Ryoma en pleurant.

Les jumeaux furent peinés par son refus, mais ils tentèrent tout de même de le consoler en lui faisant un câlin à trois.

Dans le salon, le silence s'était installé après le départ des enfants et Ryoma, Lia sirotait tranquillement le thé préparé par Kaze, attendant qu'un de ses convives prennent la parole.

_ Ria, pourrais-tu nous dire comment va Azura ? Ryoma nous a parlé de son mariage et de ses enfants, mais j'aimerai bien en savoir plus…., demanda timidement Sakura qui ne pouvait plus supporter ce silence.

_ Azura va très bien, elle est très heureuse avec mon ami Silas, et les jumeaux Shigure et Sophie grandissent très vite, ils s'entendent d'ailleurs très bien avec Kate et Sieg malgré leur différence d'âge, commença Lia.

La reine continua à fournir des anecdotes sur la vie d'Azura et de sa famille, avant que la conversation ne change de sujet, et ne s'aventure sur un terrain miné à cause d'Hinoka. L'aînée des princesses d'Hoshido ne voulait pas croire en la sincérité des sentiments de sa sœur pour le prince Xander.

_ Hinoka, je peux comprendre que tu haïsses les Nohriens et Xander, mais je te prierai de surveiller tes propos en ma présence et devant mes enfants… Malgré notre séparation, j'aime toujours Xander et je n'accepterai pas qu'on l'insulte devant moi, déclara Lia froidement.

_ Pardonne-moi petite sœur, c'est juste que …, commença Hinoka avant de se taire craignant d'énerver davantage sa petite sœur.

Sakura voyant des tensions s'élever, changea à nouveau de sujet.

_ Grande sœur, Azura et toi devriez venir nous voir à Hoshido, pour qu'on puisse vous présenter nos enfants, proposa la plus jeune des princesses.

_ C'est très gentil à toi, mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. Azura et moi ne serions pas en sécurité là-bas…, répondit Lia.

_ Oh, pardon…. Marmonna Sakura gênée.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, tu sais ? Ce sont les circonstances, on n'y peut rien, répliqua Lia en tentant de calmer sa sœur.

Ils discutèrent encore une demi-heure avant que Ryoma et les jumeaux ne redescendent dans le salon, et que les invités décident de se remettre en route.

Les adieux entrent Ryoma et Katerina furent les plus émouvants, car la fillette suppliait des yeux son oncle de ne pas partir, et celui-ci ne pouvait que la serrer dans ses bras en retenant ses larmes de regret.

Quand ils se mirent tous en route, Ryoma se résolut à écouter les propositions du conseil sur le choix de sa future femme, il ne pouvait plus continuer à entretenir ses fantaisies.

* * *

Note :

L'expression « poison cooking » est tiré du manga Mon prof le tueur Reborn ! d'Akira Amano, il s'agit de la méthode d'assassinat de Bianchi, une tueuse dans le manga. J'adore son style que je trouve vraiment très drôle, surtout lorsqu'elle voit Lambo adulte et qu'elle essaye de le tuer parce qu'il ressemble à son ex. Cette série est vraiment très drôle, avec tous ses personnages loufoques, je vous la conseille si vous vous ennuyez, elle a déjà été adaptée en animé et est trouvable sur Youtube.

Maintenant je vais vous demander votre avis pour le prochain chapitre, voulez-vous que je m'attarde sur la menace de Mokushu, ou bien que je passe directement à la naissance de Shiro, la vie de père de Ryoma et les six ans des jumeaux ? (Pour le deuxième choix, je résumerais en quelques phrases les évènements qui ont eu lieu entre temps, sans trop m'y attarder.)

Bonne soirée à tous et laissez des reviews !


	6. Chapter 5: Shiro

**Pour notre enfant**

 **Disclaimer : Fire Emblem, Macross, Fullmoon wo Sagashite et Roméo x Juliett ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas j'en serai vraiment très heureuse, mais malheureusement nous savons qui en sont les auteurs et les propriétaires.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Shiro**

La nuit était pluvieuse, le jour de la naissance du prince héritier d'Hoshido. Peut-être s'agissait-il des pleurs des Dieux, pensait la sage femme affligée, il pleurait la mort de la jeune reine d'Hoshido et saluait la naissance de leur nouveau prince.

L'accouchement avait été imprévu, il restait encore trois semaines avant la date prévue pour la naissance, mais la jeune reine avait ressenti des contractions tôt dans la matinée et avait finalement accouché dans l'après-midi, tout cela en l'absence du roi qui avait dû se rendre à la frontière pour soutenir leurs troupes attaqués par Nohr et de mystérieuses créatures rampantes. Le roi Ryoma d'Hoshido était donc absent à la naissance de son fils, et à la mort de sa femme, il n'était rentré que tard dans la soirée, pour entendre alors qu'il était déjà épuisé, que l'accouchement avait déjà eu lieu, que son enfant était un garçon en bonne santé, mais que la mère n'avait pas survécu. Le roi Ryoma s'était ensuite effondré.

La culpabilité et le regret l'avaient envahi et lui avait fait perdre le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, le faisant s'évanouir d'épuisement aussi bien physique que psychique. Ryoma ne reprit ses esprits qu'une heure plus tard, il était toujours épuisé, mais avec l'appui de Saizo et de son frère, il put aller voir son jeune fils dans la nurserie qui avait été installé près de la chambre de la reine. Il entra dans la chambre grâce à l'aide de ses deux soutiens, et s'approcha avec difficulté vers le lit, où dormait paisiblement son fils. Il prit quelques minutes pour contempler le nourrisson si petit, si fragile, qu'il avait aidé à créer. Il regardait les traits de son visage, ils étaient similaires aux siens, ses cheveux aussi semblaient de la même couleur que les siens, il n'y avait aucun doute que l'enfant était bien son fils, la ressemblance était criante.

Le roi hésita à faire un geste, il craignait de réveiller le nouveau-né, s'il le touchait, il reposa sa main tendue et décida de retourner dans ses appartements pour prendre un peu de repos. Il n'avait aucun doute que la journée du lendemain serait extrêmement chargée. Avec l'aide de Saizo et Takumi, il rentra dans sa chambre et se mit tout de suite au lit, appréhendant déjà le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla de bonne heure, ne prit pas immédiatement son petit déjeuner, préférant retourner dans la nurserie pour voir le nourrisson. Devant la chambre de son fils, il trouva plusieurs servantes, qui semblaient attendre les ordres de quelqu'un, en passant devant elles, elles s'inclinèrent toutes sur son passage, le laissant entrer dans la nurserie, où se trouvait déjà sa sœur Hinoka.

_ Il a besoin d'être nourri et changé, je compte sur vous pour vous en charger, ordonnait la rousse à une servante d'environ vingt cinq ans.

_ Bien, Votre Altesse !, répondit celle-ci respectueusement avant de prendre le nourrisson des bras de la princesse.

_ Hinoka, salua Ryoma en s'approchant des deux femmes, qui furent toutes deux surprises de le voir.

_ Ryoma ? Tu es déjà rentré, quelle bonne nouvelle ! Je pensais que tu étais toujours à la frontière, c'est pourquoi je comptais m'occuper de ton fils, mais il semble que cela ne soit plus nécessaire. En tout cas, toutes mes félicitations pour la naissance de ton fils, et… toutes mes condoléances pour la mort de Yomi, déclara Hinoka avec chagrin.

_ Merci Hinoka, et pour être tout à fait honnête, j'aimerai vraiment que tu t'occupes de mon fils aujourd'hui, je dois reprendre mon travail et préparer les funérailles de mon épouse, donc je n'ai pas de temps pour rester auprès de lui, expliqua Ryoma l'air épuisé.

Hinoka accepta sans problème la tâche et reprit ses directives, Ryoma allait quitter la nurserie, mais avant qu'il ne parte Hinoka l'arrêta.

_ Ryoma, aurais-tu une idée de nom pour ton fils ? Yodo n'a pas eu l'opportunité de le nommer, donc personne ne l'a fait, préférant attendre ton retour, raconta Hinoka embarrassée.

Ryoma ferma les yeux, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à un prénom pendant la grossesse de son épouse, il comptait la laisser choisir à sa place, sauf si le nom qu'elle proposait, était inapproprié. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs une idée de nom, et c'est à ce moment-là que l'un de ses souvenirs les plus précieux refit surface.

 _C'était un jour de neige, un évènement rare à Hoshido, qui jouissait d'un temps plutôt tempéré en général. Ryoma et ses sœurs avaient reçu l'autorisation de leurs parents d'aller jouer dehors dans la neige, mais il devait pour cela bien se couvrir avant de sortir. Ils avaient tous les trois mis des manteaux épais et des bottes, puis étaient sortis. Ils avaient tous les trois été fascinés par la neige, d'un blanc immaculé, Ria était d'ailleurs celle qui avait été la plus enchantée par ce temps, elle n'osait même pas marcher sur la neige de peur de la salir. Elle répétait sans cesse : « Quel beau blanc ! » et était restée pendant plus de dix minutes sans bouger, fixant la neige, sans s'ennuyer. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait relevé la tête et regardé son frère, puis avait dit sur un ton extrêmement chaleureux et adorable: « Grand frère ! Quand on se mariera, j'espère qu'il neigera aussi ! J'aimerai vraiment voir ce blanc si pur, pour bénir notre mariage ! »_

 _Cela va sans dire, Ryoma était devenu rouge comme une tomate, et avait failli expliquer à sa sœur qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se marier, mais se retint de peur de la faire pleurer. Il lui demanda quand même où elle avait bien pu entendre les mots mariage et bénir, elle lui répondit qu'elle avait entendu leurs parents, les prononcer et leur avait demandé ce que cela voulait dire. Son père avait malheureusement mal expliqué le concept de mariage, lui disant qu'il s'agissait d'une promesse de vivre pour toujours avec la personne qu'on aimait le plus. Ria avait donc décidé qu'elle se marierait avec son frère, puisqu'il était celui qu'elle aimait le plus, ce qui rendit Ryoma très heureux, puisqu'il pensait que leur père était celui qu'elle aimait le plus._

 _Il avait ensuite réussi à la convaincre de venir faire un bonhomme de neige avec Hinoka et lui, et ils s'étaient tous les trois amusés comme des petits fous, rentrant épuisés à la fin de la journée._

Ria adorait le blanc éclatant de la neige, et lui aussi appréciait cette couleur, qui rappelait que leur royaume vivait sous la lumière, qu'il ne désirait pas la guerre.

_ Que penses-tu de Shiro ?, proposa finalement Ryoma.

_ Shiro ? Bonne idée, Ryoma, ce nom lui va très bien, répondit Hinoka en regardant le bébé.

Le roi tourna les talons, et partit dans son bureau pour travailler, et préparer l'enterrement de sa femme.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Ryoma aimait sa défunte épouse, il s'agissait plus de respect pour sa part, et il ne l'avait épousé que parce qu'elle était la fille d'un fidèle et fiable conseiller, c'était donc pour lui un mariage purement arrangé. Mais son épouse, elle, avait malheureusement de vrais sentiments pour lui et avait essayé de les rendre réciproques sans succès. Il n'avait même pas été marié deux ans, que déjà la mort l'avait emporté. Ryoma se demandait si cela vaudrait la peine de continuer à rêver d'aimer, quand son cœur ne désirait qu'une seule personne. Il n'avait aucune envie de se remarier par la suite, il avait un héritier, le conseil ne pouvait plus rien lui reprocher. Il soupira, des fois il aurait aimé pouvoir tout laisser tomber pour pouvoir être avec Ria et les jumeaux. Il était sûr que la jeune femme aimerait son fils comme si elle était sa vraie mère, tout comme lui aimerait les jumeaux comme de sa propre chair et son sang. Ah, encore une fois le roi se perdait en songe et rêve, qui lui serait à jamais inaccessible.

Le temps à Élysée était au beau fixe, les rayons du soleil éclairaient chaleureusement les cultures et les villes, faisant se réveiller en douceur tous les Élyséens, notamment leur reine.

Lia s'était réveillée assez tôt aujourd'hui, elle n'avait même pas eu à laisser Jakob la réveiller, puisqu'elle s'était levée d'elle-même. Elle avait descendu les escaliers qui la menaient dans la salle à manger, où Flora et Jakob s'affairaient déjà à cuisiner, pour tout le monde. Lia s'installa sur une chaise après les avoir salué, attendant que les autres se réveillent. Siegbert fut le premier à la rejoindre, il était encore en pyjama et se frottait les yeux, comme pour chasser sa fatigue. Il s'assit à sa droite après lui avoir fait la bise et un câlin. Katerina et Dweer arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard, quand Jakob et Flora commençaient à servir le petit déjeuner. Katerina tenait le plus jeune garçon par la main, et veillait à ce qu'il ne se rendorme pas, le garçonnet avait la manie de dormir tout le temps, détestant rater sa sieste plus qu'autre chose. La fillette le plaça sur la chaise à sa gauche, tandis qu'elle-même s'était installée à la gauche de sa mère. Elle avait prit la peine de lui mettre une serviette autour du cou pour qu'il évite de se salir et lui demandait si tout allait bien, dès que possible.

Pour comprendre pourquoi Katerina, qui était d'habitude beaucoup plus egocentrique, agissait comme une vrai mère poule, il fallait savoir que quelques jours auparavant les jumeaux avaient enfin avoué à leur mère, qu'ils aimeraient avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Lia avait dû leur expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur donner un frère ou une sœur en un claquement de doigts, qu'il fallait du temps et un papa pour ce genre de chose, elle avait terminé son discours sur son problème de temps, car elle travaillait énormément prendre soin d'un enfant en bas âge, serait une charge supplémentaire difficile à gérer. De là, Katerina avait déclaré être capable de s'en occuper à sa place si nécessaire, ce que sa mère avait immédiatement réfuté. Au final, mère et fille avaient décidé de faire un pari pour régler la question. Katerina devait s'occuper de Dweer tous les jours sans se plaindre et demander d'aide pendant deux mois. Si elle gagnait sa mère s'engageait à chercher un futur papa pour eux, tandis que si elle perdait, les jumeaux ne devaient plus parler d'avoir un frère, une sœur ou un père, avant que leur mère ne décide d'en parler elle-même. Le pari avait été lancé six jours plus tôt, et étrangement Katerina s'en sortait plutôt bien au dire de tout le monde. Lia avait d'ailleurs cru que Siegbert aidait sa sœur en cachette, mais elle s'était trompée, sa fille était juste très motivée.

Dweer était ravi de cet arrangement, il en profitait pour faire de Katerina, sa servante, et Lia le laissait faire, puisqu'il n'avait que deux mois de répit avant que Katerina ne redevienne un petit démon autoritaire. En plus, c'était plutôt amusant de voir Dweer mener la fillette par le bout du nez, et l'utiliser comme moyen de locomotion, il était extrêmement feignant au grand désarroi de son père. D'ailleurs, Jakob n'avait pas du tout aimé l'idée d'un tel pari, il trouvait que laisser Katerina s'occuper de Dweer était une aberration puisqu'il était sensé devenir le majordome des jumeaux dans quelques années. C'était lui qui devait servir Katerina, pas l'inverse !, avait-il argumenté le jour de la dispute.

Lia avait quelques sueurs froides, lorsqu'elle voyait sa fille prendre aussi bien soin du garçonnet, elle craignait de perdre son pari, mais savait qu'il était trop tard pour l'annuler. Elle s'était engagée et devait aller jusqu'au bout, sinon comment ses enfants pourraient-ils continuer à le respecter et à lui faire confiance ? Elle s'était donc déjà mise à observer les partenaires masculins possibles en prévision d'une éventuelle défaite, et elle avait sélectionné plusieurs hommes qui correspondaient à ce qu'elle cherchait chez son partenaire idéal. La plupart avait des personnalités très similaires à celle de Xander, des hommes courageux et intelligents dévoués à la protection de leur pays. En tête de sa liste de petits amis potentiels, on trouvait Camus Grust et Eldigan Nordion, les deux hommes étaient blonds comme Xander et des paladins expérimentés. Lia avait énormément apprécié leurs compagnies et ils avaient tous deux gagné la confiance des jumeaux, chose surprenante quand Katerina ne jurait que par son oncle Ryoma, la fillette n'avait pas cessé de parler de lui, même une fois leur vacances terminés. Mais revenons en aux deux hommes, ils faisaient partis des soldats que Lia avait envoyé deux ans plus tôt à Izumo, où ils avaient fait de l'excellent travail.

En effet, l'alliance Izumo(renforcé par les troupes élysiennes)-Hoshido avait réussi à écraser les forces de Mokushu, qui ne s'en était pas relevé. Kotaro, lui-même, était mort, tué par le duo Saizo/Shura. Les deux hommes avaient tous deux une profonde haine pour le daimyo de Mokushu, ils avaient donc facilement trouvé un terrain d'entente, pour travailler à détruire Mokushu. L'opération ayant été un succès, les troupes izumiennes étaient revenues victorieuses, ayant gagnées en tant qu'armée, l'expérience du combat ensemble. Shura et les quatre leaders avaient été grandement récompensés par Lia et Izana, qui leur avait offert à chacun un précieux trésor. Lia avait ainsi pu apprendre à mieux connaître les quatre commandants avec qui elle s'était entretenue à de nombreuses reprises sur les différentes questions militaires, auxquelles elle avait pensé. La reine d'Élysée avait mis en place des forteresses dans plusieurs régions du pays en cas d'attaque, ainsi qu'une académie militaire. Elle avait ainsi placé à la tête de ces forteresses des commandants expérimentés, et donné les postes de professeur à certains éléments sortant du lot comme les quatre commandants. Shura avait reçu le titre de chef des services de renseignements d'Élysée et travaillait en tant que maître de l'espionnage et de l'information avec l'aide de Kaze.

Le ninja hoshidien avait été manipu- convaincu par Katerina de rester à leur service, Ryoma avait autorisé Kaze à servir la petite famille, sans savoir ce que cela signifiait réellement. Kaze était devenu sans le vouloir l'espion d'Élysée sur le continent. Il donnait ses rapports à Lilith à partir d'Izumo, qui les transmettait à Lia et Shura, le ninja n'était toujours pas au courant de l'existence d'Élysée, et Lia hésitait à lui en parler tout de suite, elle préférait attendre que Kaze avoue ses sentiments à Lilith avant de tout révéler et de lui donner la possibilité de s'y installer.

Les renseignements de Kaze incluaient des informations sur les mouvements de l'armée nohrienne, et notamment les fortes répressions dans tous les territoires conquis durant les vingt dernières années. Lia avait été choquée par les rapports du ninja, car ceux qui réprimaient ces rébellions avec une extrême violence n'étaient autre que Xander, Camilla et Leo, les informations de Kaze détaillaient même certaines exactions dans les moindres détails, elle pleurait à chaque fois qu'elle lisait ses rapports, et avait augmenté les effectifs de la brigade d'assistance aux peuples en danger, ainsi que son service d'espionnage.

La brigade d'assistance aux peuples en danger était le nom, pas très imaginatif, donné à une troupe qui était justement chargée de venir secourir les villes et villages attaqués par les Sans-Visage et les mystérieux guerriers invisibles qui faisaient leur apparition sur tout le continent. Avec l'aide de Lilith qui s'était entraînée, la brigade pouvait être envoyée quasiment n'importe où en un instant. Elle était composée des soldats d'élites, capables d'agir très vite, mais de manière efficace et discrète, pour que personne ne devine leur existence. Ce groupe était aussi chargé de convaincre les populations attaquées de quitter la zone attaquée pour se réinstaller ailleurs, notamment à Élysée si elles le souhaitaient. Lia leur offrait la possibilité de recommencer leur vie, à l'abri des combats qui envahissaient le continent, mais sous promesse de taire l'existence de leur royaume.

Les services d'espionnages eux aussi étaient privilégiés pour la simple et bonne raison que Lilith ne pouvait pas tout voir et manquait parfois d'information, ils lui fournissaient les données les plus urgentes, et la dragonne astrale s'en servait pour suivre les mouvements des individus concernés. Lia craignait que les Nohriens apprennent l'existence du plan astral et tentent d'y parvenir. Elle avait donc encouragé la formation de ces espions qui devaient infiltrer non seulement Nohr, mais tous les pays et leur cour, on ne pouvait jamais savoir quelle information on pouvait glaner dans les autres pays, et Lia avait appris plusieurs faits choquants, notamment que certains pays amicaux avec Hoshido avaient accepté d'aider Nohr, s'il lançait une grande offensive sur le territoire hoshidien. La reine après avoir reçu cette information, avait discrètement encouragé Kaze à surveiller ces pays, le ninja avait ainsi par lui-même obtenu ce secret qu'il avait ensuite révélé à Ryoma.

Après qu'elle eut fini son petit-déjeuner, Lia sortit de sa demeure et se rendit dans le fort, plus précisément à son bureau pour travailler. Lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité de sa porte, elle vit que Shura attendait déjà. Elle le salua cordialement puis entra dans son bureau, l'ancien voleur à sa suite. Ils s'assirent tous deux sans perdre de temps, et parlèrent de l'affaire qui amenait l'espion.

_ Votre Majesté, j'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer, déclara Shura sur un ton grave.

_ Je t'écoute Shura, pria la reine sur un ton calme et royal.

_ Madame, notre espion le plus profondément infiltré dans les services nohriens vient de m'envoyer un message, le roi Garon a ordonné l'assassinat du jeune prince Shiro, le fils nouveau né du roi Ryoma, il souhaite donner une leçon à Hoshido, tout en frappant en plein cœur la famille royale, et dès que le jeune prince sera mort, il a commandé l'assassinat à tour de rôle de tous les neveux et nièce du roi !, affirma Shura sur un ton lugubre.

Lia se prit la tête entre les mains pour se calmer, elle rêvait de pouvoir étrangler de ses propres mains le roi Garon pour toutes les souffrances qu'il avait causées et causerait dans le futur. Elle réfléchit une fois calme à la manière de procéder, elle ne pouvait pas reprendre la méthode qu'elle avait utilisé pour révéler à Kaze, l'hypocrisie de certains pays, car il ne parviendrait pas à s'infiltrer suffisamment dans les forces les plus secrètes du roi Garon. Elle ne pouvait qu'informer elle-même son frère, mais pour qu'il la croie, il faudrait qu'elle lui raconte tout… Elle ne pouvait pas juste lui dire que le roi Garon allait envoyer un assassin pour tuer son fils, Ryoma l'interrogerait à coup sûr sur la manière dont elle avait appris cette information et commencerait à questionner l'histoire qu'elle lui avait raconté sur sa supposée vie à Izumo. Pour gagner sa confiance, elle devrait jouer carte sur table, mais cela risquerait de mettre en danger la sécurité et la neutralité d'Élysée. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre une telle décision seule, elle se décida donc à réunir le conseil pour prendre connaissance de leur avis sur cette question.

_ Shura, pourrais-tu faire passer le message qu'une réunion du conseil aura lieu demain midi, pour voter sur la direction à suivre ? Je t'autorise à révéler ces informations à tous les conseillers, mais fais-le hors de porté d'oreilles indiscrètes…., demanda Lia en soupirant.

Shura s'inclina respectueusement devant la reine, tout en acceptant cette tâche, il sortit ensuite du bureau, laissant Lia perdue dans ses pensées. Lia croisa ses mains en signe de prière, pour demander aux Dieux de veiller sur son frère et son neveu. Elle pria quelques minutes dans un silence complet, les yeux fermés, qu'elle rouvrit une fois sa prière achevée. Elle se remit ensuite au travail, elle devait superviser les derniers préparatifs pour la fête anniversaire de la fondation du royaume, qui devait avoir lieu le jour même. Lia devait juste s'assurer que tout était en ordre pour la surprise qu'elle avait préparé pour la soirée, puisque les défilées et célébrations commençaient dès midi, avec notamment un discours de sa part. Elle avait prévu pour le spectacle du soir un concert, un ballet, et un spectacle de kabuki, elle-même chanterait en compagnie d'Azura pendant le concert. Le lendemain, il y aurait un bal dans chaque ville, et celui de la capitale, Lesbos, réunirait nobles et citadins, ainsi que la famille royale complète. Pour Lia, il était important de fêter grandiosement ce jour, tout en y abolissant les frontières entre les différentes classes sociales, cela dans le but de renforcer l'unité à l'intérieur du pays.

Elle survola les différents rapports de ses subordonnés sur les préparatifs, répéta pendant une bonne heure son discours et les chansons qu'elle interprèterait durant le concert, puis sortit finalement de son bureau pour voir de ses propres yeux comment se passait le début de cette journée. Elle se rendit d'abord dans le bureau d'Azura, pour la prévenir de son inspection, puis elle sortit du fort. Elle prit son temps pour se balader dans les rues, durant le trajet jusqu'à la salle de spectacle, elle avançait de toute façon très lentement, car les habitants après l'avoir reconnu venaient à sa rencontre pour la saluer ou s'enquérir de sa santé. Elle répondait poliment à chacun de ses sujets, tentant d'adopter l'image d'une reine accessible mais digne pour son peuple. Elle marchait avec grâce, imitant la démarche de Camilla, mais en la rendant moins séductrice que chez sa sœur. Elle mit une bonne demi-heure pour parvenir à sa destination, mais elle n'en était pas fâchée puisqu'elle n'était pas pressée.

Elle entra dans le grand théâtre, qu'elle avait construit plusieurs années plutôt en pensant à Azura, et à la manière de l'intégrer dans le cœur de la population. La salle était suffisamment grande pour accueillir une fois et demie la population de la capitale, et avait été construite en la rendant adaptable à différents types de spectacle : concert, ballet, pièce de théâtre… Les coulisses étaient assez grandes pour entreposer de nombreux décors et costumes. La scène était encadrée par des rideaux de types orientaux vert et bleu, et encerclée par un fossé remplit d'eau pour certains des spectacles d'Azura, de mages manipulant l'eau ou la glace, mais aussi des membres de la tribu des glaces. À son arrivée, elle put voir la fin des répétitions de la troupe de danseurs qu'Anna et elle avait engagé dans un autre monde, et le début de celles d'un groupe nommé les Fire Bomber*1. Ce groupe de musique était déjà venu jouer pour la fête anniversaire de ces deux dernières années, et Lia aimait énormément leur musique qui pouvait paraître extrêmement étrange, mais qui avait un quelque chose d'indéfinissablement attrayant pour elle. Elle appréciait d'ailleurs les membres de ce groupe et tout particulièrement le chanteur Nekki Basara, qui était un pacifiste convaincu comme elle, mais avec une forte et charismatique personnalité, qu'elle lui enviait. Lia s'assit sur un siège pour écouter leur première chanson Planet dance, puis les suivantes Seventh moon, Try again, Holy lonely light, Totsugeki love heart and My soul for you. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger tellement elle était entraînée par le rythme de leur musique, et elle fut triste lorsqu'ils eurent terminés leurs répétitions. Elle en profita tout de même pour se rendre dans les coulisses pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de problème pour le spectacle du soir. Une fois qu'on lui assura que tout fut en ordre, elle retourna s'asseoir dans les tribunes pour suivre le reste des répétitions. Elle rit à chaudes larmes devant la prestation d'un groupe de comiques qui avait décidé de jouer avec les stéréotypes et les traditions d'Hoshido et de Nohr, elle aimait beaucoup le sketch sur les traditions capillaires d'Hoshido et de Nohr, dont elle pouvait témoigner. Les comédiens jouaient sur l'ambigüité des genres à Hoshido, à cause de la longueur des cheveux des hommes et Lia ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à Libra, qui était la plupart du temps pris pour une femme, à cause de ses longs cheveux blonds et de ses traits très féminins. Après être restée une heure et demie dans le théâtre, elle décida de retourner à son bureau pour reprendre son travail, en attendant midi et la réunion sur la grande place.

Il était midi, Lia, Azura et leurs enfants faisaient tous faces à la population de la capitale qui était réunie pour l'occasion afin d'entendre le discours de leur reine.

Mes amis, aujourd'hui est célébré un jour très important pour nous tous. Il s'agit de l'anniversaire de la fondation de notre beau et paisible royaume. Sept ans déjà, que nous nous sommes réunis pour créer un pays où nous ne serions ni opprimés ni ignorés, où nos enfants seraient libres de grandir pour devenir des adultes en toute sécurité. Mais ces sept ans ne sont qu'un commencement, je suis sûre que tout comme moi vous souhaiteriez que notre pays connaisse des siècles et même des millénaires de prospérité. Mais cela ne peut se faire en s'isolant totalement du reste du monde et de l'univers, nous avons cette chance rare de pouvoir communiquer, échanger et travailler avec d'autres mondes, il est de notre devoir d'en profiter pour améliorer et développer notre mode de vie, cela pour l'avenir de nos enfants et des générations qui les suivrons. Vous le savez, nous sommes tous les graines qui permettront à nos successeurs de grandir et vivre heureux dans un monde paisible et riche. Nos vies n'appartiennent pas qu'à nous seuls, mais aussi aux générations futurs ! Faisons tous ensemble de notre mieux pour ceux qui vivront sur nos terres dans cent, non cinq cents, mieux mille ans ! Je terminerai mon discours sur ces mots que tout un chacun ne doit pas oublier, notre pays est une terre d'asile et de nouveau départ, en devenant Élyséens nous renaissons tous, les barrières de notre vie précédente n'ont plus aucune signification sur cette terre, origine, religion, sexe tous cela ne doit pas entraver nos rapports en société ! Nous sommes tous avant tout Élyséens, et partageons les mêmes droits et les mêmes devoirs ! Mes amis sur ces mots, je nous souhaite à tous un joyeux septième anniversaire, profitez-en pour vous amuser et vous reposez !, déclara Lia pour achever son discours qui fut salué par les acclamations de la foule.

La reine et sa famille se mêlèrent une fois le discours terminé à la foule, saluant et embrassant leurs sujets pendant deux bonnes heures. Une fois cela fait, ils purent tous aller se reposer pour les festivités du soir.

Lia fit une petite sieste dans l'après-midi, elle en fut tirée par Flora et son réveil glacé, car elle devait se préparer pour le concert. Flora avait choisi pour elle sa tenue, il s'agissait d'une robe de bal assez luxueuse, le genre de robe que Lia ne portait que dans les grandes occasions, car elle ne se trouvait pas assez belle pour ce type de vêtement. La robe n'avait ni bretelles, ni manches, et était vert émeraude, par dessus était placé un kimono vert à motif fleural, qui était retenu non par une ceinture en tissu, mais un bustier blanc avec une rose rouge brodée. Sur sa tête était posée la couronne qui avait été fabriquée plusieurs années auparavant, mais qui était rarement portée, elle était en or avec au centre une large émeraude et sur les côtés de petits saphirs et du quartz. Lia avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et lâchés en cascade derrière son dos.

Flora la trouvait resplendissante ainsi, mais Lia se sentait ridicule, elle haïssait son apparence qu'elle considérait comme trop juvénile pour ce genre de tenue. Elle faisait toujours un petit mètre soixante-cinq à vingt-six ans, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter son mètre quatre-vingt du temps où elle était Robin. La jeune reine n'avait toujours aucune assurance lorsqu'il s'agissait de son physique, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer avec celui de sa vie précédente. Ses proches avaient beau la complimenter, elle ne voyait en ces compliments que de fausses flatteries ou des tentatives de consolation de leur part. Et à chaque fois qu'elle voyait à quel point Katerina lui ressemblait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être triste, elle pensait que sa fille aurait été bien plus chanceuse si elle avait hérité des gènes de son père, comme son frère. Son apparence ne pouvait être décrite que comme mignonne, ce qui convenait pour une enfant, mais pour une adulte, cela risquait de poser des difficultés, on la prendrait pour plus jeune qu'elle ne l'ait et elle devra faire elle-aussi des efforts pour gagner un air mature.

Lia dès qu'elle fut prête, descendit dans son salon, là où toute la famille devait se réunir. Les deux paires de jumeaux et Dweer étaient déjà en train d'attendre, ils discutaient tous les quatre, en faisant attention à ne pas froisser leur tenue de soirée. Shigure et Sophie portaient tous les deux des kimonos blancs avec les mêmes motifs, mais dans des couleurs différentes. Siegbert était vêtu d'une tenue de style nohrien, mais en bleu foncé, il portait une veste et un pantalon en toile avec une cape blanche. Sa sœur portait une robe de bal verte et lavande à ruban, avec des motifs de papillons et des animaux de la forêt sur le jupon. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient retenus par une barrette en forme de papillon assortie. Elle tenait dans ses bras Dweer, qui portait un kimono bleu et gris. Ils attendirent tous ensemble une dizaine de minutes pour que les deux couples les rejoignent finalement. Azura portait plusieurs couches de kimonos, qui étaient superposés, ils étaient tous dans des tons bleu, blanc, vert, ses longs cheveux étaient tressés et des pinces y étaient ajoutés, elle était absolument ravissante aux yeux de Lia, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dévaloriser davantage. À ses côtés, Silas lui portait son uniforme militaire pour les soirées qui était de style nohrien, il formait un étrange mais magnifique tableau. Jakob et Flora eux étaient tous deux vêtus dans un style nohrien plutôt sobre, leur tenue était bleue, et la jupe de Flora avait de petits motifs de flocons blancs.

Le groupe quitta le manoir et se dirigea vers le théâtre, où ils entrèrent par les coulisses pour la famille royale, et la grande porte pour le couple de domestiques.

Il était prévu pour inaugurer la soirée que Lia soit la première à montée sur scène, elle serait ensuite suivie par Azura. Lia prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de s'avancer sur la scène et commencer à chanter sa chanson Giraffe Blues.*2 Elle enchaîna ensuite sur For now, A friend*3, puis sur Ai oboete imasuka*4, suivi de New Future*5, elle acheva sa prestation sur You raise me up*6 avant de finalement se retirer sous l'ovation du public, laissant la place à Azura et sa chanson Lost in thoughts all alone, accompagnée par son spectacle aquatique. La soirée passa très vite, Lia et ses proches en avaient énormément profité, même si la reine avait toujours à l'esprit les paroles de son espion. Ils étaient tous retournés chez eux après plusieurs heures de divertissement, pour une bonne nuit de sommeil avant la réunion du lendemain.

La salle du conseil était pleine le lendemain midi, tous les conseillers avaient répondu présent et s'étaient installés à leur siège, en attendant que débute l'assemblé du jour. Lia ne perdit pas de temps, elle résuma brièvement les informations obtenues par leur espion et demanda l'avis du conseil sur la voie à suivre. L'opinion du conseil n'était pas unanime, certains ne voulaient pas s'impliquer dans les affaires d'Hoshido et de Nohr, d'autres refusaient de révéler l'existence de leur pays au roi hoshidien, certains étaient pour avertir Hoshido mais uniquement parce que cela endettait le roi d'Hoshido à rendre un jour service à leur pays, les derniers étaient pour par compassion, refusant de laisser des enfants mourir de cette manière s'ils pouvaient l'en empêcher. Au final, la majorité était pour, il fut donc décider que Lia demanderait à Lilith de la transporter dans les appartements de Ryoma à Hoshido. Mais Kaze avertirait auparavant Ryoma de sa venue, Lia n'avait aucune envie d'être attaqué par Saizo ou Kagero, si elle arrivait sans crier garde, elle tenait à la vie… Il fallait donc informer Kaze de l'existence d'Élysée et des pouvoirs de Lilith, ce dont Lia chargea la première intéressée, en sous-entendant que si elle voulait forger une relation durable avec le ninja, il valait mieux qu'elle se dévoile un peu…

Lilith avait suivi les conseils de son amie et avait tout avoué à Kaze, elle lui avait parlé de sa vrai nature, de ses pouvoirs et de leur pays, tout en lui disant sous forme d'euphémisme qu'elle l'aimait. Kaze avait plutôt bien réagi à ces révélations, confessant les doutes qu'il avait sur l'histoire de Lia à propos de sa supposée vie à Izumo. Le ninja avait accepté de jouer les messagers et était retourné à Hoshido pour parler avec Ryoma.

Ryoma était en train de travailler dans son bureau, Shiro dans un berceau dormait à côté de lui et Kaze était incliné en face du bureau. Le roi attendait l'arrivée de sa sœur, qui devait venir le voir à vingt heures ce soir-là selon les informations de Kaze, et avait même donné à ses deux vassaux leur soirée pour qu'ils puissent passer du temps en famille. Kaze suffisait pour assurer sa protection, leur avait-il déclaré. Ryoma ne savait pas grand-chose du sujet que sa sœur souhaitait aborder avec lui, Kaze lui avait simplement dis que cela concernait la famille royale. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre pour leurs retrouvailles après presque deux ans. Ses pensées furent subitement interrompues par l'apparition d'une étrange lumière dans la pièce, Ryoma discernait avec difficulté deux silhouettes à l'intérieur de cette halo et il s'était mis immédiatement en garde. Kaze le voyant prêt au combat, intervint tout de suite pour le rassurer en lui disant qu'il s'agissait de Ria. Et effectivement lorsque la lumière disparut, le roi d'Hoshido vit sa sœur, l'élue de son cœur, accompagnée d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus dans son bureau. Sa sœur avait gagné encore plus en maturité et en beauté durant ses deux ans, elle avait perdu la plupart de ses traits juvéniles, remplacés par une beauté gracieuse et adulte plus appropriée à son âge. Sa tenue complétait son style élégant et adulte, elle portait une robe noir et longue proche du corps avec une fente sur le côté droit qui s'arrêtait un peu plus haut que les genoux, elle n'avait pas de manche et s'attachait derrière le cou. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tressés puis ramené en un chignon, son visage étaient encadré par quelques mèches qu'elle n'avait pas touché. Elle était ravissante et Ryoma dut se retenir de la contempler de haut en bas pendant des heures. D'autant plus que personne n'avait dis un mot depuis que les deux femmes étaient arrivées, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte de son manque de manière, il invita donc rapidement ses deux visiteuses à s'asseoir. Une fois installées, il décida d'entamer la conversation.

_ Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu, Ria. Est-ce que tout va bien pour les jumeaux et toi ?, demanda-t-il sincèrement curieux de prendre des nouvelles de son neveu et sa nièce.

_ Oui, tout va très bien pour nous, et toi Ryoma ?, demanda-t-elle à son tour.

_ Cela peut aller, mon fils Shiro vient de naître, assurant ainsi la succession, répondit Ryoma en regardant le nouveau né à ses côtés.

Lia suivit son regard et aperçut ainsi son neveu endormi dans un berceau derrière le bureau, Shiro ressemblait de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, à son père. Ils avaient la même couleur de cheveux, le même nez et les mêmes traits du visage. Lia le trouvait adorable, et était heureuse d'avoir eu l'idée de lui apporter un présent, une peluche en forme de chiot brun, choisie par Katerina et Siegbert comme cadeau pour leur cousin.

_ Shiro est vraiment adorable, mon frère, toutes mes félicitations pour ta paternité, mais aussi toutes mes condoléances pour la mort de ta femme… Siegbert et Katerina m'ont demandé de te donner ceci pour Shiro, ils ont eux-mêmes choisi cette peluche et espèrent que Shiro l'aimera…, souhaita Lia en tendant le cadeau à son frère qui lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant.

_ C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part, je suis sûr que Shiro aimera ce cadeau, répondit Ryoma en installent immédiatement la peluche dans le berceau, une fois cela fait il se redressa et demanda la raison de cette visite à sa sœur.

_ Ria, dis-moi pourquoi souhaitais-tu me parler et comment as-tu pu entrer dans mon bureau par magie ?, interrogea-t-il.

_ Ma raison de ma venue concerne Shiro, mais aussi le reste de nos neveux et nièce, j'ai appris par un de mes espions que le roi Garon avait ordonné, il y a quelques jours, l'assassinat de Shiro, mais aussi par la suite ceux du reste des enfants, il souhaite atteindre la famille royale en plein cœur et détériorer l'humeur de la population en même temps, avoua Lia.

Ryoma était sous le choc, il connaissait la cruauté de Nohr, mais de là à s'attaquer à un nourrisson et les enfants résidants dans le palais ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le roi Garon puisse tenter de mettre au point un tel plan.

_ Mon frère, selon mes renseignements, il a engagé plusieurs types d'assassins, certains utilisent le poison, d'autres sont des magiciens, il y a des experts de l'infiltration, mais aussi des tueurs professionnels. Leur seul point commun est que leur apparence physique est hoshidienne, ils auront donc peu de mal à entrer en Hoshido sans se faire remarquer, poursuivit Lia sur un ton amère.

Ryoma réfléchit à ses paroles, s'il s'agissait simplement de professionnel du combat ou de l'assassinat silencieux, les ninjas d'Hoshido pourraient parfaitement les arrêter, mais un mage pouvait parfaitement attaquer de l'extérieur les appartements royaux et causer un maelstrom pas possible, et ne parlons pas des empoisonneurs, administrer un poison à la nourrice de Shiro suffisait à toucher l'enfant, qui buvait encore au lait maternel. Le roi Garon n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts pour se débarrasser de la famille royale, et Ryoma craignait raisonnablement d'être incapable de protéger toutes les cibles.

_ Ma sœur, comment se fait-il que les espions izumiens aient pu obtenir de telles informations ?, demanda Ryoma intrigué sur la manière dont Izumo avait pu infiltrer les rangs nohriens.

_ Les espions qui m'ont fourni ces renseignements ne sont pas Izumiens, mais Élyséens, la plupart sont des anciens nohriens qui en avaient assez du règne de Garon, et souhaitaient donc aider à y mettre fin, ils ont réussi à gagner la confiance des proches conseillers du roi, et à se rapprocher des affaires les plus sombres du pays…, répondit Lia en se montrant honnête.

_ Élyséens ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle tribu ou d'un tel pays…, commenta Ryoma en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Et c'est normal, mon pays Élysée n'existe pas sur ce continent mais sur un autre plan, que l'on nomme plan astral. On ne peut passer d'Élysée au continent que grâce au pouvoir de mon amie Lilith, ici présente, indiqua Lia en se tournant brièvement vers sa compagne qui salua poliment Ryoma.

_ Un plan astral ? Es-tu en train de dire que tu ne vis pas dans notre monde mais dans une sorte de monde parallèle ?, enquerra son frère.

_ C'est cela-même, j'y vis depuis que j'ai tourné le dos à Hoshido et Nohr. Je m'excuse de t'avoir menti en te disant que je vivais et travaillais à Izumo, mais je devais protéger mon pays, en gardant secrète son existence le plus longtemps possible… Je ne souhaitais pas qu'Élysée ou même Lilith soit impliqué dans cette guerre, j'ai promis à mes sujets de maintenir un statut neutre vis-à-vis de ce conflit. Élysée tout comme Izumo accueille les réfugiés des deux côtés, ainsi que les victimes de cette guerre, mon peuple a donc un profond dégout pour cette guerre, et ne souhaite que la paix…., expliqua Lia en baissant la tête, ce qui serra le cœur de Ryoma.

_ Je te comprends Ria. Mais dis-moi, tu es bien dis tes sujets ?, vérifia Ryoma en posant sa main sur celle de sa sœur.

_ C'est exact je suis la reine d'Élysée, c'est moi qui avec la permission de Lilith ai décidé d'en faire une terre d'asile, une sorte d'havre de paix. À la base, les seuls occupants du plan astral devait être moi, Lilith et mes trois vassaux nohriens qui me sont fidèles depuis des années, mais en parlant avec deux de mes vassales, des jumelles, j'ai eu l'idée d'utiliser le plan astral pour accueillir des peuples menacés la plupart du temps par Nohr, mais aussi des habitants d'autres mondes. À cette époque, j'étais la seule en dehors de Lilith, qui est un dragon astral, à pouvoir utiliser les veines dragunaires, qui était nombreuses dans le plan astral. Grâce aux veines dragunaires, il était possible de créer très vite les bâtiments nécessaires pour habiter le plan, mais aussi pour le développer, il était donc évident pour les premiers habitants que je devais assurer le rôle de reine. Azura nous a rejoint par la suite, lorsque nous l'avons sauvé de ses kidnappeurs, et elle m'a aidé à développer le territoire encore sauvage du plan astral, notre alliance avec Izumo était aussi son idée, répondit Lia en faisant un bref résumé des origines de son royaume.

Ryoma était à la fois surpris des agissements de sa sœur, mais en même temps il ne trouvait pas cela étonnant qu'elle ait réussi une telle chose, déjà enfant Lia avait un charisme digne d'une reine.

_ Eh bien, on dirait que pendant toutes ces années, tu as été très occupée. Je suis tout de même heureux que tu n'ais pas oublié tes racines, et que tu pense encore à ta famille en nous avertissant d'une telle menace, déclara Ryoma gentiment.

_ Lia, acceptes-tu que je fasse venir nos sœurs et Takumi pour leur parler du plan du roi Garon ? Si leurs enfants sont aussi en danger, il vaudrait mieux les en informer immédiatement, expliqua Ryoma.

Lia accepta gravement, elle craignait de voir Takumi, avec qui elle n'avait pas pu parler pendant des années. Mais sinon, elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à voir le reste de la famille. Kaze sur l'ordre de Ryoma quitta la pièce pour aller chercher le reste de la famille royale.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans le bureau de Ryoma, même leur compagnon était présent. Hinoka était avec Saizo, Takumi avec Hana et Sakura avec Hayato. Ils étaient tous les six surpris de voir Lia, et Saizo se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes en voyant Lilith qu'il ne connaissait pas. Takumi ne perdit pas de temps en salutation et demanda de but en blanc la raison de leur présence.

_ Ria vient de m'informer d'une nouvelle alarmante. Le roi Garon a engagé tout un groupe d'assassin professionnel pour éliminer nos enfants, expliqua Ryoma en croisant ses doigts sous son manteau, puisqu'il ne portait pas son casque.

La nouvelle eut tout de suite l'effet d'une bombe, Sakura et Hinoka commencèrent à trembler, prise de panique, Hana, Hayato et Takumi devinrent furieux, et Saizo montra brièvement de la peur.

_ Que peut-on faire Ryoma ?, demanda Hinoka en se ressaisissant.

_ Est-ce que déjà on peut croire ce que Ria nous dit ? Il faudrait qu'on sache comment elle a obtenu de telles informations !, s'énerva Takumi.

_ Ces renseignements proviennent des espions que j'ai envoyés pour infiltrer les rangs des proches de Garon, tout particulièrement un sorcier nommé Iago qui est l'un des conseillers du roi. Je suis venue vous avertir, mais vous n'avez aucune obligation de me croire. Faîtes comme vous le souhaitez, au moins j'aurais la conscience tranquille, puisque je vous aurai prévenu. Il est temps que je m'en aille Ryoma. Si tu souhaite me parler de tout cela, tu n'auras qu'à demander à Kaze de contacter Lilith. Elle m'amènera ensuite jusqu'à toi, déclara Lia en se levant, suivit par Lilith qui conjura immédiatement sa magie.

Les deux femmes disparurent dans un nouvel halo lumineux, laissant les Hoshidiens bouche bé.

_ Comment ont-elles pu disparaître ?, s'écria Takumi en se tournant vers son frère.

_ Magie. Mais revenons en à notre problème, qu'allons nous faire ?, demanda finalement Ryoma à sa famille.

* * *

 **Notes :**

1 Les Fire Bomber sont un groupe fictif de musique de la série macross 7, leur chanteur vedette est Nekki Basara, il est pacifiste mais n'hésite pas à piloter un valkyrie et à chanter en plein combat. Il a la classe et en plus sa musique déménage, mais peut-être que vous connaissez celui qui interprète sa voix, Yoshiki Fukuyama, il fait parti du groupe Jam Project.

2, 3 et 4 : Sont toutes les trois des chansons de la série Macross, mais de différents animés de cette série.

5 : New Future est une des chansons de l'animé Full moon wo Sagashite, le groupe qui l'interprète est Changin My life. J'adore les chansons de cet animé, et il est possible que je mentionne d'autres titres.

6 : C'est la version de Lena Park qu'on entend dans l'animé Roméo x Juliet. Pas la version masculine.

 **Je propose à mes lecteurs de faire pendant une à deux semaines une série de drabbles de mille à deux milles mots chacun pour cette fiction. Par review ou PM, vous pouvez me proposer un thème, les personnages que vous voulez voir etc…, mais cela doit rester en rapport avec l'univers que j'ai créé dans cette fiction(donc l'arrière fond d'Awakening peut être développé de cette manière, si vous le souhaitez). Vous pouvez faire plusieurs propositions, que j'essaierai de réaliser le plus vite possible. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à m'en parler. Je vous donne un exemple de drabble possible dans la seconde update d'aujourd'hui. Bonne journée à tous !**


	7. drabble 1

**Pour notre enfant**

 **Disclaimer : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas, de même que le poison cooking qui est une technique du manga Reborn.**

 **Drabble 1 :**

 **Thème : cuisine**

 **Personnages : Lia, Katerina, Siegbert et Jakob.**

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'un des très rares jours de congé de la reine d'Élysée, et elle en profitait pour se détendre en compagnie de ses enfants à la maison. Il était près de midi, lorsque l'estomac de Katerina gargouilla, rappelant à la petite famille qu'il était temps de manger. Jakob et Flora étaient tous deux absents pour le moment, et Lia était la seule adulte.

_ Hmm, puisque Jakob et Flora ne sont pas là, je vais vous préparer un petit plat maison, moi-même !, s'exclama avec énergie Lia en se levant du fauteuil où elle s'était assise pour lire un livre à ses enfants.

_ Maman, tu vas vraiment cuisiner pour nous ? Cool !, déclara Katerina avec enthousiasme, sans savoir qu'elle venait de se condamner à subir l'un des pires tourments possibles et inimaginables.

_ Je serais honoré de manger un plat préparé par vos soins, mère, ajouta Siegbert sur son habituel ton respectueux et recherché.

Lia était de très, très bonne humeur en entendant l'excitation de ses enfants, elle était plus que motivée à faire de son mieux pour leur cuisiner un plat qu'ils ne pourraient jamais oublier. (Et effectivement ils ne parviendront jamais à effacer de leur esprit le goût atroce de sa cuisine, mais qui pourrait oublier une telle horreur !). Elle se dirigea en sautillant gaiement vers sa cuisine, où elle chercha d'abord à lister les aliments qu'elle avait à disposition. Elle avait des œufs, du fromage, du pain, des pommes de terres, de la viande, et des fruits et légumes en grande quantité. Elle se décida donc à préparer une salade en entré, des pommes de terre et un steack pour le plat principal, et comme désert une salade de fruit. Elle se mit immédiatement au travail, en s'attaquant à la préparation des pommes de terre, elle mit ensuite la viande à cuire, et pendant que le plat cuisait, elle préparait sa salade en l'assaisonnant d'une sauce vinaigrette faite main. Une fois qu'elle fut terminée, elle l'apporta dans la salle à manger, où l'attendait les jumeaux déjà installés. Elle posa la salade au centre de la table, leur souhaita bonne appétit, puis retourna dans la cuisine pour préparer la salade de fruit tout en surveillant la cuisson du plat principal.

Car, elle était dans la cuisine, elle ne vit pas la réaction de ses enfants à sa salade. Les jumeaux qui étaient affamés, s'étaient immédiatement servis, ils avaient tous deux pris avec excitation une bonne part. Mais lorsqu'ils prirent leurs premières bouchées, ils regrettèrent instantanément leur action. La salade préparée par leur mère était affreuse, immonde, immangeable, létale, avait affirmé Katerina après avoir toussé pendant plusieurs minutes. Siegbert lui aussi avait failli s'étouffer, car il y avait beaucoup trop de poivre et de sel dans la sauce préparée par leur mère. Ils étaient tous les deux devenus rouge, puisqu'ils n'arrivaient plus à respirer, et que leur gorge était en feu. Ils burent tous deux un litre d'eau pour tenter d'apaiser leur gorge, mais même cela ne suffisait pas. Très vite, ils durent aller vomir dans les toilettes ce qu'ils avaient avalé. Tout cela arriva sans que Lia ne le remarque car elle était trop affairée en cuisine.

Les jumeaux mirent bien dix minutes pour retrouver leur état normal, ils se rassirent à la table à manger avec appréhension, ils espéraient tout deux qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite erreur de leur mère, et que la suite du déjeuner serait différente. Elle arriva avec un grand plat de pomme de terre quelques minutes plus tard, qu'elle posa sur la table avant de filer chercher les steacks dans la cuisine. Les jumeaux pendant ce temps regardaient effrayés les pommes de terre préparées par leur mère. Ils ne savaient pas du tout quoi faire, ils ne souhaitaient pas attrister leur mère, qui s'était donné de la peine pour préparer leur repas, mais ils avaient un très, très mauvais pressentiment. Une aura lugubre très distincte entourait le plat, on pouvait quasiment voir une tête de mort formée de vapeur au-dessus des pommes de terre. Ils attendirent donc sans bouger le retour de leur mère, cherchant comment échapper à ce supplice sans froisser la fierté de leur mère bien-aimée.

Malheureusement, Lia revint très vite avec trois assiettes de steack, qu'elle posa devant chacun d'eux. Une fois qu'elle avait posé les assiettes, elle s'installa finalement à la table en sifflotant gaiement la chanson d'Azura. Les jumeaux eurent tous deux un frisson d'horreur en voyant leur steack, il y avait la même aura terrifiante et morbide qui planait au-dessus des pommes de terre.

_ Bon appétit, mes chéris !, leur souhaita Lia en leur souriant tendrement, elle attendait de voir la réaction de ses enfants à son plat avant de manger, elle voulait vraiment voir leur visage satisfait et heureux après un bon repas préparé par ses soins et avec amour.

Ses enfants étaient en train de pleurer intérieurement, comment pouvaient-ils laisser tomber leur mère et refuser de manger sa cuisine, même si celle-ci était dangereuse ? Les deux bambins prirent leur courage à deux mains et prirent tous deux une petite bouchée des pommes de terre. Immédiatement, ils se sentirent perdre leur force, leur visage devint verdâtre et ils tombèrent tous les deux en même temps dans les pommes, provoquant un sursaut de panique chez leur pauvre mère.

_ Siegbert ! Katerina !, hurla-t-elle sous la panique en se précipitant auprès de leur corps effondrés par terre.

_ Madame ! Que se passe-t-il ?!, cria Jakob en ouvrant subitement la porte de la salle à manger, il venait d'arriver et avait entendu le cri de sa maîtresse.

_ Jakob ! S'il te plaît, aide-moi ! Siegbert et Katerina se sont évanouis d'un coup ! Que dois-je faire ?!, pleura la reine devant son majordome en enlaçant les formes inconscientes de ses enfants.

À ce moment-là, Jakob remarqua les plats posés sur la table et un mauvais pressentiment naquit en lui.

_ Madame, est-ce que par hasard, ces plats auraient été préparés par vous ?, demanda-t-il en ravalant sa salive.

_ Euh, oui, mais on s'en fiche le plus important est de soigner mes petits anges, répondit-elle.

_ Laissez moi faire Madame, je sais ce qu'ils ont, mais pour qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise plus jamais, Madame ne vous approchez plus jamais de la cuisine ! Votre cuisine est un instrument mortel !, déclara Jakob extrêmement sérieux, il en avait lui-même fait les frais, ainsi que les jumelles.

_ Mais, que dis-tu Jakob ?, s'indigna Lia, qui n'avait aucune idée de son affreux don culinaire.

Lia avait la capacité de préparer des plats capables d'empoisonner et d'annihiler les gens, mais elle-même ne s'en était jamais rendue compte. Jakob après s'être chargé des jumeaux, la sermonna pendant plusieurs heures, lui expliquant en long, en large et en travers qu'elle était pire que Felicia aux fourneaux.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, les jumeaux étaient remis sur pieds, et sur la porte de la cuisine était affichée une pancarte marquée « accès interdit à Dame Lia ! ».

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Lia possède le même don que Bianchi, le poison cooking, cf : le manga Reborn.**

 **J'espère que ce modèle de drabble vous a plu, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! Donnez-moi vos propositions !**


	8. Chapter 6: Petit frère!

**Pour notre enfant**

 **Disclaimer : Fire Emblem, Naruto et Fate Stay night ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Laissez des reviews ! Et remerciez Chloral17 pour avoir laissé une review, sans elle, je n'aurais pas posté ces deux chapitres aujourd'hui!**

 **Chapitre 6 : Petit frère !**

Lia était assise sur son trône dans la salle du fort Délos à attendre ses invités, entourée par ses ministres et conseillers. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'une audience officielle, elle était vêtue d'une robe correspondant à son rang, selon les conseils d'Azura pour accueillir la famille royale hoshidienne. Elle portait une robe rose avec des fleurs rouges en tissu comme bretelles, sur son corset était brodé un soleil, une étoile et une lune dans un fil d'or. À sa droite, était assis Siegbert vêtu d'un costume bleu nuit, à sa gauche était assise Katerina vêtue d'un kimono lavande avec des motifs verts. De part et d'autre, mais placés les plus près du trône se trouvaient Azura et sa famille, tous étaient vêtus de kimono blancs et verts. Tous attendaient l'arrivée de Lilith en compagnie des Hoshidiens.

Après l'avertissement qu'elle avait adressé à la famille royale hoshidienne, Lia avait reçu une étrange demande de la part de Ryoma. Son frère souhaitait qu'elle accueille à Élysée les enfants de ses frères et sœurs, pour assurer leur protection. Lia avait été plutôt hésitante à accepter, elle craignait qu'Hoshido les implique par la suite dans leur guerre, croyant faussement qu'ils étaient alliés militaires. Lia n'avait fait que suivre un certain code moral en les prévenants des actions de Nohr, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ferait davantage pour Hoshido en s'immisçant dans la guerre. Elle en avait parlé avec ses conseillers qui avaient pour la plupart accepter à contre cœur de rendre ce service au roi, et ses conseillers avaient approuvé uniquement par dévotion envers leur reine. Lia avait donc transmis à Ryoma une réponse favorable et il avait été décidé que les Hoshidiens arriveraient aujourd'hui avec les enfants. La reine avait nommé Azura comme tutrice de ses enfants, puisqu'elle avait reçu une éducation hoshidienne similaire aux membres de la famille royale, elle était la mieux placer pour les élever. Tous les enfants vivraient dans la demeure de la reine, sa maison disposait de plusieurs chambres vides suffisamment grandes pour accueillir les bambins, Azura et sa famille. Lia trouvait qu'il valait mieux qu'Azura et Silas viennent en renfort pour aider Jakob et Flora à s'occuper de tant d'enfants à la fois, les deux auraient bien besoin de mains et yeux supplémentaires pour veiller à empêcher tout incident. Une nouvelle servante avait été engagée en renfort, (il valait mieux être prudent, avait jugé Lia) la nouvelle domestique était à la fois une excellente cuisinière et une pro du ménage, Jakob et Flora avaient d'ailleurs tout deux loués ses talents, elle était Hoshidienne et s'appelait Sumire. Sa cuisine étant surtout portée sur des recettes hoshidiennes, Lia avait décidé qu'elle serait en charge des repas des enfants, tout en leur présentant petit à petit des aliments et plats d'autres pays. Elle sera aussi la nourrice personnelle de Shiro, qui était encore très jeune et avait besoin d'être surveillé constamment.

D'ailleurs, pour rassurer sa famille hoshidienne, Lia avait convoqué ses trois domestiques dans la salle du trône afin qu'elle puisse les présenter, si nécessaire. Les pensées de la reine furent interrompues par l'apparition de Lilith dans la salle, il était temps pour elle de remettre en place son masque de reine. L'aura lumineuse de Lilith disparut rapidement comme à son habitude, laissant place à tout un groupe d'Hoshidiens. Il n'y avait pas seulement la famille royale, mais leurs vassaux étaient eux-aussi présents regardant de droit à gauche pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'embûche ou de piège. Lia, après avoir laissé plusieurs secondes de silence afin de donner le temps à ses invités de se remettre de leur expérience, se leva avec grâce de son trône et s'approcha avec une lente élégance des visiteurs, suivie par ses enfants puis Azura.

_ Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Élysée, salua-t-elle sur un ton digne et respectueux.

_ Je te remercie pour cet accueil, Ria, répondit immédiatement Ryoma en se rapprochant de sa sœur, son fils cette fois-ci réveillé dans les bras.

Il pouvait déjà voir le regard satisfait et malicieux de Katerina fixant son fils derrière le dos de sa sœur, et le regard désolé de Siegbert.

Ryoma eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

Les deux souverains se faisaient maintenant face, mais Lia ne regarda le visage qui avait sévèrement vieilli de son frère, que quelques secondes, son attention fut rapidement attirée par le jeune Shiro qui bougeait faiblement les mains. Lia sentit son cœur s'apaiser devant un tel petit ange, le nourrisson dans les bras de Ryoma, lui rappelait la naissance de ses propres enfants, les jumeaux étaient de tels anges à cet âge ! Mais il avait fallu que Katerina grandisse sous l'influence de Jakob….

La reine tendit doucement un doigt pour toucher la joue de son neveu, elle le caressa avec délicatesse et tendresse, elle avait dû mal à se retenir de le prendre directement des bras de son père, pour le bercer elle-même. Et dire que le bébé ne connaîtrait jamais sa mère, pleurait-elle intérieurement. Elle se résolut à trouver le plus de temps possible pour lui, et à lui donner tout son amour, même si elle n'était pas sa mère biologique, tout comme le roi Sumeragi l'avait fait pour elle.

_ Ryoma, puis-je le prendre dans mes bras ?, demanda-t-elle finalement parce qu'elle n'y tenait plus.

_ Bien sûr, répondit-il en lui souriant chaleureusement, et encore une fois ce sourire lui était étrangement familier, il posa Shiro dans les bras de sa sœur, et celle-ci n'eut aucun mal à le tenir dans la meilleure position possible, mais bon elle avait eu de la pratique.

_ Il est tellement adorable, tout le portrait de son père, ria-t-elle à voix basse et seul Ryoma, Azura et les jumeaux entendirent ce commentaire.

Ryoma était devenu rouge homard, mais bon cela ne le changeait pas trop de d'habitude diraient certains, puisqu'il avait toujours l'air d'un homard… Mais si nous voulons être précis dans la description, il fallait signaler que c'était son visage qui était devenu cramoisi. Sa réaction n'avait pas échappé aux observatrices Azura et Katerina, le sourire de Katerina s'était d'ailleurs élargi et le frisson de Ryoma s'était répandu à tous ses membres. Lia et Siegbert ne remarquèrent rien pour leur part, puisqu'ils étaient tous deux occupés à contempler Shiro. Si Siegbert avait remarqué le comportement de sa sœur, il aurait peut-être pu arrêter son plan, mais il n'avait rien vu et personne ne pouvait plus empêcher son plan machiavélique. Lorsque la jeune princesse détourna son regard vers son très jeune cousin, elle se mit à l'examiner dans les moindres détails et effectivement il ressemblait énormément à son père. Son sourire victorieux occupait maintenant la quasi-totalité de son visage. Elle se tourna finalement vers sa mère, son air extrêmement décidé et déterminé mit à cran sa mère, qui ne connaissait que trop bien l'excentrisme de sa fille.

_ Maman, tu te souviens de notre pari ?, demanda-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents, tel un prédateur.

_... Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Souhaite-tu renoncer ?, déclara Lia en haussant un sourcil intriguée.

_ Non, non, je voulais juste te proposer une alternative puisque tu vas perdre !, répondit Katerina avec assurance.

_ Une alternative ?, demanda Lia en fronçant les sourcils, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

_ Yep ! Au lieu de perdre du temps à nous faire un petit frère ou sœur, pourquoi ne pas juste dire que Shiro est notre petit frère ?, affirma Katerina sur un ton fier, elle avait la même expression qu'elle arborait dès qu'elle pensait avoir eu une idée génialissime. (Et qui les trois quart du temps, finissait en catastrophe…)

Tout le monde du côté Hoshidien se figea en entendant la proposition de la jeune princesse, du côté élyséen tout le monde était livide, certains s'étaient même effondrés au sol, pleurant des larmes du type qu'on pouvait voir dans les animés. Le second groupe était habitué à l'extravagance de leur princesse, pourtant ils n'avaient jamais cru qu'elle aurait eu 'audace de dire une telle chose en public ! Lia, elle-même était mortifiée, elle n'avait aucune envie que des gens qui étaient pratiquement des étrangers pour elle, sache qu'elle était dans le fond du gouffre du point de vue relationnel… et que sa propre fille l'avait manipulé pour obtenir un frère ou une sœur….

Ryoma avait un petit sourire, il avait eu l'occasion d'appréhender la personnalité de la fillette, et il avait dans les grandes lignes compris, ce qu'il se passait. Katerina avait sûrement fait un pari avec sa mère, et si elle gagnait sa mère devait avoir un autre enfant. Mais puisque Shiro était encore très jeune, la jeune princesse comptait faire de lui sa récompense, comme cela elle n'aurait pas à attendre ! Katerina était vraiment très intelligente pour son âge, pour avoir fomenté un plan aussi vite ! Ryoma était vraiment content de sa décision de confier Shiro à Lia à ce moment-là, car s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Lia aurait dû chercher un père pour avoir un enfant ! (et il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais envisagé comme géniteur potentiel.)

_ Puisque Shiro va rester avec vous, tu peux parfaitement le considérer comme ton petit-frère, je suis sûr que lui-même en sera heureux quand il sera plus grand, car il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que tu seras une super grande sœur, déclara Ryoma en se baissant pour se mettre à la hauteur de Katerina.

La fillette lui sourit de toutes ses dents, en se jetant dans ses bras pour le remercier. Ryoma était sur un petit nuage, il souleva la princesse pour la porter, puis se rapprocha de plus près de Lia, Shiro et Siegbert. Tous les cinq, ils formaient une belle famille, pensa le roi d'Hoshido, mais immédiatement une profonde amertume et un immense regret l'envahit, car il savait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rester indéfiniment ensemble. Seul Kaze et Azura remarquèrent son bref changement d'expression, leurs doutes s'approfondissant.

_ Oh, tu es si adorable Shiro Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te faire un gros bisou , ria Lia en rapprochant son nez de celui de l'enfant, de très bonne humeur.

_ Ria, je suis heureux que tu trouve mon fils adorable, mais je ne souhaite pas prendre trop de ton temps, tu dois sûrement avoir pleins de chose à faire… Donc pourquoi ne faisons nous pas rapidement la visite du nouveau foyer des enfants ?, intervint Ryoma avec regret, il aurait adoré pouvoir rester éternellement, mais il savait qu'ils avaient tous deux du travail à faire.

_ Oh ! Tu as raison, pardon de m'être égarée… Suivez-moi tous, je vous prie !, répondit Lia en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie afin de conduire ses invités dans sa demeure.

Tous les occupants de la salle la suivirent, même ses conseillers pour plus de sécurité. Mais cela n'avait pas lieu d'être puisque la rue entre le fort et le manoir était vide, il s'agissait d'une allée bordée d'arbres fruitiers et de parterre de fleurs mais à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne. Lia marcha d'un pas gracieux comme à son habitude, son allure n'était ni lente ni rapide, et on pouvait la suivre facilement. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent tous devant le portail du manoir, que Lia ouvrit par magie, pour ensuite mener la marche jusqu'au pas de sa porte. Elle ouvrit rapidement sa porte d'entrée, invitant tous ses visiteurs à rentrer avant elle, ils obéirent docilement, et une fois qu'ils furent tous entrés, elle les rejoignit sans oublier de fermer sa porte à clé.

Sa maison était meublé dans un style essentiellement nohrien, mais avec quelques décorations de style hoshidien et exotique. Comme par exemple, la tapisserie persane accrochée dans la salle de séjour, et les tableaux de style chinois décorant l'entré. Le mélange était harmonieux grâce aux efforts de Lia et Azura, qui avaient passé du temps à faire une décoration digne d'un pays qui revendiquait son ouverture culturelle et sa nature de « melting pot ».

Le manoir d'Azura lui était principalement de style hoshidien, mais avec une décoration mélangeant des éléments de la culture nohrienne et de différentes cultures étrangères.

Lia leur fit la visite guidé de la maison, s'attardant tout particulièrement sur les pièces communes et les chambres qu'elle avait faits préparer pour les enfants. Bien sur, Katerina en profita pour présenter sa chambre aux autres enfants, leur montrant ses jouets qui en laissèrent plus d'un perplexe, mais aussi sa bibliothèque, Katerina avait déjà une passion pour les livres tout particulièrement les récits historiques de combat. Tous les Hoshidiens étaient impressionnés par le manoir, et plutôt satisfaits, même Takumi parvenait à imaginer sans difficulté son fils grandissant heureux dans un tel foyer.

Une fois que la visite fut terminée, ce fut l'heure des séparations entre les parents et les enfants. Ryoma s'approcha de Lia pour pouvoir contempler une dernière fois son fils, puisque le nourrisson était toujours dans les bras de sa tante. Il ne put s'empêcher de graver dans sa mémoire cette image de son fils dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait et son seul regret à ce moment-là fut que Shiro ne fut pas d'elle… Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas Katerina qui le tenait par les mains et contrôlait son corps, elle avait réussi sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte à le faire prendre sa sœur par la taille et à ce qu'il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme de dos. N'importe qui ne les connaissant pas personnellement les aurait pris pour un couple et leurs enfants dans une telle posture. Il fallut plusieurs très longues secondes à Ryoma, pour qu'il remarque qu'il tenait sa sœur par sa taille et que celle-ci ne l'avait pas repoussé, bien au contraire elle avait penché sa tête contre la sienne et inconsciemment rapprochée son corps contre celui plus musclé du roi. Et celui-ci avait clairement remarqué cette réaction, qui l'avait sorti de sa rêverie. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne les avait vu, même Kaze et Azura qui étaient en pleine conversation avec le reste de la famille royale hoshidienne.

Ryoma l'enlaça encore quelques secondes, profitant de sa position pour respirer son parfum, elle sentait la rose, puis il la lâcha gentiment. Lorsque Lia sentit son frère se détacher, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui dit :

_ Ryoma, tu peux compter sur moi pour élever Shiro, il aura tout mon amour et je le traiterai comme mon propre fils, affirma la blonde.

Son frère sentit ses larmes coulées, les paroles de Lia résonnaient dans son cœur, lui rappelant les fantaisies qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à oublier malgré les années et la distance entre eux. Lia essuya gentiment ses larmes avec son doigt, et Ryoma lui donna un baiser sur le front avant de la remercier dans un murmure audible seulement pour elle.

_ Il est temps pour nous d'y aller, si nous nous absentons trop longtemps, cela risque de faire naître des soupçons, déclara Ryoma en se tournant vers sa famille et sujets.

_ Tu as raison. Lilith, peux-tu les ramener à Hoshido ?, ordonna Lia.

_ À vos ordres, Votre Majesté !, répondit immédiatement la dragonne qui était à coté de Kaze.

Lilith concentra son pouvoir pour englober les hoshidiens adultes dans son portail magique, les parents qui avaient dû se séparer de leurs enfants étaient en pleurs, comme la plupart de leur progéniture. Lia comprenait ce qu'il ressentait puisqu'elle-même était mère, et aurait dû mal à ne pas pleurer si elle devait quitter ses enfants. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient complètement disparu, et Lia se tourna vers ses nouveaux colocataires. Sept enfants dont l'âge allait de deux à cinq ans l'entouraient et cela sans compter Shiro qui s'était endormi dans ses bras. Le plus âgé était Reiji, cinq ans, le fils de Yukimura et de Reina, une des vassales de la défunte reine Mikoto, il était supposé devenir plus tard le vassal de Shiro. Ensuite, il y avait Caeldori, la fille de Subaki et Kagero qui avait quasiment cinq ans et deviendra la vassale de la princesse Rhajat, la fille de deux ans de Sakura et Hayato. Âgé de quatre ans : Hisame, le fils d'Hinata et Oboro Mitama, la fille d'Azama et Setsuna, et le prince Asugi, le fils d'Hinoka et de Saizo. Et enfin à trois ans Kiragi le fils de Takumi et Hana.

Ils étaient tous plus jeunes que les jumeaux et avaient donc besoin d'énormément d'attention, d'autant plus que désormais ils vivraient loin de leur parent. Lia se rapprocha d'eux, puis se baissa pour se mettre à leur taille avant de s'exprimer.

_ Les enfants vous êtes ici chez vous, si vous souhaitez quelque chose, vous n'avez qu'à le demander à moi ou mes vassaux, ici présent. Vous pouvez tout de suite choisir vos chambres respectifs, ou bien allez vous amusez dans le jardin, expliqua Lia en souriant.

Ses conseillers quittèrent sa maison pour la laisser s'occuper des enfants en toute tranquillité, seuls Azura, Silas, Kaze (qui avait reçu l'ordre de rester à Élysée pour assurer leur protection.), et ses vassaux restèrent avec elle pour l'aider.

Le groupe se dirigea tout d'abord vers les chambres pour que les enfants puissent déposer leurs bagages, avant d'aller jouer. Ils partageaient tous une chambre à deux, ce qui donnait ces duos : Caeldori et Rhajat, Kiragi et Hisame, Asugi et Reiji, Mitama et Katerina (qui était enchantée à l'idée d'avoir une colocataire). Shiro dormirait dans la chambre de Lia, pour qu'elle puisse s'en occuper le matin et le soir, Sumire prendrait le relais dans la journée, dès que Lia partirait travailler.

Les enfants étaient encore très mal à l'aise, et hésitaient à suivre la reine, Katerina décida donc de prendre la relève pour s'imposer tout de suite comme leur leader. Après les avoir mené dans leur chambre, elle les guida jusqu'au jardin, où avaient été construits des jeux pour les enfants. Un grand toboggan, plusieurs balançoires, des bacs à sables et d'autres structures ludiques d'extérieur. Toutes ses structures avaient été proposées par un des voyageurs venus d'un autre univers, afin de divertir les enfants et surtout Katerina. Lia avait fait en sorte que le jardin du manoir soit ouvert à tous, notamment les serres et le terrain de jeu pour enfant, ses nouveaux invités pourront donc entrer en contact sans problème avec d'autres enfants de leur âge, pas seulement les deux paires de jumeaux et Dweer. Katerina voyant la perplexité de ses nouveaux amis devant les infrastructures avaient décidé de leur expliquer comment elles fonctionnaient en leur faisant une démonstration, elle avait fait une par une chacune des activités et avait ensuite encouragé les plus jeunes à faire de même.

Quinze minutes plus tard, tous les enfants, sauf Shiro dans les bras de Lia et Rhajat assise à côté d'elle, s'amusaient avec joie en jouant dans le petit parc, les adultes veillant bien sûr à ce qu'aucun accident ne survienne aux plus jeunes. La petite Rhajat (qui avait une certaine ressemblance avec la mage noir Tharja que Lia avait connu parmi les Veilleurs) s'était immédiatement attachée à la reine et elle tenait avec une poigne de fer la jupe de Lia. Mais bien sûr la reine la laissait faire, puisqu'elle était encore très petite… Lia ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en laissant cet attachement se développer, elle gagnerait plus de dix ans plus tard une harceleuse extrêmement entêtée et glauque, qui la surveillerait à longueur de journée et même dans son sommeil. Mais revenons en aux enfants, ils s'amusaient tous ensemble et immédiatement les petits nouveaux avaient accepté l'autorité de Katerina, la fillette avait parfois bien trop de charisme au goût de sa mère. Siegbert, lui, veillait sur les plus jeunes avec attention, agissant comme les adultes, en restant derrière les plus petits pour éviter qu'ils tombent ou se blessent en jouant. Il était pour l'instant en train de surveiller le petit Kiragi, qui faisait de la balançoire tandis que Flora surveillait Caeldori et Mitama dans le bac à sable, la domestique craignait que les deux petites tentent de manger le sable et se tenait donc prête à réagir à tous moments. Reiji, Hisame et Asugi faisaient du toboggan et suivaient Katerina dans sa succession de jeux, le duo Jakob et Kaze veillait à ce que tout se passe bien. Azura, Silas et Sumire étaient allés préparer des rafraichissements et des en cas pour les enfants, se doutant qu'une fois qu'ils auraient fini de jouer, ils seraient sûrement assoiffés et affamés. Et justement, ils revenaient tous les trois en portant des paniers pour faire un pique-nique à l'extérieur.

L'humeur était maussade du côté des Hoshidiens, les parents des enfants étaient extrêmement déprimés par cette séparation et devaient se retenir pour ne pas supplier Ryoma de retourner à Élysée pour aller chercher leur progéniture. Le roi d'Hoshido avait évidemment perçu cette atmosphère pesante et tendue, et s'était discrètement enfui de son bureau pour se diriger vers ses quartiers pour réfléchir en paix sur leur visite. Il entra rapidement dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son futon. Il avait l'estomac noué par l'absence de son jeune fils, mais il savait qu'il avait agi pour le mieux en confiant Shiro à Lia, en Élysée il serait hors d'atteinte des assassins nohriens et pourrait grandir en paix durant ces quelques années. Ryoma vivait dans l'illusion que cette guerre ne durerait que quelques années de plus, mais le futur lui donnerait tort, car la situation était bien pire qu'il ne se l'imaginait.

Personne ne connaissait, à part Azura, le véritable ennemi et instigateur de ce conflit entre Nohr et Hoshido. Tous ignoraient qu'ils n'étaient que les marionnettes d'un être qui avait déjà détruit tout un monde et qui ne comptait pas s'arrêter en bon chemin.

Dans un château sur une terre éloignée, cet être était assis sur un trône qui n'était pas le sien. Son apparence ne reflétait nullement les ténèbres qu'il incarnait. Cette créature avait le corps d'une belle jeune femme d'environ 25 ou 27 ans, elle était grande et avait une beauté mature et élégante, avec ses longs cheveux dorés comme l'or et ses yeux violets sombres. Elle portait un long manteau avec d'étranges symboles brodés sur les manches et le bas. Mais, malgré cette agréable apparence physique, il y avait une aura obscure et terrifiante qui empêchait quiconque d'être charmé par sa beauté. Son apparence ne pouvait masquer le fait qu'elle n'avait clairement plus rien d'un être humain. À ses côtés, un petit groupe de combattant était agenouillé devant leur souveraine, attendant ses ordres.

_ Garon est un excellent pion, mais je trouve qu'il ne va pas assez vite pour se débarrasser de ces minables Hoshidiens, et c'est sans compter le fait qu'il n'agit presque même pas contre des pays comme Izumo… Hum, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'entrer en scène mes chères minions, ku ku ku ku ! HA HA HA HA HA !, se mit à rigoler sauvagement et maléfiquement la créature, déformant ainsi les traits du beau visage de son corps d'emprunt.

_ Quels sont vos ordres, maîtresse ?, demanda le leader du groupe, un homme aux cheveux bleu courts et portant une tenue visiblement de riche confection.

_ Déchainez- vous ! Pillez et tuez tous ceux qui se trouvent sur votre chemin, et en particulier Izumo ! Si le pays des Dieux vient à s'effondrer, les masses perdront tout espoir et leurs visages se transformeront en puits de désespoir et de terreur !, cria la monstruosité assise sur le trône.

_ À vos ordres, maîtresse !, répondit le groupe en chœur avant de quitter la salle du trône.

Peu après leur départ, un homme vêtu d'une tenue ressemblant celle des sorciers nohriens s'approcha de la créature et s'agenouilla à son tour à ses pieds. Mais contrairement aux autres, il n'était pas contrôlé magiquement par sa maîtresse, qu'il servait de son propre chef.

_ Maîtresse, la formation de vos fidèles avance rapidement, nos troupes se renforcent très vite grâce à votre pouvoir et votre protection divine, rapporta le sorcier à la peau mate et au corps frêle.

_ Hum, très bon travail, Validar, qu'en est-il de nos mages que tu as envoyé à Nohr ?, demanda la créature satisfaite.

_ Sous la direction de mon disciple Iago, les Sans Visage et les ombres qu'ils invoquent un peu partout, mettent à rude épreuve les nerfs du peuple. Cependant, Hoshido tient toujours à cause de leur famille royale, et les Hoshidiens se débarrassent vite de nos invocations, Izumo aussi n'a peu de difficulté à les éliminer… Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'envoyer quelques uns de nos spectres* pour diriger les créatures invoqués…, exposa Validar encore à genoux.

_ Soit, ordonne à Iago et à nos meilleurs spectres de diriger plus attentivement les attaques de nos créations. As-tu retrouvé la traîtresse ?, dit la créature.

_ Non, pas encore, mais maîtresse n'ayez crainte, elle ne pourra pas s'enfuir bien loin, elle et cette contre façon de dragon n'ont nulle part où fuir, répondit l'homme avec confiance.

_ Bien, débarrasse-toi de ces deux nuisances, dès que tu les auras retrouvées. Tu peux te retirer maintenant, ordonna le monstre.

Le sorcier s'inclina respectueusement devant sa maîtresse avant de quitter la pièce, laissant le monstre seul à ses réflexions.

 _ **Ce monde brûlera dans mes flammes tout comme le précédent, mais ici je compte bien faire souffrir l'humanité à petit feu, tout comme avec la guerre de Valm.**_

 _ **Humains haïssez vous, entretuez vous encore et toujours pour me divertir ! Mais, lorsque vous croirez que la victoire est à porté de main, sachez une chose, je serai là pour vous faire plonger dans le désespoir absolu ! N'est-il pas plus délectable de voir naître le désespoir dans le cœur de ceux qui se croyaient finalement victorieux ? HA HA HA HA !**_ , rugit la créature qui pendant un bref instant avait laissé place à un affreux dragon.

À Élysée, un frisson de terreur traversa brièvement tout le corps de Lia, celle-ci se tourna immédiatement vers sa fille, pour voir si elle avait encore son sourire machiavélique, mais vit que la fillette s'amusait tranquillement avec ses nouveaux compagnons de jeu. Lia ne parvenait pas à trouver l'origine de son mauvais pressentiment, mais se promit mentalement d'en parler le plus tôt possible avec Azura. Elle sentait que quelque chose de terrible se préparait et que sa fille n'y était visiblement pour rien.

Dans un royaume oublié de pratiquement tous, deux figures fuyaient sans se retourner, il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux blond or vêtu d'un long manteau à capuche et d'une femme à dos de pégase remarquable pour sa peau mate et ses tatouages.

_ Est-ce que nous sommes suivis ?, demanda l'homme à sa compagne.

_ Pour l'instant, non, mais cela ne va tarder, nous devons absolument quitter Valla, le plus vite possible !, répondit la chevalière pégase noir en jetant un bref coup d'œil derrière elle.

_ Tu as raison, je vais me transformer, nous irons plus vite ainsi !, déclara l'homme en s'arrêtant et sortant une dracopierre de la poche de son manteau.

L'effet fut pratiquement instantané, une lumière entoura la pierre puis le mystérieux homme, quelques secondes plus tard celui-ci avait disparu pour laisser place à un énorme dragon.

_ Allons y !, rugit-il avant de prendre son envole, sa camarade le suivant sans un mot de plus.

Plus de dix ans s'était écoulé entre le jour où la famille royale hoshidienne avait confié leurs successeurs à la reine d'Élysée et la journée d'aujourd'hui. Les enfants devenus pour la plupart des adolescents étaient repartis un an plutôt dans leur pays. Le prince et la princesse d'Élysée étaient maintenant tous deux âgé de dix huit ans, et prenaient déjà à cœur leur rôle de royales. Leurs cousins jumeaux Shigure et Sophie aussi avaient suivi leur modèle et agissaient en digne prince et princesse. Siegbert était le prince héritier et était déjà reconnu comme un excellent prince et cavalier, il brillait par son intégrité, sa bonté naturelle et son charisme tranquille qui rappelait une douce brise de printemps. Sa sœur Katerina avait choisi de se lancer dans une carrière militaire, ses talents de stratège n'étaient plus à prouver, et elle avait déjà reçu le commandement d'une troupe d'une centaine d'homme. Son caractère n'avait presque pas changé, elle était toujours dominatrice, légèrement sadique, brillante dans tous les domaines, mais en même temps avait un charisme débordant tel un soleil éclatant, elle était tel un feu en plein hiver, gagnant le respect et l'admiration de ses aînés par son intelligence et son audace. Shigure était un diplomate et un conseiller de Siegbert, tout comme son cousin il était calme, comme un lac, montrant des talents de négociateur et de jeune homme de lettres et d'art, son talent artistique était reconnu par tous et très apprécié d'Izana. Sa sœur Sophie avait suivi Katerina en se consacrant à son entraînement pour devenir l'une des meilleures cavalières d'Élysée, même si elle avait toujours des problèmes avec sa monture Avel.

Les quatre nobles avaient tous, deux vassaux sous leur commandement personnel. Dweer était ainsi le majordome de Siegbert même s'il était pour l'instant plutôt un soigneur, il était tout de même capable grâce à son entraînement rigoureux dans les arts martiaux de servir de garde du corps à son maître. Styx, le fils de Shura et Nyx, était le vassal de Katerina, il était un excellent archer et aussi un excellent espion grâce à l'enseignement de son père, et il s'entendait très bien avec sa maîtresse qui avait été l'élève de sa mère. La kitsune Selkie était la vassale de Sophie, la kitsune adorait se battre et voyait le combat comme un jeu la plupart du temps, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être loyale envers sa maîtresse qui était aussi sa meilleure amie. Velouria enfin était la vassale de Shigure et son maître était l'une des rares personnes qu'elle appréciait presque autant que ses parents, mais Shigure avait toujours eu une affinité particulière avec les animaux, donc leur amitié n'était pas étonnante. En plus de leurs amis d'enfance, ils avaient chacun un vassal supplémentaire. La seconde vassale de Siegbert était une chevalière pégase nommé Jeanne, qui était extrêmement pieuse tout en étant dévouée à Siegbert, qu'elle admirait énormément, elle avait l'habitude de sermonner la paresse de son collègue et était surnommé la « sainte » pour sa piété et sa beauté. Katerina avait comme vassale une jeune femme nommé Arturia, qui était la sœur aînée de Jeanne et une épéiste de talent, elle maniait une épée sacrée nommée Excalibur et était surnommée « la reine des chevaliers » pour son grand esprit chevaleresque, qui était reconnu par tous dans leur génération, elle était sensée tenir Katerina sous contrôle grâce à sa grande droiture et à son fort esprit de justice. Elle et sa sœur étaient d'ailleurs les candidates favorites à la position de future épouse de Siegbert, et elles avaient respectivement 18 et 19 ans. Le second vassal de Shigure était un ninja du nom d'Itachi Uchiwa, dont le talent avait été reconnu par Shura et Kaze eux-mêmes, comme un génie qui ne naissait que tous les cents ans, sa personnalité calme et réservé allait très bien avec celle de son seigneur, et il était considéré par beaucoup comme un potentiel prétendant pour la princesse Katerina. Le dernier vassal au service de Sophie était un chevalier wyvern du nom d'Areone qui était un puissant combattant, tout en étant très patient et compréhensif.

Les quatre nobles s'entendaient donc très bien avec leurs vassaux respectifs et il était temps que la reine Lia teste leur lien en les envoyant en mission dans leur monde d'origine, que Lia avait décidé de nommer Terra Mater. Ils devaient se rendre en mission diplomatique à Izumo, et servir de renforts à leur allié. Cette mission que tous prenait pour une simple mission de routine, allait devenir le point de départ d'un changement à l'échelle continentale.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si j'ai peut-être trop avancé le fil de l'histoire avec la fin de ce chapitre. Jeanne et Arturia sont des personnages de la série Fates (Stay night et zéro), il s'agit bien sûr de Jeanne d'Arc, (je suis française donc je mets à l'honneur l'une des figures héroiques de mon pays) et Saber= Le roi Arthur qui dans la série est une femme. Itachi est un personnage de Naruto et Areone est un personnage de FE 4 et 5.**

 **Au passage, les spectres sont les cadavres de guerriers animés par l'ennemi.**

 **Laissez des reviews!**


	9. drabble 2

**Pour notre enfant**

 **Disclaimer : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas ! Et j'en pleure toutes les nuits !**

 **Drabble 2 :**

 **Thème : Premier mot**

 **Personnages : Shiro, Katerina, Lia et Nyx, Jakob, Flora et Siegbert seulement mentionnés**

_ Dis : grande sœur, Shiro ! grrrraaannnnde sooooeeeeuuur !, demanda Katerina à l'enfant d'un an, en articulant les deux mots pour l'aider à les prononcer.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Katerina s'était mise en tête de faire de « grande sœur », le premier mot de Shiro, qu'elle avait immédiatement adopté comme son petit frère, donnant ainsi du répit à sa pauvre mère. La fillette était tellement déterminée à parvenir à ses fins que, dès que ses leçons étaient finies et que Shiro était réveillé (même si elle le faisait aussi pendant son sommeil, mais en murmurant), elle se précipitait auprès de lui répétant inlassablement grande sœur. Ces scènes amusaient énormément le reste de la famille et leurs jeunes invités, Asugi en avait d'ailleurs profité pour jouer un tour à Katerina en lui faisant croire que Shiro avait dit le nom du futur ninja comme premier mot. Il aurait fallu voir l'expression sur son visage, elle semblait tellement sans vie, que tout le monde avait bien ri, et lorsque Katerina fut mise au courant qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie d'Asugi, elle fit payer chèrement le ninja, en lui dérobant toute sa réserve de sucrerie et en lui volant tous ses desserts à l'heure du repas. Le visage d'Asugi avait ainsi pris la même expression que celui de Katerina pendant sa farce.

Katerina avait donc, une fois que la vérité avait éclaté, redoublé d'efforts pour faire parler Shiro, mais cela n'avait donné aucun résultat jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourtant, Katerina ne perdait pas courage et continuait sans relâche à harceler l'enfant, même si celui-ci n'était pas très réceptif à toutes ses tentatives. Mais bon, c'était de Katerina dont on parlait, plus encore que pour sa sournoiserie ou fourbe elle était connue pour être extrêmement obstinée, lorsqu'elle souhaitait quelque chose. Elle n'arrêterait que quand elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle désire ou que quelqu'un d'autre l'aura obtenu.

Et malheureusement pour elle, dans le cas du premier mot de Shiro ce fut la seconde option qui se réalisa.

Ce jour-là, dès le début de la matinée, la princesse harcelait son petit frère adoptif, pour qu'il l'appelle grande sœur. Elle était tellement concentrée sur son objectif qu'elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait se rendre chez Nyx et Shura tôt ce matin-là, pour participer à une séance pratique de magie à laquelle elle avait été conviée par son professeur. Nyx avait organisé une journée dans la forêt pour faire la démonstration de plusieurs sortilèges magiques utilisables lorsque l'on campait. Cette séance pratique d'extérieur avait été préparée afin d'améliorer les entraînements des mages au service de l'armée. La sorcière avait vécu de très longues années par elle-même et avait appris de nombreuses astuces magiques pour faciliter l'installation d'un campement, après en avoir parlé avec la reine, elle avait décidé d'organiser cette journée afin de partager ses connaissances avec les mages de l'armée. Et puisque Katerina avait exprimé le souhait de faire une carrière militaire comme stratège, maniant à la fois la magie et l'escrime, elle avait été invitée à cette journée spéciale en plus de ses cours particuliers. Mais voilà comme je l'ai dit précédemment, cette journée lui est complètement sortie de la tête, ce qui fait que ce matin-là, pendant qu'elle ennuyait Shiro, elle était encore vêtue de son pyjama à motif de lapin et ruban. Elle ne s'était pas préparée pour sa sortie, alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt minutes avant l'heure prévue pour se réunir.

C'est sa mère qui la prévint, alors qu'elle allait nourrir Shiro, que si elle restait encore en pyjama, Nyx et ses élèves partiraient sans elle, rappelant ainsi à sa fille son emploi du temps de la journée. Dès que Katerina se souvint de sa sortie, elle se précipita comme une furie dans sa chambre, renversant quasiment au passage Siegbert, Asugi et Reiji qui descendaient les escaliers au même moment. Elle se changea en vitesse, enfilant un débardeur beige et un pantalon claire, puis par-dessus son manteau de stratège en devenir. Elle prépara rapidement un sac à dos, où elle rangea son tome personnel et deux trois parchemins avant de redescendre pour demander à Flora ou Jakob s'ils lui avaient préparé un casse-croute pour la journée.

Et c'est là, quand elle redescendit les escaliers pour retourner dans la cuisine, qu'elle entendit ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

_ Mama, disait Shiro, pile au moment où Katerina redescendait.

Pour comprendre comment Shiro en était venu à dire son premier mot, il fallait savoir que Katerina n'était pas la seule à avoir adopté l'enfant. Lia et Siegbert le considérait déjà comme un membre de leur petite famille, de fait Lia se désignait elle-même comme maman, lorsqu'elle s'occupait de lui.

Par exemple, lorsqu'elle le nourrissait, elle disait : Shiro fait plaisir à maman et mange ta purée, en lui souriant avec amour, comme si elle était sa mère biologique, de même lorsqu'elle le prenait dans ses bras, elle disait : Maman t'aime très fort, ou maman te protégera toujours. En d'autres termes, Shiro entendait très souvent le mot maman dans la bouche de la personne qui lui donnait le plus d'amour, et il avait retenu ce mot malgré sa mémoire peu développée.

Ce matin-là, Lia comme à son habitude nourrit le jeune enfant doucement et ensuite elle le prit dans ses bras et s'assit sur un divan, l'enfant sur ses genoux.

_ Maman est très fière de Shiro, tu es si adorable et sage, heureusement que tu n'as pas pris exemple sur Katerina, déclara Lia en caressant les petites joues de son adorable second fils.

Au même moment, elle entendit Katerina redescendre des escaliers pour les rejoindre et Shiro ouvrir lentement la bouche et dire :

_ Mama, mama, d'une voix hésitante puis plus ferme.

Cela va sans dire, Lia en fut positivement ravie, Katerina beaucoup moins, à quel point qu'elle fit la tête pendant une semaine à sa mère pour avoir volé le premier mot de son petit frère, alors que c'était elle qui avait demandé à avoir Shiro comme son frère.

Une semaine plus tard, elle recommença à harceler ce pauvre Shiro en arguant que si grande sœur n'était pas son premier mot, il serait le deuxième. Mais elle fut encore une fois déçue, car le second mot du bambin fut « grand frère », ce qui remonta l'estime de Siegbert, mais replongea Katerina dans une humeur massacrante.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce second drabble ? J'espère qu'il vous aura fait rire ! Si vous en voulez d'autres sur la vie de nos chibis de la seconde génération à Élysée, il suffit de laisser une review avec un thème et des personnages, comme je l'ai fais.**

 **Donc laissez des reviews ou envoyez des PMs !**


	10. Chapter 7: partie 1

**Pour notre enfant**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Lia : - Fire Emblem n'appartient pas à la magnifique et brillante Lia Angelique, si cela était le cas, il y aurait plus de mariage du même sexe, mais la grande Lia Angelique possède tous pouvoir dans ses fictions donc si vous êtes sages, vous serez récompensés !**

 **(Soleil se lève et saute de joie)**

 **Soleil : - Maîtresse Lia Angelique, donnez-moi la main d'Ophelia !**

 **Ophelia :- Quoi ?!**

 **Moi : - Demande à son père ! et aux lecteurs !**

 **J'espère que tout le monde aura compris que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, mais bon le Ophelia/ Soleil est un pairing possible, soit dit en passant.**

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est très long donc je l'ai découpé en deux parties, je vais terminer la deuxième partie et seulement après j'avancerai sur La Princesse Stratège. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait, elles me sont vraiment d'une grande aide.**

 **Pour finir, j'aimerai vous proposer une idée de fiction que je ne pourrais pas faire moi-même, mais qui pourrait être très intéressante. Après avoir lu des fictions du type Army of One, je me suis dit que ce serait plutôt drôle d'écrire la même situation mais dans l'univers de Fates. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu cette fiction, l'avatar d'Awakening rencontre tous les Morgans qu'il peut potentiellement enfanter, si l'avatar est à ce moment-là un homme, les MorgansM sont aussi présents, mais parlent de leur mère. On a donc Robin face à une quarantaine de Morgan, qui prétendent tous être son enfant, alors que lui-même est célibataire. Je pense qu'il serait intéressant d'adapter ce concept à Fates, l'avatar rencontre tous les Kanas possibles et puisqu'ils ne sont pas amnésiques, ils connaissent leur autre parent. Si quelqu'un est intéressé par cette idée, et souhaite écrire dessus, je serais vraiment contente si cette personne me le disait par review ou PM, comme cela je pourrais lire son travail. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée !**

 **Chapitre 7 : Grima et Robin. Partie 1 : Xander.**

Lilith avait amené les quatre princes et princesses ainsi que leurs vassaux dans la salle du portail du palais d'Izumo, où les y attendaient l'archiduc, sa femme et sa fille.

_ Tonton Izana ! Tatie Anna ! Hanabi !, s'exclamèrent les deux princesses en sautant au cou de leur oncle, tante et amie.

La relation entre Izumo et Élysée était restée extrêmement solide, la seconde génération avait donc eu de nombreuses opportunités pour apprendre à se connaître au fil des années. D'ailleurs, il y avait plusieurs discussions autour d'un potentiel mariage entre Hanabi et Shigure, car la future archiduchesse était pratiquement une copie conforme de sa mère, qui n'accordait que peu de temps à la dimension religieuse pourtant extrêmement importante à Izumo, à chaque fois qu'on lui reprochait de ne pas suivre les rituels divins, elle se justifiait en disant que le temps s'est de l'argent. Les anciens d'Izumo craignaient énormément que leurs traditions immémoriales passent dans l'oubli pendant le règne d'Hanabi, ils s'étaient donc mis à chercher un bon candidat pour devenir l'époux de la jeune fille, capable de préserver cette partie de leur patrimoine et ils avaient unanimement choisi le respectueux et noble Shigure comme partenaire potentiel. Les deux intéressés n'avaient d'ailleurs aucune objection à un tel mariage, Shigure aimait Izumo comme sa seconde patrie, tandis que Hanabi appréciait la gentillesse et le talent artistique de Shigure. Et oui, pour ceux qui connaissent les Anna au moins un peu, Hanabi s'est énormément enrichie grâce aux toiles que Shigure lui a offertes, et elle prévoit même de commercialiser une technologie que les gens de notre monde et époque doivent connaître le radio cassette, Shigure ne le savait toujours pas mais sa future femme comptait bien faire de lui et de sa future belle-mère des stars de la chanson ….

Tout cela pour dire que l'amitié entre les deux pays était très solide et que si l'un a des problèmes l'autre lui viendrait immédiatement en aide. La mission du groupe de jeunes adultes en était une preuve flagrante, ils faisaient partie des renforts qu'Élysée avait envoyé à Izumo, mais leur tâche principale était d'enquêter sur les créatures qui attaquaient leur pays allié, mais aussi tout le continent de Terra Mater. La reine Lia semblait visiblement très intriguée par l'existence de monstres rampants différents des Sans-Visages parmi les être qui attaquaient tous ces pays ainsi que les étranges guerriers partiellement invisibles. Elle avait immédiatement fait le rapprochement avec les assaillants de la capitale d'Hoshido, qui avait causé la mort de sa mère. Azura avait à ce moment-là avoué avoir une idée sur leur origine mais qu'il lui était impossible d'en parler pour l'instant, car elle en mourrait. Elle avait demandé à sa cadette d'attendre que les cieux au-dessus de Nohr et d'Hoshido s'inversent pour qu'elle puisse tout lui raconter. L'inquiétude et la crainte apparaissant sur le visage de sa sœur aînée avait empêché Lia de poser des questions et elle s'était résolue à attendre que ce soit le bon moment. Mais malgré la promesse d'Azura, la souveraine souhaitait tout de même qu'une enquête soit menée en paralèle, et elle avait choisi ses enfants, non seulement pour leur capacité, mais aussi parce qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne opportunité pour revoir leurs vieux amis hoshidiens, puisque leurs anciens compagnons de jeu étaient eux-aussi en visite diplomatique à Izumo.

La reine voulait avoir des nouvelles de Shiro, qui n'était jamais venu lui rendre visite durant l'année qui était passé. L'enfant de onze ans refusait de la voir ou de lui parler depuis qu'il était retourné à Hoshido, il ne lui pardonnait pas de l'avoir obligé à quitter Élysée et de l'avoir selon lui abandonné. Pour comprendre la raison de la colère du jeune garçon, il fallait savoir qu'un an plus tôt Ryoma était venu reprendre Shiro, mais le jeune garçon avait refusé avec véhémence de quitter sa mère, son frère et sa sœur. Lia avait fait l'erreur d'intervenir dans la conversation et de soutenir Ryoma, ce que l'enfant avait vécu comme une trahison et un abandon. Car, il en avait conclu qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et ne souhaitait plus qu'il vive comme une famille, le pauvre Shiro s'était précipité dans sa chambre en pleurant, sans prendre le temps d'écouter sa mère adoptive. Lia ne voulait bien sûr que son bien et pensait tout comme Ryoma, qu'il était temps pour le jeune prince de commencer son entraînement et son apprentissage auprès de son père. Il pouvait déjà se défendre, car il s'était entraîné à l'escrime avec Silas, Siegbert et le reste des professeurs de la famille royale élyséenne, et le jeune prince suivait la voie des samourais comme son père et son grand-père, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était loin d'être prêt pour son futur rôle. Leur séparation forcée avait brisé le cœur de la reine, et crée une véritable rancœur chez Shiro, que ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire à elle. (et pour information Shiro n'était pas le seul à être absolument contre retourner à Hoshido, Rhajat partageait ce sentiment, mais nous savons tous pourquoi)

Pendant cette année, les seules nouvelles qu'elle avait eu, venait de Ryoma et elles étaient extrêmement troublantes. En effet, Shiro commençait à montrer tous les signes des rebellions chez les adolescents, il n'écoutait pas son père, niant même leur lien de parenté et refusait souvent de lui parler à lui aussi. Il avait renoncé à suivre la voie des samourai et avait pris la naginata à la place, il passait son temps à défier son père en duel, et rejetait l'autorité de celui-ci. Ryoma avait espéré que cela ne durerait qu'un temps, mais cela faisait déjà un an. Et il était sur le point de commettre un massacre, Lia lui avait conseillé de l'envoyer quelques temps à Izumo, là où ses cousins pourraient lui parler tranquillement et peut-être l'aider, le roi avait accepté.

Izumo recevait donc à la fois les nobles élyséens et hoshidiens, mais les Hoshidiens n'étaient pas encore arrivés à ce moment-là. Après en avoir fini avec les salutations d'usage, le groupe quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans leurs chambres pour déposer leurs affaires, avant d'aller dans un salon pour discuter en attendant l'arrivée de leurs amis. Seuls Siegbert et ses vassaux étaient allés dans le bureau d'Izana pour parler de leurs ennemis et des manœuvres à suivre.

_ Avez-vous pu obtenir quelques informations supplémentaires sur ces mystérieux attaquants ?, interrogea immédiatement le prince.

_ Malheureusement non, peu après qu'ils soient annihilés, ils disparaissent en poussière, tout comme ceux que l'on capture, répondit Izana en soupirant, ces ennemis étaient encore plus agaçant pour lui que les ninjas de Mokushu.

_ Si même ceux capturés disparaissent, il n'y a qu'une possibilité, il y a de la magie dans l'air. Même si l'on n'a aucune certitude sur l'effet précis. Ont-ils été téléportés ou bien leur maître les a jugé inutiles et s'en est débarrassé ?, déclara Siegbert en soupirant à son tour.

_ Les gardes se retrouvent toujours incapables de répondre à cette question, lorsqu'on les interroge, dit l'archiduc en boudant, ce qui vu son âge actuel était complètement ridicule.

_ Savez-vous comment ils apparaissent ?, questionna le prince en réfléchissant.

_ Portail magique. Il n'y a aucun doute qu'une puissante force ou créature se cache derrière, répondit l'archiduc.

_ Katerina et Sophie iront enquêter sur le terrain avec leurs vassaux, Shigure et moi resterons ici pour mener en revue les éléments dont nous disposons déjà et superviser les troupes, commença à explique Siegbert avant qu'un coup à la porte ne l'interrompe.

_ Entrez !, permit Izana.

Un Izumien entra légèrement paniqué dans le bureau, s'inclinant face à son souverain et le prince. Izana lui ordonna d'expliquer la raison de sa venue et celui-ci déclara :

_ Votre Altesse ! C'est terrible ! Vos invités hoshidiens sont en train d'être attaqués ! Une chevalière céleste est venue nous avertir et nous demander de l'aide, raconta en tremblant le subordonné.

Siegbert et Izana pâlirent, l'archiduc donna immédiatement à Siegbert la permission de mener les renforts izumiens, Izana savait que Siegbert ne resterait jamais sans rien faire, si son petit frère était en danger, il n'eut donc même pas à réfléchir avant de lui donner une telle autorité. Les deux nobles sortirent du bureau pour se diriger là où se trouvait la messagère, à coup sûr Caeldori, pensa Siegbert lorsqu'il envoya Jeanne prévenir leurs compagnons qu'ils partaient au secours de leurs amis. Dans le hall du palais, Caeldori se faisait soigner par un guérisseur izumien en attendant les renforts, lorsqu'elle vit Siegbert, elle fut extrêmement soulagée et heureuse de voir le prince dont elle était amoureuse.

_ Caeldori, tu vas bien ? Ne t'inquiète pas, les autres et moi allons leur venir en aide, tout ira bien !, rassura le prince en souriant affectueusement, ce qui fit fondre la jeune fille.

_ Je vais bien, on vient de guérir quelques égratignures, c'est tout ! Je peux repartir tout de suite, répondit la chevalière céleste en bombant du torse.

_ D'accord, mais ne prend pas de risque, guide-nous seulement jusqu'aux autres, c'est le plus important, déclara le prince gentiment.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, le reste des compagnons de Siegbert arriva dans le hall, prêt à partir. Pour ne pas perdre davantage de temps, il avait été décidé que Katerina monterait avec Jeanne sur son pégase, Arturia monterait derrière Siegbert, Styx derrière Dweer, Selkie avec Sophie, Velouria avec Shigure et Itachi avec Areone. Dès que tout le monde fut en selle, ils foncèrent à toute allure en suivant le pégase de Caeldori.

Le groupe avait de la chance, car l'attaque n'avait eu lieu qu'à moins d'une demi-heure en cheval de la capitale, tant que leurs amis arrivaient à tenir, il y avait de l'espoir. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils ne poussèrent pas leurs montures à la vitesse maximum pour rejoindre leurs proches en danger le plus vite possible. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient donc arriver sur le lieu de l'attaque et eurent le soulagement de voir que tout le monde était sain et sauf, malgré quelques blessés.

Asugi menait leur groupe avec Reiji, puisqu'ils étaient les deux plus âgés, le plus grièvement blessé était Hisame, qui avait une large coupure sur le bras gauche que Mitama était en train de soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Rhajat aussi avait quelques blessures importantes, car elle s'était mise en première ligne avec Hisame, Shiro et Asugi pour protéger leurs archers et attaquer en même temps. Quelques soldats entouraient les adolescents, mais il était évident que leurs forces étaient insuffisantes pour protéger correctement le groupe. Immédiatement, Katerina analysa le champ de bataille et donna ensuite ses ordres.

_ Dweer, rejoint Mitama pour soigner Hisame et Rhajat qui a besoin de soin imminent. Caeldori, balance des javelots sur les ennemis qui se rapprochent de trop près, fais de même Shigure ! Areone fonce sur ces rampants avec ta wyvern, Itachi profites en pour les mitrailler de shurikens et techniques Katon ! Sophie, Selkie, Velouria restez dans le sillage d'Areone pour couvrir leurs arrières. Sieg et Arturia allez rejoindre le front de Shiro et Asugi. Styx rejoint Reiji et Kiragi. Moi et Jeanne allons les mitrailler par les airs d'épieux et Fimbulvert ! GO !, ordonna la princesse en adoptant un ton sérieux et grave.

Tous obéirent silencieusement aux ordres, même Siegbert qui ne désobéissait jamais à sa sœur, lorsqu'elle adoptait un tel ton. L'arrivée de Siegbert et compagnie inversa immédiatement le flot du combat, sous la direction de Katerina les douze nouveaux arrivés réussirent très vite à éliminer les créatures rampantes. Hisame et Rhajat avaient été soignés et leurs vies n'étaient plus en danger, ils étaient donc tout de suite retournés se battre, contre l'avis des deux guérisseurs.

Katerina était descendue au bout de dix minutes du pégase de Jeanne et s'était lancée au plein cœur des ennemis, armée d'une épée orage et d'un tome fimbulvert. La voyant foncer dans le danger, Siegbert et Shiro se frayèrent un chemin pour la rejoindre, confiant aux soldats izumiens qui étaient arrivés la défense du front. Les deux princes avaient été élevés comme des frères pendant près de dix ans, Siegbert avait suivi avec attention l'entraînement de son cadet, l'affrontant parfois dans des combats amicaux, ils étaient donc tous les deux proches auparavant, mais le retour à Hoshido de Shiro avait changé la donne, puisque le plus jeune des deux avaient abandonné le katana pour la naginata. Malgré tout, Siegbert n'avait aucune difficulté à coordonner ses attaques avec celles de son cadet, qui même avec une naginata en main restait pratiquement le même, au combat. Il veillait du coin de l'œil à sa sécurité et à celle de sa jumelle, qui dansait pratiquement sur le champ de bataille. Une danse mortelle mais fascinante que l'aîné des princes savait qu'il était incapable de reproduire. Katerina avait toujours été la plus à l'aise des deux au combat, Siegbert lui inspirait ses hommes durant les combats, sa sœur elle les contrôlait comme un chef d'entreprise afin de parvenir au meilleur résultat possible. Très rapidement les deux princes rejoignirent leur sœur et l'aidèrent à anéantir leurs opposants, mais en vérité cela n'avait pas été vraiment nécessaire, car Kate contrôlait parfaitement la situation.

Après une demi-heure, tous les rampants avaient été abattus et Itachi étudiait les traces de l'attaque pour obtenir des informations. Les trois frères et sœur étaient finalement retournés auprès de leurs compagnons et Katerina donnait des ordres à droite et à gauche, les plus blessés dès qu'ils avaient été soignés par Mitama ou Dweer devaient monter derrière des cavaliers izumiens pour qu'on les emmène rapidement au palais afin de les guérir plus attentivement. Mitama épuisée s'était installée derrière Dweer, qui était son jumeau d'âme, Rhajat avait pris la place derrière Siegbert sous le regard jaloux de Caeldori, Hisame avait grimpé sur Avel, contre les conseils de ses compagnons. Seule Katerina, Arturia et Itachi restèrent sur place pour fouiller le lieu de l'attaque à la recherche du moindre indice sur l'origine des créatures qui les avaient attaquées. Mais au final, tout ce que le trio parvint à trouver fut les résidus d'un portail magique que Katerina ne réussit pas activer, malgré ses talents de mage. Ils retournèrent finalement plus de trois heures après le reste de leurs amis.

Dès son retour, Katerina s'était précipitée dans la chambre que Shiro occupait en général lorsqu'il venait à Izumo, et elle eut raison, car Shiro s'y trouvait bien et était en pleine dispute avec Siegbert.

_ Je n'irais pas la voir, un point c'est tout !, s'exclama Shiro en colère.

_ Shiro ! Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Mère se préoccupe énormément de toi, les rapports qu'oncle Ryoma lui transmet, la rende malade d'inquiétude et la font même pleurer ! Tu dois aller la voir pour parler de tout cela avec elle !, s'insurgea Siegbert en colère devant le refus de son cadet à aller parler avec leur mère.

_ Ce n'est pas ma mère ! Elle m'a abandonné !, cria Shiro.

Aussitôt, Katerina se précipita pour gifler Shiro, elle n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui auparavant, son geste choqua donc profondément ses deux frères.

_ NE DIS PLUS JAMAIS DE TELLES MENSONGES, SHIRO ! Mère t'aime tout autant que nous, et tu as toujours été son second fils, même si vous n'êtes pas reliés par le sang, elle ne t'a JAMAIS abandonné ! Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que tu apprennes à devenir un bon roi auprès d'oncle Ryoma ! Elle savait que tu ne pourrais pas régner correctement sur ton peuple si tu ne retournais pas vivre en Hoshido. Et même si la simple pensée d'être séparée de toi la faisait fondre en larmes, elle voulait privilégier ton avenir sur ses sentiments personnels !, hurla à son tour Katerina devant un Shiro complètement immobile, la main posée sur sa joue enflée.

_ Petit frère, notre sœur a raison, mère voulait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, si elle pensait que tu serais malheureux avec ton père, elle ne t'aurait jamais laissé partir, ajouta Siegbert sur un ton plus calme après l'explosion de colère de sa jumelle.

Il s'approcha gentiment de son cadet et le prit dans ses bras lentement, mais il aurait pu s'en passer, car Shiro le laissait complètement faire. Le prince hoshidien fut incapable de contenir ses larmes et il s'effondra contre le torse de son aîné. Katerina se calma rapidement à son tour, pour ensuite regarder son petit frère avec un air coupable, elle regrettait de l'avoir frappé aussi fort et elle enlaça à son tour Shiro pour l'exprimer. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant quelques minutes, le temps que Shiro arrête de pleurer et retrouve sa contenance. Une fois ses larmes séchées, il déclara son intention d'aller voir leur mère pour s'excuser de son comportement, ce qui ravie ses aînés, qui le prirent à nouveaux dans leurs bras pour lui faire un gros câlin.

Trois jours passèrent dans la paix et la tranquillité après l'attaque. Shiro avait tenu sa promesse en allant parler avec Lia, qui fondit en larmes rien que le voyant, elle refusait même de le lâcher, car elle craignait qu'il ne s'agisse d'un rêve. Katerina avait parlé des résidus magiques qu'elle avait repérés sur la scène, et avait en boudant avoué avoir été incapable de rouvrir le portail. Lia et Azura avaient décidé de les rejoindre sur le continent en compagnie de quelques uns de leurs proches combattants, après un étrange rêve que la reine avait fait, dans lequel une mystérieuse femme entourée d'une aura divine et bienveillante lui disait de se rendre à l'Abîme Éternel de toute urgence. Lia avait un peu hésité avant d'en parler à Azura, car elle avait de très mauvais souvenirs de ce lieu. C'était là que presque vingt ans plus tôt elle avait perdu Gunter, son mentor et protecteur durant son enfance et son adolescence. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle préfère éviter cet endroit le plus possible, et Jakob était dans le même cas. Elle avait au final cédé et raconté son rêve à sa sœur, qui la convainquit de s'y rendre immédiatement. Finalement Izumo dut accueillir en plus de Lia et Azura, Silas, Jakob, Flora, Felicia, Kaden, Keaton, Shura, Nyx, Kaze, Camus, Eldigan, Uther (le père de Jeanne et Arturia), Lancelot, Minerva et les mercenaires de Greil. Le trône avait été confié au père de Flora et Felicia, Lilith était restée pour l'aider et s'occuper de sa fille Midori, qui était deux ans plus jeune que Shiro.

Le groupe d'Élyséens composé de deux générations fut donc envoyé par Lilith le plus près possible de l'Abîme Éternel le matin du troisième jour, tandis que les Hoshidiens retournaient dans leur pays escortés par des soldats izumiens. Étrangement, le pouvoir de la dragonne astrale était comme brouillé, elle mit donc en garde ses camarades de faire attention, car elle ne serait peut-être pas capable de venir les récupérer au cœur de cette frontière, puisqu'elle n'avait réussi qu'à les envoyer à moins de dix kilomètres du gouffre. Ils étaient obligés de faire le reste du chemin à cheval. Azura prit la tête de l'expédition, jouant ainsi le rôle de guide, derrière elle se trouvait Lia et Uther Pendragon, le ministre de la justice et père d'Arturia et Jeanne.

Le ministre était originaire d'un autre univers, et ne connaissait pas géographiquement le continent Terra Mater, il discutait donc avec sa reine de leur localisation actuelle, tout en assurant sa protection rapprochée. Le grand chevalier allait vers la cinquantaine, mais restait toujours malgré ses cheveux grisonnants une force sur les champs de bataille. Uther admirait énormément la reine et ses enfants, et vantait avec fierté les mérites de Siegbert qui était selon lui l'incarnation même de ce que devait être un prince , il était donc extrêmement honoré que deux de ses filles deviennent des vassales de la famille royale. Le quinquagénaire était lui-même un objet d'admiration pour la première génération d'Élysée, pour sa droiture, son travail admirable et l'éducation de ses trois filles : Morgane, Arturia et Jeanne, dont les noms étaient déjà connus dans tous le royaume. Le chevalier était donc un excellent ministre et père de famille, qui avait gagné le respect et la confiance de sa souveraine.

Le chevalier Lancelot chevauchait un peu derrière eux, afin d'assurer la sécurité de sa reine et de son tuteur Uther. Lancelot était un jeune homme de vingt trois ans qui était devenu quelques années plus tôt le vassal d'Azura. Ses défunts parents entretenaient une grande amitié avec les Pendragon de leur vivant, alors à leur mort, Uther avait pris le jeune garçon sous son aile et le traitait comme son propre fils, il était d'ailleurs fiancé à sa fille aînée Morgane. Le chevalier était reconnu pour son maniement de la lance et sa puissante technique de combat, qui avaient d'ailleurs attiré l'attention de Katerina et des autres commandants militaires. Son enfance auprès des Pendragon avait fait de lui un homme très droit, et l'on disait qu'il était l'un des meilleurs chevaliers de la nouvelle génération. Il était surnommé le chevalier du lac, car il était au service de la Dame du lac, Azura.

Au centre de la formation se trouvait le groupe des douze jeunes adultes, qui étaient protégés par leurs parents et proches sur les côtés. Ce qui bien sûr mettait Katerina de très mauvaise humeur, elle qui voulait impressionner sa mère, par ses talents de stratège et de meneuse, venait de prendre une douche froide, et elle broyait du noir à côté de son jumeau et d'Arturia. Les autres ne se plaignaient pas et en profitaient pour se détendre et discuter du paysage si différent de ceux dont ils avaient l'habitude. Et cela était logique, puisqu'ils ne connaissaient que leur pays natal et Izumo, qui étaient tous deux des terres fertiles et verdoyantes. Par rapport à ces deux pays, l'Abîme était extrêmement hostile et stérile, une terre qui semblait maudite par les Dieux, voilà ce que ces jeunes pensaient et tout particulièrement Shigure, Jeanne et Arturia. Le ciel grondant au-dessus de leur tête, ne faisait que confirmer leur première impression extrêmement pejoratif.

_ En fait, si l'on continue par delà l'Abîme, on arrivera à Nohr, c'est cela ?, demanda Sophie curieuse.

_ En effet, répondit son père avec un air légèrement nostalgique.

En entendant le nom « Nohr », Siegbert eut un pincement au cœur très bref, Nohr était le pays dont sa sœur et lui aurait pu être prince et princesse, puisque le prince héritier Xander de Nohr était leur père. Siegbert avait appris l'identité de son père, lorsqu'il avait dix ans sa sœur, elle, avait été tenue dans l'ignorance la plus totale. C'était à dix ans qu'était né chez le jeune prince le désir de connaître le nom de son père, voir Shiro et Ryoma ensemble avait fait naître en lui ce désir paternel et il était allé voir sa mère. Lia n'avait pas menti à son fils, elle lui avait tout dit. Elle lui avait parlé de son enfance dans la forteresse nord, de ses frères et sœurs de Nohr, ses cauchemars qui l'avait poussés à chercher la protection et l'amour de son aîné, mais qui avec les années s'était tourné en amour entre un homme et une femme. Elle avait aussi raconté les révélations sur ses origines, lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Hoshido, la manière dont elle avait apprise qu'elle était enceinte, son désir de protéger ses enfants des plans du roi Garon. Elle avait parlé de son histoire, mais aussi de celle de Xander, de la ressemblance entre Siegbert et lui, de cette famille qu'il aurait pu avoir si elle avait rejoint Nohr. Et elle s'était bien sûr expliquée sur son choix de quitter Xander, alors qu'elle attendait ses enfants. Elle avait à ce moment-là pour la première fois donnée la raison principal de son choix.

 _Lorsque je m'étais opposée à l'exécution de Kaze et Rinkah, le roi Garon avait ordonné à Xander de les éliminer eux et tous ceux qui s'opposeraient à l'exécution. Bien sûr, cela ne m'a pas arrêté, et je suis restée immobile devant eux pour les protéger. Ton père s'est à ce moment-là approché et m'a demandé de m'écarter, mais j'ai refusé. Il a ensuite commencé à m'attaquer, car j'étais en travers de son chemin. Au final, Leo est intervenu pour sauver Rinkah et Kaze, Xander et moi nous sommes donc arrêtés, mais je n'oublierai jamais ce moment. Il est inscrit dans mon cœur et ma mémoire à l'encre indélébile. Ce jour-là, j'étais déjà enceinte, même si je l'ignorais. Et des fois, je me demande ce qui se serait passé, si Leo n'était pas intervenu. Est-ce que Xander aurait été jusqu'au bout ? M'aurait-il tué alors que vous étiez déjà dans mon ventre ? Ou pire, aurais-je pu vous perdre à cause de cela ? Ses questions ne cessent de me hanter, me faisant douter de l'amour que Xander m'a porté. C'est pourquoi, lorsque j'ai dû choisir, je ne l'ai pas suivi, je n'étais pas certaine de sa réaction à ma grossesse. Aurait-il été heureux de devenir père ? Ou au contraire aurait-il jugé que vous étiez potentiellement un danger pour sa position ? Je n'en savais rien_ , _alors j'ai pris la fuite… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de douter de lui et de ses sentiments à mon égard, de douter de ses choix par rapport à ma grossesse. Penses-tu que j'ai eu tord ?_ , avait-elle finalement demandé à la fin de ses explications.

Siegbert n'avait pas répondu, mais avait enlacé sa mère en pleurant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait séché ses larmes et convaincu sa mère de ne pas en parler à Katerina, car il savait sa sœur capable d'aller jusqu' à Nohr pour tourmenter leur père, si elle apprenait la vérité. De toute manière, sa jumelle n'avait strictement aucun intérêt pour un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, elle préférait nettement soutenir Ryoma dans son projet de conquérir le cœur de leur mère (mais qui n'était qu'une succession d'échec, car Lia n'y voyait que des témoignages d'affection fraternelle). Siegbert aimait lui-aussi leur oncle, mais jugeait préférable de ne pas forcer la main de leur mère, et il devait l'avouer, il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction dans l'idée que leur mère reste fidèle à ses sentiments pour leur père, cela témoignait de la profondeur de l'amour qui leur avait donné naissance.

Alors entendre le nom de ce pays qu'il assimilait dans son esprit à ce père absent et inconnu, le rendait assez sensible. Siegbert ne pouvait nier que son rêve le plus cher était de rencontrer son père et qu'il lui dise « je suis fière de toi, mon fils », ces paroles qu'il avait entendu tant de pères dirent à leurs fils. Mais bien sûr, il n'en avait pas parlé à Katerina.

Tandis que Siegbert était perdu dans ses pensées, sa sœur maugréait à voix basse, mais s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, quand un frisson de panique envahit tout son corps. Y voyant un mauvais pressentiment, elle se mit à regarder frénétiquement de tout côté pour chercher la cause de son malaise. Son étrange comportement attira l'attention de son frère, qui inquiet lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, Lia et Azura donnèrent l'ordre de s'arrêter.

_ Tout le monde, mettez-vous en position ! Nous sommes attaqués par des guerriers invisibles et des rampants !, ordonna Lia en prenant les commandes.

Tous obéirent et sortirent leurs armes ou leurs bâtons prêts à se battre pour se protéger. Azura recula pour rester en ligne auprès de Lia, Uther et Lancelot. Katerina rejoignit sa mère pour observer de plus près leurs adversaires.

_ Nous sommes quarante, et nos ennemis semblent compter environ une cinquantaine de rampants et une trentaine de guerriers invisibles, ils seraient peut-être préférables de les attaquer en petits groupes, chaque groupe disposerait d'au moins un soigneur, proposa Katerina en observant leurs adversaires.

Lia réfléchit à sa proposition, ils étaient quarante en effet, et comptaient parmi eux huit soigneurs, ils pouvaient donc former huit groupes de six de cinq membres. Lia composa très vite les groupes dans sa tête, déjà les mercenaires de Greil seraient divisé en trois groupes de cinq, avec certains rajouts : l'un mené par Greil composé d'Ike, Soren, Rolf et Mist comme guérisseuse, un autre par Titania, avec Shinon, Gatrie, Oscar et Rhys comme soigneur et un dernier mené par Camus composé de Boyd, Mia, Shura et Lancelot. Elle-même dirigera un groupe avec Jakob, comme soigneur, Silas, Kaze et Keaton. Katerina dirigerai un groupe composé de ses deux vassaux, Azura, en guérisseuse et Minerva. Uther mènerai le groupe composé de Felicia, comme soigneuse, Shigure, Itachi et Velouria. Eldigan serai à la tête du groupe avec Sophie, Areone, Selkie et Flora. Siegbert lui mènerai ses vassaux, Nyx et Kaden. Tous les groupes se dispersèrent une fois prêts au combat, pour attaquer leurs cibles, et très rapidement ils prirent l'avantage, malgré le fait que leurs ennemis soient deux fois leur nombre. On pouvait très clairement remarquer que l'expérience du combat des plus âgés, était la clé de ce revirement de situation. Si les plus jeunes étaient assez peu expérimentés, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de leurs parents ou compagnons âgés, qui avaient connu pour la plupart les champs de bataille ou des combats.

Grâce à cela, les Élyséens repoussaient sans mal leurs adversaires, d'ailleurs la plupart reculait ou fuyait les coups de nos héros, ce qui les obligeait à les poursuivre pour être sûre qu'ils ne deviennent pas une menace pour les villages les plus proches. Le hasard, mais certain dirait le destin, voulut qu'à ce moment-là, et à proximité les membres de la famille royale nohrienne se soient réunis pour défendre la frontière contre des attaques hoshidiennes et des mystérieux nouveaux ennemis qui avaient fait leur apparition. Les princes et princesses furent avertis de la présence de ces créatures, peu avant que les Élyséens n'engagent le combat, par des éclaireurs et ils étaient partis pour les éliminer. Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise, accompagnés de leur vassaux et enfants étaient tous partis pour l'Abîme, pensant n'y rencontrer que leurs ennemis.

La chance fut du côté de Xander, ce jour-là, car celui qu'il rencontra en premier sur ce champ de bataille fut Siegbert, non Katerina qui si elle avait appris qu'il était son père, l'aurait tué. La première rencontre entre le père et le fils se déroula ainsi.

Siegbert avait avec aisance mené son groupe contre les créatures, qui commençaient à prendre la fuite, Siegbert ordonna donc à ses compagnons de le suivre pour les rattraper, cela sans savoir que leurs adversaires se dirigeaient vers le fort où étaient réunis les Nohriens. Lorsque Siegbert rattrapa leurs adversaires, il engagea immédiatement le combat, sans remarquer qu'un nouveau groupe s'approchait de leur position. Ce groupe était bien sûr celui des Nohriens, qui étaient très étonnés de voir des soldats inconnus se battre contre les monstres. Sans réfléchir, Xander donna l'ordre à ses compagnons de prêter main forte au groupe de cinq dans l'élimination des créatures. Grâce à cette aide impromptue, en moins de quelques minutes il ne restait plus aucun adversaire et les deux leaders purent se présenter.

_ Je vous remercie pour votre aide, mon nom est Siegbert. Pourrais-je connaître l'identité de ceux qui nous sont venus en aide ?, demanda Siegbert après avoir donné ses remerciements.

Derrière lui, Nyx palissait en reconnaissant à qui ils avaient affaire, tandis que derrière Xander, Camilla contemplait avec surprise Siegbert qui était le portrait craché de Xander lorsqu'il était jeune. Camilla s'avança vers son frère, avant de se poser pas très loin du père et de son fils, et de descendre de sa wyvern pour les rejoindre.

_ Siegbert ? Un excellent prénom, qui semble très bien vous convenir jeune homme. Je suis le prince Xander de Nohr, et vous n'avez pas besoin de nous remercier, bien au contraire c'est nous qui devrions vous remercier d'avoir éliminé ces créatures, répondit Xander sur un ton aimable.

En entendant le nom de son interlocuteur, Siegbert se figea instantanément ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son équipe et Camilla, dont l'attention était complètement focalisée sur lui. Xander n'avait pas remarqué pour sa part cette réaction, et continuait de parler.

_ En tout cas, votre bravoure est à la mesure de votre talent, Siegbert. Il est évident que vous êtes un formidable cavalier et combattant. Faîtes-vous partie de notre armée ?, poursuivit Xander en jugeant les capacités de celui qui n'était autre que son fils.

_ Non, mais je vous prie de m'excuser, car je ne peux poursuivre plus longtemps cette conversation, le reste de nos camarades nous attend. Je suis enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance, déclara Siegbert pour mettre fin à la conversation, mais avant qu'il ne puisse retourner auprès des autres, une autre de leurs équipes approchait.

Il s'agissait du groupe de Katerina, sa sœur était d'ailleurs installée derrière Minerva sur sa wyvern. Galopant derrière elles, ses deux vassaux et leur tante Azura qui s'immobilisa en voyant les Nohriens.

_ Siiiiieeeeeeeggggbbbbbeeeerrrttttt !, criait Katerina attirant ainsi l'attention de tous les spectateurs.

Sa jumelle sur la wyvern fonçait rapidement pour le rejoindre, et s'arrêta finalement à quatre mètre de lui, où elle descendit de la monture pour s'accrocher au bras de son frère.

_ Grand frère ! Pourquoi as-tu mis au tant de temps, tout le monde vous attend, tu sais ?, demanda Katerina collée au bras de son frère en boudant à la manière d'Elise.

La princesse était complètement aveugle à leur entourage, et n'avait pas fait attention à la présence d'inconnus entourant son frère, elle ne remarqua donc pas le puissant choc qui envahit Xander, Leo et leurs sœurs, lorsqu'ils la virent. Katerina n'en avait pas conscience, mais à ce moment-là sa simple présence avait changé la donne. Si elle n'avait pas cherché à rejoindre son frère, celui-ci aurait pu partir sans problème, mais voilà Katerina était là et les nobles nohriens ne comptaient pas la laisser partir tout de suite. La raison de cette forte réaction était très simple, Katerina avait grandi en devenant quasiment le sosie de sa mère à cet âge. Si Leo et Elise n'avaient pas été frappés par la ressemblance entre Xander et Siegbert, contrairement à Camilla, c'était parce qu'ils étaient encore assez jeunes aux dix-huit ans de leur frère, cependant ils avaient des souvenirs très précis de Lia à dix-sept ans et la ressemblance entre les deux filles étaient extrêmement saisissantes pour eux. Xander était tout particulièrement sensible à l'apparence de Katerina, une foule de questions envahit son esprit. Leur enfant ressemblant-il à cette jeune fille ? Ou bien avait-il pris davantage de lui physiquement ? Sa douleur d'être séparée de sa chair et son sang recommençait à le saisir, alors qu'il la croyait ensevelie au plus profond de sa mémoire depuis des années.

Il fallait savoir que Xander avait énormément souffert durant les premières années qui avaient suivi l'annonce de Leo. À chaque fois qu'il voyait de jeunes enfants, il pensait à celui qu'il ne verrait probablement jamais et à sa mère, qu'il aimait comme un fou. Xander ne s'était jamais marié, cela lui semblait impossible alors que son enfant et Lia vivaient quelque part loin de lui, il avait donc choisi de se consacrer à son rôle et de faire de son neveu Ignatius son héritier. Il avait aussi été obligé d'affronter la furie de Camilla, lorsqu'il avait avoué qu'il était probablement le père de l'enfant. Sa sœur l'avait à moitié tué pour avoir volé l'innocence de leur petite princesse, tandis qu'Elise y voyait un moyen pour un jour retrouvé leur sœur. Leo était resté silencieux, il n'avait jamais formulé son opinion sur le sujet à sa famille, seul Niles connaissait son avis, car il en avait discuté avec l'ancien voleur. Leo avait avoué comprendre le choix de Lia, et avait même envisagé toutes les raisons qui avaient effectivement menées Lia à fuir Nohr, il n'avait même pas oublié la confrontation entre Lia et Xander lors de l'exécution, trouvant une certaine fierté dans l'idée qu'il avait peut-être sauvé ce neveu ou cette nièce. Même après presque vingt ans, la famille royale sauf Garon espérait que Lia et son enfant reviennent auprès d'eux un jour, alors voir Katerina n'avait fait que ramener au premier plan de leur esprit ce souhait.

_ Pardon Katerina, allons-y petite soeur, déclara avec hâte le prince héritier en tentant de forcer sa sœur à retourner sur la wyvern de Minerva, après avoir remarqué la réaction de ses interlocuteurs.

_ Katerina ? Ton nom est Katerina ? Il te va très bien, jeune fille, tu sembles faire honneur aux autres femmes qui ont porté ce nom avant toi, affirma gentiment Xander, des larmes aux yeux en voyant une adolescente ressemblant trait pour trait à Lia, mais portant le nom de sa défunte mère.

Siegbert eut un sursaut de chagrin an voyant l'émotion de leur père, leur mère lui avait expliqué que le nom de Katerina était à l'origine celui de leur grand-mère paternelle, il était compréhensible que voir une jeune fille portant ce prénom tout en ressemblant à son ancien amour, le rende sensible. Malheureusement, Katerina n'était pas très intéressée par cela, en revanche elle avait entendu la remarque sur d'autres Katerina.

_ Monsieur, vous connaissez d'autres Katerina ?, demanda-t-elle curieuse en levant la tête et souriant.

_ Oui, ma défunte mère se prénommait Katerina, c'était une femme formidable, répondit-il en souriant à son tour, devant le sosie de sa « petite princesse ».

_ C'est vrai ? Et bien vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je suis moi aussi plutôt talentueuse, donc je ne nuirai pas à la réputation de mes prédécesseurs !, s'exclama la princesse en faisant son plus beau sourire, qui était identique à celui de sa mère.

Ce faisant, Xander ne put retenir davantage ses émotions et ses larmes commencèrent à tomber, et cette fois Katerina le remarqua.

_ Monsieur, est-ce que vous allez bien ?, interrogea-t-elle légèrement paniquée, elle craignait de l'avoir attristé.

_ Oui, oui, ça va. Pardonnez-moi, vous ressemblez énormément à une personne qui comptait pour moi, et même votre sourire est identique à celui de ma Lia, expliqua Xander en séchant rapidement ses larmes.

_ Oh ! Lia est le nom de ma mère, vous savez !, s'exclama la princesse en riant.

Mais cette révélation ne provoqua pas l'effet désiré,les Nohriens, Siegbert, Azura et Nyx sentirent leur sang se glacer à ses mots, mais avant que Xander ne puisse l'interroger plus en détail, une grande secousse se produisit et instantanément de nouveaux ennemis apparurent, ils étaient environ une centaine. Xander fut obligé de se préparer au combat, et de mettre de côté ses questions pour l'instant. Les groupes de Katerina et Siegbert se réunirent pour faire face à leurs ennemis, à leur droite les Nohriens se regroupèrent sous le commandement de Xander pour faire face à la menace.

_ Prince Xander, battons-nous ensemble pour anéantir ces ennemis !, proposa Siegbert en se tournant avec espoir vers son père.

_ Oui, ils sont bien trop nombreux pour agir séparément contre eux, approuva Xander.

_ Bien, archers et soigneurs à l'arrière, le reste en première ligne !, ordonna immédiatement Xander.

Tous lui obéirent, même les Élyséens. Dweer, Styx et Azura rejoignirent Elise, Forest, Nina et Niles à l'arrière. Tandis que Minerva et Jeanne s'envolaient pour se mettre en rang avec Camilla, Beruka et Percy. Siegbert resta aux côté de son père, Katerina était à sa gauche. Camilla et Leo gardaient tous deux un œil sur les jumeaux, un étrange pressentiment les empêchait de détourner le regard. Dès qu'ils furent tous en position, Xander donna l'ordre d'attaquer et tous se ruèrent sur les rampants et les guerriers invisibles pour engager le combat.

Malgré l'énorme différence de forces, l'avantage était tout de même de leur côté, les Nohriens étaient des adversaires redoutables et de telles créatures n'étaient clairement pas des opposants à leur niveau. Xander taillait ses adversaires avec une puissance, qui faisait naître une grande admiration chez son fils, qui comprenait les nombreux éloges de sa mère à l'égard de la force de leur père. Siegbert se battait de son mieux pour ne pas lui faire honte, bien qu'il sache que même s'il venait à s'humilier, Xander n'en aurait probablement pas grand-chose à faire puisqu'il ne savait pas qu'il était son fils. Mais tout de même, Siegbert ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'apparaître faible devant son père. Katerina, elle, s'en donnait à cœur joie, elle lançait ses sorts sur leurs adversaires en humant une mélodie, et si elle avait été seule, elle se serait sûrement battue en dansant et chantant. Son attitude ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux et oreilles de Xander, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, voir Katerina aussi contente le mettait lui aussi de bonne humeur.

Le combat était donc pratiquement gagné d'avance, le seul handicap était la topographie de ce champ de bataille, la terre était sèche et fissurée à certains endroits, il y avait aussi des petits marais dont il fallait prendre garde, et avec l'obscurité permanente qui entourait ce lieu, il était difficile de les remarquer. D'ailleurs, le cheval de Xander marcha sur un emplacement friable qui commença à s'écrouler sous son poids et celui de son cheval. Malheureusement, à ce moment-là il croisait le fer avec plusieurs guerriers invisibles qui tentèrent de prendre avantage de ce revers de fortune.

_ Père !, cria Siegbert sans s'en rendre compte, en voyant la situation dans laquelle il s'était empêtré.

Le jeune cavalier se précipita sur les opposants de son père, sa lance brandit pour s'occuper des cinq ennemis.

_ Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à un seul cheveu de mon père !, rugit-il en transperçant ses adversaires de sa lance.

Xander avait pu pendant ce temps, se remettre de son problème et recommencer à son battre, mais les paroles de Siegbert l'avait profondément bouleversé. Il l'avait appelé père, Katerina était sa sœur, leur mère se prénommait Lia et tous les deux semblaient avoir environ dix-huit ans. Un semblant d'espoir naquit dans son cœur, en pensant que le jeune homme devant lui pouvait être l'un des enfants qu'il avait tellement désiré voir. Le duo père-fils se débarrassa sans mal de leurs adversaires, avant de poursuivre le combat côte à côte. Xander faisait appel au pouvoir de Siegfried, tandis que Siegbert passait du combat à l'épée à celui à la lance. Xander le regardait se battre du coin de l'œil, et il ne put s'empêcher d'être fière du talent du cavalier, qu'il espérait être son fils. Le combat se prolongea encore une vingtaine de minutes, avec une éclatante victoire de la part de l'alliance Élyso-nohrienne. Une fois que tout le monde fut remis sur pieds, Xander se rapprocha des jumeaux pour leur parler.

_ Siegbert, excusez-moi, mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous m'avez appelé père, demanda Xander avec espoir.

Siegbert se figea sur place, il avait espéré que son père n'ait pas remarqué sa bourde, mais la chance n'était pas de son côté.

_ Sieg ? Tu as appelé ce monsieur, père ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, le sermonna Katerina en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Siegbert ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne voulait pas créer de problème à sa mère, mais son père était là en chair et en os, face à lui, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, alors qu'il s'agissait de leur première rencontre. Alors qu'il avait décidé de tout avouer à Xander, le reste de leurs compagnons élyséens arrivaient à grand galop, Lia en tête.

_ Siegbert ! Katerina !, cria-t-elle pour attirer l'attention de ses enfants.

Siegbert se retourna paniqué vers sa mère, tandis que Katerina lui répondait en criant à son tour.

_ Maman ! On est là !

Rapidement Lia les rejoignit, n'ayant pas immédiatement remarqué la présence de vieilles connaissances.

_ Mes chéris vous allez bien, je suis si soulagée, lorsque nous ne vous avons pas vu revenir, nous nous sommes mis à craindre le pire !, dit la mère le soulagement clairement audible dans le ton de sa voix, elle se tourna ensuite vers l'homme qui était auprès de ses enfants, et se figea.

_ Xander….., murmura-t-elle avec émotion.

_ Lia, mon amour…., répondit Xander à voix basse, et tout aussi ému.

Katerina ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, et elle n'avait même pas remarqué que son frère était descendu de son cheval et la tenait par la taille, pour l'empêcher de s'attaquer à leur père.

Xander rapprocha sa monture de celle de Lia pour la contempler de plus près, il grava dans sa mémoire chacun des traits du visage de son ancienne amante, les comparant avec ceux de sa jeunesse.

_ Lia, tu es toujours aussi belle qu'avant, affirma Xander en caressant délicatement son visage, il craignait de la briser en milles morceaux s'il ne faisait pas attention.

_ Tu te trompes, Xander, je n'ai jamais été belle, et maintenant je suis une vieille femme sans charme, répondit Lia en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ne doute pas de ton apparence, mon amour. Je peux t'assurer que tu es sublime et que l'âge n'a fait que magnifier ta beauté, déclara Xander en continuant de la caresser.

Katerina avait finalement une idée de l'identité de cet homme et avait tenté de l'attaquer pour avoir osé toucher sa mère de cette manière, mais Siegbert l'en empêchait en l'immobilisant.

_ Sieg ! Lâche-moi tout de suite, je vais régler son compte à ce type !, rugit Katerina en se débattant violemment pour se défaire de l'emprise de son frère.

Les cris de Katerina attirèrent l'attention des Nohriens, et plus précisément Camilla, Leo et Elise.

_ Lia !, s'exclamèrent-ils tous les trois en reconnaissant leur sœur.

Le trio s'approcha rapidement de leur frère et leur sœur, Elise courrait même pour la rejoindre. Lia et Xander étaient descendus de leurs chevaux, et s'apprêtaient à parler quand Elise tacla au sol Lia.

_ Grande sœur !, pleura la plus jeune blonde en la serrant contre elle.

_ Elise, répondit simplement Lia, mais dans ce seul mot on pouvait distinctement ressentir la myriade d'émotion qui avait envahi la reine.

Les deux femmes se relevèrent immédiatement après pour faire face au reste de la famille, Camilla était en pleurs et avait serré contre sa poitrine Lia, dès qu'elle fut debout. Leo était derrière les regardant en souriant. Xander lui regardait Siegbert tentant de retenir sa jumelle, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissant, devant la réaction de sa fille, et il n'avait plus aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de sa fille.

Dès que Camilla relâcha Lia, la blonde se précipita sur Leo pour l'embrasser à son tour, ce que le prince accepta un peu mal à l'aise. Xander s'approcha pendant ce temps de Sieg et Katerina, qui continuaient toujours à se battre. Il les contempla silencieusement, cherchant à discerner de qui ils tenaient. Katerina avait l'apparence de sa mère, mais si on regardait bien les couleurs de ses cheveux et de ses yeux venaient de lui, Siegbert lui avait une apparence physique similaire à la sienne, tandis que la couleur de ses yeux et cheveux était un héritage de sa mère. Quand Siegbert remarqua que son père les examinaient avec fierté, une ressentie un immense soulagement, il n'aurait jamais supporté de le décevoir sans le vouloir. Katerina bien au contraire le mitrailla furieuse du regard, si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des rayons mortels, leur père serait déjà mort sur le champ. Lia après avoir relâché son frère, put observer le manège de sa fille, et la sermonna immédiatement.

_ Katerina ! Ne regarde pas les gens ainsi, cela est extrêmement mal élevé et je ne t'ai pas éduqué ainsi !, la réprimanda-t-elle.

Katerina baissa les yeux embarrassés et son frère en profita pour la relâcher.

_ Lia, est-ce que Siegbert et Katerina sont nos enfants ?, demanda Xander en prenant les mains de la femme qu'il aimait.

_ Oui, répondit Lia en se retenant de pleurer devant lui.

Xander la serra dans ses bras à cette réponse, puis il fit de même avec Siegbert, mais lorsqu'il voulut enlacer sa fille, Katerina recula pour qu'il ne puisse pas la toucher.

_ Ne me touchez pas ! Vous n'êtes pas mon père et ne le serez jamais !, rugit-elle furieuse.

Xander reçut ses mots comme un coup en plein cœur, Siegbert soupira, tandis que Lia s'approcha de sa fille.

_ Katerina, ne parle pas ainsi à ton père, s'il te plait, j'ai mal au cœur quand je te vois le traiter de la sorte, sermonna Lia sur un ton plus calme.

_ Mais maman, nous n'avons pas besoin de lui ! Le seul qui peut-être notre père, c'est oncle Ryoma, cet homme n'est qu'un inconnu !, s'emporta la jeune princesse.

_ Katerina…, murmura sa mère au bord des larmes.

_ Maman, je … je … je suis désolée, s'excusa Katerina en voyant la souffrance de sa mère.

_ Katerina, je sais que tu es très attachée à ton oncle, mais rappelle-toi que Ryoma est mon frère et qu'il a sa propre vie, dit Lia.

Katerina garda le silence, elle ne pouvait pas dire à sa mère que son oncle l'aimait comme une femme pas comme une sœur, elle lui avait promis de garder son secret.

_ Bien, puisque vous allez bien, nous pouvons reprendre notre route. Azura, nous te suivons !, déclara Lia.

Les Élyséens remontaient sur leurs chevaux et se préparaient à se remettre en route, mais les Nohriens tentèrent de les en empêcher.

_ Lia ! Nos enfants et toi ne pouvez pas juste partir comme cela, alors que nous venons juste de nous retrouver !, s'emporta Xander.

_ Xander, tu ne comprends pas, si nous sommes venus jusqu'ici s'est parce que nous avons quelque chose d'important à faire. La seule chose que je te demanderai, c'est de ne pas parler de nous au roi Garon, rien d'autre, répondit Lia en partant.

Katerina le regarda avec arrogance en partant, tandis que Siegbert lui jeta un dernier regard rempli de regret. Xander ne pouvait pas supporter d'être à nouveau séparé de ses enfants, il remonta donc en selle et galopa jusqu'à Lia, suivit par le reste des Nohriens.

_ Xander ! Pourquoi nous suis-tu ?!, demanda Lia avec agacement.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas me quitter une seconde fois, répondit simplement Xander.

_ Il n'a plus rien entre nous Xander, cela fait presque vingt ans maintenant que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, affirma la reine.

_ Tu veux dire que nous avons perdu vingt ans, mais cela ne change rien à mes sentiments, rétorqua le prince.

_ Peut-être pas les tiens, mais les miens si. Je ne suis plus l'adolescente que tu as connue et que tu pouvais influencer. Je prends mes propres décisions et je suis la voie que je me suis tracée !, réfuta Lia en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et effectivement, Xander avait remarqué ce changement, il n'avait plus à faire à la Lia, qui dépendait de lui et lui obéissait sans discuter. Elle était devenue une adulte capable de prendre en main son destin. Xander choisit de ne pas répondre, mais de galoper silencieusement à ses côtés, ignorant du fait que la plupart des Élyséens se tenaient sur leur garde, prêt à l'éliminer au moindre geste envers leur reine.

Azura était en tête, et avait repris son rôle de guide, elle les conduisait près d'un des ponts au-dessus de l'Abîme. Après une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et Azura descendit de cheval pour s'avancer sur le pont. Lia et leurs proches la suivirent sans discuter.

_ Mes amis, ce que je dois vous révéler ne peut pas être dit ici, une puissante magie m'en empêche et m'ôterait la vie si je vous disais tous à la surface. La vérité, je ne peux vous la révéler que dans un endroit qui n'est accessible qu'après avoir sauté dans l'Abîme. Puisque les cieux au-dessus de Nohr et Hoshido ont fini de s'inverser le portail est ouvert, nous pouvons passer, déclara Azura.

_ Vous voulez qu'il saute dans ce gouffre ? Êtes-vous folle !, s'opposa Xander qui n'avait pas quitté Lia d'une semelle.

_ Xander tu n'as aucune raison de nous suivre. Pour ma part, je fais confiance à Azura, donc je vais sauter, riposta Lia en s'approchant du précipice et en sautant la première.

Immédiatement, Azura la suivit ainsi que ses vassaux, ses enfants, puis après quelques secondes d'hésitations tous leurs camarades. Xander ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, elle avait sauté sans réfléchir et maintenant elle était perdue pour toujours, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver tous les quatre. Xander s'effondra au sol, comme si la vie le quittait. Sa famille tentait de le convaincre de rentrer au fort avec eux, mais il refusa. Xander avait pris sa décision, il attendrait leur retour ici, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient morts ainsi, c'était impossible.

D'un signe de tête, Camilla indiqua à leurs compagnons de repartir au fort sans eux. Leo, Elise et elle-même resteraient à attendre avec leur frère.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **L'attitude de Katerina est justifiable par le fait qu'elle n'a aucun désir de rencontrer son géniteur, qu'elle ne voit que comme un obstacle dans son idéal d'une famille composée de Lia, Siegbert, Ryoma, Shiro et elle-même. Personne n'a d'ailleurs fait le parallèle entre le fait que Katerina soit la réincarnation de la Morgan qui n'est jamais venue au monde et son amour pratiquement immédiat pour Ryoma. Alors je vais l'expliquer, le père de Morgan était Lon'zu, hors Lon'zu et Ryoma se ressemblent d'une certaine manière, inconsciemment Katerina recherche ce père qu'elle n'a jamais pu connaître, et Ryoma incarne ce père, sans qu'elle ne se rende compte. Xander va donc avoir de nombreuses difficultés pour que Katerina l'accepte un jour, contrairement à Siegbert qui lui désire cet amour paternel. Lia aussi sera difficile à reconquérir, elle l'aime mais ne veut pas que Xander la traite comme il le faisait auparavant, elle a grandi et rêve d'une relation d'égal à égal. ( Lia a presque quarante ans maintenant, elle n'est plus la jeune femme incertaine et peureuse qu'il a aimé).**


	11. Chapter 7: partie 2

**Pour notre enfant**

 **Disclaimer : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Petit topos sur l'armement d'une partie des Élyséens, si cela ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez aller directement au chapitre, je m'appuie sur les armes d'Awakening :**

 **_ Lia : Reine stratège (classe inventée), épée, tome, dracopierre : Mercurius, Mjolnir (Awakening), dracopierre.**

 **_ Katerina : Stratège : épée et tome : Sol, Fimbulvetr, puis reçoit Forseti.**

 **_ Siegbert : Cavalier : épée et lance : épée de Seliph et Gungnir.**

 **_ Azura : Jeune mariée (que je nommerai princesse chanteuse) : lance, arc et bâton : Luna, Arc de Wolt, cure et remède.**

 **_ Silas : paladin : lance et épée : Lance héros, épieu et épée d'Alm.**

 **_ Shigure : chevalier pégase : lance : Hast d'Ephraim et besticide.**

 **_ Sophie : cavalière : lance et épée : Lance féroce et épée d'Eirika.**

 **_ Uther : grand chevalier : lance, épée et hache : lance héros, épée héros et hache héros.**

 **_ Jeanne : chevalier pégase : lance : lance bénie, naginata éclair, puis lance de Sigurd.**

 **_ Arturia : épéiste : épée : Excalibur (du même type que Raijinto ou Siegfried, peut attaquer à portée 1 et 2, arme s'appuyant sur la lumière).**

 **_ Styx : archer : arc : arc argent, puis le Grand-arc et l'arc d'Innes.**

 **_ Itachi : ninja : shuriken/dague : shuriken argent et kunai de Minato (propriété peut attaquer jusqu'à portée trois, mais perd un peu de force plus la distance est longue, est une de mes inventions).**

 **_ Areone : chevalier wyvern : hache : hache argent, hache aérienne puis Vengeance.**

 **_ Lancelot : chevalier : lance : Arondite (arme de Lancelot dans le mythe arturien)**

 **_ Jakob, Flora, Felicia : domestique/majordome : dague et bâton : dague argent, sceptre hivernal et remède.**

 **_ Kaze : maître ninja : shuriken et katana : dague militaire, shuriken argent et katana argent.**

 **_ Shura : aventurier : arc et bâton : arc héros, arc argent, cure et remède.**

 **_ Nyx : sorcier : tome : Bolganome, Goétie et Fange.**

 **_ Camus : paladin : lance et épée : Gradivus et Tyrfing.**

 **_ Eldigan : paladin : lance et épée : Mistilteinn et lance de Finn.**

 **_ Minerva : belliciste : hache et tome : Tonnerre, Armadès et tome féroce.**

 **Si vous voulez savoir pour le reste, demandez-le-moi dans une review.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Robin et Grima. Partie 2 : Père et Aversa.**

Lia ouvrit doucement les yeux. Une forte lumière l'aveugla et la força à les refermer temporairement, après quelques secondes elle les rouvrit très lentement mais en regardant le sol dans en premier temps afin que sa vue s'accommode à la lumière du soleil. Après une demi-minute, elle regarda autour d'elle tout en se levant. Ses compagnons étaient tous là encore inconscients, mais très clairement en vie, ce dont leur respiration régulière pouvait témoigner. Lia s'approcha de ses enfants, pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés, mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour rien, ils s'étaient en parfaite santé. Elle s'assit au sol à côté pour attendre qu'ils reviennent à eux, et observa les alentours. Très clairement, ils n'étaient plus en Nohr, le cadre était bien trop verdoyant et bucolique pour être nohrien, mais il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'un des pays du continent, car des îlots flottaient dans les airs et que la terre semblait sens dessus dessous. On aurait dit que cet endroit avait été créé par magie, mais que le mage avait peu de connaissance topographique ou architecturale. Lia pouvait voir des ruines autour d'eux et elle jugea que des combats avaient du prendre place là où il se trouvait. Mais étrangement, la reine ressentait de la nostalgie et un mystérieux sentiment de bien être dans ce lieu, c'était comme si elle rentrait pour la première fois à la maison après plusieurs années d'absence. Lia une fois satisfaite de ses observations, profita de cette étrange tranquilité pour réfléchir à ses retrouvailles avec Xander.

Lia était plutôt satisfaite de la manière dont elle avait traité Xander, elle lui avait montré qu'elle n'était plus l'adolescente malléable et naïve qu'il avait aimé, et que s'il voulait qu'un jour leur relation puisse reprendre, il devait accepter l'adulte qu'elle était devenue. La reine avait dû faire preuve de toute sa maîtrise de soi, pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser sur la bouche, elle l'aimait encore, mais savait qu'elle ne devait pas le lui montrer. Car, cela reviendrait à lui donner un avantage sur elle, il était préférable de garder une distance préalable entre eux, en lui faisant croire que ses sentiments pour lui faisait partie du passé. Elle connaissait Xander, et savait qu'il n'abandonnerait probablement pas, même si elle lui disait très clairement ne plus l'aimer, il tenterait forcément de la reconquérir. Elle regrettait presque que ces retrouvailles n'est pas eu lieu seulement entre eux quatre, car elle aurait pu finalement lui avouer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais peut-être qu'elle en aurait l'occasion plus tard. Lia avait en tout cas été très surprise par ces grandes retrouvailles, et surtout par l'apparence d'Elise et Leo, qui étaient tous deux de vrais adultes, maintenant. Elise était devenue une très belle femme, mais avait conservé sa joie de vivre enfantine, Leo lui avait toujours ce petit sourire énervant, mais tellement adorable, même si maintenant il était un homme de plus de trente ans. Et Camilla restait toujours Camilla, les années ne lui avaient pas fait perdre sa grande beauté.

Pendant qu'elle ressassait cette rencontre, Azura s'était enfin réveillée, suivie peu après par Siegbert, Shura, Flora, Kaze, Uther et Greil. Lia les voyant se lever, leur fit un petit signe de la main, tandis qu'elle caressait les cheveux de son fils.

_ Vous allez tous bien ?, demanda-t-elle, lorsqu'elle jugea qu'ils devaient être prêts à lui répondre.

Ils répondirent tous par l'affirmative, puis s'installèrent près de leurs proches pour vérifier qu'ils allaient bien, avant de finalement rejoindre leur reine.

_ Je suis sûre que vous aves des tas de questions à me poser, mais je préfèrerai attendre que tout le monde soit réveillé, avant d'y répondre, déclara Azura en les regardant tous tour à tour.

Lia et ses compagnons comprirent son choix, et ne l'interrogèrent pas, ils continuèrent à s'occuper silencieusement de leurs proches. Finalement, après environ une demi-heure ils étaient tous réveillés et prêts à entendre les explications de la Dame du lac.

_ Déjà, vous devez tous être étonnés que nous ayons survécu et que nous soyons arrivés dans un tel endroit, inconnu des cartes. Nous nous trouvons au royaume de Valla, et si Nohr et Hoshido sont en guerre, c'est à cause de celui qui règne sur ces terres, affirma Azura.

_ Comment ça ?, demanda Lia intriguée.

_ Suivez-moi, si nous traînons ici, nous allons-nous faire repérer, ordonna Azura en observant les alentours.

Le groupe la suivit encore une fois méditant sur les quelques informations qu'elle leur avait donné. Ils entrèrent dans une grotte, dans laquelle Azura s'arrêta pour reprendre ses explications.

_ Nous devrions être en sécurité, permettez-moi de continuer mon récit. Le trône de Valla est occupé par Grima, un puissant dragon, avant sa venue, ce royaume était pacifique. Tout allait bien, jusqu'au jour où Grima tua notre roi et prit sa place sur le trône. Les terres autrefois fertiles furent alors changées en friches et en cimetières, raconta Azura en fermant les yeux.

_ Grima a détruit un royaume entier ?! Sans aucune raison ?, demanda intriguée Lia qui ne comprenait pas les actions de cet Grima.

_ Oui… Et il ne s'arrêtera pas là, il projette d'anéantir le monde entier, Valla, pour commencer, puis Nohr et Hoshido. Aujourd'hui, il est la main invisible qui force Nohr et Hoshido à se battre. L'invasion du roi Garon n'est que le fruit des subtiles manipulations de Grima, qui souhaite voir les humains s'entretuer avant d'intervenir lui-même, poursuivit Azura en rouvrant les yeux.

_ Il serait donc possible de mettre fin à cette guerre, en mettant Grima hors d'État de nuire ? Il ne serait plus capable de contrôler Garon, n'est-ce pas ?, intervint Siegbert qui avait prit le temps de réfléchir.

_ Malheureusement, cela est impossible, nous ne sommes pas assez puissant pour le vaincre et en plus on ne pourra pas expliquer à nos alliés pourquoi on a besoin d'aide. On ne doit pas parler de Valla à qui que ce soit lorsque l'on est à l'extérieur du royaume. Si on le fait, une malédiction réduira son corps en poussière et on disparaîtra. C'est ce qui est arrivé à ma mère… Arete, l'ancienne reine de Valla, expliqua Azura.

_ Ta mère était la reine ? Mais alors tu es… et je suis…., dit Lia en réalisant l'ampleur des paroles d'Azura.

_ Oui… Je suis née princesse vallite, le roi que Grima a tué… C'était mon père. Et toi aussi Lia, car nos mères étaient toutes les deux des princesses de Valla, avoua Azura.

_ Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'ai ressenti une telle nostalgie. Je suis donc née ici, et je suppose que nos mères ont été obligées de fuir avec nous, alors que nous étions très jeunes. Cela a dû être si dure pour toi, Azura, de ne pas pouvoir tout révéler, déclara Lia en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ Oui, à cause de cette malédiction, je n'ai jamais pu parler à quelqu'un de ma véritable identité et de toute la vérité, j'étais piégée. Jusqu'à maintenant, confessa Azura.

_ Azura… , murmura avec empathie Silas en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

_ Mère…, murmurèrent Shigure et Sophie en lui prenant chacun une main qu'ils serrèrent gentiment.

_ Écoute, Lia. Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais… même si tu veux désespérément faire comprendre à quelqu'un ce qu'il se passe… Même s'il te brûle les lèvres de dire la vérité… Tu ne pourras rien dire. Il faut que tu sois prête à endurer ça. Il est une bien lancinante douleur que de connaître la vérité et de ne rien pouvoir dire, exposa la princesse aux cheveux azures.

_ Très bien… Je comprends. Et je suis désolée, qu'encore une fois tu ais dû assumer un tel fardeau, mais ma conscience m'interdit de tourner le dos à la menace que représente Grima, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner, si je laissais la surface subir le même destin que Valla, d'autant plus si un jour il venait à s'en prendre à Élysée. Même si nous ne pourrons pas tout expliquer, je suis sûre qu'Izumo se battra à nos côtés, et très certainement Hoshido aussi, affirma Lia plus déterminée que jamais.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la grotte et perturba le silence qui s'était installé après la décision de la reine.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Tous en garde, ordonna Katerina en prenant les commandes de leur groupe.

Le groupe s'organisa selon les consignes de la princesse, avançant ainsi prudemment dans la grotte qui n'offrait qu'un faible éclairage, Keaton, Kaden et leurs filles étaient en tête, car leurs sens étaient les plus aiguisés. Les deux duos père-fille après avoir tendu l'oreille étaient parvenus d'accord, et avaient fait leurs rapports sur la situation.

_ Il doit y avoir une quarantaine d'ennemis, mais il y a un duo qui ne semblent pas faire partie de ces opposants, il y a un homme et une femme avec un pégase, on dirait qu'ils fuient les attaquants, rapporta Kaden.

_ Si ton hypothèse est juste, nous devons à tout prix les rejoindre et leur donner notre aide, ils en savent peut-être un peu plus sur Grima, déclara Azura.

_ Tu as raison, s'ils sont vraiment poursuivis, c'est peut-être, parce que Grima les voit comme une menace potentielle. Kaden conduis-nous jusqu'à eux, ordonna Lia.

Le quatuor prit la tête des opérations guidant leurs camarades dans la grotte qui ressemblait énormément à un labyrinthe, sur leur chemin ils trouvèrent des coffres que Shura, Kaze et Itachi eurent vite fait d'ouvrir pour eux, les coffres contenaient des armes plutôt intéressantes que Lia distribua immédiatement pour ne pas perdre de temps. Elle donna la lance de Sigurd à Jeanne, car l'épée de Seliph était déjà en la possession de Siegbert, le Forseti à Katerina, la hache vengeance à Areone, le Grand-arc et l'Arc d'Innes à Styx, et le Bâton divin à Dweer. Les plus jeunes étaient les chanceux gagnants, car leur armement était de moins bonne qualité que ceux des adultes, qui avaient selon les ordres de leur reine pris leurs meilleures armes.

Après avoir suivi les indications de Kaden et des trois autres en tête, le groupe arriva dans une assez grande salle où deux « personnes » se battaient contre des revenants et des guerriers invisibles. Sur un pégase noir, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui n'était pas tout à fait inconnu à Lia faisait pleuvoir des sortilèges, à ses côtés un énorme dragon se battait. Étrangement, Lia se sentait fortement attirée par ce mystérieux dragon, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas être Grima, mais ne serait pas expliquer pourquoi. Elle donna l'ordre à sa troupe de prêter main-forte au duo, malgré sa méfiance immédiate envers la femme, qu'elle était sûre d'avoir rencontré à deux reprises lorsqu'elle était Robin. La première fois, était lorsque Maribelle avait été enlevée par des soldats plégiens, cette femme faisait partie de l'entourage de Gangrel, et la seconde lors de l'exécution d'Emmeryn, elle était celle qui avait invoqué les ombres archers, qui avaient fait capoter son plan. Son nom était Aversa.

Lia garda tout le long du combat un œil sur elle, si elle faisait instinctivement confiance au mystérieux dragon, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle en faisait de même pour Aversa, elle lui accordera le bénéfice du doute, mais la surveillera de très près. Les deux étranges combattants furent en tout cas terriblement soulagés de recevoir une aide imprévue, mais qui était plus que bienvenue. Les maintenant quarante deux combattants affrontèrent sans peur les forces ennemis, les taillant, transperçant, hachant ou ensorcelant à tout va, sans aucune hésitation. Très vite, les unités ennemies se rendirent compte qu'elles n'avaient plus aucune chance contre le duo, qui était maintenant soutenu par les Élyséens. Elles tentèrent de prendre la fuite, mais Lia ne comptait pas leur donner l'occasion de rapporter à leur maître leur présence en ses lieux, elle donna l'ordre à Greil de mener ses mercenaires à leur poursuite et de les éliminer rapidement. Sans se faire prier, Greil les poursuivit, ses subordonnés à sa suite.

_ Bien, puisque Greil et ses hommes vont s'occuper d'eux, nous pouvons maintenant discuter, déclara Lia pour entamer la conversation avec la chevalière pégase noir et le dragon qui avait pris forme humaine.

Le dragon sous sa forme d'être humain était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année environ, s'il fallait le décrire, on pouvait simplement dire, qu'il était pratiquement une version masculine de Lia, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient des mêmes teintes que ceux de la reine, il avait lui aussi des oreilles pointus, et les traits de son visage ressemblaient énormément à ceux de Lia, les seules qui différaient, étaient les traits qu'elle avait hérité de Mikoto. Lia se demanda si cet homme pouvait être lié à elle par le sang, peut-être un grand-frère puisqu'il semblait plus âgé qu'elle, non seulement ils se ressemblaient physiquement, mais en plus il l'avait regardé tout d'abord avec surprise, puis avec une joie tangible.

_ Mon nom est Anankos, et je pense madame que je suis votre-, commença à répondre l'homme dragon avant d'être interrompu par une exclamation de surprise de la part d'Azura.

_ Anankos ?! LE Anankos, le dieu dragon créateur et protecteur de Valla ?!, s'exclama Azura avec excitation, une émotion qu'on ne voyait que très rarement chez elle.

_ En effet, il s'agit bien de moi. Mais vous, et il s'adressa à ce moment-là à Azura, ne seriez-vous pas Azura, la fille d'Arete ?, demanda-t-il après avoir observé la princesse aux cheveux bleus longs.

_ Oui, je suis bien Azura, c'est un honneur pour moi, que vous connaissiez mon nom, répondit Azura en s'inclinant sincèrement devant Anankos.

_ Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous incliner devant moi, mon lien avec la famille royale de Valla date de la fondation de ce royaume, et il a perduré jusqu'à ce que Grima usurpe le trône de vos parents, il est normal que je me souvienne de votre nom, même si vous n'étiez qu'un bébé. D'autant plus que je suis techniquement votre oncle, affirma Anankos en souriant, il était sincèrement heureux de voir la fille de ses amis en vie et adulte. Et en plus, il paraissait évident que le sang de la famille royale vallite avait été transmis chez au moins quatre jeunes, songea-t-il encore plus heureux en voyant Shigure, Sophie, Katerina et Siegbert.

_ Attendez une petite minute ! Si vous êtes techniquement l'oncle d'Azura, seriez-vous par hasard…., commença Lia avec espoir.

_ Effectivement, si votre nom est Lia, mademoiselle, et bien je suis votre père, répondit-il gentiment sans que Lia n'eût l'opportunité de finir sa question.

_ M-M-Mon nom est bien Lia, alors vous êtes mon père… mon père, dit Lia les larmes aux yeux, tentant avec difficulté de ne pas pleurer devant ce père, qu'elle avait tant désiré connaître.

Lorsque Lia avait appris plusieurs années auparavant de la bouche d'Azura, qu'elles étaient cousines germaines et que le roi Suméragi n'était pas son père biologique, Lia avait gardé un visage calme, montrant une grande compréhension devant sa sœur de cœur. Mais dès qu'elle avait été seule dans sa chambre, elle avait pleuré, pleuré le roi Suméragi qui était mort en tentant de la protéger malgré l'absence de lien de sang pour les unir, mais elle avait aussi versé des larmes pour ce père qu'elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais connaître, car la seule personne qui aurait pu lui révéler son identité était déjà décédée. Alors rencontrer en chair et en os, celui qu'elle pensait ne jamais voir, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi émue.

En la voyant aussi sensible et émue, Anankos s'approcha de Lia et la prit dans ses bras, pour la réconforter.

_ Cela fait tant d'années, que je rêve de pouvoir te revoir ma petite chérie, tu n'étais qu'un bébé d'à peine un mois, lorsque nous avons été séparés, et maintenant tu es une belle femme, et même mère. Je suis si fière de toi, ma petit ange, déclara Anankos en la serrant toujours dans ses bras.

_ Père, père, je suis si heureuse de vous rencontrer, et enfin de savoir qui je suis, je vous en prie, dîtes-nous tous ce que vous savez ! Nous vous protégerons de Grima !, affirma Lia avec détermination de sa position.

_ D'abord, dis-moi, comment vont vos mères à Azura et toi ?, demanda Anankos avec inquiétude.

_ Mère et tante Mikoto sont toutes deux décédées, mon oncle, répondit Azura pour éviter de laisser à Lia la responsabilité de raconter la mort des deux femmes.

_ E-E-Elles s-s-sont m-m-mortes ?!, répéta Anankos sous le choc.

_ Oui, mère est morte à cause de la malédiction qui pèse sur Valla, après m'avoir raconté toute la vérité lorsque j'étais enfant, elle s'est transformée en bulle, avant de disparaître sans aucune trace. Tante Mikoto est morte lorsque nous avions environ dix-huit ans, des guerriers sous les ordres de Grima ont causé sa mort, expliqua Azura sans entrer dans tous les détails.

_ Mon dieu, Mikoto, Arete…, murmura Anankos en tremblant, le dragon avait espéré que les deux femmes soient restées en vie et qu'il puisse un jour les revoir avec le reste de la famille, mais son vœu ne se réaliserait pas.

_ Père, peux-tu nous raconter ton histoire, s'il te plait ? Et nous te raconterons la notre, proposa Lia en restant dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

_ Oui, tu as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire. Donc tout d'abord, comme l'a dit Azura, je suis Anankos, le dragon qui a créé le pays de Valla et qui en est devenu le dieu protecteur. Jusqu'à il y a une quarantaine d'année, je vivais sous ma forme draconique dans une grotte, j'étais isolé en grande partie du peuple, mes seuls contacts avec l'extérieur passaient par les visites des membres de la famille royale de Valla, que j'avais béni avec mon sang lors de la fondation du royaume. J'avais même confié un pendant magique, une partie de ma dracopierre, et une chanson magique au premier souverain de Valla, Cadros. Ils étaient tous les trois transmis depuis à chaque nouvelle génération de souverain, le but était de les utiliser pour me stopper si je venais un jour à devenir fou comme mes congénères. Les dragons peuvent vivre des milliers d'années, il n'est pas rare que cette très longue longévité les conduise à la folie, craignant que cela puisse m'arriver, j'avais créé un moyen pour me faire retrouver mes esprits et dans le pire des cas, une alliance entre les élus des cinq armes divines aurait pu me vaincre. Heureusement pour moi, la famille royale de Valla n'a jamais cessé de croire en moi et dès que notre peuple venait à me craindre, je prenais forme humaine et me rendait auprès des hommes pour les rassurer. Peu avant ta naissance, Lia, et l'arrivée de Grima, j'étais retourné auprès des Vallites pour cette raison, et pendant mon séjour auprès de la famille royale de l'époque, Mikoto et moi sommes tombés amoureux et nous sommes mariés, ensuite ta mère est tombée enceinte de toi, à l'époque Azura venait de naître, donc le royaume était en pleine célébration de sa naissance et de l'annonce de ta prochaine venue au monde. Dans ce climat d'euphorie, j'ai fait l'erreur de négliger mes devoirs de gardien de Valla, et Grima en a profité pour pénétrer dans Valla, alors que le pays était protégé par une barrière magique que j'avais mis en place. Je ne me suis rendu compte de la présence de Grima, que lorsque ta mère était sur le point d'accoucher, je n'ai pas pu assister à ta naissance, car je m'étais rendu avec ton grand-père et ton oncle dans la cachette de ce maudit dragon déchu. Après un rude combat qui coûta la vie à votre grand-père, ton oncle et moi avons dû nous replier avec nos soldats, car Grima était trop puissant. Son hôte excellait à la fois en magie et à l'escrime, en plus d'être une excellente stratège, malgré nos forces plus nombreuses, elle nous a facilement vaincu, raconta Anankos amèrement.

_ Grima est une femme ?, interrogea Lia surprise.

_ Non, Grima en lui-même serait plutôt un homme, mais son hôte actuelle est une femme. Grima contrairement à moi n'a pas de corps humain propre, pour pouvoir se manifester dans le monde des hommes, il a besoin d'un hôte, un humains dont le corps est possédé par ce dragon, mais n'importe lequel humain ne peut pas faire l'affaire. Dans ce genre de cas, l'hôte doit être compatible avec le dragon et remplir certaines conditions, afin que le dragon puisse après, libérer grâce à son hôte, son véritable corps de dragon. Un puissant hôte est un atout pour le dragon, et je n'ai aucun doute que cette pauvre femme est extrêmement puissante, répondit Anankos.

_ Pauvre femme ?, releva Azura.

_ Oui, l'hôte de Grima ne l'est pas devenue de son plein gré, après avoir été trahie par ses plus proches compagnons et laissée pour morte, Grima s'est emparé de son corps pour détruire mon monde d'origine, répondit cette fois-ci Aversa.

_ Pardonnez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Azura.

_ Mon nom est Aversa, pour être tout à fait honnête, il fut un temps où j'étais une fidèle servante de Grima, mais après ce qu'il a fait à mon monde, je ne pouvais pas continuer à lui obéir. À l'époque où Grima s'est tourné vers Valla, je l'ai suivi et j'ai rencontré Anankos et les Vallites, je les ai rejoint et ai combattu à leurs côtés contre Grima, avoua la chevalière pégase noir.

_ Vous avez donc changé de camp, mais vous avez parlé de votre monde d'origine, pourriez-vous en dire plus ?, demanda Lia en tentant de cacher sa panique.

_ Bien sûr, de toute manière je comptais demander à cette jeune fille où elle avait dégoté son manteau de stratège plégien, répondit Aversa.

Un sentiment de perplexité générale envahit les esprits alentours, sauf Aversa et Lia. Katerina, qui avait compris que la chevalière pégase noir parlait d'elle, s'avança vers la femme à la peau mate.

_ Excusez-moi, vous parlez bien de mon manteau, n'est-ce pas ? Que voulez-vous dire par manteau de stratège plégien ?, enquerra la princesse confuse.

_ Vous portez ce manteau et ne savez même pas qu'il fait partie de la tenue des stratèges de mon pays ? Bien sûr, ce genre de stratège a pratiquement disparu à mon époque, on en comptait qu'une poignée de quatre ou cinq à Plégia et à cela il fallait ajouter Robin, la stratège d'Ylisse, l'ennemi héréditaire de mon pays qui est décédée il y a déjà quelques temps dans ma ligne temporelle. Mais en tout cas, jeune fille, votre manteau est très clairement d'origine plégienne, d'ailleurs vous ressemblez énormément à cette femme, répondit Aversa en la regardant de plus près.

_ C'est vrai qu'il y a une grande ressemblance entre l'hôte de Grima et vous, jeune fille, renchérit Anankos, comprenant les pensées de sa compagne.

_ Mon nom est Katerina, grand-père, et vous dîtes que je ressemble à Grima, je me sens offensée, marmonna Katerina de mauvaise humeur.

_ Pardon Katerina, je ne souhaitais pas t'insulter, tu sais ? L'apparence physique de l'hôte de Grima est juste très proche de la tienne, cette pauvre Robin est une très belle femme, si on oublie le fait qu'elle est possédée par Grima. En plus, ta mère aussi partage cette ressemblance, répliqua Anankos.

_ Vous avez dit que l'hôte de Grima s'appelle Robin ? Mais Aversa a parlé d'une Robin qui était décédée…, commenta Lia sur un ton qu'elle voulait calme alors qu'intérieurement elle paniquait.

_ Je vais vous expliquer. Dans mon monde d'origine, la femme nommée Robin est morte, elle a été tuée par le Saint-roi d'Ylisse, Chrom, malgré le fait qu'elle ait été sa stratège durant la guerre contre mon pays, Plégia. Cette Robin a mené Ylisse à la victoire, mais a été récompensée par la trahison du roi à qui elle avait juré allégeance. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle avait rejoint les Veilleurs, la milice menée par le Saint-roi, après avoir été trouvée amnésique par le Saint-roi qui était encore prince à l'époque. Amnésique, elle n'avait nulle part où aller et Chrom l'a intégré parmi sa milice pour ses talents de stratège et combattante. Cette Robin était sensée pour nous les fidèles de Grima, devenir l'hôte de celui que nous pensions être un Dieu, elle était la première personne compatible avec Grima depuis une éternité, mais alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, sa mère s'est enfuie avec elle, mettant à mal le projet de Validar qui était le grand prêtre de Grima en plus d'être le père biologique de Robin. Ce type était prêt à faire de sa fille le sacrifice de Grima, pour ramener ce dragon déchu dans notre monde, il est aussi celui qui a fait de moi une servante de Grima pendant tout ce temps, après avoir massacré mon village natal, il a manipulé mon esprit pour que je devienne sa fidèle servante. Nous avons retrouvé cette Robin par hasard, lorsque Plégia a commencé ses préparatifs pour une guerre contre Ylisse. Nous avons tous été surpris par le fait que le futur hôte de Grima, le dragon déchu, serve la maison d'Ylisse qui est sous la protection de la Némésis de Grima, Naga le dragon divin. On aurait pu croire que lorsque le roi Chrom tua Robin, il avait anéanti tous nos espoirs de ramener Grima, mais bien au contraire par cet acte, il a condamné notre monde, raconta Aversa avec amertume.

Lia était paralysée, mais en même temps elle éprouvait une sorte de soulagement, enfin elle savait. Enfin après des dizaines d'années d'angoisse, elle savait pourquoi Chrom lui avait ôté la vie à son enfant et elle, et elle comprenait. Elle ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir s'il était au courant de son héritage et de la menace qu'elle pouvait représenter, il avait fait le bon choix. Même si elle ne comprenait pas le sens des derniers mots d'Aversa.

_ Dame Aversa, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi en tuant Robin il aurait condamné votre monde ?, demanda Uther qui avait très bien suivi le récit et avait remarqué le même problème que sa reine.

_ Tout simplement, parce qu'il y avait déjà à ce moment-là un Grima ramené dans notre époque. Je peux comprendre que vous ayez du mal à me suivre, je vais donc essayer de rester claire et précise. Ce Grima qui était déjà dans notre époque, avait voyagé depuis le futur pour empêcher un groupe de jeunes combattants de changer l'avenir. Pour être claire, notre époque aurait pu avoir deux Grima, l'un que je nommerai Grima A et l'autre B. Grima A est celui que nous aurions ramené dans le monde des mortels en faisant de la Robin décédée son hôte. Grima B a voyagé dans le temps et son époque d'origine est ce qui aurait pu être notre futur, ce Grima B est le dragon qui a réussi dans sa propre ligne temporelle à s'incarner à travers le corps d'une Robin qui n'a pas été tuée par le roi Chrom dès la fin de la guerre contre Plégia. Ce Grima B a mené son époque à la ruine, mais il restait toujours une résistance menée par la fille du roi Chrom. Avec ses camarades, elle a décidé de retourner dans le passé grâce au pouvoir du dragon divin Naga, afin de changer leur futur en empêchant la résurrection de Grima. Mais lorsque ce groupe est passé par une sorte de portail temporelle, le Grima B les a suivis afin de contrecarrer leur projet. Ce Grima B était extrêmement diminué à cause de ce voyage imprévu, il comptait retrouver ses véritables pouvoirs en fusionnant avec le Grima A, dès que celui-ci aurait été ramené à la vie, mais la mort de l'hôte Robin l'a poussé à changer ses projets et à utiliser une autre tactique. Au lieu de ramener son double, il a préféré faire une cérémonie pour retrouver tous ses pouvoirs, Grima B plusieurs années après la mort de la Robin de cette ligne temporelle a réussi à obtenir tous les objets qui lui étaient nécessaire pour organiser cette cérémonie. Et cela ne serait sûrement pas arrivé, si le roi Chrom avait cru en sa stratège, normalement il aurait dû récupérer tous ses objets avant les fidèles de Grima, tout en gardant une puissante armée. Mais en tuant sa stratège, il a perdu son meilleur atout, car Chrom n'avait que très peu de connaissances en stratégie militaire, lorsqu'il a dû faire la guerre contre le continent voisin, puis les fidèles, il a subi d'innombrables pertes que Grima n'a pas hésité à ramener comme spectres, ses soldats sont devenus de simples marionnettes sans vie dans les mains du dragon déchu. Si Robin avait été auprès de lui, Ylisse aurait pu éviter une telle tragédie immédiate, et s'il avait cru en sa stratège jusqu'au bout et bien Grima ne serait sûrement pas revenu, poursuivit Aversa.

_ Que voulez-vous dire par « s'il avait cru en sa stratège jusqu'au bout et bien Grima ne serait sûrement pas revenu » ?, demanda Camus en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ce que je vais vous dire, me vient directement de l'hôte de Grima B, j'ai été pendant des années au contact de Grima B, et il y avait des moments où son hôte parvenait à reprendre le dessus pendant quelques instants et lors de ces moments, elle m'a raconté comment Grima B est parvenu à revenir. Elle m'a dit que dans son époque après que son statut d'hôte a été révélé et bien une partie de ses camarades s'est mis à douter d'elle et de sa loyauté. Au point qu'ils ont commencé à lui tourner le dos, à l'attaquer « par accident » et même à l'isoler du reste de l'armée. C'est comme cela que les fidèles de Grima ont réussi à la capturer et ensuite ils ont fait la cérémonie pour rappeler Grima. Elle a tout tenté pour se libérer mais elle était physiquement très faible et a donc échoué. Elle m'a dis que le pire pour elle s'était d'être consciente de tous les crimes que Grima commettait sans pouvoir réellement intervenir, elle ne pouvait que lui opposer une faible résistance et empêcher le dragon d'éliminer les enfants de ses anciens camarades. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai commencé à douter de Grima, elle est celle qui m'a aidé à retrouver la mémoire sur mon enfance avant de rencontrer Validar et à fuir l'emprise des fidèles, répondit Aversa avec tristesse.

_ Je comprends pourquoi vous la plaigniez, elle a vraiment eu un triste sort, commenta Siegbert.

Lia après avoir entendu le récit d'Aversa commença à pleurer, attirant ainsi l'attention de Camus qui était juste à côté d'elle.

_ Ma reine, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Êtes-vous blessée quelque part ?, demanda-t-il en véritable gentleman.

_ Non, Camus ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien, répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

_ Ma chérie, murmura Anankos.

_ Aversa, je dois vous dire merci, déclara la reine après avoir cessé de pleurer.

_ Me remerciez ? Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle perplexe.

_ Tout simplement, parce que votre récit vient de répondre à la question qui me hante depuis près de trente ans, répondit-elle simplement, Lia était enfin résolue à partager son passé avec tous ses compagnons.

_ Hum ?, marmonnèrent incrédule tous ses compagnons.

_ Siegbert, tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais raconté sur la manière dont ma relation avec ton père était passée de fraternelle à amoureuse ?, enquerra Lia.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Mère, tu m'as dis que lorsque tu étais enfant, tu faisais de terribles cauchemars qui t'empêchaient de dormir, pour trouver le sommeil tu dormais avec père, pour ne plus cauchemarder, répondit sans hésitation son fils.

_ C'est bien cela, mais je ne t'ai jamais dis que dans ces cauchemars, je voyais une femme enceinte nommée Robin mourir tuée par son meilleur ami, Chrom, déclara Lia en fermant les yeux.

À ses mots, un puissant choc envahit l'assemblé, et immédiatement Anankos comprit ce qu'elle voulait insinuer.

_ Pendant des années, j'ai rêvé de cette femme, après de nombreuses recherches j'en suis venue à la conclusion que ces cauchemars étaient des souvenirs d'une vie antérieure. Robin m'a guidé pendant des années, ses souvenirs m'ont aidé dans mon règne, sans elle je n'aurais jamais pu diriger Êlysée comme je l'ai fait. Mais même si l'expérience de Robin m'a énormément soutenu, le fait de ne pas savoir pour quelle raison Robin et son enfant devaient mourir, m'a hanté. Mais grâce à toi, Aversa je connais maintenant la vérité et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Si vous commencez à me craindre et souhaitez que j'abdique le trône, je le ferai, poursuivit Lia en adressant ses derniers mots à son peuple.

_ Ma reine, je pense parler au nom de tous, mais nous n'avons aucun désir de changer de souverain, vous êtes la seule à pouvoir nous diriger, le prince Siegbert a encore quelques années d'apprentissage avant de pouvoir prétendre au trône, affirma Camus en s'agenouillant devant sa reine.

Un mouvement d'approbation parcourut les rangs élyséens, personne ne souhaitait voir Lia abdiquer et tous s'agenouillèrent devant elle avec détermination. Aversa était complètement choquée par la tournure de la situation et ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait, tout comme Anankos. Alors que tous les Élyséens s'étaient agenouillés devant leur souveraine, les mercenaires dirigés par Greil revinrent en courant vers le groupe pour les mettre en garde.

_ Ma reine, nous devrions tous partir ! Près de deux cents ennemis s'approchent de nous rapidement !, rapporta Greil.

Lia se tourna vers Azura.

_ Azura ! Peux-tu nous guider vers une sortie ? Père et Aversa venez avec nous, s'il vous plait. Uther met à jours nos compagnons sur ce que mon père et Aversa nous ont raconté pendant que nous marchons !, ordonna Lia.

Immédiatement, Azura reprit la tête de l'expédition conduisant les quarante-deux combattants vers la sortie la plus proche, pendant qu'Uther relatait aux mercenaires ce qu'ils avaient appris pendant leur absence.

Rapidement, Azura leur indiqua la sortie qui n'était autre qu'un autre gouffre dans lequel il fallait sauter. De l'autre côté, se trouvait l'Abîme qu'ils avaient quitté, ils étaient magiquement réapparus à la surprise des quatre Nohriens qui étaient restés pour les attendre.

_ Comment avez-vous fait cela ?, furent les premiers mots qui leur furent adressés.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 7, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, même si le rythme était assez soutenu. Beaucoup de révélations, et une ouverture possible. Devrais-je donner une seconde chance à la Robin possédée ? Ou faire un Anankos x Aversa ? Je suis prête à entendre vos avis, donc laissez des reviews ! D'autant plus, que les personnes qui en laissent pour ce chapitre, ont la possibilité de tester en avant première les premiers chapitres de nouvelles fictions que je prépare en ce moment. J'enverrai grâce à l'une des fonctions de ce site, le premier chapitre d'une fiction que je ne compte pas publier tout de suite. Bonne soirée à tous ! Bisou !**


	12. Chapter 8: une décision irréversible

**Pour notre enfant**

 **Disclaimer : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Le pairing de Lia n'est toujours pas décidé, Dragonna. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant.**

 **Je remercie mes revieweurs: Dragonna, AngeM719, Liqura et Chloral17, n'hésitez pas à me signaler des fautes d'orthographe !**

 **Chapitre 8 : Décision irréversible**

* * *

Rapidement, Azura leur indiqua la sortie qui n'était autre qu'un autre gouffre dans lequel il fallait sauter. De l'autre côté, se trouvait l'Abîme qu'ils avaient quitté, ils étaient magiquement réapparus à la surprise des quatre Nohriens qui étaient restés pour les attendre.

_ Comment avez-vous fait cela ?, furent les premiers mots qui leur furent adressés par un Leo complètement stupéfait.

_ Tout simplement par magie, Leo. Tu es le mieux placé pour t'en rendre compte, je crois, répondit Lia en taquinant son petit frère.

_ pff, souffla le prince en croisant les bras.

_ Nous allons partir maintenant, nos poursuivants risquent de nous suivre, donc rester là n'est pas une bonne idée. Au revoir, déclara Lia à ses frères et sœurs hoshidiens avant de partir en direction d'Hoshido.

Lia ne voulait pas appeler Lilith alors que sa famille nohrienne était présente, elle se résolut donc à s'éloigner suffisamment d'eux avant de faire appel à l'aide de la dragonne. Mais bien sûr, cela s'était sans compter Xander, qui n'avait strictement aucune intention de laisser Lia le quitter à nouveau, le prince héritier de Nohr se mit immédiatement en travers de son chemin avec son cheval. On pouvait voir qu'il était complètement déterminé à ne pas la laisser s'en aller sans avoir pu auparavant discuter de leur couple et leurs enfants. Bien sûr, son attitude ne plut absolument pas à Katerina qui sortit immédiatement un tome et se préparait à l'attaquer.

_ Katerina ! Range ce tome !, demanda Siegbert qui avait remarqué le manège de sa sœur.

Lia se tourna vers sa fille dès qu'elle entendit les mots de son fils, elle était complètement choquée à l'idée que Katerina fût prête à attaquer son père juste parce qu'il refusait de les laisser partir. On pouvait voir que le comportement de Katerina l'avait énormément blessé, ses yeux témoignaient de sa profonde détresse et déception. Katerina remarqua l'état de sa mère et elle tenta de se justifier.

_ Mère, pardonnez-moi… je souhaitais juste le forcer à s'écarter de notre chemin, puisque le temps nous est sûrement compté, je n'avais aucune intention de le blesser grièvement, expliqua la princesse en tentant d'avoir l'air innocente, mais elle-même doutait de ses paroles.

_ Nous parlerons de ton comportement à la maison, ma chérie, trancha Lia en reprenant son chemin.

Siegbert la suivit avec soulagement, il était sincèrement heureux que sa mère est pu contrôler Katerina, sa sœur n'était pas une mauvaise personne, mais elle avait un caractère de cochon parfois, en plus d'être une vraie tête de mule. Il prit la décision à ce moment-là, de parler avec sa sœur de son comportement envers leur père seul à seul, il espérait pouvoir redorer au moins un peu son image, même s'il savait la tâche difficile. Derrière la reine et ses deux enfants, Anankos et Aversa volaient sur le pégase de cette dernière, Anankos avait observé la scène avec attention et avait rapidement déduit que l'homme qui bloquait leur chemin, n'était autre que le père des jumeaux. Le dragon était vraiment intrigué par les tensions qui étaient palpables entre les quatre protagonistes, il pouvait déjà conclure que l'histoire de sa fille serait probablement très intéressante.

Lia tentait de passer Xander, mais son ancien amant ne la laissait pas faire, ce qui agaçait davantage Katerina, qui voulait vraiment l'envoyer valser avec un puissant Fimbulvetr, elle eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de ne pas ressortir son tome. Lia, elle-même en avait plus qu'assez, elle ne voulait absolument pas rester plus longtemps à l'Abîme Éternel, car non seulement elle détestait ce lieu où elle avait perdu Gunter, mais en plus les deux cents ennemis qu'ils avaient fuis, pouvaient à tout moment surgir pour les prendre en chasse.

_ Xander, maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! Avant de revenir ici, nous avions environ deux cents ennemis à nos trousses et si nous avons pu partir et revenir ici, rien ne nous dit qu'ils ne pourront pas en faire autant ! Alors pousses-toi et si tu souhaites vraiment qu'on parle, tu n'as qu'à nous suivre !, rugit-elle furieuse.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lancer son cheval au galop pour reprendre sa route, une nouvelle lumière apparut près d'eux. À l'intérieur, on pouvait voir de nombreux combattants et rampants qui sortaient l'un après l'autre pour les attaquer.

Lia et Katerina fusillèrent toutes deux Xander du regard, mais celui-ci ne le remarqua pas, toute son attention s'était fixée sur leurs nouveaux opposants.

_ Nous n'avons plus le choix ! Xander, Camilla, Leo et Elise donnez-nous un coup de main pour nous débarrassez d'eux !, déclara Lia sur un ton régal.

Le quatuor obéit sans discuter et se mit en ligne avec les Élyséens qui leur jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de se refocaliser sur leurs opposants.

_ Unités aériennes, mitraillez nos opposants par les airs, mais faites attention à ne pas vous approchez de trop près ! Unités montés encerclez nos opposants sur les deux côtés pour que nous puissions les empêcher de s'enfuir et attaquer les villages alentours ! Unités médicales répartissez vous selon si vous êtes à cheval ou à pieds, ceux qui sont à cheval suivez nos cavaliers, les autres essayez de vous répartir le plus possible pour que nous puissions tous disposer d'un soigneur à proximité. Combattants à pieds répartissez vous pour combler notre ligne de défense ! La priorité est de les empêcher de passer, il n'est pas nécessaire de les poursuivre s'ils retournent d'où ils viennent ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Allons-y !, commanda Lia en prenant le rôle de stratège sous le regard très surpris de sa famille nohrienne qui ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Ils n'auraient jamais cru leur sœur capable de commander aussi efficacement et finement des troupes. Le plus choqué mais de manière positive fut Leo, il était le meilleur stratège dans la famille, mais là Lia avait montré un sens tactique, non moins aiguisé que le sien et il en était agréablement surpris. Mais chose encore plus surprenante pour les nobles nohriens, Lia prit d'elle-même l'initiative d'attaquer sans aucune hésitation ou inquiétude, elle était étrangement entourée d'une puissante aura qui laissait croire à sa famille de Nohr qu'elle était une combattante expérimentée. Sans aucun mot ou avertissement préalable, elle lança un sort de foudre tiré de son tome légendaire Mjolnir sur les spectres et rampants, le résultat ne se fit pas attendre car immédiatement quasiment une dizaine de rampants et guerriers invisibles avaient été éliminés par cette seule surpuissante attaque de Lia.

Les Nohriens avaient la bouche grande ouverte devant une telle démonstration de force de la part de leur sœur qu'ils avaient pourtant connu comme une pacifique et timide jeune fille, durant son adolescence. Mais bien sûr, Lia ne s'arrêta pas là, elle rangea son tome et sortit ensuite ses épées Mercurius et le Yato, elle avait une épée dans chaque main et immédiatement elle se précipita vers leurs adversaires pour les prendre au corps à corps. Elle aurait pu réutiliser son tome, mais Mjolnir requérait une énorme quantité d'énergie magique à chaque utilisation, en d'autres termes plus elle utilisait son tome plus elle perdait son énergie magique. Or, elle craignait que leurs ennemis soient plus nombreux que les deux cents adversaires environ qu'avaient comptés Greil et ses mercenaires. Ce doute était du au temps que leurs opposants avaient mis pour les rattraper, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils aient attendus de recevoir des renforts ou même que pendant qu'elle les éliminait par magie, perdant beaucoup d'énergie à chaque fois, des renforts arriveraient. Il était préférable qu'elle combatte à l'épée à partir de maintenant pour conserver son énergie et que lorsque leurs ennemis seraient beaucoup moins nombreux, elle les achève d'un coup de Mjolnir.

Son style à l'épée était basé sur les techniques à deux lames que Ryoma avait eu la gentillesse de lui enseigner lorsqu'elle avait obtenu Mercurius, elle avait agrémenté ce style d'une agilité et souplesse propre aux danseuses. D'ailleurs, sa technique à l'épée avait été nommée la danse aquatique par ses subordonnés, car elle concentrait dans ses deux lames l'énergie aquatique de son sang de dragon, un peu comme Flora et Felicia pouvait entourer leurs dagues d'une aura de glace. Les chanceux spectateurs de cette technique la décrivaient la plupart du temps comme le parfait équilibre entre létalité et beauté, tous ceux qui la voyaient se battre en l'utilisant pour la première fois, se retrouvaient stupéfaits et abasourdis par cette profondeur esthétique. Les Nohriens étaient encore une fois incrédules devant un tel style, Xander en particulier eut un pincement au cœur, en voyant que Lia ne se battait plus à l'épée comme il le lui avait appris des années plus tôt…

Katerina ne perdit pas un instant pour rejoindre sa mère et démontrer sa valeur, elle sortit son épée Sol et son nouveau tome Forseti avant de se lancer sur les ennemis les plus proches. Derrière elle, on pouvait voir Arturia et Styx qui couvraient ses arrières, Styx avait bandé son arc et tirait déjà ses flèches sur les adversaires qui tentaient d'attaquer sa maîtresse sur le côté gauche, tandis qu'Arturia protégeait le flanc droit de sa princesse en tranchant avec son Excalibur les rampants et spectres qui s'approchaient à courte et moyenne distance. Excalibur était une épée magique semblable à Raijinto ou Siegfried, car elle pouvait lancer des attaques de lumières sur des adversaires à moyenne distance. Leo regarda intrigué l'épée de la « reine des chevaliers » se promettant de l'examiner plus tard, pour comprendre d'où venait son pouvoir.

Siegbert n'avait pas foncé sur ses opposants contrairement aux deux femmes de sa famille, il avait décidé de suivre son père et les autres cavaliers selon les ordres de sa mère. C'était lui qui avait tiré son père de son état de choc et l'avait poussé à se rendre du côté gauche du portail pour prendre leurs positions conformément à la stratégie de sa mère. Xander l'avait suivi toujours très abasourdi, mais suffisamment attentif pour combattre comme les autres. Père et fils se mirent en position l'un près de l'autre, ce qui renforça le désir de prouver sa valeur de Siegbert, il souhaitait montrer à son père qu'il ne faisait pas honte à ses deux héritages. Plus que tout il désirait l'entendre dire « je suis fière de toi, mon fils ».

Dès qu'ils furent en position, des assaillants se précipitèrent sur eux, mais ils furent rapidement éliminés par le duo père-fils qui instinctivement veillait l'un sur l'autre. Malgré le fait que Siegbert soit physiquement plus faible que son père, il pouvait attaquer avec quasiment autant de puissance grâce à ses deux armes légendaires l'épée de Seliph et sa lance Gungnir qui étaient des armes plus que létales. Elles étaient toutes deux comparables en termes de puissance avec Siegfried, ce qui surprit grandement Xander, car il n'avait jamais vu ce type d'armes auparavant. Xander profitait de la relative faiblesse de ses ennemis pour évaluer son fils, il était clair que son style de combat était largement nohrien, d'ailleurs il pouvait facilement être vu comme un soldat de l'armée nohrienne,mais il y avait tout de même quelques traces de techniques étrangères dont même Xander ne pouvait pas déterminer l'origine. Xander était très curieux de l'identité de l'entraîneur de son fils, il devait s'agir d'un Nohrien, mais il ne savait pas encore qui. Il y avait peu de chance que ce soit Jakob, ou bien Felicia et Flora, le trio de domestiques n'avait pas reçu un tel entraînement, en repensant attentivement aux compagnons de Lia qu'il avait remarqué, il y en avait un qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Mais il ne parvenait pas à dire d'où venait ce sentiment de familiarité… cela avait un lien avec la forteresse nord, mais très peu de personnes avaient eu la possibilité de s'y rendre du temps où Lia y résidait, cela avait justement entraîné la solitude de sa sœur, pendant des années, le seul outre la famille et les serviteurs qui s'y était rendu, c'était… Silas…. Silas ?

Mais, oui, Silas !

Le paladin qu'il avait remarqué parmi les compagnons de Lia ? C'était Silas ! En y réfléchissant, Silas n'était devenu un chevalier de Nohr que pour revoir Lia, qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il déserte s'il la retrouvait… D'ailleurs, Xander avait pu assister à l'entraînement du jeune homme à l'époque, il lui avait même donné des conseils à plusieurs reprises puisqu'il pensait que le cavalier pouvait un jour devenir le vassal de sa Lia et il était hors de question pour lui à l'époque de confier la sécurité de sa bien-aimée à un incapable. En effet, si Silas avait été le maître de Siegbert, tout s'expliquait.

Xander était tellement concentré sur ses réflexions qu'il ne remarqua pas que l'un des spectres qu'il affrontait, avait sorti un poignard de sa manche et essayait de la poignarder. Heureusement pour le prince héritier de Nohr, Siegbert avait pu apercevoir le geste de l'assassin et ayant remarqué que son père était distrait, il transperça l'assassin d'un coup de sa lance divine, sortant immédiatement son père de ses pensées.

_ Père, vous devriez-vous concentrer sur cette bataille, vous aurez tout le temps de réfléchir une fois que nous aurons anéanti ces vermines !, déclara Siegbert sur un tom compréhensif qui devint méprisant lorsqu'il parla de leurs ennemis.

_ Tu as raison, mon fils. Montrons leur de quoi nous sommes faits !, rugit Xander en lançant sur ses ennemis l'énergie sombre de Siegfried.

Siegbert sourit de bonheur en entendant son père l'appeler « mon fils », il repartit au combat avec davantage d'ardeur grâce au pouvoir de ces deux mots. Il transperçait d'une part et taillait d'une autre tous ses assaillants, il n'avait par ailleurs subi que de légères coupures depuis le début de cette bataille, il prenait grand soin à éviter d'être blesser et sa monture frappait aussi les adversaires qui tentaient de se rapprocher de trop près. Il n'avait pas tout comme son père laissé passer un seul de leurs opposants, mais ils n'avaient honnêtement pas grand-chose à craindre de ce côté-là, car leurs opposants ne cherchaient pas vraiment à s'échapper de la muraille défensive qu'ils avaient mise en place. Il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'attaquer les villages alentours tant que le groupe était encore en vie, puisqu'ils privilégiaient l'offensive à toutes autres stratégies.

Le champ de bataille était donc pour l'instant à l'avantage de l'alliance, car leurs combattants étaient suffisamment talentueux pour se charger avec aisance d'une dizaine d'adversaires par eux-mêmes, la seule difficulté réelle était que le nombre supérieur d'ennemis les obligeaient à être très prudents lorsqu'ils attaquaient. Il ne fallait pas se retrouver au final encerclé, cela serait une situation vraiment périlleuse. L'avantage de la formation défensive choisie par Lia était qu'une telle situation avait beaucoup moins de chance d'arriver, car en toute logique les attaques par derrière n'étaient pas possibles, que si les flancs d'un combattant étaient attaqués et bien logiquement il y avait quelqu'un à côté pour lui donner un coup de main. Le péril venait donc en général de face et pour des combattants de cet acabit cela n'était pas vraiment dangereux. D'autant plus que leurs unités aériennes étaient là pour mitrailler par les airs ou donner un éventuel coup de main.

Au final, les personnes les plus en danger étaient Lia, Katerina et les deux vassaux de celle-ci qui eux ne faisaient pas parties de la muraille, mais s'étaient lancés en plein cœur du champ de bataille.

Lia n'avait pas agi ainsi sans raison, d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle avait formulé sa stratégie, elle pensait faire partie de la muraille comme tous les autres. Mais voilà, elle avait vu quelque chose de l'autre côté du portail et elle avait le pressentiment que cela était important. Elle s'était donc précipitée rapidement sur l'ennemi pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au portail, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que sa fille eut l'idée de la suivre, alors qu'elle avait très clairement donné des ordres contraires, elle se promit de la disputer une fois de retour chez eux. Pour l'instant, cela attendrait, car il y avait plus urgent.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Lia avait déjà envisagé plusieurs possibilités sur ce qui pouvait l'attendre, même si celles-ci ne lui plaisaient absolument pas, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si cela était impossible. Alors, quand elle parvint à l'entré du portail et qu'elle vit cette femme aux cheveux qu'elle savait naturellement roux, mais désormais entourée d'une aura violette semblable au reste des spectres, elle ne ressentit aucune surprise, mais simplement un pur chagrin et une grande peine intérieure. Le spectre qui avait tout l'air d'être la meneuse du groupe ennemi, était une femme assez masculine avec ses cheveux courts, ses bras nus exposant sa forte musculature et sa tenue de paladin yliséenne. Sur son visage, on ne pouvait plus lire ni la chaleur, ni l'audace, ni la détermination qu'elle arborait pourtant auparavant, seul était visible une profonde et sombre colère, une rage de destruction que Lia n'aurait auparavant jamais cru, qu'elle pourrait un jour lui être destinée.

_ Loué soit Naga, que **t** 'a-t-il donc fait ?, murmura Lia, le ton de sa voix trahissait sa profonde souffrance.

_ Tous les ennemis de mon maître périront de ma main ! Je vous éliminerai tous jusqu'au dernier, misérables vermisseaux !, rugit la paladin avant de pointer sa lance en direction du cœur de Lia.

Lia resta immobile quand elle vit la jeune femme et sa monture se précipiter vers elle avec sa lance brandie, elle était étrangement calme à la vue de la situation. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de perdre du temps à esquiver l'attaque, elle la para avec Mercurius et contre-attaqua avec Yato, réussissant ainsi à trancher l'armure de la paladin, qui recula dès qu'elle fut touchée.

_ Ne crois pas vermine que j'en ai finie avec toi ! Prends ça !, hurla la rousse en repartant à l'attaque plus excitée et furieuse que jamais.

_ Tu ne pourras pas me battre avec une attaque ne contenant que de la rage, ceci n'est pas ta vraie force auparavant tu étais à mes yeux bien plus puissante… Adieux, Sully, déclara Lia avant de transpercer Mercurius en plein cœur de sa vieille amie, évitant au passage sa lance.

Immédiatement, la paladin tomba au sol, l'énergie violette qui l'entourait, commençait à disparaître, lui redonnant ainsi sa véritable personnalité dans ses derniers instants.

_ Merci de m'avoir libéré de ce monstre, je vais pouvoir enfin trouver le repos… Mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?, articula avec difficulté la mourante Sully.

_ Tout simplement parce que je suis Robin, celle que Chrom a tué, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir recommencer ma vie dans ce monde, dès ma naissance, répondit Lia après un bref moment d'hésitation.

_ Robin ?!... Alors peut-être… que ce monde n'est pas perdu, si tu es là, …. Naga nous a dit que la seule manière …. d'éliminer complètement Grima… était que Grima soit tué …. par ses propres pouvoirs,… peut-être que toi, …tu pourras éliminer… ce monstre … de…. notre uni-, déclara Sully avant de s'éteindre sans avoir pu finir son explication.

Son corps se dispersa ensuite dans un nuage violacé, ne laissant plus aucune trace de l'existence de Sully, si ce n'est sa lance héros.

_ Sully ?! Sully ! Répond-moi Sully ! Je t'en prie !, cria Lia en commençant à sangloter après s'être effondrée à l'endroit où elle avait disparu.

Katerina avait réussi à rejoindre sa mère, accompagnée de ses vassaux, au moment où l'adversaire de sa mère s'était effondré au sol et qu'elles avaient toutes les deux commencé à parler. Elle avait facilement déduit que cet opposant n'était autre que l'un des anciens camarades de sa mère chez les Veilleurs que Grima contrôlait comme une marionnette. Katerina s'approcha de la silhouette de sa mère avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour pouvoir enlacer sa mère. Lia la serra plus fort en réponse, pleurant sur l'épaule de sa fille, aurait-elle été dans son état normal, elle ne se serait jamais permise une telle sensibilité, et encore moins devant sa fille. Les larmes qu'elle avait versées en présence d'Aversa et son père, étaient des larmes de soulagement, elle avait gardé même en pleurant sa dignité de reine, et avait tenté de ne pas afficher complètement ses émotions. Mais là, elle s'était mise à nue devant son enfant, elle pleurait comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années, la dernière fois c'était le jour où elle avait fait son Choix, elle avait pleuré d'épuisement avant de s'endormir et elle pensait ne plus jamais être emprise à une telle souffrance et peine.

Les deux vassaux de Katerina ayant senti qu'il valait mieux laisser la mère et la fille tranquille pour le moment, avait décidé d'assurer leur protection à toutes deux, le temps que leur reine puisse se remettre de ses émotions et retrouver sa contenance habituelle. L'archer et l'épéiste éliminaient silencieusement les ennemis qui tentaient de s'attaquer à leur reine et leur maîtresse, Arturia taillait ses ennemis ou les transperçait de ses rayons de lumière, tandis que Styx tirait des flèches très rapidement mais toujours avec une grande précision. Il lui suffisait de deux ou trois flèches pour abattre la plupart de leurs adversaires, il n'était peut-être pas un aussi bon archer que le prince Takumi, mais il était tout de même très talentueux pour son âge, d'autant plus qu'il détenait un arc sensé avoir appartenu à Innes, le prince archer, en plus de son Grand-arc qui lui permettait d'attaquer à très, très longue distance.

Lia pleura pendant encore plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'elle cessa enfin de sangloter, ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis par ses larmes, si ses proches la voyaient ainsi, nul doute qu'ils commenceraient à paniquer puis à essayer de prendre soin d'elle, en particulier les Nohriens et son trio de domestiques. Xander et Camilla auraient sûrement un énorme pincement au cœur et tenteraient de la materner comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Lia tenta de faire disparaître les traces de ses larmes, mais si ses joues étaient maintenant sèches, ses yeux eux restaient gonflés, rien qu'en les voyants on pouvait sans difficulté deviner qu'elle avait pleuré.

_ Pardon, ma petite chérie, j'ai mouillé ton manteau en pleurant sur ton épaule…, s'excusa la mère en rougissant d'embarras.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aurais qu'à le laver plus tard, le plus important pour moi c'est que tu te sentes mieux. Si tu souhaites pleurer à nouveau, mon épaule est toujours prête !, répliqua en secouant la tête à la négative pour montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème.

_ Merci, ma puce. Comme quoi, même toi, tu as pu grandir en partie, maintenant tu sais te comporter comme une vrai adulte, déclara Lia sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais comme elle ne faisait que très rarement des blagues ou des plaisanteries, Katerina ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de l'humour de sa mère.

_ Mère ?! Pourquoi dîtes-vous « comme quoi » et « grandir en partie » ?! J'ai toujours été très adulte !, bouda la princesse indignée.

Bien entendu, le fait qu'elle boude pour exprimer son mécontentement faisait qu'elle apparaissait encore moins mature que d'habitude… Lia eut du mal à se retenir de pouffer de rire, sa fille pouvait vraiment être très gamine par certains côtés, dès fois il faudrait vraiment qu'elle prenne exemple sur son frère, qui est bien plus mature et responsable qu'elle à tous les niveaux.

_ Ma chérie, question maturité, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, tu sais ? Le mieux serait que tu t'inspire de Siegbert, ton frère est un excellent modèle de maturité et responsabilité. Qui sait ? Cela pourrait-elle utile un jour, on ne sait jamais ce que le futur a en réserve pour nous. Moi, par exemple j'étais déjà enceinte de ton frère et toi à votre âge, et en plus à l'époque j'étais occupée par la fondation de notre beau royaume. Si on m'avait dit un an plus tôt que ma vie tournerait ainsi, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, tu vois on ne peut pas connaître les aléas du destin !, affirma Lia sur son ton maternel qu'elle n'employait en général que lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur manoir.

_ Peut-être…, marmonna Katerina qui n'acheva pas sa phrase, elle semblait songeuse.

Lia espérait que son discours la fasse réfléchir, mais elle savait que cela n'était ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour le vérifier, une fois que leurs opposants seraient réduits en miettes, elles auraient tout le temps de discuter plus attentivement. Le duo mère-fille ne perdit pas davantage de temps à discuter, elles rejoignirent les vassaux de cette dernière afin de repartir au combat. Le quatuor élimina sans trop de peine les combattants qui les entouraient, leurs adversaires avaient privilégié le nombre à la qualité, voilà la cause de leur défaite cuisante.

Une fois que le groupe se débarrassa des enquiquineurs, ils rebroussèrent chemin en direction du portail et de leurs camarades restés de l'autre côté. Leurs alliés ne s'étaient pas eux-non plus tournés les pouces, le champ de bataille était quasiment complètement nettoyé, lorsqu'ils revinrent. Ils ne restaient qu'une vingtaine de rampants et cinq spectres tout au plus, que Lia se fit le plaisir de détruire d'un coup de Mjolnir, après avoir bien sûr ordonné à ses compagnons de se replier. Les éclairs du tome électrique réduisirent en poussière les créatures et Lia avança avec grâce, sa fille sautillant quelques pas à l'arrière avec ses vassaux, au milieu des cendres.

_ Et bien, on dirait que nous en avons fini. Il est temps pour nous de rentrer à la maison, mes amis, déclara-t-elle à ses compagnons en souriant avec élégance en gardant les yeux fermés, tout en tentant de rester naturelle.

On n'aurait pu croire qu'un peu plus tôt elle avait versé tant de larmes. Xander qui n'avait aucune intention de la laisser s'enfuir, s'approcha d'elle à cheval, Siegbert trottait derrière lui.

_ Lia, je crois vraiment que tu souhaites tester les limites de ma patience, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que nous devions parler tous les quatre ?, interrompit le prince héritier de Nohr avant d'être rejoint par son frère et ses sœurs.

_ De quel droit, mère devrait vous parl-, s'indigna Katerina.

_ Kitty !, intervint son frère afin de la faire taire.

_ Siiiiiiiieeeeeeeggggggggggbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrttttttttttt ! Je t'ai déjà interdit cinquante mille fois de m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule !, s'énerva Katerina rouge de honte d'être interpelée par le surnom donnée par Asugi.

_ Kitty ? Cela semble correspondre à ta personnalité, tu es très féline, ma fille, ria gentiment Xander et les Nohriens.

_ Vous ! Comment osez-vous ?! Je vous interdis de m'appeler par ce stupide surnom !, s'emporta-t-elle davantage et ses vassaux durent la restreindre physiquement pour ne pas qu'elle lui saute dessus.

_ Hmm, je crois que tu m'as mal compris Katerina, je suis plutôt fière d'avoir une fille comme toi, une vrai tigresse derrière l'apparence d'une sublime chatte, affirma Xander.

_ La digne fille du lion de Nohr, ria Camilla en se tournant vers son frère aîné.

_ Le lion de Nohr ?, demanda Siegbert curieux.

_ Ohh, c'est le surnom de Xander, comme quoi, peut-être que Katerina tient plus de toi que nous le pensions, ricana Leo s'attirant ainsi le regard noir de Katerina qui s'imaginait en train de le découper avec ses lames de vent.

_ Ne dîtes pas de telles sottises ! Je suis tout comme mère et oncle Ryoma, pas comme lui, déclara Katerina avec amertume.

_ Katerina, soupira sa mère lasse de cette querelle.

_ Pardon, mère, je …, s'excusa immédiatement la fille.

_ Il suffit. Je comprends ta position, mon ange. Je souhaite juste que tu te montres plus calme et réservée comme ton frère…. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver pour de simples remarques insignifiantes, rappelle-toi ton statut, déclara Lia sur un ton neutre.

Katerina écarquilla les yeux aux paroles de sa mère, elle avait au final honte de sa conduite, elle était une princesse mais elle avait agi sous le coup de ses émotions à de trop nombreuses reprises contrairement à Siegbert. Elle avait de la chance que seuls les proches de la couronne d'Élysée l'aient vu se comporter ainsi, mais si cela avait été son peuple à leur place, il était évident qu'elle aurait embarrassé sa famille publiquement par son manque de contrôle. D'autant plus que ceux à qui elle avait affaire, étaient des nobles nohriens, s'ils avaient été plus irascibles, son attitude aurait parfaitement pu justifier un début de conflit. Elle avait de la chance qu'ils ne fassent pas grand cas de sa conduite, sinon cela aurait pu créer des problèmes pour sa mère.

_ Mère, vous avez raison, mon attitude est intolérable, je vous prie de m'excuser, s'excusa Katerina en faisant la révérence à la fois envers sa mère et les nobles nohriens.

Nul besoin de le préciser, mais tous sans exception furent choqués par l'attitude soumise et peinée de la princesse. Les Élyséens plus que quiconque, car il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir leur princesse s'excuser…

_ Bien Katerina, je suis fière de toi. Quand à toi, Xander, si tu souhaites que nous parlions et bien d'accord, mais je vais mener cette discussion, dès que tu m'interrompras, tu ne pourras plus compter sur moi pour continuer. Les enfants et moi repartiront immédiatement, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?, proposa Lia froidement.

_ Condition acceptée, mais j'aimerai tout de même avoir la possibilité de m'exprimer, répondit Xander gravement.

_ Une fois que j'aurais fini, c'est d'accord. Déjà, vu que vous êtes ici sans Garon et ses valets, je peux vous avertir de certains dangers qui nous menacent tous. Je parle des ennemis que nous venons de combattre ensemble, ces ennemis sont dirigés par un dragon venu d'un autre monde que je nommerai Robin, car je ne peux révéler son véritable nom sans en mourir à cause d'une malédiction. Leo, tu dois comprendre ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? Les noms possèdent un très puissant pouvoir, ils définissent partiellement notre identité et les malédictions ont souvent besoin de connaître le nom du destinataire pour s'activer, commença à expliquer Lia en se tournant vers son petit frère.

_ C'est vrai, il s'agit d'un des principes de base des malédictions. Mais tu es en très de nous dire que le chef de nos ennemis à jeter un maléfice sur son propre nom afin que l'on ne puisse pas le prononcer sans en mourir ?, répondit le paladin noir.

_ C'est exactement cela, mais ce maléfice n'est pas limité à son nom, le nom de la terre où il se cache, est lui aussi ensorcelé, continua-t-elle.

_ Brillant, son identité est à la fois protégée tout comme sa localisation, avec un tel maléfice il serait difficile pour n'importe qui de croire en son existence, rares sont ceux qui croiraient une personne incapable de donner ces deux noms sans avoir une certaine connaissance des principes de la magie noire, commenta Leo en hochant la tête, sa main sous son menton.

_ Encore plus problématique, son repaire se trouve de l'autre côté de l'Abîme, pour y accéder la seule possibilité est de sauter dans l'Abîme comme nous l'avons fait-, poursuivit-elle avant d'être interrompue.

_ Ma chérie, là tu as tort, il y a une autre manière de passer, ou plutôt trois. Trois lacs magiques peuvent servir de portails, ils fonctionnent de la même manière que celui de l'Abîme. La seule différence est que seuls les descendants de notre pays peuvent les emprunter normalement, mais avec mes pouvoirs je pourrais agrandir le passage pour permettre à n'importe qui de passer…, interrompit Anankos.

_ Un lac ? Attends un peu… Azura ? Est-ce que tu connaissais l'existence de tels passages ?, demanda Lia, même si elle était sûre de déjà connaître la réponse.

La mention du lac avait rappelé à Lia l'étrange rêve qu'elle avait fait avant que tout ne commence, elle avait à l'époque rêvé d'Azura plongeant dans un lac, et dans les profondeurs elle avait pu voir un paysage vallite sans aucun doute. Il ne serait pas étonnant que sa sœur les connaissent et ne lui en ait pas parlé parce qu'elles et leurs enfants étaient les seuls à pouvoir les emprunter…

_ En effet, je connaissais leur existence, je comptais t'en parler plus tard, puisque nous et les jumeaux sommes les seuls compatibles avec ces passages. Les passages sont dispersés à Cyrkensia, Hoshido et Izumo, le lac près du palais Shirasagi où nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois est le portail d'Hoshido, tandis que celui près du manoir où tu séjournes pendant tes vacances est celui d'Izumo, pour Cyrkensia il se trouve pas très loin de la ville…, expliqua Azura.

_ Parfait, cela veut dire que si nous réunissons notre armée et celle d'Izumo, nous n'aurons même pas besoin de revenir ici, nous n'aurons qu'à utiliser leur portail, et nous pourrons même obtenir de potentiels renforts d'Hoshido, si la situation tourne mal…, planifia Lia en souriant.

_ Lia, tu compte demander de l'aide à Hoshido et Izumo ?, interrogea Leo surpris, mais en même temps légèrement énervé par le fait qu'elle puisse demander le soutien de pays autres que Nohr, il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à ressentir un tel énervement.

_ Oui, je ne peux pas compter sur Nohr, puisque le roi Garon est depuis près de trente ans une marionnette de Robin, commenta Lia sur un ton casual, mais en fait il s'agissait très clairement d'une provocation envers Xander.

Malheureusement pour Lia, son ancien amant ne prononça pas un son contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait. Le prince héritier de Nohr avait serré les poings pour se contenir, ceux qui avaient manifesté leur outrage à ces mots furent Camilla et Leo.

_ Lia, comment peux-tu porter une telle accusation ?!, s'indignèrent-ils.

_ Xander et Camilla, vous souvenez-vous qu'après la mort de dame Arete mais avant mon enlèvement, le roi Garon a mystérieusement disparu pendant des semaines, il aurait été vu la dernière fois prêt de l'Abîme Éternel, puis il est mystérieusement réapparu dans la capitale sans aucune explication, quelques semaines plus tard il tua le roi Sumeragi et m'enleva ?, demanda froidement Lia sous le regard interrogateur de son père.

Xander et Camilla se pétrifièrent sur place…. Bien sûr qu'ils s'en souvenaient, cette disparition avait empiré la situation de la cour, durant l'absence de leur père, trois de ses concubines étaient mortes ainsi que deux de ses enfants un peu plus jeunes que Camilla. Puis il était revenu et n'avait même pas versé de larmes pour la mort de ses personnes qu'il avait pourtant aimé… Pour les deux aînés, c'était la première fois que leur père se montrait si insensible face à la mort de personnes si proches.

_ Votre silence, je l'interprète comme une confirmation de votre part. Maintenant, dîtes moi quand le roi Garon a-t-il commencé à changer ? Quand a-t-il cessé d'être le père strict mais aimant de vos souvenirs d'enfants ? Je suis sûre que ce changement n'a commencé qu'à son retour, pas avant. À vos yeux serait-il inenvisageable que le roi Garon est sauté dans l'Abîme dans l'intention de mettre fin à ses jours, après la mort de sa seconde reine et d'une partie de ses enfants et concubines ? S'il les aimait autant que vous me l'avez répété enfant, ne serait-il pas compréhensible que la douleur de leur perte l'ait conduit à une telle décision, peut-être purement passionnelle à ce moment-là ?, questionna Lia gravement, se souvenant des mots de réconfort de ses aînés, lorsqu'elle s'interrogeait sur sa place dans le cœur de Garon.

Xander, Camilla et Leo restèrent silencieux, ils étaient incapables d'émettre une objection logique aux questions de Lia, mais s'ils préféraient garder le silence, cela n'était pas le cas d'Elise.

_ Grande sœur, je te crois. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais connu le précédent Garon, le seul roi Garon que je connaisse, est un homme cruel et qui ne mérite plus sa couronne depuis des années. Le seul père qui ait tenue le rôle d'un père dans mon enfance, c'est Xander, tout comme Camilla a du jouer le rôle d'une mère… Ma sœur si tu souhaites t'attaquer à celui qui tue notre peuple à petit feu, tu peux compter sur moi ! Et sur mon époux et ma fille ! Ils se trouvent tous deux dans un fort à proximité, peux-tu attendre le temps que j'aille les chercher ?, affirma Elise avec détermination avant d'être stoppée par Leo.

_ Elise ! As-tu perdu l'esprit, si tu suis Lia, tu seras coupable de haute trahison, mais pas seulement toi, Odin et Ophelia aussi !, s'exclama Leo avec le soutien de ses aînés.

_ Leo ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne te rends pas compte que notre père conduit Nohr à sa perte, nos réserves alimentaires ne font que diminuer car elles sont envoyées à l'armée, nos citoyens meurent de faim, s'ils ne sont pas des soldats ! Ces malheureux pour survivre sont obligés de se tourner vers la clandestinité et le brigandage ! Toi plus que quiconque devrait le savoir, puisque Niles a vécu cette expérience avant d'être ton vassal ! Plus on attendra, plus Nohr mourra, et il sera ensuite impossible de reconstruire notre pays !, s'emporta Elise.

La jeune princesse que Lia avait connu, avait bien grandi, elle n'était plus une enfant, mais une femme tout comme elle capable de voir le monde dans sa globalité. Les propos d'Elise frappèrent Xander, Camilla et Leo en plein cœur, bien sûr qu'ils étaient au courant de la situation, mais ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas trahir leur patrie et leur père.

_ Je sais à quoi vous pensez, mais vous avez tort, celui qui dirige Nohr à présent, n'est plus notre père depuis bien longtemps… En nous dressant contre lui, nous ne trahirons pas Nohr, mais la sauveront de sa propre autodestruction. La situation s'aggrave chaque jour davantage, il est temps pour les princes et princesses de Nohr de reprendre les choses en main, c'est notre devoir envers notre peuple et patrie !, affirma Elise extrêmement sérieuse.

_ Elise…, murmurèrent ses aînés choqués.

Ils s'étaient rendus compte que leur sœur cadette avait grandi, mais pas à ce point-là… Quand était-elle devenue une telle femme ?

Lia applaudit en souriant à la fin de ce discours, elle félicita chaleureusement sa petite sœur pour être devenue une formidable femme en son absence, ce qui bien sûr excita grandement Elise, qui retrouva partiellement son ancienne aura solaire. Pendant que les deux sœurs discutaient ensemble, avec Lia qui prit la décision de présenter Azura à leur cadette à la grande joie de cette dernière qui était excitée par l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle grande sœur, les trois autres nobles réfléchissaient aux paroles d'Elise, tous les trois étaient encore extrêmement confus et perdus, ils savaient au fond de leur cœur qu'Elise et Lia avaient raison mais trahir leur père…

À ce moment-là, vinrent à l'esprit de tous les trois des images de leur famille. Camilla songea à son époux, Benny et son fils, Ignatus, elle les aimait plus que tout, ils étaient sa petite famille et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était les protéger, mais avec les ambitions expansionnistes de leur père, ses deux hommes avaient été confrontés à de nombreux dangers de mort, même Ignatus. Leo lui vit sa femme, Selena et son fils, Forrest apparaître à son esprit. Sa femme était loin d'être parfaite, elle était compétitive, dépensière et assez franche (parfois trop), mais elle le comprenait et l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, elle savait ce que cela faisait de vivre dans l'ombre de quelqu'un. Et leur fils, Forrest, franchement sa relation avec son fils n'était pas au beau fixe, ses goûts vestimentaires lui rappelaient les heures noires de son enfance, l'époque où il avait appris à ne jamais s'approcher de Camilla, Lia ou Elise si elles tenaient des vêtements ou une brosse dans la main…. Il en frissonnait rien que d'y penser.

Xander, lui, songea à son frère, ses sœurs, leurs familles respectives, ses propres enfants et Lia. Il était pris de remord, il se demandait si sa Lia avait souffert en son absence tout comme lui avait souffert loin d'elle et leurs enfants. Comment avait-elle vécu loin de Nohr durant toutes ces années, elle était une catastrophe en cuisine, comment avait-elle nourri leurs enfants ? Quoi que, avec Jakob et Flora à ses côtés, elle n'a sûrement pas du cuisiner pour eux, que tous les anciens Dragons soient loués, Xander priait pour que ses pauvres enfants n'aient pas expérimenté sa « cuisine ». Au même moment, les jumeaux frissonnèrent, le souvenir de leur première expérience de l'absence de talent culinaire de leur mère leur était revenu en mémoire, de manière imprévisible.

Xander voulait rattraper toutes les années qu'ils avaient perdu, il voulait pouvoir apprendre à connaître la Lia adulte, son fils Siegbert et sa fille Katerina. Il voulait passer du temps avec eux, être un bon père pour les jumeaux, que Katerina l'accepte et l'appelle « père » comme son frère, il voulait voir Siegbert vêtu d'une armure nohrienne avec sa tiare de prince héritier, tandis que Katerina porterait une tiare royale comme Camilla. Il voulait que tous les quatre, ils forment la famille qu'ils auraient du être. Il voulait être avec eux.

Leur décision était prise, ils savaient que ce qu'ils allaient commettre était un crime, un crime de haute trahison, mais ils avaient tous trois des personnes qu'ils aimaient et ils souhaitaient leur donner la possibilité de vivre dans un monde meilleur.

_ Lia, laisse-moi te suivre !, dirent-ils tous les trois en même temps, ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, éberlués du choix que les deux autres avaient fait, mais sans être surpris.

Lia savait que les mots d'Elise avaient changé la donne, ses frères et sœurs ne resteraient pas sans rien faire après de telles paroles, elle avait donc déjà prévu ce cas de figure et sa réponse.

_ Si vous avez des personnes à récupérer comme Elise, allez-y, j'attendrais ici votre retour, pensez à prendre quelques affaires au cas où s'il y a certaines choses auxquelles vous tenez…, déclara-t-elle simplement en se tournant ensuite vers Azura pour discuter de logements et autres commodités.

Elise, Leo et Camilla s'apprêtaient à partir, quand Xander arrêta Camilla qui grimpait sur sa wyvern.

_ Camilla, dis à Laslow et Peri que je n'aurais pas besoin de leurs services maintenant et qu'ils sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent dorénavant, demanda Xander à sa sœur.

_ Compte sur moi, Xander, répondit-elle avant de s'envoler sur sa wyvern.

Leo et Elise galopant à sa suite en direction de la forteresse où les attendaient leurs proches.

Xander se tourna ensuite vers le groupe de combattants, Lia et lui avait de nombreuses choses à se raconter, alors il s'approcha d'elle, d'Azura (il avait eu du mal à la reconnaître après toutes ces années, l'aura qui l'entourait, était très différente que celle de la fillette qu'il avait connu) et de l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui ressemblait énormément à Lia, et qui avait osé l'appeler « Ma chérie » devant lui, Xander comptait bien avoir une petite discussion avec cet homme plus tard… loin des yeux et des oreilles de ses nouveaux compagnons…

Lorsqu'il s'approcha suffisamment près pour entendre leur conversation, il fut tout simplement choqué par la manière dont Lia s'adressait à cet homme.

_ Père, comme je l'ai dis aux autres. Le roi de Nohr, Garon, est contrôlé par notre adversaire, il y a environ trente ans, Garon possédé à tuer le roi d'Hoshido, Sumeragi après l'avoir piégé avec une fausse conférence de paix, il en a profité pour m'enlever en même temps, j'ai été élevée à Nohr comme une princesse nohrienne après mon enlèvement…. Le roi Garon souhaitait m'utiliser pour atteindre Hoshido en plein cœur… Je me demande même si notre véritable ennemi n'était déjà pas au courant de mon héritage et c'est pourquoi il m'a enlevé, pas Ryoma. Alors qu'enlever Ryoma aurait eu davantage d'impact sur Hoshido…, expliqua Lia.

 _Cet homme, elle l'a appelé « père », mais il ne s'agit pas du roi Sumeragi ! …. Mais en même temps, il lui ressemble bien plus que ses frères et sœurs hoshidiens…._ , songea Xander muet, un soupçon de doute envahit son esprit, _Serait-il possible que Lia ne soit pas la fille du roi Sumeragi ?_

_ Ma puce, comment se fait-il que ce roi Garon ait pu t'enlever et qui est ce Ryoma ?, demanda Anankos perplexe.

_... Père, je me dois d'être honnête avec vous….. Mère, après avoir fui notre pays natal, ….. elle s'est rendue à Hoshido tandis que la mère d'Azura, tante Arete, s'est rendue à Nohr…. Si tante Arete est devenue reine de Nohr en épousant en seconde noce le roi Garon… Mère, elle est devenue reine d'Hoshido après avoir épousé le roi Sumeragi… jusqu'à ce que Garon m'enlève, j'avais été élevée en princesse d'Hoshido, le roi Sumeragi m'a adopté dès que mère est arrivée à Hoshido, mais il a fait courir la rumeur que j'étais sa fille biologique née d'une liaison avec mère… Mère n'est devenue reine qu'après la mort de la reine Ikona, peu de temps après la naissance de ma petite sœur Sakura. Ryoma est mon frère aîné et l'actuel roi d'Hoshido, il était présent le jour où j'ai été enlevée, il a d'ailleurs culpabilisé pendant de nombreuses années à cause de cela. Par ailleurs, après mon enlèvement, Hoshido a enlevé Azura, dans l'intention de faire un échange, mais Garon a refusé, donc Azura a vécu auprès de mère à Hoshido, tandis que moi je vivais à Nohr dans une forteresse avec mes quatre vassaux, trois d'entre eux sont d'ailleurs ici. Ils me sont restés loyaux, même après que j'ai quitté Nohr, le dernier d'entre eux Gunther, il…. Il est tombé dans l'Abîme Éternel, il y a presque vingt ans, s'il avait survécu à cette chute, il est probable que maintenant il soit contrôlé par notre ennemi…, expliqua Lia avec quelques hésitations à plusieurs reprises.

Anankos et Xander étaient tous deux sous le choc, mais pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons. Anankos avait été surpris par les hasards du destin, Azura et sa fille étaient cousines et avaient vécu des expériences très similaires, cela aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui d'autre mais cela leur était arrivées à elles. Xander, lui, était davantage surpris par le fait que ces fichus Hoshidiens n'avaient strictement aucun lien de sang avec Lia, alors que sur les plaines hoshidiennes toutes ces années plus tôt, ils avaient crié qu'ils étaient sa vraie famille de sang et qu'Hoshido était leur pays natal ! Mais quels hypocrites ! Et après on disait que Nohr était le pays qui incarnait la duperie ! Mais ce n'était pas Nohr qui employait comme vassal de la famille royale des ninjas professionnels ! Des ninjas ! Était-il le seul à faire l'association entre ninjas, duperies, fourberies, et tous les aspects les plus sombres de la politique ! Au moins, leurs mages noirs sauf Iago ne se mêlaient pas de politique, ils avaient d'autres choses à faire comme étudier et améliorer leur magie ! C'était décidé la prochaine fois qu'il verrait ce fichu roi Ryoma, il lui toucherait deux mots de sa soi-disant honnêteté et vertu, en plus sa fille ne jure que par lui, elle l'appelle même père. Impardonnable ! …. Père, elle l'appelle père, et il…. Il….. il n'est pas lié… par le sang à Lia… serait-il possible que ce maudit roi d'Hoshido soit….. un potentiel rival ?!

Sans le vouloir, Xander avait trouvé l'identité de son plus grand rival en amour, son « alter ego » hoshidien… Pendant qu'il ruminait des injures (qui auraient rendu Niles très fière) le visage sombre, Lia continua de raconter son histoire.

_ Lorsque j'ai été enlevée par Garon, j'étais psychologiquement très instable, le roi Sumeragi était mort sous mes yeux en tentant de me protéger. Le choc de sa mort m'a rendu malade puis amnésique, mais en perdant mes souvenirs d'enfance, j'ai regagné ceux de ma précédente vie, je pense que c'est d'assister à la mort de mon père adoptif qui a déclenché l'émergence de ses souvenirs, qui ont commencé par la scène de ma propre mort… Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas actuellement je vais très bien, tout comme Azura, nous avons choisi de nous tenir en retrait par rapport au conflit entre Hoshido et Nohr, même si nous communiquons toujours avec notre famille hoshidienne…, affirma Lia en s'adressant à son père.

_ Où vivez-vous donc ?, demanda Anankos curieux.

Xander trouvait qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente question, que lui-même s'était posé à de nombreuses reprises auparavant. Il tendit donc davantage l'oreille pour entendre la réponse de sa bien-aimée.

_ Père, si vous êtes un ancien dragon, vous devez connaître le plan astral ?, répondit Lia par une autre question.

_ Hum ? Bien sûr que je connais le plan astral, je m'y suis souvent rendu, il y a bien longtemps, répondit son père.

_ Et bien c'est là que nous vivons, nous nous sommes installés dans un des plans astraux libres et nous avons fondé un royaume, c'est là où nous nous rendrons dès que les autres arriveront, répondit Lia en souriant.

_ Vous vivez dans un plan astral ? Pas bête du tout, peu de dragons astraux subsistent de nos jours, donc il s'agit d'une bonne cachette, en plus la végétation y est prolifère donc vous n'avez sûrement pas de problème de nourriture, commenta Anankos en souriant avec satisfaction au choix de sa fille.

_ En effet, notre plan astral que nous nommons Élysée, est extrêmement riche en ressources naturelles. En plus nous avons la chance d'avoir une Anna à nos côtés, donc grâce à elle nous pouvons obtenir des marchandises d'autres univers sans problème. D'ailleurs, une bonne partie de notre population consiste en des réfugiés d'autres univers que nous avons accueillis, affirma Lia avec fierté.

_ Et bien, j'ai hâte de voir tous cela, ria Anankos.

_ J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par mon pays, père, j'ai fait de mon mieux en tant que reine, mais il est vrai que je n'ai jamais été préparée à une telle tâche au départ, ajouta la reine.

Xander et Anankos eurent encore une fois la même réaction à ces mots.

_ Tu es reine, Lia ?!, demandèrent-ils ébahis et en même temps.

_ Hum ? Oui, bien sûr. À la base, c'est moi et l'une de mes plus précieuses amies qui avons ouvert le plan astral aux réfugiés de toutes parts. D'ailleurs il y a même des réfugiés nohriens et hoshidiens, et ils vivent parfaitement bien ensemble, tu sais Xander ? Les premiers occupants du plan astral furent mes vassaux et moi-même, nous nous y sommes installés dès que j'ai tourné le dos à Nohr et Hoshido, par la suite la tribu des glaces dont les jumelles sont originaires, nous ont rejoint, cette tribu était opprimée depuis des années par Garon, et Flora craignait pour leurs vies donc je les ai accueilli. Et avec leur aide, nous avons commencé la fondation d'Élysée. Par la suite, j'ai été couronnée reine, puisqu'il s'agissait de mon idée, expliqua Lia en riant légèrement devant leur mine ébahie.

_ Tu as vraiment beaucoup de choses à me raconter, Lia. Ces années passées loin de l'autre, ont vraiment été riches pour nous deux, on dirait, commenta Xander, dont la curiosité avait été aiguisée à son maximum.

_ Seulement lorsque nous serons à Élysée, et quand nous y serons, il faudra que les autres et toi m'écoutiez avec attention. Mes compatriotes ne seront sûrement pas très heureux de voir les princes et princesses de Nohr, beaucoup éprouveront de la rancune envers vous donc il faudra être prudent, d'accord ?, avisa Lia avec inquiétude.

_ Bien entendu, c'est toi la reine, répondit Xander sur un ton légèrement humoristique.

_ Xander, toi aussi tu as changé, tu viens de faire une blague ! Comme quoi, tout peut arriver dans la vie…, commenta Lia abasourdie.

Alors que leur discussion prenait un tour plus léger, des bruits de sabots attirèrent l'attention du groupe, il s'agissait bien évidemment du reste des Nohriens menés par les trois nobles les plus âgés.

Le groupe était composé des conjoints du trio, ainsi que des vassaux des quatre membres de la famille royale. Xander fut d'ailleurs surpris de compter parmi eux ses propres vassaux, Laslow et Peri, avec leur fille, Soleil (qui était aux anges étant donné qu'il y avait plein de jolies filles rassemblées).

_ Laslow et Peri que faîtes-vous ici ? J'ai annulé votre contrat, vous n'avez aucune raison de nous suivre, déclara-t-il à ses « anciens vassaux ».

_ Votre altesse, croyez-vous vraiment pouvoir vous débarrasser de nous aussi facilement ? Nous sommes vos vassaux, quoi qu'il arrive, vous pouvez compter sur nous !, répondit Laslow avec son sourire accueillant.

_ C'est vrai Votre Altesse ! C'est cruel de votre part de garder tout le fun pour vous seul ! Avez-vous oublié que je suis Peri ! P pour pulvériser, E pour étriper, R pour ravager et I pour immoler !, s'indigna sa compagne.

Comme elle avait parlé sur un ton assez fort, Lia et ses compagnons l'avaient entendu.

_ Loué soit Naga, une seconde Reina ?!, s'exclamèrent Lia et Azura en même temps.

_ Il existe une version plus jeune de Reina, par tous les dieux, nous sommes fichus, si c'est deux là venaient à se rencontrer…, déclara Jakob en frissonnant d'effroi, tout comme le reste de ses camarades qui avaient rencontré et pour certains affronté la chevalière Kinshi.

_ C'est vraiment stupéfiant, j'avais entendu Xander, parler de sa vassale comme d'une fille qui avait une certaine fascination pour le sang, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était à ce point-là…., commenta Lia les yeux écarquillés.

Peri n'avait pas entendu ces commentaires contrairement à Xander et Laslow, qui était maintenant très intrigués par la dénommée Reina.

_ Bien, je suppose que vous ne changerez pas d'avis… Suivez-moi, mais la priorité est que vous veillez l'un sur l'autre en cas de danger, d'accord ?, accepta Xander en posant une condition.

Il ne souhaitait pas que par sa faute, Soleil finisse un jour orpheline…

_ À vos ordres, Votre Majesté !, répondirent-ils en chœur.

_ Lia, nous sommes prêts à partir à ton signal, affirma Leo en se rapprochant de sa sœur, sa femme et son fils derrière lui.

Lia fut d'ailleurs très surprise à la vue de sa femme, du vassal et aussi de l'époux d'Elise, ils avaient un air qui lui était familier, mais elle était strictement incapable de dire l'origine de ce sentiment.

_ Si vous êtes prêts, je vais appeler mon amie. Lilith !, cria d'une voix forte la reine.

Aussitôt, la lumière magique qui signalait l'apparition d'un portail magique se dessina dans les airs en face d'elle, Lilith en sortit sans attendre. On pouvait clairement voir sur le visage de la dragonne astrale qu'elle était soulagée de voir Lia et ses amis en forme.

_ Vous allez tous bien ! Je suis si soulagée, je craignais tellement que quelque chose vous arrive…, hoqueta la dragonne en se retenant de pleurer.

_ Lilith ?, s'exclama Anankos en la reconnaissant sans peine.

_ P-Père ! C'est vous ! V-Vous êtes en vie !, s'écria-t-elle en fondant finalement en larmes.

Lia et tous les Élyséens furent surpris par le fait que leur amie est appelée le père de la reine, Père, elle aussi.

_ Ma fille, tu as donc veillé sur ta sœur ? Je suis fière de toi, déclara Anankos après avoir compris que Lilith était probablement celle qui avait donné à Lia, la possibilité d'utiliser le plan astral.

_ Attendez ! Lilith, tu es ma sœur ?! Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dis ?, demanda Lia blessée par le silence de celle en qui elle avait toute confiance.

_ Pardonne-moi Lia, je ne savais pas comment t'avouer que je suis ta demi-sœur ainée, nous avons le même père, mais je n'ai pas de mère et je suis née des siècles avant toi. J'avais peur de mettre en péril notre amitié et que tu es honte de m'avoir comme sœur, confessa Lilith en baissant les yeux embarrassée.

Lia ne répondit pas, elle connaissait Lilith depuis si longtemps, alors qu'elle puisse lui cacher une telle chose, cela la faisait souffrir, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui jeter la première pierre, puisqu'elle avait, elle-même, gardé secrète sa précédente vie à tous ses proches jusqu'à maintenant.

_ Je te pardonne Lilith, mais tu sais, j'aurais été vraiment très heureuse de savoir que tu étais ma grande sœur, tu n'avais vraiment rien à craindre, répondit-elle finalement.

_ Tu as raison, j'aurais du plus te faire confiance, approuva-t-elle.

_ En tout cas, nous avons tous beaucoup à nous dire, mais ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour cela. Lilith pourrais-tu nous envoyer au palais ?, demanda Lia.

_ C'est comme si c'était fait !, répondit la dragonne en souriant avant d'ouvrir un énorme portail qui les enveloppa tous pour les envoyer au palais royal d'Élysée.

En un instant, le groupe avait quitté l'Abîme Éternel et se trouvait maintenant à l'intérieur de fort Délos, plus précisément la salle du trône qui était assez grande pour tous les accueillir.

_ Eldigan et Minerva, pourriez-vous faire circuler la nouvelle de notre futur guerre parmi vos troupes, ainsi que prévenir les commandants le plus vite possible ? Greil, tes mercenaires et toi, allez-vous reposer en attendant, j'aimerai entendre votre rapport un peu plus tard. Shigure et Katerina, vous devriez aller vous changer, je vous confie une seconde mission dès que vous serez prêts, vous rendre à Izumo pour parler de la guerre éminente avec Izana et Anna, précisez bien à Anna que notre ennemi est celui qui a réduit Ylisse en ruines ! Je suis sûre qu'elle sera convaincue si vous en parlez ! Siegbert, tu te rendras à Hoshido pour parler avec ton oncle en compagnie de …. Sophie ! Dis-lui le strict minimum, si par la suite il souhaite en savoir plus il faudra qu'il vienne me voir. Les autres suivez-moi, je vous en prie, ordonna Lia sur un ton indiscutable avant de s'en aller en direction de son manoir.

Immédiatement, ceux qu'elle avait directement interpellés, partirent pour exécuter ses ordres, tandis que les autres la suivaient en direction du manoir.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Désolé de ne pas avoir été plus rapide, ce chapitre est un peu long, puisqu'il fait quasiment dix mille mots, alors que je souhaitais en faire cinq mille. J'espère que ce mélange entre angoisse et humour vous aura plu et que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser une review. J'aimerai bien atteindre les vingt cinq reviews, je sais que j'ai des lecteurs fidèles qui ne laissent pas de reviews ce qui est dommage puisque je compte récompenser mes revieweurs, par des textes que je n'ai pas publié pour l'instant. La récompense pour ce chapitre n'est par ailleurs pas encore prête, au pire, je l'enverrai ce week-end par Docx, comme le l'ai fait précédemment pour ceux qui avaient reçu le premier chapitre d' Une Vie paisible. Ceux qui commenteront pour la première fois depuis que j'ai mis en place ce système, recevront le premier chapitre d'Une Vie paisible.**

 **Je pense finir cette fiction dans cinq ou six chapitres, contrairement à La princesse Stratège qui est loin d'être terminée. Quand elle sera fini, je posterai soit des drabbles sur demandes, soit je posterai l'une des fictions que j'ai commencé à écrire, mais que je n'ai pas publié pour l'instant. Je vous laisse donc le temps de réfléchir à ce que vous préférez !**


	13. Chapter 9: baiser

**Pour notre enfant**

 **Disclaimer : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je m'excuse de mon absence de la semaine dernière, j'étais malade, mais là je vais un peu mieux. Le second chapitre d' _Une super maman_ sort aussi aujourd'hui. Laissez des reviews pour les deux chapitres, s'il vous plait.**

 **Chapitre 9 : Baiser.**

Le chemin de fort Délos au manoir de Lia se fit assez calmement, Lia était en tête de la marche avec Azura à ses côtés, et Xander et Anankos à deux, trois pas derrière des deux filles. Les Nohriens, Anankos et Aversa profitaient de ce moment pour observer leur environnement, tout en étant eux-mêmes observés par les Élyséens qui s'attelaient à leur tâches dans les rues. Si la plupart ne reconnaissait pas les visages des Nohriens, et était donc beaucoup plus fascinée par la ressemblance entre Anankos et leur reine. D'autres, qui eux avaient déjà aperçu la famille royale nohrienne, furent pris d'un énorme choc et se cachèrent à l'intérieur de bâtiment par peur.

Ces deux types de réactions furent bien sûr remarquées par les nouveaux arrivants, certains en furent ainsi navrés, comme Elise et Xander. Mais de toute manière, ils savaient que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour essayer de redorer leur image, ils se concentrèrent donc davantage sur l'observation de leur espace. Les premiers mots qui leur étaient à tous venus à l'esprit une fois à l'extérieur du fort, fut « vivant », « radieux », « prospère » et « joie ». Vivant parce que les rues étaient pleines de piétons qui faisaient des courses ou bien vendaient leurs produits, des enfants jouaient aussi en courant dans la rue, une chose rare à Nohr. Radieux, non seulement parce que la ville était bénie par la lumière du soleil, chose encore une fois rare à Nohr, mais aussi parce que les infrastructures étaient très bien entretenus, et ne montraient pas les traces du passage du temps. Prospère, car les boutiques étaient abondantes, proposant une grande variété d'article et de produit en tout genre, on voyait très clairement que le commerce marchait très fort. Et enfin, joie, car on voyait les sourires sur les visages de tous les habitants, que ce soit les adultes qui riaient en discutant entre eux, ou les enfants en jouant ensemble gaiement.

Il était évident que ces gens avaient une vie heureuse, ils avaient trouvé un havre de paix dans ce pays et sous le règne de Lia. Les princes et princesses nohriens ne purent s'empêcher de regarder perplexe leur sœur, comment avait-elle fait ? Voilà, la question qui leur avait à tous traversé l'esprit.

Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas peu pressé en direction du manoir de Lia, surnommé le manoir arc-en-ciel par les habitants de la capitale, en raison des nombreuses variétés de plantes et fleurs qui poussaient dans le jardin et de l'aire de jeux multicolore réservée aux enfants qui y était installée. Un enfant suivi par tout un groupe de bambins qui courrait joyeusement dans la rue, se heurta à Xander et tomba par terre, car il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Xander ne subit bien entendu aucun dommage, il s'abaissa lentement pour se mettre à une hauteur plus proche de celle du jeune du garçon et ensuite il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le groupe d'enfant qui suivait leur camarade s'était arrêté en voyant leur ami tomber pour ensuite se relever avec l'aide d'un monsieur inconnu. L'enfant en question avait accepté la main tendue et en avait profité pour examiner le visage de la personne à qui il s'était heurté. Il fut ainsi surpris de reconnaître le visage, bien que plus âgé, du prince Siegbert.

_ Prince Siegbert ! Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins ?! Puis, prince Siegbert, ce n'est pas pour être méchant, mais vous devriez essayer de vous détendre, parce que vous avez beaucoup vieilli depuis la dernière fois, que vous êtes venu jouer ! Mon père, il dit que le stress, ça le fait vieillir, c'est peut-être ce qui vous est arrivé ! Alors reposez-vous, on veut pas que vous tombiez malade, vous savez ?, déclara l'enfant en hochant de la tête comme s'il était un vieux sage.

Xander n'eut pas le temps de résoudre le quiproquo, car les paroles du garçonnet avait attiré l'attention du reste de ses amis qui s'étaient mis à examiner Xander.

_ Prince Siegbert, c'est vraiment vous ?! Jean a raison, vous savez ? Vous avez pris un sacré coup de vieux, là on dirait presque vous êtes plus âgé que Sa Majesté la reine ! Comment ça se fait ?!, s'exclamèrent les enfants l'un après l'autre en s'agglutinant autour de Xander, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire avec Siegbert.

_ HA ha ha ha ! Les enfants ne vous inquiétez pas, ce monsieur n'est pas Siegbert, mais son père. C'est pourquoi ils se ressemblent autant, même si son père est bien plus âgé !, intervint Lia en riant devant les expressions des Nohriens (et elle n'était pas la seule, puisque même du côté nohrien Elise, Leo et Laslow s'étaient mis à rigoler).

Les enfants furent tous abasourdis en entendant l'explication de leur bien-aimée reine et ils se mirent à examiner au millimètre près Xander.

_ C'est vrai que même s'ils se ressemblent beaucoup, ce ne sont pas les mêmes personnes… Désolé, monsieur le papa de Siegbert !, s'excusèrent finalement les enfants.

Xander sentit son cœur s'alléger en entendant ce groupe de bambin l'appeler « papa de Siegbert », il leur sourit donc gentiment.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal les enfants, et je suivrais tes conseils, Jean, c'est cela ? Je ferais attention à ne pas trop stresser, pour ne pas vieillir prématurément, affirma Xander en plaisantant.

Les enfants rirent à leur tour, puis commencèrent à assaillir de questions le pauvre Xander, qui fit de son mieux pour leur répondre. Il fut finalement libéré de cette responsabilité par une nouvelle intervention de Lia.

_ Les enfants, je suis désolée de devoir vous interrompre, mais je dois parler au manoir avec le papa de Siegbert et le reste de ses compagnons… Voudriez-vous bien remettre à plus tard cet interrogatoire ?, demanda Lia gentiment au petit groupe.

_ Oui, et désolée de vous avoir dérangé, Votre Majesté !, répondirent les enfants en chœur et en s'excusant avant de reprendre leur course.

Lia et ses camarades regardèrent de bonne humeur les enfants reprendre leur jeu, puis ils reprirent aux-même la route, cette fois-ci sans interruption.

Ils arrivèrent donc sans problème devant le manoir à la suite de cette discussion. Le manoir de Lia s'était embelli en près de dix ans, déjà les jardins s'étaient agrandis et des plantes et des fleurs venus d'autres mondes avaient été plantés pour renforcer la dimension exotique de la résidence royale. En plus de cela, Lia avait eu l'idée d'exposer dans la partie publique de ce jardin des œuvres d'artistes élyséens, on pouvait donc voir des sculptures, des bancs et même quelques kiosques si on s'y promenait. Les jardins arc-en-ciel était un lieu de promenade très apprécié par les habitants de la capitale, mais aussi par les touristes du reste du royaume ou d'autres mondes. Le jardin du manoir d'Azura était le deuxième lieu le plus apprécié pour une sortie, car il était plus tourné vers la relaxation, avec un style très clairement hoshidien, notamment par la présence de petits jardins zen, un peu partout.

Les Nohriens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de contempler avec envie ce magnifique jardin, Elise mourrait d'envie de courir s'y promener, pour se balader entre les différents parterres de fleurs.

_ Ce jardin est vraiment magnifique ! Est-ce que je pourrais aller m'y promener un peu plus tard ?, demanda Elise qui avait du mal à se contenir.

_ Bien entendu. Cette partie de mon jardin est d'ailleurs ouverte au public, contrairement au petit jardin derrière le manoir qui est réservé à mon usage personnel. Elise, tu trouveras dans ce jardin des fleurs venues de nombreux univers, qui m'ont été offertes par certains des réfugiés que mon pays a accepté, mais il y a aussi de nombreuses statues d'artiste élyséens installées à plusieurs endroits avec des bancs pour s'assoir, répondit Lia en souriant devant l'énergie de sa petite sœur.

_ Super ! Forrest, Ophelia, vous viendrez avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?, proposa Elise à sa fille et son neveu.

_ Oui, j'ai vraiment envie de voir toutes ces fleurs… Je suis sûr qu'elles pourraient m'inspirer de magnifiques tenues…, répondit Forrest en soupirant langoureusement.

_ Moi aussi, mère ! Je sens que ces jardins réveillent la terrible puissance qui sommeille dans mon sang maudit par l'obscurité et les ténèbres ! Déjà leur pouvoir affecte mon âme et me remplit d'une force invincible !, répondit Ophelia à son tour.

_ Vous aurez tout le temps de les contempler après que nous ayons fini notre discussion, déclara Lia en ouvrant la porte de sa demeure.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'entrer dans sa résidence, que quelqu'un se jeta sur elle alors qu'elle se tenait toujours dans l'entrée.

_ Maman ! Enfin, tu es là !, s'exclama Shiro en enlaçant la reine.

Xander s'immobilisa en entendant et voyant le jeune garçon qui enlaçait Lia, la colère l'envahit à l'idée que Lia ait pu avoir un enfant avec un autre homme que lui.

_ Bonjour, Votre Majesté ! J'espère que vous allez bien, salua Sumire en s'inclinant légèrement devant sa souveraine.

_ Je vais bien Sumire, pourriez-vous préparer des rafraichissements et des en-cas pour mes invités ? Jakob et Flora pourriez-vous aller l'aider ? Quant à toi, Shiro, que fais-tu ici, ne devrais-tu pas être en route pour Hoshido ?, répondit Lia en donnant des ordres à ses serviteurs.

_ Humpf, je voulais rester avec toi, alors je suis retourné à Izumo lorsqu'on était en route et j'ai appelé tante Lilith pour qu'elle m'amène à la maison !, répondit Shiro en souriant et enlaçant davantage sa mère.

_ Shiro, ton père va être très en colère, s'il apprend que tu as préféré venir me voir au lieu d'accomplir le reste de ta mission, Ryoma risque de te punir, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es le prince héritier d'Hoshido, mon chéri, tu as un devoir à accomplir, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'agir ainsi tout le temps. Tu devrais prendre davantage exemple sur ton père, mon frère t'a sûrement parlé de tes nouvelles responsabilités, donc écoute-le. Je me suis bien fait comprendre, mon ange ?, sermonna Lia en se mettant à la hauteur du visage de son fils de cœur.

_ Oui, maman…, bouda Shiro en enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de la reine.

Xander avait réalisé la véritable identité du jeune garçon, son nom était Shiro et il était le prince héritier d'Hoshido, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était le fils du roi Ryoma. Mais Xander ne comprenait pas pourquoi il appelait Lia « maman », sa mère était sensée être morte en couche…

Lia en voyant l'expression sur les visages de ses nouveaux compagnons nohriens, réalisa qu'il était préférable qu'elle fasse les présentations.

_ Je vous présente Shiro, il est le fils de mon frère ainé hoshidien Ryoma et donc le prince héritier d'Hoshido. J'ai élevé Shiro, ici à Élysée, car le roi Garon avait engagé des assassins pour l'éliminer, peu après sa naissance. C'est pour cela qu'il m'appelle maman, expliqua Lia en souriant.

Xander fut soulagé à cette explication, il craignait que Lia soit la mère biologique du jeune prince. Mais une partie de ses propos avait retenu son attention, c'était la mention des « assassins ».

_ Lia, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'assassins engagés par père ?, demanda le prince héritier de Nohr en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je peux t'assurer que c'est la stricte vérité. Il y a plus de dix ans, le roi Garon a engagé des assassins professionnels pour éliminer Shiro, et le reste des enfants de la famille royale nohrienne. Cette menace m'a été rapportée par mes propres espions en qui j'ai pleine confiance. J'en ai d'ailleurs fait part à Ryoma, et on s'est mis d'accord pour que j'accueille les enfants à Élysée. Mais ne va pas croire que j'ai aidé Hoshido dans cette guerre, parce que cela n'est pas le cas. Je tiens à la neutralité de mon royaume, tout comme mon allié Izumo, expliqua Lia sur un ton très sérieux.

Le silence se fit à ses mots et Lia entra finalement chez elle en tenant la main de Shiro. Le reste de ses invités entrèrent après elle, et une fois qu'ils furent tous entrés, elle les rejoignit sans oublier de fermer sa porte à clé.

La décoration de son manoir en surpris plus d'un, en effet sa maison était meublé dans un style essentiellement nohrien, mais avec quelques décorations de style hoshidien et exotique. Comme par exemple, la tapisserie persane accrochée dans la salle de séjour, et les tableaux de style chinois décorant l'entré. Le mélange était harmonieux grâce aux efforts de Lia et Azura, qui avaient passé du temps à faire une décoration digne d'un pays qui revendiquait son ouverture culturelle et sa nature de « melting pot ». Les Nohriens furent charmés par cet intérieur si exotique et chaleureux, certains songèrent même à imiter certains des styles de ce salon pour leur propre demeure. Forrest était aux anges et il avait sorti un carnet pour faire des esquisses des nouvelles tenues que cette décoration avait inspiré à son imagination. Lia jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil et lui trouva un talent fou.

_ Forrest, c'est cela ? Tu es vraiment très doué, tu sais ? Si ma décoration t'inspire, je te conseille de te rendre dans la rue des tailleurs de la capitale, là-bas il y a de nombreuses boutiques de vêtements dans des styles très exotiques, un peu comme ma décoration, je pourrais même te présenter le tailleur royale, son nom est Mélanie, elle est celle qui est en charge des vêtements de notre famille royale. Et ses confections sont très variées, je pense que tu apprécieras beaucoup son travail, déclara Lia en souriant gentiment à son neveu.

_ C'est vrai ? Je serai enchanté de la rencontrer !, répondit Forrest avec excitation, son père lui était entouré par une aura lugubre.

_ Hum, Votre Majesté ? Je me dois de vous rappeler que vous avez justement rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Mélanie aujourd'hui, elle va sûrement bientôt arriver d'ailleurs… Vous aviez oublié d'annuler ce rendez-vous avant de partir…, intervint la servante Sumire en apportant deux plateaux chargés de nourriture et de verres.

_ C'est vrai, cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête… Et la connaissant, elle va arriver en avance comme d'habitude… Je pense que je vais attendre qu'elle arrive pour continuer notre conversation. Mélanie en plus d'être une formidable tailleuse, est aussi une magicienne et une combattante très puissante, elle vient d'un autre monde dans lequel la magie et la technologie se sont énormément développées. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé dans certaines de mes lois et institutions, elle est vraiment très brillante pour son âge, elle a à peine vingt et un ans, mais elle est bien plus intelligente et sage que la plupart des adultes. Avoir son opinion nous sera très utile, expliqua Lia sur un ton très doux lorsqu'elle décrivait la jeune femme.

Tous les Élyséens hochaient la tête de haut en bas face à cette description, ils connaissaient tous la tailleuse royale et appréciait ces mêmes qualités. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme était l'ancienne petite amie de Siegbert, mais personne ne savait pourquoi ils avaient rompu. Un coup à la porte les sortit de leurs rêveries, Sumire alla répondre et ouvrit justement la porte à Mélanie, la tailleuse.

La jeune femme qui entra dans le manoir et pénétra ensuite dans le salon où tous les invités de la reine étaient assis, était une très belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés, et avec deux longues tresses qui encadraient un visage sérieux et mature. Ses yeux étaient chocolat avec de l'ombre à paupières verte, sa peau très blanche et ses lèvres rouges sang à cause de son rouge à lèvre. Elle portait une tenue assez étrange aux yeux des Nohriens, elle était vêtue d'une sorte de robe verte ouverte sur le devant mais avec une très longue traîne à l'arrière, composée de plusieurs couches de différents tissus dans des nuances de vert qui allaient de la plus clair sur le dessus à la plus foncée en dessous. L'ouverture de cette robe commençait sous la poitrine, le haut lui était en forme de col, mais si on regardait son dos, on pouvait voir que le haut du dos au-dessus de la poitrine était nu. Sous cette robe, elle portait un pantalon en cuir rouge taille basse, qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancée, ainsi que des chaussures à talons aiguilles rouges vifs. Sa tenue était complétée par un long châle en satin rouge lui aussi, qu'elle avait placé au niveau de ses coudes, et par des gants vert sapins.

Elle était extrêmement élégante, malgré son étrange mélange de couleur vif. Forrest avait des étoiles dans les yeux rien qu'en la regardant, il se remit avec une vigueur encore plus forte à griffonner sur son calpin.

_ Votre Majesté, est-ce que je vous dérange par hasard ? Souhaiteriez-vous remettre à plus tard notre rendez-vous pour votre nouvelle robe ?, demanda poliment Mélanie en gravant dans sa mémoire tous les détails de la scène.

_ Non, reste Mélanie, notre rendez-vous commencera un peu plus tard, mais j'aimerai que tu entendes le sujet de notre discussion, répondit Lia en l'invitant à s'assoir d'un geste de la main.

Mélanie obéit sans attendre, elle s'assit sur une chaise libre à côté de Camus.

_ Bien, puisque Mélanie est ici, je vais pouvoir commencer, mais Kaze s'il te plait avant toute chose, pourrais-tu aller chercher Midori ? C'est une bonne occasion pour elle de finalement rencontrer son grand-père, tu ne crois pas ?, déclara Lia au ninja.

Kaze mit quelques secondes à comprendre ses mots, mais lorsqu'il comprit le sens de ses paroles, il rougit d'embarras et se leva immédiatement pour aller chercher sa fille. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Lia expliqua à Anankos que Midori était la fille de Kaze et Lilith, en d'autres termes sa seconde petite-fille. L'ancien dragon fut très heureux de cette nouvelle, quoi que surprit par le fait que sa fille aîné se soit mariée à un humain et ait un enfant. Elle en profita aussi pour présenter à Shiro, Mélanie et Sumire ses invités, précisant bien sur l'identité de Xander, ce qui fit bouder le prince héritier d'Hoshido, qui voyait déjà en Xander un rival en amour pour son père.

Kaze arriva peu de temps après avec la jeune Midori dans les bras et celle-ci fut très surprise d'apprendre que non seulement Lia et les jumeaux étaient sa tante et ses cousins, mais qu'en plus elle avait maintenant un grand-père, sur les genoux duquel elle s'assit immédiatement avec un grand enthousiasme. Anankos était absolument enchanté et sous le charme de sa seconde petite fille, qui était encore assez jeune pour être gâtée par son grand-père.

_ Bien, puisque cela est fait, je pense que je vais commencer mon récit, commença Lia avant d'être encore une fois interrompue par un coup à la porte. Sumire se leva prestement pour ouvrir la porte et laisser entrer la famille royale d'Izumo, Katerina, Sophie, Siegbert, Shigure, Ryoma, Takumi, Sakura, et leurs vassaux ou époux/se respectifs. Seule absente de la famille royale d'Hoshido, Hinoka, Siegbert avait jugé préférable qu'elle reste à Hoshido pour rassurer les serviteurs du palais, et en plus comme cela il pouvait éviter que la princesse ne s'attaque aux Nohriens envers qui elle vouait une haine profonde. La présence de Takumi ne posait pas ce problème, car avec les années le prince était devenu plus tolérant et calme, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Nohr…. Il était même très intéressé par certains aspects de leur culture, comme les échecs, un jeu auquel Lia l'avait initié. Malgré tout, une atmosphère lourde et tendue s'installa à leur arrivé. Lia se leva de son siège avec grâce et regarda l'assemblé gravement avant de parler.

_ Aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes pas réunie ici en tant qu'ennemis mais potentiels alliés. Je vous demanderai donc de vous comporter civilement les uns envers les autres au moins durant la période où nous serons amenés à combattre ensemble, déclara Lia pour disperser les tensions.

Immédiatement, les paroles de Lia firent effet et les Nohriens et les Hoshidiens se saluèrent poliment, avant que le groupe hoshidien ne s'asseye. Seuls Ryoma et Xander se fusillèrent du regard, se reconnaissant ainsi comme rival en amour. Katerina, qui était arrivée accrocher au bras de Ryoma, s'assit à son tour sur le siège à la gauche de celui de Ryoma, tandis que Siegbert s'assit à côté de son père.

_ Bien, je vais commencer par quelques petits récapitulatifs pour que tout le monde soit sur le même point. Déjà, nous sommes ici à Élysée, le pays dont je suis la reine et qui existe sur ce que l'on appelle un plan astral. Mon nom est Lia de Durandal, Durandal est le nom que j'ai choisi pour la famille royale que j'ai fondé, outre mes enfants et moi, Azura et sa famille porte aussi ce nom de famille puisqu'ils appartiennent à la famille royale. Azura est plus que ma cousine, elle est ma grande sœur adoptive, et oui, Azura et moi sommes cousines germaines, sa mère la défunte reine Arete de Nohr était la sœur aînée de ma mère. Donc, Azura et Lilith avec leurs familles sont les seuls à m'être liés par le sang. Le roi Suméragi qui a été assassiné par le roi Garon, était mon père adoptif, pas mon père biologique, en d'autres termes je ne suis que la demi-sœur sans lien de sang, de la famille royale d'Hoshido. Mon père biologique est d'ailleurs parmi nous aujourd'hui, je vous présente l'Ancien dragon, Anankos, commença Lia avant d'indiquer Anankos.

Les Hoshidiens et les Nohriens sauf Xander étaient sous le choc de rencontrer le père de Lia, ils avaient bien sur immédiatement remarqué la ressemblance, mais parce qu'il semblait très jeune, ils avaient pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un frère ou un cousin. Parmi les Nohriens, Leo fut le premier à soulever des questions.

_ Attends une petite minute ! Es-tu en train de nous dire que tu n'as aucun lien de sang avec les Hoshidiens ? Et que tu as été adoptée par leur roi, tout comme tu l'as été par notre famille ?! Cela veut dire qu'ils ont menti, le jour où tu devais choisir entre nos deux familles ! Je me souviens très clairement que le roi Ryoma avait crié qu'ils étaient ta vraie famille et qu'Hoshido était ton pays natal !, s'indigna Leo, avec l'appréciation de Xander qui mourrait d'envie de leur crier ces mots.

Face à cette accusation, Ryoma détourna les yeux, il était toujours embarrassé lorsque cette histoire revenait sous le tapis, Lia et son frère et ses sœurs le lui avaient déjà reproché des années plus tôt.

_ Leo, calme-toi. Ce que tu dis, est partiellement vrai, Ryoma a bel et bien menti en toute conscience ce jour-là, mais les autres n'étaient absolument pas au courant que nous n'étions pas reliés par le sang. Le roi Suméragi ne souhaitait pas que je sois traitée différemment du reste de ses enfants, il a donc fait croire à tous, sauf Ryoma et la défunte reine Ikona, que j'étais sa fille biologique…. Il avait d'ailleurs fait promettre à Ryoma de garder cela secret, expliqua Lia en soupirant.

Leo se calma en entendant ses explications, mais cela ne changeait pas sa perception négative de Ryoma, Xander lui aussi avait une impression mixte à cette explication, en fait son mauvais pressentiment était renforcé par l'idée que le roi Ryoma est toujours su que Lia n'était pas liée à lui par le sang.

_ Donc, si je résume, tu n'es liée par le sang ni à Hoshido ni à Nohr, mais pourtant tu peux utiliser les veines dragunaires…. Serait-ce parce que ton père est un ancien dragon ?, demanda Leo en essayant de prendre en compte tous ce que les mots de sa sœur pouvaient impliquer.

_ Oui et non, en effet mon père m'a transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs draconiques, mais même s'il n'avait pas été mon père, j'aurais tout de même pu au moins utiliser les veines dragunaires tout comme vous tous. Et cela, parce que ma mère, la défunte reine Mikoto était une princesse d'une famille royale qui a reçu le sang d'Anankos comme cela s'est fait à Nohr et Hoshido, précisa Lia en se tournant partiellement vers les Hoshidiens lorsqu'elle évoqua Mikoto.

_ Mère était déjà une princesse avant d'épouser père ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?!, s'exclama Takumi éberlué.

_ Mère est arrivé à Hoshido après avoir fui son royaume d'origine avec moi, mais elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas-là. Sa sœur aînée la mère d'Azura, Arete la défunte reine de Nohr, mais aussi l'ancienne reine du royaume qu'elles ont toutes deux fui, elle aussi a quitté leur royaume avec sa fille, mais elle s'est installée à Nohr, tandis que mère s'est installée à Hoshido. C'est pourquoi Azura et moi pouvons toutes deux utiliser les veines dragunaires. Je vais d'ailleurs commencer mon histoire à partir de nos mères, je me baserais sur ton récit père. Mon père biologique est Anankos, le dragon qui a créé le pays natal de mère et qui en est devenu le dieu protecteur. Jusqu'à il y a une quarantaine d'année, il vivait sous sa forme draconique dans une grotte, il était ainsi isolé en grande partie du peuple, ses seuls contacts avec l'extérieur passaient par les visites des membres de la famille royale de ce pays, qu'il avait béni avec son sang lors de la fondation du royaume. Il avait même confié un pendentif magique, une partie de sa dracopierre, et une chanson magique au premier souverain de ce pays, Cadros. Ils étaient tous les trois transmis depuis à chaque nouvelle génération de souverain, le but était de les utiliser pour le stopper s'il venait un jour à devenir fou comme ses congénères. Les dragons peuvent vivre des milliers d'années, il n'est pas rare que cette très longue longévité les conduise à la folie, craignant que cela puisse lui arriver, il avait créé un moyen pour lui faire retrouver ses esprits et dans le pire des cas, une alliance entre les élus des cinq armes divines aurait pu le vaincre. En d'autres termes, si mon père avait sombré complètement dans la folie, il aurait fallu que les porteurs des armes divines : Raijinto, Yumi Fujin, Siegfried, Brynhild et Yato s'allient pour le vaincre… Heureusement pour lui, la famille royale n'a jamais cessé de croire en lui et dès que son peuple venait à le craindre, il prenait forme humaine et se rendait auprès des hommes pour les rassurer. Peu avant ma naissance, et l'arrivée de notre ennemi actuelle que je nommerais Robin pour contourner la malédiction qui empêche de dire son nom, il était justement retourné auprès de son peuple pour cette raison, et pendant son séjour auprès de la famille royale de l'époque, mère et lui sont tombés amoureux et se sont mariés. Ensuite mère est tombée enceinte de moi, à l'époque Azura venait de naître, donc le royaume était en pleine célébration de sa naissance et de l'annonce de ma prochaine venue au monde. Dans ce climat d'euphorie, il a négligé ses devoirs de gardien de son royaume, et Robin en a profité pour pénétrer dans leur pays, alors que le pays était protégé par une barrière magique qu'il avait lui-même mis en place. Il ne s'est rendu compte de la présence du dragon déchu Robin, que lorsque mère était sur le point d'accouchée, il s'est rendu avec mon grand-père et mon oncle, le père d'Azura qui était le roi à l'époque, dans la cachette de ce maudit dragon déchu. Après un rude combat qui coûta la vie à notre grand-père, mon oncle et lui ont dû se replier avec leurs soldats, car Robin était trop puissant. Selon père et Aversa son hôte excellait à la fois en magie et à l'escrime, en plus d'être une excellente stratège, malgré leurs forces plus nombreuses, elle les a facilement vaincu. Robin est le nom de cette hôte, il s'agit d'une jeune femme qui me ressemble physiquement et qui a été sacrifiée par les serviteurs du dragon déchu afin de ramener ce monstre dans leur monde d'origine. Cette jeune femme n'a pas choisi de devenir hôte, c'est son propre père, un fervent fidèle qui l'a sacrifié contre son gré, elle a ainsi réduit son monde d'origine en ruine sans pouvoir agir…, expliqua Lia en se rappelant mot pour mot le récit de son père et d'Aversa.

_ Un dragon a donc forcé notre mère à quitter son pays natal ? Et laisse-moi deviner, il souhaite maintenant s'en prendre à nous ?, demanda Ryoma sur un ton amer.

_ Bingo ! Mais Robin ne souhaite pas simplement détruire notre monde, elle veut en faire un spectacle divertissant, d'où le fait qu'elle manipule des cadavres pour ce faire… Un peu comme votre roi Garon, pour elle voir des humains s'entretuer grâce à ses manipulations est le meilleur des shows. Dans notre monde d'origine, elle n'a pas pu le faire, mais dans votre monde elle a réussit, sûrement grâce à ce roi dont elle a pris possession…, répondit Aversa.

_ Hum, d'accord, mais si je puis me permettre, qui êtes-vous madame ?, demanda Ryoma intriguée par son identité, après qu'elle ait révélé qu'elle venait du même monde que leur adversaire.

_ Mon nom est Aversa, pour être tout à fait honnête, il fut un temps où j'étais une fidèle servante de ce dragon, mais après ce qu'il a fait à mon monde, je ne pouvais pas continuer à lui obéir. À l'époque où il s'est tourné vers le pays natal de Dame Lia, je l'ai suivi et j'ai rencontré Anankos et son peuple, je les ai rejoint et ai combattu à leurs côtés contre Robin, expliqua la chevalière pégase noir.

_ Cela veut dire que vous avez déjà retourné une fois votre veste, qui nous dit que vous ne nous trahirez pas ?, intervint Selena avec hargne.

Anankos ne laissa pas le temps à Aversa de répondre, car il prit immédiatement la parole.

_ J'ai confiance en Aversa, cela fait presque quarante ans que nous combattons ensemble contre Robin, je lui confierai ma vie sans hésiter une seule seconde !, la défendit-il avec ardeur.

_ Anankos…., murmura Aversa les joues rouges.

_ Aversa, ne t'inquiète pas, je crois en toi, mon amie, répondit le dragon en serrant la main de la femme assise à côté de lui.

Lia en les voyants ainsi tous les deux se promit de parler avec son père de sa relation avec Aversa, et s'il avouait avoir des sentiments pour elle et bien la reine lui donnerait sa bénédiction.

_ Si je comprends bien, vous savez comment « Robin » a réussi à détruire votre monde, pourriez-vous nous le raconter ?, demanda Izana sur un ton grave très inhabituel.

_ Bien entendu. Je l'ai déjà dit à Sa Majesté Lia et ses compagnons, mais j'ai servi Robin avant et pendant qu'il détruisait mon monde, je sais de quelle manière il a été ramené et comment il a pu vaincre toute opposition. Mais pour que vous compreniez ce que je vais vous raconter, vous devez absolument m'écouter avec la plus grande attention, il s'agit d'évènements très complexes à raconter…. Si vous m'écoutez d'une oreille discrète, vous perdrez le fil… Bien, je commence déjà par la nature de ce dragon, en lui-même il serait plutôt un male, mais son hôte actuelle est une femme. Le dragon déchu contrairement à Anankos n'a pas de corps humain propre. Pour pouvoir se manifester dans le monde des hommes, il a besoin d'un hôte, un humain dont le corps est possédé par ce dragon, mais n'importe lequel humain ne peut pas faire l'affaire. Dans ce genre de cas, l'hôte doit être compatible avec le dragon et remplir certaines conditions, afin que le dragon puisse après, libérer grâce à son hôte, son véritable corps de dragon. Un puissant hôte est un atout pour le dragon, et Robin, l'hôte actuelle de notre ennemi est extrêmement puissante, commença Aversa.

_ Puissante et en plus douée en stratégie ? Si elle n'était pas notre ennemie, j'aurais adoré discuter avec elle, commenta Leo, s'attirant ainsi l'approbation de Takumi.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru cela un jour, mais je partage votre opinion, discuter de stratégie avec elle aurait été une bonne expérience, ajouta Takumi.

_ Hum, mais je pense que vous aurez bientôt cette opportunité, déclara Aversa en souriant devant les regards perplexes des deux princes.

_ Aversa, pourrais-tu reprendre ton récit ?, demanda gentiment Lia.

_ Ah oui, dans mon monde d'origine, la femme nommée Robin qui aurait dû devenir l'hôte, est morte, elle a été tuée par le Saint-roi d'Ylisse, Chrom, malgré le fait qu'elle ait été sa stratège durant la guerre contre mon pays, Plégia. Cette Robin a mené Ylisse à la victoire, mais a été récompensée par la trahison du roi à qui elle avait juré allégeance. Elle avait rejoint les Veilleurs, la milice menée par le Saint-roi, après avoir été trouvée amnésique par le Saint-roi qui était encore prince à l'époque. Amnésique, elle n'avait nulle part où aller et Chrom l'a intégré parmi sa milice pour ses talents de stratège et combattante. Cette Robin était sensée pour nous les fidèles du dragon déchu, devenir l'hôte de celui que nous pensions être un Dieu, elle était la première personne compatible avec ce Dragon depuis une éternité. Mais alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, sa mère s'est enfuie avec elle, mettant à mal le projet de Validar qui était le grand prêtre du Dragon en plus d'être le père biologique de Robin. Ce type était prêt à faire de sa fille le sacrifice, pour ramener ce dragon déchu dans notre monde, il est aussi celui qui a fait de moi une servante de notre ennemi pendant tout ce temps, après avoir massacré mon village natal, il a manipulé mon esprit pour que je devienne sa fidèle servante. Nous avons retrouvé cette Robin par hasard, lorsque Plégia a commencé ses préparatifs pour une guerre contre Ylisse. Nous avons tous été surpris par le fait que le futur hôte du dragon déchu, serve la maison d'Ylisse qui est sous la protection de sa Némésis, Naga le dragon divin. On aurait pu croire que lorsque le roi Chrom tua Robin, il avait anéanti tous nos espoirs de ramener Grima, mais bien au contraire par cet acte, il a condamné notre monde, poursuivit Aversa avant d'être interrompue par Laslow, Odin et Selena.

_ Vous mentez !, rugirent-ils en chœur s'attirant ainsi les regards surpris et soupçonneux du reste de l'assemblée.

Le trio après s'être rendu compte que leur réaction les avait trahis et que leurs proches eux aussi les regardaient avec suspicion, se rassirent paniqués. Les Nohriens regardaient avec incertitude leurs trois amis, même Leo et Elise doutaient de leur conjoint respectif. Lia sentant que quelque chose d'important se cachait derrière ce cri, décida de les interroger gentiment.

_ Vous dîtes qu'Aversa ment, mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?, demanda-t-elle.

Le trio était extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais Laslow décida tout de même de répondre.

_ Odin, Selena et moi venons tous trois du même monde que Dame Aversa, nous avons vécu à l'époque où « Robin » a été ramenée à la vie, nous avons donc personnellement connu ces évènements, et nous savons que Robin n'a pas été tuée par le roi Chrom, bien au contraire c'est-elle qui l'a tué alors que les Veilleurs étaient supposés vaincre Validar, répondit Laslow.

Lia resta silencieuse les paroles de Laslow n'avait pas de sens, elle pouvait elle-même témoigner qu'elle était morte de la main de Chrom…. Lia écarquilla les yeux à cette réalisation, elle comprit enfin pourquoi les deux histoires ne se superposaient pas. Elle regarda avec attention le trio et leurs enfants…. il y avait bel et bien une ressemblance !

_ Votre nom est bien Laslow, c'est cela ? Aversa ne ment pas, je peux vous le certifier, mais vous non plus vous ne mentez pas… Tous les quatre vous venez du même monde, mais pas de la même époque…. Laissez-moi deviner, vous étiez des camarades de la fille de Chrom, n'est-ce pas ?, déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

La surprise du trio fut prise comme une réponse favorable par Lia qui décida de poursuivre avec son hypothèse.

_ Votre monde a bel et bien été détruit par le dragon qui s'est incarné dans un hôte, et cet hôte est le même que celle que nous allons affronter bientôt, mais le voyage dans le temps que votre groupe a accompli, a changé l'époque d'Aversa… Vous venez de deux lignes temporelles qui ont été connectées par votre voyage dans le temps, poursuivit Lia.

_ Cela veut dire que nos camarades ont réussi à retourner dans le passé ?, demanda Odin sur un ton excité.

_ Mais qu'ils ont tout de même échoué…, maugréa Selena.

_ Oui, ils sont arrivés à mon époque, mais ont échoué à empêcher la destruction de mon monde, parce que votre Robin vous a suivi… Si le dragon propre à ma ligne temporelle n'a pas été ramené à la vie, le vôtre en a profité pour se renforcer et dévaster mon époque en lieu et place de son double du passé, expliqua Aversa.

Le trio baissa les yeux, ils ne savaient pas quoi penser du récit d'Aversa, si ce qu'elle a dit, était vrai cela voulait dire que leurs amis étaient….

_ Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes les enfants de certains des Veilleurs…., n'est-ce pas ?, voulut s'assurer Lia.

_ Oui, nos parents faisaient partis des Veilleurs, ma mère se prénommaient Olivia et mon père Virion, commença Laslow avant d'être interrompu par les gloussements de Lia qui le fit s'arrêter.

_ Pff Pff Pff, j-j-je s-s-suis désolée, c'est juste que Xander m'avait dit, il y a longtemps que vous étiez un coureur de jupon et PFF pfff, Virion lui aussi en était un, alors…. Pff pfff, je me suis dit, Pff pff tel père tel fils ….. Ha hahaha haha, expliqua Lia tout en pouffant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se retenir.

_ Dame Li, dîtes-moi…. Comment savez-vous que le père de Laslow était un coureur de jupon ?, demanda Selena avec suspicion.

Lia eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et finalement répondre.

_ Je vous l'expliquerai plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas…. Laissons-déjà Aversa achever son récit.

_ D'accord…., accepta la rousse.

_ Reprenons, si j'ai bien compris l'un des dragons n'a pas été ramené, mais celui qui avait voyagé dans le temps était toujours en liberté ?, demanda Ryoma.

_ Oui, c'est exactement cela ! Ce dragon était extrêmement diminué à cause de ce voyage dans le temps imprévu, il comptait retrouver ses véritables pouvoirs en fusionnant avec son double du passé, dès que celui-ci aurait été ramené à la vie. Mais la mort de l'hôte Robin l'a poussé à changer ses projets et à utiliser une autre tactique. Au lieu de ramener son double, il a préféré faire une cérémonie pour retrouver tous ses pouvoirs, plusieurs années après la mort de la Robin de ma ligne temporelle, il a réussi à obtenir tous les objets qui lui étaient nécessaire pour organiser cette cérémonie. Et cela ne serait sûrement pas arrivé, si le roi Chrom avait cru en sa stratège, normalement il aurait dû récupérer tous ses objets avant les fidèles du dragon, tout en gardant une puissante armée, comme cela était arrivé dans la première ligne temporelle. Mais en tuant sa stratège sous l'influence de votre amie, sa propre fille venue du futur, il a perdu son meilleur atout, car Chrom n'avait que très peu de connaissances en stratégie militaire. Lorsqu'il a dû faire la guerre contre le continent voisin, puis les fidèles, il a subi d'innombrables pertes que le Dragon déchu n'a pas hésité à ramener comme spectres, ses soldats sont devenus de simples marionnettes sans vie dans les mains de ce monstre. Si Robin avait été auprès de lui, Ylisse aurait pu éviter une telle tragédie immédiate, et si son double de votre futur avait cru en sa stratège jusqu'au bout et bien le dragon ne serait sûrement pas revenu tout simplement, poursuivit Aversa.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?, demanda le trio crispé.

_ ….. Vous avez dit que votre Chrom avait été tué par sa stratège, mais elle était déjà possédée par le dragon à ce moment-là, et si elle a pu être possédée ainsi, c'est uniquement par la faute des Veilleurs. L'hôte du dragon avait lorsque j'étais encore une fidèle des moments où elle parvenait à prendre le dessus, elle m'a raconté son histoire. Elle m'a dit que dans son époque après que son statut d'hôte a été révélé et bien une partie de ses camarades s'est mis à douter d'elle et de sa loyauté. Au point qu'ils ont commencé à lui tourner le dos, à l'attaquer « par accident » et même à l'isoler du reste de l'armée. C'est comme cela que les fidèles ont réussi à la capturer et ensuite ils ont fait la cérémonie pour rappeler le dragon. Elle a tout tenté pour se libérer mais elle était physiquement trop faible et n'a pas réussi à empêcher la résurrection. Elle m'a dis que le pire pour elle s'était d'être consciente de tous les crimes que l'entité qui possédait son corps, commettait sans pouvoir réellement intervenir. Elle ne pouvait que lui opposer une faible résistance et empêcher le dragon d'éliminer les enfants de ses anciens camarades, en d'autres termes si vous avez pu survivre pendant toutes ses années, c'est uniquement par cette résistance de Robin. Chrom n'a pas réussi à garder ses camarades sous contrôle et à protéger son amie, il est donc partiellement responsable de ce qui est arrivé, s'il avait réussi à ce que les Veilleurs restent soudés et bien le dragon ne serait pas revenu à votre époque, déclara Aversa avec certitude.

Le trio resta silencieux, ils avaient dû mal à croire ses mots, mais il savait au fond d'eux que cela avait dû sens. Ils avaient tous les trois connus Robin quand ils étaient enfants, sa fille Morgan était leur amie, et ils avaient pu voir certains des amis de leurs parents changer leur manière de s'adresser à la stratège à l'époque. Cela était logique, mais l'accepter était encore difficile.

_ Passons à autre chose, voulez-vous ? Maintenant, je vais poursuivre sur notre situation actuelle. Notre ennemi est un dragon suffisamment puissant pour vaincre mon père, il est capable de ramener les morts à la vie, et en plus il se cache dans une terre qui n'est accessible que par deux manières possibles. Soit sauter dans l'Abîme Éternelle, le fond du gouffre est en fait un portail magique qui peut nous transporter dans ce royaume séparé de notre réalité, soit utiliser l'un des trois lacs magiques qui sont reliés à cette autre terre, il y a un portail à Cyrkensia, un autre à Hoshido, c'est celui près du palais Shirasagi et enfin le dernier se trouve à Izumo près de la maison de vacance que tu me prêtes, Izana. Le mieux serait d'utiliser les lacs pour voyager, je ne pense pas que nos armées acceptent de sauter dans un gouffre…, affirma Lia.

_ Une terre séparée de notre monde magiquement ? ….. C'est difficile à imaginer…, dit Sakura en jouant avec ses doigts mal à l'aise.

_ Et pourtant, nous nous y sommes rendus et avons affronté les guerriers invisibles et rampants qui envahissent le continent depuis déjà quelques années, soupira Azura avec un air las.

_ Je suppose que vous voudriez l'aide de notre armée ?, demanda Ryoma en croisant les bras.

_ Et la mienne !, ajouta Izana avec excitation.

_ C'est exact, je ne sais pas de combien de troupes, ce dragon dispose, je voudrais préparer nos trois armées à travailler ensemble pour les affronter… Cela signifie révéler l'existence d'Élysée à Hoshido, ainsi que de les préparer à l'idée d'une guerre contre un surpuissant dragon…, déclara Lia en soupirant.

_ Hmmm, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux n'en parler qu'à l'armée, pas à la population, proposa Sakura.

_ Non, on ne peut pas juste envoyer l'armée dans une autre dimension, sans donner aucune explication…. Et en plus, il faut prendre en considération le fait que si nous t'envoyons notre armée, nous nous retrouverons sans défense face aux armées nohriennes, contra Takumi.

_ Je le sais, et je me doute bien que cela risque d'être aussi le cas pour Izumo. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerai que vos armées acceptent d'être en réserve dans le pire des cas… Je vais lancer mes troupes pour tester notre opposant, mais si nos forces sont bien trop inférieures, je ne pourrais pas me passer de votre aide. Ce que je comptais faire, c'est demander à mon père de modifier les lacs d'Izumo et Hoshido pour que vous puissiez nous aider si la situation tourne mal, déclara Lia.

_ Hum, si nous pouvons vraiment transporter nos deux armées rapidement d'Hoshido à cette mystérieuse terre, je pense qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Cependant, reste à savoir si nous avons la force suffisante pour faire face au dragon lui-même…, répondit Ryoma.

_ Pour ce problème, j'ai peut-être une solution à proposer, intervint Anankos.

_ Nous vous écoutons père, encouragea Lia.

_ Ma fille, tu possède Yato et tu es aussi entourée par les porteurs des quatre autres armes divines, si nous nous rendons tous les six auprès d'un de mes frères dragons qui vit encore dans votre monde et bien à nous deux nous pourrons révéler les véritables pouvoirs de Yato, pour obtenir le sceau du feu. C'est ta meilleure chance de l'emporter contre Robin, expliqua Anankos.

_ Le sceau du feu…, répéta Lia en sortant Yato, tandis que les quatre autres sortirent leur propre arme divine.

_ Dame Lia, ne serait-il pas préférable pour vous de faire déjà les préparations pour rencontrer l'ami de votre père, pendant que, nous, vos subordonnés nous occupons des entrainements des trois armées ?, proposa Mélanie, Ah mais avant nous avons notre rendez-vous pour votre nouvelle robe !

_ Tu as raison, je devrais déjà régler un problème à la fois, nous partirons demain, aujourd'hui reposons-nous, approuva Lia en hochant la tête.

_ Lia, cela veut-il dire que tu as une armée opérationnelle ?, demanda Xander.

Le prince avait eu l'occasion de voir de ses propres yeux les capacités de combat des gardes de Lia, il était donc très intéressé par son armée.

_ Oui, j'ai créé une armée afin de pouvoir intervenir à la fois dans d'autres mondes, mais aussi sur votre continent lorsque les monstres et les guerriers invisibles attaquaient des villages, expliqua Lia.

_ Bonne initiative, serait-il possible de voir tes troupes ?, demanda-t-il curieux, il espérait que ses paroles ne le fassent pas paraître trop suspicieux aux yeux des autres, mais bon, il était sincèrement curieux.

_ Je comprends, si cela ne vous dérange pas Camus et Lancelot pourriez-vous faire visiter les garnisons à nos nouveaux alliés ? Ils pourront ainsi y laisser leurs montures et observer une partie de notre armée, déclara Lia en se tournant vers le paladin et le chevalier.

_ À vos ordres, Votre Majesté !, répondirent-ils en chœur.

_ Bien, la visite commencera dès que j'aurais achevé mon récit. Ici, le pouvoir du roi ou dans mon cas la reine n'est pas absolu, un conseil composé de ministres ainsi que de représentants élus détient une partie du pouvoir, principalement celui législatif. Aujourd'hui, certains des membres de ce conseil sont présents parmi nous, mais certains manquent à l'appel, je souhaiterais donc que lorsque nous aurons terminé, vous preniez le temps de vous présenter les uns aux autres et que vous expliquiez à ma famille comment fonctionne Élysée. Pour vos logements, j'en ai discuté avec Azura et nous allons vous diviser en quatre groupes : l'un restera ici chez moi, un autre chez Azura, l'un chez Camus qui a accepté de vous héberger, et enfin le dernier chez Uther qui lui aussi a accepté de vous accueillir. Nous ferons les groupes un peu plus tard, d'accord ? Ah et, Xander ne rêve même pas, Siegbert est mon successeur, si tu souhaite faire de lui ton propre successeur, cherche quelqu'un d'autre !, affirma Lia en accentuant sa dernière phrase.

Siegbert et Xander rougirent comme des pivoines à ces mots, mais cela ne stoppa pas Xander qui tenta d'argumenter avec Lia.

_ Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas de Katerina ta successeuse, tandis que Siegbert me succèdera ?, proposa-t-il sans remarquer qu'un frisson de panique et d'effroi avait traversé toute l'assemblé sauf le groupe de Nohriens.

_ JAMAIS !, hurlèrent tous les Élyséens terrorisés.

Katerina en entendant ce cri unanime se mit à bouder comme une gamine, les joues gonflées et les lèvres serrées.

_ Xander, Katerina ne peut pas me succéder, elle n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour devenir reine d'Élysée, elle est bien trop machiavélique pour cela. Et si elle prenait le trône… Le monde serait, pardonnez-moi mon vocabulaire, foutu…, expliqua Lia en secouant la tête.

Les Nohriens restèrent silencieux face à cette explication et les hochements de tête approbateur des Élyséens. Katerina tourna la tête avec arrogance et dédain après avoir entendu les mots de sa mère.

_ Donc… Katerina ne serait pas non plus une bonne reine pour Nohr ?, demanda Xander en soupirant de déception.

_ Je suis désolée, notre fille est un génie militaire sans aucun doute, mais elle n'a pas la personnalité d'une sage et compatissante souveraine, contrairement à Siegbert, répondit la reine.

Xander resta silencieux, il avait eu un aperçu de la personnalité de sa fille et effectivement elle n'était pas la personne adéquate pour régner sur un royaume comme Nohr. Ryoma lui avait pris la jeune femme boudant, dans ses bras et il lui caressait le dos gentiment. Bien sûr, Xander avait ressenti un grande jalousie devant cette scène, qui lui rappelait que sa fille avait une véritable complicité avec le roi Ryoma.

_ J'ai une dernière chose à vous dire, mais cela touche notre précédent sujet de discussion. Vous vous souvenez que l'une des hôtes de notre adversaire est décédée après avoir été tuée par le roi Chrom, et bien il y a de grande chance que cette Robin se soit moi, déclara soudainement Lia après avoir respiré un grand coup.

Le silence se fit à sa confession, il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que quelqu'un réagisse enfin.

_ Lia, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?, demanda Xander les sourcils froncés.

_ Xander, tu te souviens quand j'étais petite, je faisais tout le temps des cauchemars qui m'empêchait de trouver le sommeil, et pour pouvoir dormir je venais dans ta chambre pour dormir avec toi, dit Lia d'une voix faible.

_ Oui, je m'en souviens très bien, tu étais toujours dans un état effroyable quand tu faisais ces cauchemars, tu me disais que tu te voyais en train d'être assassinée…., répondit Xander en replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

_ Dans ses cauchemars, mon double se prénommait Robin et elle était la maître-stratège d'Ylisse. Depuis toute petite, je rêve des souvenirs de Robin, et plus particulièrement du jour de son assassinat…. Après avoir mené des recherches, je suis parvenue à la conclusion que ses rêves étaient des morceaux de la mémoire d'une personne qui avait vraiment existé. Et après avoir pris en compte la ressemblance physique entre nous deux, j'en ai conclu que Robin était ma précédente incarnation…, expliqua Lia les yeux dans le vague en repensant à cette époque.

_ Lia…, murmurèrent Xander et Ryoma.

_ Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voulais juste être aussi honnête avec vous, que je l'ai été avec mes compagnons, d'ailleurs Laslow, Odin et Selena je comprendrais si vous ne me faisiez pas confiance ou bien me vous me haïssez. Mais j'aimerais juste que vous répondiez à deux de mes questions…. Déjà est-ce que la Robin de votre époque s'est mariée avec Lon'zu et portait son enfant comme cela était le cas pour moi ? Et ensuite si oui, que leur est-il arrivé ?, demanda Lia avec inquiétude.

Le trio mit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant qu'Odin ne décide de répondre.

_ Si ce que nous savons est la vérité et bien sire Lon'zu est mort dans la période où le dragon a été invoqué. Quant à votre fille, Morgan, elle a disparu à peu près à cette période, elle aussi, mais je n'en sais pas plus, déclara Odin sans utiliser son discours épique habituel.

_ Je crois que sire Lon'zu est mort en partant à votre recherche, je me souviens d'avoir surpris une conversation entre mes parents à ce sujet. Mère était inquiète parce qu'il était parti seul pour vous retrouver, après que vous ayez disparu. Pour Morgan, je n'ai aucune idée, car elle a disparu très soudainement, répondit pour sa part Laslow.

_ La fille de ton double est en sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas. L'une des premières choses que ton double est fait après avoir été possédée, c'est d'envoyer son enfant dans un autre monde pour empêcher le dragon de se servir d'elle. Quant à son mari, il est bel et bien mort en cherchant à délivrer son épouse des griffes des fidèles…. Toutes les deux aviez des époux très loyaux, ton Lon'zu aussi n'a pas pu accepté ta mort et celle de votre enfant, il a rompu tout contact avec Ylisse, même chose pour Regna Férox qui a très mal pris l'acte de Chrom, répondit Aversa en se levant pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de Lia.

_ Merci, Aversa. Je suis soulagée de savoir qu'au moins dans un monde cet enfant a pu survivre…, remercia Lia en essuyant ses larmes qui commençaient à couler.

_ Euh, mère, votre mari s'appelait Lon'zu ? Est-ce pour cela que mon troisième prénom est Lon'zu ?, demanda Siegbert curieux.

Xander leva un sourcil en entendant parler de ce troisième prénom, il ressentait aussi une certaine jalousie envers l'ancien époux de sa Lia, elle ne l'avait pas oublié et souhaitait même honorer sa mémoire…

_ Oui, c'est tout à fait cela mon ange, je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée de te donner un prénom ayant une consonance étrangère et orientale, en plus de ton second prénom Suméragi, répondit sa mère en souriant faiblement.

C'était au tour d'Anankos de ressentir un sentiment de jalousie, sa fille avait choisi d'appeler son petit fils du nom de son père adoptif, pas du sien, c'était normal qu'il en ressente une certaine amertume qu'Aversa remarqua toute de suite. La chevalière pégase noir lui prit la main en se rasseyant et elle la serra fort pour le réconforter.

_ Bien, je pense que le plus important a été dit, donc Camus et Lancelot je vous charge de la visite guidée. Pendant ce temps, discutez entre vous de la répartition des groupes pour vos logements. Mélanie et moi, nous vous rejoindrons plus tard, ordonna Lia en se levant, très vite suivit par Mélanie.

Les deux femmes montèrent à l'étage dans la chambre de la reine pour discuter, laissant les autres dans le grand salon.

_ Votre Majesté, je suis sûre que vous le savez déjà, mais le prince Xander sera surement dans le groupe qui restera chez vous, s'il arrive à convaincre les autres…, remarqua Mélanie une fois que la porte de la chambre fut fermée.

_ Je le sais, mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire…, répondit Lia en soupirant.

_ Il vous aime, cela est évident et vous aussi vous l'aimez…, mais il n'est pas le seul que vous aimiez, déclara Mélanie en sortant son carnet d'esquisse de son sac.

_ Que racontes-tu ?, demanda Lia avec un léger soupçon de crainte dans sa voix.

_ Vous savez très bien de quoi et de qui je parle, Dame Lia. Et vos sentiments sont encore une fois partagés, je suis même prête à parier qu'il va se lancer et vous avouer ses sentiments, maintenant que le prince Xander est là, il ne prendra pas le risque d'attendre que vous soyez prête, affirma Mélanie.

_ C'est mon grand-frère, marmonna Lia faiblement, elle-même n'était absolument pas convaincue par son propre argument.

_ Le roi Ryoma ne vous est pas lié par le sang, Dame Lia. Et il vous aime, vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi. Il vous aime depuis des années et veut que vous fondiez tous les cinq une vraie famille, mais est-ce que vous désirez ?, répondit Mélanie d'un ton ferme.

Lia le savait très bien, elle n'était pas complètement dense, elle avait compris que la manière dont il la regardait, était la même que celle de Xander, lorsqu'ils étaient amants. Il la désirait très clairement en tant que femme, certains de ses regards étaient empreint de désire et d'amour non-fraternel… Et elle aussi, elle aimait Ryoma, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire si ses sentiments pour lui étaient plus forts que ceux qu'elle avait encore pour Xander.

_ Dans le pire des cas, Dame Lia, vous n'avez qu'à les épouser tous les deux ! Vous pourriez même fonder un harem, si vous rajoutiez Camus et Eldigan !, plaisanta la tailleuse.

_ Mélanie ! Comment peux-tu proposer une telle chose ?!, s'exclama la reine éberluée.

_ Ha ha ha ha ha ha hah ! Votre Majesté, vous savez, hahahaha, cela pourrait être, hahahaha, la meilleure solution, hahahaha, à votre dilemme !, continua la tailleuse tout en riant.

La reine soupira, des fois Mélanie pouvait proposer des idées complètements aberrants aux premiers abords, mais qui en fait se révélaient être des mines d'or.

_ Votre Majesté, vous avez encore le temps d'y penser, mais réfléchissez tout de même à mon idée d'harem, cela pourrait vraiment marcher, tant que les hommes en question apprennent à se connaître et se respecter, déclara finalement Mélanie après avoir cessé de rire.

_ Revenons en à la raison de ta présence, veux-tu ?, répondit Lia pour changer le sujet.

_ D'accord, ce que vous désirez, c'est une robe sur le thème de l'univers que vous porterez lors de la fête des étoiles qui aura lieu dans deux mois. J'ai déjà réfléchi à quelques styles possibles, j'ai d'ailleurs fait plusieurs croquis et ramené des échantillons de certains tissus, déclara Mélanie sur son ton professionnel.

Lia prit le carnet tendu par Mélanie et feuilleta les quelques pages consacrées à sa robe. Et comme d'habitude, elle fut éberluée par les esquisses de son amie. Des robes galaxies ou ciel étoilée ? Elle n'y aurait jamais pensé… Pour l'instant, sa préféré était une robe assez simple dans sa forme, mais dont le tissu était fait pour reproduire une galaxie sous certaines lumières, elle trouvait que cette harmonie entre simplicité et universalité imitait très bien l'univers dans sa grandeur et son unicité*.

_ J'adore l'idée derrière cette robe, penses-tu pouvoir réaliser un tel prodige avec notre technologie ?, déclara Lia en montrant son modèle préféré.

Mélanie sourit avant de répondre.

_ Dame Lia, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà introduit les projecteurs de mon monde dans la capitale, pour la fête il n'y aura aucun problème, si c'est cette robe que vous désirez, répondit la tailleuse en riant.

_ Merci beaucoup Mélanie, remercia Lia en se levant.

_ Pas de problème, puisque nous en avons fini, je retourne à ma boutique. Ah et vous pouvez compter sur moi pour combattre à vos côtés !, déclara Mélanie en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce et Lia fut étonnée de voir que Ryoma l'attendait derrière la porte.

_ Bien, je vous laisse, Bye bye !, salua la tailleuse avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette en rigolant.

Les deux personnes qu'elle avait laissées seules, restaient silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que Lia ouvre la porte de sa chambre pour inviter Ryoma à y entrer.

_ Ryoma, as-tu quelque chose à me dire ?, demanda Lia mal à l'aise en repensant à sa conversation avec Mélanie.

Ryoma la regarda avec tendresse avant de réduire la distance entre eux et lui prendre la main.

_ Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien… J'étais inquiet à l'idée que revoir le prince Xander ne te perturbe…, expliqua le roi d'Hoshido en caressant la main de la reine.

_ Je vais bien, Ryoma. Sur le coup, en le revoyant j'ai effectivement ressenti une myriade d'émotion, mais là ça va, répondit Lia en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés installés dans sa chambre.

Ryoma s'assit lui aussi, juste à côté d'elle, il 'avait pas lâché sa main.

_ Cela me rassure… mais… j'aimerai savoir… est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?, demanda-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Lia ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle regarda droit dans les yeux Ryoma, elle pouvait très clairement lire l'appréhension dans son regard.

_ Je l'aime encore, mais il n'est pas le seul dans mon cœur…, répondit-elle finalement en le regardant à nouveau droit dans les yeux et en serrant d'elle-même les mains du roi.

Le cœur de Ryoma était à la fois extrêmement heureux et triste, d'un côté Lia aimait toujours son rival, mais de l'autre elle semblait aussi répondre à ses propres sentiments.

_ Tu les connais, Lia, mes sentiments à ton égard… ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque mais plein d'affection.

_ Je crois, répondit-elle simplement sans le quitter des yeux.

Ryoma s'approcha lentement de Lia, caressant de sa main droite la joue de celle qu'il aimait, avant de rapprocher ses lèvres de celle de son amour. Lia ne bougea pas, acceptant le baiser de Ryoma en fermant seulement les yeux.

Pour tous les deux, il s'agissait d'un moment magique, mais ils savaient tous deux que ce baiser n'était pas le garant d'un futur entre eux.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu et que la scène du baiser vous convient, je n'ai aucune expérience en amour, donc je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire.**

 **La robe est la même que celle de Jennifer Lopez, tapez sur google « galaxy on a dress Jennifer Lopez » et vous la verrez.**

 **Bonnes fêtes à tous!**


	14. omake spécial saint Valentin

**Pour Notre Enfant**

 **Omake Spécial Saint Valentin**

 **Thème : cadeaux**

Ryoma était, contrairement à d'habitude, extrêmement paniqué en cette belle matinée. L'origine de son trouble était la date du jour, car et oui aujourd'hui était célébré la Saint Valentin !

Cette fête avait été introduite par le duo Anna/Mélanie deux ans plus tôt et avait tellement fait sensation à Élysée que Lia l'avait officiellement adopté l'année précédente et en avait fait un jour férié pour tous. Selon la reine, cette célébration de l'amour était originaire du monde natal de Mélanie, qui après avoir discuté avec Anna s'était lancée dans le projet de la recréer à Élysée et à Izumo. Izana lui avait même confié qu'il avait très clairement entendu Mélanie dire à Anna, que cette fête était une occasion en or de gagner de l'argent, car elle encourageait à acheter des cadeaux pour son amoureux/se. Il n'était donc pas très étonnant qu'Anna fut complètement emballée par le projet (et qu'elle ait les poches pleines après la fin des célébrations).

Maintenant, me direz-vous, pourquoi la Saint Valentin ferait paniquer un roi aussi sérieux et noble que Ryoma ?

Et bien, la réponse est toute simple. La Saint Valentin était devenue par extension une fête dont on profitait pour confesser ses sentiments à l'être aimé. Or l'année précédente, Ryoma avait surpris par hasard un noble élyséen en train de confesser son amour à Ria ! Vous vous en doutez, mais il anticipait sa réponse avec effroi. Heureusement pour lui, Lia avait poliment rejeté ce prétendant, mais accepté le cadeau que son interlocuteur tenait à tout prix à lui remettre.

Cet évènement avait eu un impact profond sur le roi d'Hoshido, qui pour la première fois avait compris que Lia n'était pas une belle femme simplement à ses yeux, mais aussi à ceux du reste de la gente masculine ! Et que s'il ne mettait pas un peu du sien, quelqu'un pourrait parfaitement le coiffer au poteau et voler le cœur de sa bien-aimée avant lui !

Il avait donc décidé ce jour-là qu'il se rattraperait l'année suivante et qu'il profiterait de la Saint Valentin pour avouer ses sentiments à Lia. Quand il avait fait par de son projet à Katerina, elle avait été toute excitée et lui avait promis son aide pour ce faire. Et effectivement, grâce à Katerina il avait trouvé le cadeau idéal pour Lia, il avait même écrit son discours en avance et l'avait appris par cœur !

Mais voilà, le jour J il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à se confesser !

En se réveillant ce matin-là, le craque s'était emparé de lui et il commençait à ressentir des nausées dues au stress. Bien entendu, ses deux vassaux qui le suivaient comme son nombre, se sont tout de suite rendus compte de son état et ont vainement tenté de le convaincre de retourner se reposer pendant quelques heures.

Il était presque quinze de l'heure de l'après-midi quand Katerina avait débarqué dans son bureau l'air ennuyé.

_ Tonton ! Que fais-tu encore ici ?! Si tu veux pouvoir discuter avec mère pour lui avouer ton amour, tu n'as pas de temps à perdre ! Si tu lambines trop, quelqu'un pourrait réussir à la convaincre de lui donner une chance, tu connais maman, elle est trop gentille parfois…, déclara la jeune princesse d'environ quinze ans.

_ Je ne sais pas, ma chérie…. Je ne pense pas être capable de tout dire à ta mère…, avoua Ryoma mal à l'aise.

C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait que peu souvent ressenti et bizarrement lorsqu'il ressentait de la gêne, c'était sept fois sur dix en présence de Lia.

_ Mon oncle, si vraiment tu ne te sens pas prêt à lui parler, tu peux au moins lui donner ses cadeaux. Je suis sûr que cela te fera gagner des points, proposa Katerina qui avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas souhaitable de forcer Ryoma aujourd'hui, cela pourrait empirer la situation au lieu de jouer en sa faveur.

Ryoma soupira, il savait que Katerina n'avait pas tort. Il pouvait sans problème remettre son présent à l'un de ses vassaux au manoir ou bien à Katerina, en laissant un petit mot. Il n'était même pas obligé de le remettre en main propre, ce serait donc idiot de le laisser au fond de son placard.

_ D'accord, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais lui remettre moi-même, je vais donc te le donner avec un petit mot, cela te va ?, répondit Ryoma.

_ D'acc, c'est toujours mieux que rien. Je serai votre cupidon !, blagua la princesse.

_ Merci, Katerina, dit simplement Ryoma en se levant de sa chaise pour aller récupérer le cadeau dans sa chambre.

Il revint moins de cinq minutes plus tard avec deux paquet dans les mains, l'un assez grand qu'il tenait sous son bras et l'autre une petite boîte qui tenait dans la paume de sa main.

_ Katerina, penses-tu pouvoir transporter le plus gros paquet ?, demanda-t-il après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

_ Bien sûr, je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air, et pour la petite boîte elle sera parfaitement en sécurité dans ma poche !, assura la jeune stratège.

Ryoma remit les deux présents à Katerina, qui lui fit la bise avant de se précipiter en direction de la salle où Lilith l'attendait.

Ce soir-là, quand Lia revint après une dure journée, elle n'avait même pas travaillé mais était complètement exténuée par les petites fêtes auxquelles elle avait été obligée d'assister. Elle vit que dans sa chambre l'attendait deux paquets.

Légèrement confuse, elle prit quelques secondes pour lire le mot accroché au plus gros des cadeaux.

 _Chère Ria,_

 _Je te souhaite une joyeuse Saint Valentin. Je tenais à t'offrir un cadeau qui j'espère te plaira en ce jour. Les robes du plus gros paquet appartenaient à mère, et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir quelques souvenirs d'elle, puisque toutes ses affaires sont restées à Hoshido, où elles ont été divisées entre nous quelques semaines après sa mort. Le second, je l'ai choisi moi-même et j'espère que cela correspondra à tes goûts._

 _Ryoma_

Dès qu'elle eut fini de lire le mot de son frère, elle ouvrit le plus gros paquet et vit quelques robes de style typiquement hoshidien semblables à celle que Mikoto avait porté lorsque Lia était finalement retournée à Hoshido.

Lia dut se retenir de pleurer en touchant les différents tissus, car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer sa mère les portant.

Elle passa quelques minutes plus tard au second cadeau, la petite boîte. Elle ouvrit la boîte et vit à l'intérieure un magnifique bracelet en or ouvragé avec les symboles d'Hoshido, d'Élysée, des soleils et des roses, ainsi qu'une large broche en or en forme de soleil. Immédiatement elle passa le bracelet à son poignet constatant ainsi qu'il était parfaitement à sa taille et accrocha la broche en haut de sa robe en plein milieu d'un ruban rouge.

Elle s'approcha ensuite d'un miroir et remarqua que les deux bijoux s'harmonisaient très bien avec sa robe rouge et blanche avec une jupe à motifs de lion. Elle se regarda quelques minutes, puis se tourna vers sa salle de bain pour se changer et se mettre au lit. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle posa les deux bijoux sur sa table de chevet avant de s'allonger. Elle contempla une dernière fois les présents de Ryoma un sourire doux aux lèvres, puis s'endormit heureuse.

* * *

 **Joyeuse Saint Valentin à tous! Et ceux qui n'ont personne avec qui la fêter, sachez que je suis avec vous, puisque je suis dans le même cas.**

 **Bisous à tous!**


End file.
